Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh
by Thaly Black
Summary: Una secta secreta, sanguinaria, sádica y cruel… Asesinatos en cadena. Un objeto mágico de poder inimaginable. Voldemort. Los Merodeadores y sus chicas. ¿Os atrevéis? Segunda Parte de mi saga Lee antes Amistad, amor y engaños
1. Mi vida sin vosotros

_Hola a todos!!! Es agradable veros por aquí, a los nuevos y a los veteranos ya ;)_

_Espero que os guste este fic. Es una mezcla de adolescencia, madurez, muerte, sexo, sentimientos confusos, entrecruzados, dolor, estudios y Quidditch._

_Una secta secreta, sanguinaria, sádica y cruel… Asesinatos en cadena. Un objeto mágico de poder inimaginable. Voldemor. Los Merodeadores y sus chicas. Todo mezclado y revuelto. ¿Os atrevéis?_

**Disclaimer: **_Sigo sin ser millonaria, pero si soy rubia. Todos los personajes que no reconozcáis son míos, y los que si reconozcáis son aquellos que Rowling ya no quiere, y se ha dedicado a matar._

_Ahora si… sin más tardanzas… __APB Productions, se complace de traeros… __EL CAPÍTULO 1 DE LOS MERODEADORES Y EL CRISTAL DE BOGH !!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_

Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh

Mi vida sin vosotros

Una chica pelirroja, con el cabello largo, por la mitad de la espalda estaba sentada en su cama.

Tenía sus verdes ojos cerrados mientras escuchaba una canción de Mägo de Oz, en la que hablaban del amor más allá de la muerte.

Se sentía muy sola, pues en su casa no se hablaba de magia ni mucho menos se practicaba.

Había pasado aquellos tres días encerrada en su cuarto, para no tener que soportar a su hermana Petunia, pues desde que se había echado novio estaba verdaderamente insoportable; pero por encima de todo, se pasaba el tiempo encerrada para poder pensar en James.

Después de haberse pasado seis años suspirando por él, hacía tres días que habían confesado sus sentimientos, al igual que Nathaly y Sirius; Remus y Emily, por su parte, ya llevaban mucho más tiempo.

Entre los seis habían surgido diversos sentimientos, de amor, cariño y fraternidad, y estaban muy unidos.

Lily los echaba de menos; no podía hacer menos.

Eran sus hermanitas, más incluso que la plasta de Petunia; y ellos eran sus cuñaditos, y por partida doble, pensó al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa.

Se estiró hacia la mesilla de noche, en la que había seis cartas; cuatro de James, una de Nathaly y una postal de Emily, que se había ido a París con sus padres.

La primera carta de James no tenía mucho contenido; se la había enviado el día treinta de junio, por la tarde; para asegurarse de que había llegado a su casa sin ningún problema.

"_Mi pequeña princesita:_

_Espero que estés bien y que hayas llegado a tu casa sin ningún problema._

_Yo ya estoy en mi casa, con Lunático y Canuto, que se han venido a pasar el verano, y dicen que os echan de menos._

_Te mandan recuerdos._

_Te quiero mucho._

_Muchos besos de…_

_James"_

Lily había recibido aquella carta de una lechuza que la estaba esperando nada más llegar a su habitación.

La había abierto con una tierna sonrisa, y las otras tres eran parecidas, las había recibido nada más despertarse y en ellas le decía que la echaba de menos, y que deseaba tenerla a su lado.

La carta de Nathaly le había arrancado una amplia sonrisa; pues su amiga, incluso cuando escribía conservaba su sentido del humor.

"_Hola nena:_

_¿Como estás? Por aquí las cosas de maravilla; pero mañana tienes que venirte a mi casa; que mi hermano, ya sabes, el mecánico, me prometió que nos llevaría a un parque de atracciones; y ya sabes, el pobre está bueno; así que le puedes echar diente; aunque, claro, a ti te mola Jamesy, eh, pillina._

_Me muero por ver a Sirius…_

_Ufff… le tengo unas ganas…_

_Si lo pillo en estos momentos… Lo violo…_

_Bueno, cielo, no te cuento más a cerca de mi vida sexual._

_Besitos de…_

_Nathaly"_

La había recibido el día anterior, y se había reído a carcajadas; pues su amiga era expresiva a más no poder.

Vivía en el Londres muggle, y habían acordado que pasaría ese mismo día a las dos a buscarla.

La pelirroja ya tenía sus cosas listas para marcharse así que se levantó y se vistió.

Se puso un pantalón vaquero apretado y una camiseta blanca sin espalda.

Se calzó unas sandalias planas, de meter entre dos dedos del pie y bajó a la cocina.

Allí estaba su madre, preparando la comida, y su padre leyendo el periódico.

-Mamá, tengo que hablar con vosotros-dijo con voz calmada.

Laura Evans se volvió hacia su hija menor.

Tenía el cabello pelirrojo, como el de su hija, pero los ojos claritos, muy azules.

-Dime, cariño.

-Bueno, verás, en mi mundo.-tragó saliva-En el mundo mágico, cumplo la mayoría de edad el catorce de este mes.

Su madre asintió en silencio, esperando a que continuase.

-Me marcho hoy, a casa de Nathaly, a pasar el verano, hasta que Emily vuelva de París. Después nos iremos a su casa-omitió deliberadamente que pasarían el verano en casa de James.

-Hijita, ya sabes que nos tienes para lo que necesites-intervino Dick Evans, un hombre con los ojos verdes brillantes y el cabello castaño claro, casi rubio.

Ella asintió, notando como si los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

-Mamá, Papá.-tomó aire-No voy a volver; cuando termine este curso, me iré a vivir con mis amigas, y estudiaré una carrera.

Sus padres asintieron con sendas sonrisas en el rostro.

-Sabes que siempre estaremos aquí, Lilian, y si necesitas dinero, o cualquier cosa; no dudes nunca en acudir a nosotros.

Lily abrazó a su padre con eterno cariño, y después a su madre.

-Estaré arriba-dijo cuando ya no era capaz de soportar las ganas de llorar.

Subió corriendo a su cuarto y se echó a llorar.

Quería mucho a sus padres, a pesar de que no los veía mucho; pero eran sus padres, y sabía que no vivir con ellos le provocaría "morriña" (sentimiento parecido a la nostalgia).

Se secó las lágrimas y se levantó al mismo tiempo que su madre la llamaba.

-Lily, hija, tienes visita.

La chica bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, y aterrizó de un salto en la alfombra del vestíbulo.

Allí estaba Nathaly, mirándola con las manos en las caderas y una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hola nena, pasa-dijo Lily acercándose a ella.

La rubia entró en la cocina, seguida de Lily.

-¿Quieres tomar algo?-ofreció la señora Evans con amabilidad.

Nathaly declinó con una sonrisa.

-No, gracias, señora Evans, pero es que mi hermano está esperando para irnos a Londres.

La mujer asintió.

-Lily, hija, ve a buscar tus cosas, que no te tengan que esperar.

La chica asintió y subió a su cuarto.

Arrastró su baúl por las escaleras y lo dejó en el vestíbulo.

Se volvió hacia sus padres.

-Volveré el verano que viene... Para buscar las cosas que me dejo ahora.-dijo con un nudo en la garganta.

Su madre asintió.

La chica pelirroja se abrazó a su madre, como si se le fuese la vida en ello.

-Venga, hija mía, cuídate.

Lily asintió.

Su padre se acercó a ella y le abrazó.

-Mi niña pequeña ya es toda una mujer.-le dijo al oído.

Ella lo abrazó con más fuerza. Siempre había estado muy unida a su padre; pues para ella era una figura que aportaba seguridad.

El hombre le dio un beso en la frente y se separó de ella.

-Bueno, cuidaos vosotros también, y decidle a Petunia, que, aunque tuviésemos nuestras diferencias… la voy a echar de menos.

Ellos asintieron con una sonrisa, y a la señora Evans se le escaparon unas lágrimas.

Lily agarró su baúl por el asa y salió de la casa, seguida por Nathaly.

En la acera, en frente a la ya conocida furgoneta verde del padre de su amiga, estaba el hermano de Nathaly; un chico que no tenía más de dieciocho años.

Era muggle, pero muy guapo; era muy parecido a su hermana; ambos tenían la nariz corta y recta, pero os labios de Nathaly eran más carnosos que los de su hermano; y en lo que no se parecían para nada era en el pelo, aunque sí en los ojos.

Dan tenía el pelo castaño oscuro, casi negro, y Nathaly, por contraste, tenía el cabello totalmente dorado; a pesar de que sus ojos y los de su hermano eran idénticos.

Verdes claros, con tintes azules, y en el centró, alrededor de la retina se arremolinaba una explosión castaña, de la que se escapaban pequeñas motitas, diseminadas por el iris.

La pelirroja acomodó su baúl en la parte trasera de la furgoneta y se metió en la parte delantera, con Nathaly y Dan.

La furgoneta arrancó y se alejaron de Surrey.

Una parte (la mayor) de Lily estaba alegre, porque volvía a su mundo; pero otra parte estaba con sus padres.

"Ahora comienza mi vida sin vosotros" pensó con un toque de nostalgia.

* * *

_Hola a todos!!! _

_¿Y que¿Qué os ha parecido el primer capítulo¿Bien, mal? Decidme algo, porque lo necesito!!!_

_A partir de ahora, un capítulo por semana, a no ser que no pueda, por cualquier motivo, vale?_

_Gracias por leerme!!!_

_Beshitos con sabor a merodeador!!_

_Se os quiere!!!_

_Thaly--APB_


	2. El número 18 de Tsive Street

**Disclaimer: **_Soy total, completa e irrevocablemente rubia, pero no soy millonaria, de modo que no me demandéis, porque los personajes que uso, son de Rowling, en su mayoría, exceptuando a esos entes ciberliterarios a los que no podáis identificar, pues esos me pertenecen._

_Agradeceros a todos los reviews, que ya sabéis, estan, como siempre, contestados en uno a mi misma._

_Ahora si, me dejo de tardanzas… y… APB Productions os trae el CAPÍTULO 2!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_

Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh

El número 18 de Tsive Street

Estaba anocheciendo cuando llegaron a Londres.

Los Thomas vivían en un barrio de la ciudad. No era uno de los mejores barrios; pero tampoco era de los peores.

Detuvieron la furgoneta delante de un desvencijado bloque de apartamentos.

Dan sacó el baúl de Lily y lo subió a su piso.

Vivían en un tercero, desde el cual se divisaba perfectamente el patio de luces del edificio.

Nathaly condujo a Lily hasta el cuarto que compartirían durante aquella semana.

Era una habitación preciosa, a pesar de ser pequeña.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de azul celeste, con borrones de pintura, que imitaban nubes.

Había una cama en un rincón, pegada a la pared, y un sofá cama pegado a la pared opuesta.

El resto del cuarto estaba decorado según las pasiones de su amiga.

Un ENORME armario ocupaba completamente una de las paredes de la habitación, y colgadas del resto de paredes había estanterías con libros y más libros.

En un pequeño escritorio bajo la ventana, había una torre de libros en perfecto equilibrio y perfectamente ordenados.

Nathaly se volvió hacia Lily con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No es gran cosa; pero… es mejor que dormir al raso.

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada y se sentó en el sofá cama.

Nathaly se sentó en la cama en frente de ella.

-¿Qué tal con tu hermana?-preguntó con una pícara sonrisa.

Lily soltó un bufido.

-Me he tenido que pasar estos tres días encerrada en mi cuarto para no soportarla, ni a ella ni al asqueroso de su novio.

Nathaly se dejó caer acostada sobre la cama.

-Yo me he aburrido horrores; sobre todo porque May, una chica muggle que vivía en este bloque, se mudó en el mes de marzo, y ahora no tengo amigas cerca.

Lily se recostó en el sofá.

-Yo nunca tuve amigas en los alrededores de mi casa; mi hermana se encargó de que nadie me hablase.

Nathaly gruñó.

-Lil, nena¿tienes hambre?

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

-Perfecto, porque, mira, mis padres salieron al cine, y mi hermano con los colegas del taller; así que si quieres cenar, tendremos que prepararlo nosotras-bostezó- Y yo me muero de sueño.

Lily asintió.

-Yo también tengo mucho sueño-murmuró.

Nathaly se levantó y se puso un pijama coto, con una camiseta de tiras, rosa clarito, y se metió en la cama.

Lily la imitó y se acomodó en el sofá cama.

-Buenas noches, nena-murmuró.

-Buenas noches, Lil-dijo la rubia quedándose dormida al instante.

…

Lily se encontraba sola en medio de un descampado, con la blanca luna llena brillando sobre su cabeza.

De pronto notaba como alguien la agarraba de la cintura, por la espalda, y ella se volvió sobresaltada; pero solo era James.

Lo abrazó y se besaron, con suavidad; y justo cuando parecía que James le iba a decir algo, se despertó.

Se incorporó en el sofá cama y miró en dirección a la cama de Nathaly, que todavía estaba dormida.

Los rayos de sol entraban por la persiana a raudales, y Lily parpadeó durante un rato, para acostumbrarse a la excesiva claridad.

La ya conocida lechuza de James la miraba desde encima del escritorio de Nathaly, y Lily se estiró para quitarle la carta.

"_Mi vida, esta noche soñé contigo, que nos veíamos en un descampado, bajo la luz de la luna._

_No tienes ni idea de las ganas que tengo de verte; todavía no les dije a estos dos que estamos enrollados… Prefiero decírselo cuando estemos los dos juntos._

_Te necesito; cada día sin verte es como una eternidad en el infierno._

_Te quiero mucho, mucho, mucho…_

_James"_

Lily esbozó la sonrisa dulce que le gustaba a James y cogió su pluma y un trozo de pergamino para escribirle la respuesta.

"_Mi amor; yo también soñé contigo, y exactamente lo mismo que tú._

_Me muero por verte, y no tienes ni idea de las ganas que tengo de besarte._

_Por cierto, yo tampoco les dije nada a ellas sobre lo nuestro. Ah, y que no se me olvide, estoy en casa de Nathaly, y para la semana, cuando llegue Emily, nos iremos a su casa._

_Cuento los días que me faltan para verte…_

_Te extraño y te quiero…_

_Lily"_

La chica le entregó la carta a la lechuza, que salió volando por la ventana entreabierta.

Nathaly se acababa de despertar, y se sentó en la cama un poco confusa.

-Buenos días Lily-murmuró con voz pastosa.

La pelirroja le sonrió.

-Buenos días nena- se puso de pie y busco algo para vestirse.

Se vistieron y salieron al salón.

Allí estaba sentado el hermano de Nathaly.

-Nathy, enana, no os puedo llevar al parque de atracciones-murmuró.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó la rubia entrecerrando los ojos.

-Porque se ha cerrado.

-¿Por qué?-repitió Nathaly.

-Porque ese tal Voldemort del que habla mamá ha matado en él a una mujer que trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia.

Lily emitió un sonido ahogado, y Nathaly se puso pálida al instante.

-¿Dónde está mamá?-preguntó al instante.

-Ha tenido que salir; ya sabes, ella es Auror, y tiene que supervisar que no pase nada.

-¿Y papá?

-Joder, Nathaly, que plasta. Salió a trabajar, y me dio día libre en el taller.

La rubia se desesperó.

Necesitaba saber a quien habían asesinado; no era capaz de resistir mucho más tiempo con la curiosidad y la incertidumbre.

Con un par de grandes zancadas se metió en la cocina; y Lily se sorprendió; pues para ser una casa muggle, la cocina era muy… mágica.

La tostadora temblaba en un rincón, y los platos se lavaban solos en el fregadero; y una olla se auto supervisaba para no quemar los alimentos.

Nathaly sonrió ante la expresión de Lily.

-Es que mi madre no tiene demasiado tiempo para atender la casa; ya que cada vez tiene más chollo, con el imbécil de Voldemort haciendo estupideces por ahí…

Se inclinó sobre un cajón y sacó un espejo.

-Náyade Thomas-dijo con voz clara.

La superficie del espejo se agitó, como si fuese un líquido bajo el influjo de la brisa.

Cuando se hubo calmado nuevamente, apareció un rostro que no era el de Nathaly, sino el de su madre; una mujer casi tan guapa como su hija, pero con el cabello oscuro y los ojos azules claros, casi transparentes.

La miró preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa?, cielo.

-Me dijo Dan que habían matado a alguien-comentó preocupada.

El rostro de su madre se volvió tenso.

-Si, hija si. Mira, a la hora de comer estoy en casa. Portaos bien y no salgáis del piso.

-Mamá…

-Es peligroso; además…

-Es que Lily si está encerrada se pone peligrosa-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa traviesa.

-A mi no me metas-intervino la pelirroja.

Nathaly soltó una breve carcajada.

-A ver, mami, a Papá lo dejaste ir a trabajar.

-Si, hija, pero como comprenderás, él es muggle, y me gustaría ver como les pone excusas a los empleados por faltar debido a un acontecimiento en el mundo mágico.

Nathaly asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, Mamá; cuídate- le susurró.

Su madre asintió.

La superficie del espejo volvió a recuperar su aspecto normal y Nathaly se volvió hacia Lily.

-Bueno, cariño, sintiéndolo en el alma, estamos castigadas-dijo con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

-Mejor castigada aquí que libre en mí casa.-gruñó con una sonrisa.

Nathaly meneó la cabeza y se plantó delante de la nevera.

Sacó un tetra-brick de leche y dos vasos de la alacena.

-Nena¿Quieres leche?-preguntó.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza y se sentó en uno de los taburetes que había dispuestos alrededor de una especie de mesa que había en el centro de la cocina; pero que tenía alacena en un lado, y estaba cubierta de mármol.

Tomó su vaso de leche y se lo acercó a los labios.

Bebió un sorbo y volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa.

-¿Por qué mataría a esa mujer?-preguntó la pelirroja con un hilo de voz.

Nathaly se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez se le opusiese… ni idea.

El semblante de Lily se ensombreció.

-Si esa mujer era bruja, y trabajaba en el ministerio, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que les haría a mis padres.-murmuró lúgubremente.

-A ver, cielo, tú nunca te metiste con él, así que no creo que vaya a por tu familia- la trató de tranquilizar Nathaly;- A parte de que, si vamos a ingresar en la orden, le patearemos el culo antes de que les haga daño.

Ese comentario consiguió arrancarle una sonrisa a Lily.

…

El resto de la mañana pasó lentamente en el apartamento 3ºB, del bloque de pisos número 18 de Tsive Street.

Las horas parecían durar eternidades, y las chicas, sentadas en el cuarto de Nathaly, aguardaban impacientes la llegada de la madre de la rubia.

…

A las doce y media del mediodía se escuchó un estampido en la cocina; señal inequívoca de que alguien se acababa de aparecer.

Nathaly y Lily saltaron del sofá, y con agilidad felina, se encaminaron hacia el lugar.

Allí estaba la madre de la rubia.

Una mujer alta, más o menos de la estatura de su hija; con el cabello casi negro, y unos ojos claritos, entre e azul y el gris, que le daban apariencia de dulzura y fragilidad; aunque aquella mujer desprendía un aura de fortaleza inesperada por su aspecto; ya que era delgadísima, y su piel era extremadamente blanca.

Era evidente de quien había sacado Nathaly el carácter.

El porte de la mujer era orgulloso, con un toque de majestuosidad que imponía respeto; al igual que Nathaly; pues si quería sentirse superior, solamente tenía que mirar a cualquiera por encima del hombro.

A ambas les llegaba el cabello por el muslo, de apariencia suave y sedosa; ambas tenían una cintura fina, y un pecho generoso.

Las piernas de la mujer estaban enfundadas en unos piratas vaqueros, ajustados; Nathaly tenía una falda, vaquera también, sin vuelo, que dejaba entrever unas alucinantes piernas.

Ambas desprendían magnetismo y sensualidad. Eran de ese tipo de mujeres que atraían a los chicos con simplemente una mirada.

La rubia abrazó a su madre, y la mujer le dio un beso en la frente; luego le dio dos besos a Lily.

-Mamá; cuéntanos lo que ha pasado.

Su madre soltó un prolongado suspiro y se sentó en un taburete, invitándolas, con una mirada a que hiciesen lo mismo.

-Bien¿Qué es lo que queréis saber exactamente?-preguntó con voz dulce y cantarina; igual que la de su hija.

-Bueno, mami; ¿Quién era la mujer?, si sabe por qué lo hizo, esas cosas.

Su madre negó con la cabeza con una dulce sonrisa en el rostro.

-Se llamaba Cristel Bogher, era jefa del departamento de Regulación de Uso Indebido de Objetos Muggles, no se le conocía familia de ningún tipo; pero al parecer era de… ya sabéis, sangre limpia- hizo una mueca de asco.

-Entonces…

-No se sabe por qué lo hizo; tal vez quisiese que se le uniese y ella se negó…-bajó el tono para hacerlo más misterioso- pero al parecer, El que no debe nombrarse, buscaba algo.

-¿Algo como qué?-preguntó Lily.

-No se sabe, querida; simplemente un testigo ocular, muggle, por supuesto, dijo que después de que la mujer cayera desplomada, el tipo raro, es decir, Voldemort, se agachó a su lado y la cacheó.

Nathaly y Lily se miraron entre ellas.

-Eso es bastante extraño-comentó la pelirroja.

-Y que lo digas; normalmente mata por que se le oponen, o también por placer-dijo la señora Thomas.

-Mamá¿No sabéis nada a cerca de la vida de la mujer?

La mujer se quedó pensativa por unos instantes.

-Vivía sola; en un piso muggle de Brighton, no recibía visitas extrañas, según nos dijo su portero; pero al parecer, salía a altas horas de la noche.-tomó aire.-Eso lo sé, porque el jefe de mi brigada, que es la encargada del caso, me encargó a mí hacer los informes, para pasarlos a disposición del ministro.

Las chicas asintieron.

-Mami¿podemos ver los papeles?-preguntó Nathaly con dulzura.

Su madre las miró a amabas fijamente.

-Lily¿Tu también vas a ingresar en la Orden del Fénix?

La pelirroja la miró durante un instante.

-Claro-dijo después- Todo sea por proteger a mi familia de ese degenerado.

La mujer sonrió.

-Yo pertenezco a la orden; porque Dumbledore quiere infiltrados en el ministerio; y era un gran amigo de la familia de mis padres-dijo.

Se escuchó un ruido en la puerta, y las tres se volvieron sobresaltadas.

Era el padre de Nathaly; Daniel Thomas, un hombre con el pelo rubio dorado, y los ojos idénticos a los de sus hijos.

Era atractivo; con un deje de chulería que volvería loca a cualquier jovencita que se fijase en él.

Su expresión era agradable y afable; con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Papi-dijo Nathaly saltando a sus brazos.

Él la tomó de la cintura y la levantó en el aire.

-Mi niña pequeña- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Ella hizo un mohín de disgusto.

-No soy pequeña-dijo con voz de niñita.

Todos se echaron a reír.

-Náyade¿Está lista la comida?-preguntó el hombre.

-Si, niñas, decidle a esos platos donde y cómo se tienen que colocar.

Ellas observaron atónitas como cinco servicios de mesa salían volando de una alacena y, a toda pastilla, pasaban por encima de sus cabezas y salían de la cocina, con dirección al salón comedor.

Las chicas salieron detrás de ellos y les indicaron con palabras amables, que se colocasen como ellas les pedían, ya que si no se lo pedían amablemente, ellos se negaban a obedecer.

Finalmente, cuando la mesa estuvo puesta y la comida servida, se sentaron a comer.

…

El almuerzo, consistente en una ensalada ligera y filetes de pescado, estuvo delicioso; y muy ameno; sobre todo por las constantes bromas entre Nathaly y su padre.

Una vez terminaron de recoger y fregar. Y Dan se marchó a trabajar con su padre, Nathaly, su madre y Lily se sentaron en el salón a mirar los papeles para realizar el informe.

En ellos no había cosas demasiado esclarecedoras; eran meros papeles identificativos de la mujer, y un compendio de su trabajo en el ministerio; que las chicas leyeron con sumo interés.

Cristel Bogher había nacido un trece de mayo, veinticinco años atrás, en una acomodada familia de gran renombre en el mundo mágico.

Había ingresado en Hogwarts a los once años, y había sacado bastantes buenas calificaciones en sus TIMOS y EXTASIS.

Había acabado el colegio y había echo una carrera de trato con los muggles y servicios a la comunidad; y unos cinco años atrás, una vez finalizada la carrera, había entrado a trabajar al Ministerio.

No decía mucho más a cerca de su vida, salvo que no tenía familia; no estaba casada, y sus padres habían desaparecido misteriosamente cuando ella había entrado en la escuela.

Las chicas no sacaron nada en claro de todo aquello; por lo que, bien avanzada la tarde, dejaron los papeles a recaudo de la señora Thomas y se fueron a dormir; pues tenían los ojos hinchados de tanto leer.

…

El resto de la semana pasó de manera agradable; revisaron el caso, con la madre de Nathaly, y descubrieron que aquella mujer pertenecía a una especie de secta mágica, que veneraban un cristal o una gema; pero como era una secta secreta, no sabían demasiados datos a cerca de ella.

Una semana después del asesinato, recibieron una carta de Emily, comunicándoles que al día siguiente llegaba de París, y que pasaría a recogerlas nada más salir del aeropuerto.

Era de noche, y las chicas estaban sentadas sobre la cama de Nathaly, charlando a cerca de cosas sin importancia.

Nathaly hablaba algo acerca de la secta esa, pero Lily tenía en cabeza otras cosas, como por ejemplo los besos de James.

Lo necesitaba, de una forma insoportable; necesitaba besarlo; sentir sus manos en sus caderas; no era capaz de estar sin él. Llevaba diez días sin verlo, y se le habían hecho más largos que diez años.

-Nena¿Me haces caso?-le dijo Nathaly.

-Si¿Qué decías?-murmuró Lily confusa.

-Ay, cariño, estás en las nubes, eh; te decía que he mirado en mis libros-hizo un ademán que abarcaba las paredes de su cuarto,- y he leído cosas a cerca de sectas que veneran cristales y cosas así.

La atención de Lily se centró completamente en la rubia.

-Hay como cuarenta sectas que veneran cristales-explicó.-Pero podemos descartar estas quince, porque o no permiten la entrada de mujeres, o viven recluidos y no ven la luz del sol.

Lily asintió.

-Entonces nos quedamos con veinticinco-dijo con fastidio.

-Si nena, -afirmó la rubia con una sonrisa.-Pero ahora tenemos que fijarnos en las características que pide cada una, y en las que cumplía Cristel Bogher-explicó.

-Ya…-Lily no pudo reprimir un descomunal bostezo.

Nathaly la miró fijamente.

-Mira, mejor nos acostamos, que mañana va a venir Emy a buscarnos a las diez, y no me apetece demasiado caerme de sueño-murmuró Lily.

La rubia asintió, y dejó el libro sobre su mesita de noche.

-Buenas noches, Lils-murmuró.

-Que descanses, Nathy-le susurró la pelirroja desplomándose sobre sus almohadas.

* * *

_Hola a todos mis lectores!!!_

_Que os ha parecido el capítulo? Bien? Mal?_

_Espero, de corazón, que os gustase, ya que, la cosa empieza a ponerse interesante, o no??_

_Sólo eso, que espero, tanto si os ha gustado como si no, me dejéis un review, diciéndome lo que os ha parecido._

_Me despido ya!!_

_Beshitos con sabor a Merodeador!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

_Thaly--APB_


	3. La mansión de la colina

**Disclaimer: **_Soy rubia, pero no estoy forrada, y por lo tanto, supongo que será fácil deducir que mis personajes son aquellos que no podéis reconocer, y que el resto pertenece a una millonaria Escocesa._

_Los reviews, como siempre, en uno a mi misma!!_

_Ahora Sí, APB Prductions os presenta!!!!

* * *

_

Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh

La mansión de la colina

A las nueve de la mañana, las chicas ya tenían todo listo.

La señora Thomas, había hechizado los libros de Nathaly, para encogerlos y que la chica se pudiese llevar todo aquello a Hogwarts; y había encantado el baúl, como todos los años, para que tuviese como doble fondo el ropero de aquella habitación.

Ambas estaban muy guapas, ya preparadas para marcharse.

Lily tenía un pantalón pirata negro, con una camiseta marinera, a rayas blancas y celestes, de sisas, y con el escote en pico.

Calzaba unas sandalias planas, de atar a la pantorrilla.

Tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta, y una cazadora vaquera que le sentaba muy bien.

Nathaly tenía una falda rosa fucsia y una camiseta sin espalda del mismo color. Calzaba unas sandalias negras, y tenía por encima una cazadora vaquera negra.

El pelo lo tenía peinado en dos trenzas que colgaban por su espalda y le llegaban a la mitad de la misma.

Con un hechizo realizado por la madre de Nathaly, encogieron los baúles y el resto de sus cosas, para guardarlos en los bolsillos.

A las diez menos cuarto ya estaban en el portal delante del bloque de edificios donde vivía Nathaly.

Justo, a las diez en punto, un enorme coche negro salió de la nada y se paró delante de ellas.

La ventanilla trasera se abrió lentamente, y por ella divisaron una chica con una larga y rizada melena color chocolate, que enmarcaba un rostro tostadito por el sol, y unos ojos dorados y brillantes, que destellaban amistosamente.

Emily bajó del coche y sacudió su larguísima melena al tiempo que les sonreía.

-Comment a eu vôtre été?-preguntó con perfecto acento francés.

Las dos chicas se miraron entre ellas y soltaron una carcajada.

-Estivo moi bo, pero botamosche de menos-le contestó Nathaly.

Sus abuelos paternos eran gallegos, y se conservaba como tradición familiar, por el lado muggle, aprender el idioma de su tierra de procedencia.

Lily las miró a ambas y se cruzó de brazos con un mohín irritado.

Emily se lanzó hacia ella y la abrazó.

-Os eché mucho de menos, nenas-le dijo.

Después se volvió hacia Nathaly y trató de abrazarla; pero había un pequeño inconveniente; Nathaly era muy alta, y Emily considerablemente bajita.

La rubia se agachó un poco y abrazó a su hermana mayor con mucho cariño.

-Nosotras también a ti, cielo-le dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

Ella las invitó a entrar en el coche, con un gesto, y ellas entraron con amplias sonrisas en el rostro.

Mientras el coche, que conducía el padre de Emily, se alejaba a toda pastilla de Tsive Street, a Lily la recorrió un escalofrío de regocijo; estaban juntas, era verano, y ellas jóvenes y muy guapas. ¿Qué más podían pedir?

Tener a los tres chicos más guapos de Hogwarts con ellas, para poder achucharlos un poco.

…

El coche salió de la ciudad y avanzó por autopistas y autovías hasta que llegó a una ascendente carretera rural.

De repente, el agreste paisaje de los campos de trigo, se convirtió en un denso bosque.

-Acabamos de entrar en una barrera mágica; esto es mundo mágico, el de antes no-explicó la señora Watson.

Las chicas asintieron con entusiasmo.

El camino continuaba ascendiendo bajo los neumáticos del coche.

Al cabo de una media hora de continua ascensión, el padre de Emily detuvo el coche y les indicó que bajasen.

El hombre trabajaba en el Ministerio, en el Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes en el Mundo de la Magia; concretamente en la Agencia de Ocultamiento de la Magia; que consistía en crear lugares a los que los muggles no pudiesen acceder; por ejemplo, el Callejón Diagón o el andén 9 ¾.

Se encontraban en un claro, en lo alto de una colina, rodeada de árboles.

El señor Watson se acercó a un gran árbol, un roble, que crecía en uno de los extremos del claro, y agarró una de las ramas bajas.

Tiró de ella y cedió como si fuese una palanca.

Las chicas se volvieron fascinadas; tras ellas, con un sordo crujido, se apartaron los árboles, y dejaron ver un sendero, al final del cual se veía una pequeña mansión de dos plantas, más una buhardilla.

Con un porche y tres escalones en la entrada.

Lo más bonito de aquella casa era que estaba pintada completamente de blanco.

Dos ventanas por planta las miraban como invitándolas a entrar, y ellas subieron por el sendero, hasta el porche, donde se detuvieron y esperaron a los padres de Emily, que subieron en coche.

La señora Watson abrió la puerta con un movimiento de varita y las condujo hacia el interior.

Había un gran salón, con cómodos sofás y una chimenea.

En el extremo opuesto a los sofás había un escritorio prácticamente rodeado de libros, en estanterías. Allí había miles de libros. Gruesos tomos encuadernados en piel y minúsculos volúmenes forrados de oro.

En otra esquina del cuarto había un piano de cola, negro, con un taburete forrado en tela roja delante; muy elegante.

Aquella habitación ocupaba toda la parte frontal de la planta baja.

Al fondo se abrían dos puertas, una que conducía a la cocina y otra que llevaba a las escaleras.

-Emily, hija, lleva a las chicas a vuestro dormitorio.

La castaña asintió y subió por las escaleras que conducían al piso superior.

El piso superior constaba de un pasillo, en el cual había unas cuantas puertas; en concreto cuatro.

Una en lo que sería la parte delantera de la casa, que era el cuarto de los señores Watson; otra que conducía a un pequeño cuarto en el que había juguetes y muñecas, que había sido el cuarto de Emily de pequeña; otra puerta llevaba a un baño maravilloso. Enorme.

Una bañera en una esquina, con hidromasaje. Una pileta bajo un espejo dorado, un inodoro con la tapa de madera y un gran armario, dentro del cual había toallas, sales y geles de baño.

Y tras la cuarta puerta, había otras escaleras, que conducían a la buhardilla.

Era una estancia enorme, equivalente al total del perímetro de la casa; con ventanales en las cuatro paredes, una gran cama adoselada en el justo centro de la estancia, y un gran armario en una esquina.

Había cientos de peluches en el suelo, y una cómoda pegada a una pared, sobre la cual descansaba un joyero y un globo de cristal que flotaba en el aire; al igual que una foto mágica de las tres.

Pero sin lugar a dudas, lo más bonito de aquella habitación no eran el espacio ni la decoración, si no las vistas.

En la ventana que daba a la parte posterior de la casa había una puerta de cristal, corredera, acoplada perfectamente a la ventana.

Salieron y se encontraron en un agradable balcón, desde el cual se veía una gran terraza que se encontraba en el patio trasero de la casa; al nivel del suelo.

Pero más allá, cientos de metros más abajo, y a kilómetros de distancia, se extendía un valle.

Era una vista preciosa ya de día, y según aseguraba Emily, más todavía en las noches de luna llena.

A lo lejos, la vista confundía el cielo y las llanuras del horizonte, con los rojizos rayos del sol poniente, reflejándose en el río, cientos de metros más abajo.

Emily se apoyó en la barandilla, de espaldas al paisaje y con la vista fija en sus amigas.

-¿Y bien¿Qué os parece?-preguntó ansiosa.

Lily y Nathaly se miraron entre ellas antes de responder.

-Es una de las casas más bonitas que he visto en mi vida-dijo Nathaly.

Lily asintió con la cabeza y contempló los guiños del sol en el lejano río.

Pero aquello le hizo pensar en James, en sus labios sobre su piel.

Sabía que se estaba obsesionando un poco, y aquello no era bueno; porque, a pesar de que ella tenía la certeza de que él la quería; no quería acabar llevándose una tremenda desilusión.

-Bueno, nenas-la suave voz de Emily la interrumpió en sus elucubraciones.- ¿Bajamos a cenar?

Lily y Nathaly se miraron entre ellas y asintieron.

-Si, cielo, y que sepas que tenemos muchas cosas que contarte-le dijo la rubia con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios.

-Quiero saberlo-dijo la castaña impertérrita.

Lily soltó una carcajada.

-¿No habías mencionado una cena?-preguntó con una sonrisa.-Me muero de hambre.

Emily asintió y las precedió hacia el interior de la buhardilla.

Bajaron hasta el salón y se metieron por la puerta de la cocina.

Aquella cocina era preciosa; con toques antiguos y rústicos, al más puro estilo mágico; pero con todos los electrodomésticos muggles más modernos.

Era una estancia alargada, en un extremo de la cual había una puerta que daba a la parte trasera del porche (era de estos que rodean la casa con tejadito y todo) y a la terraza trasera; en el extremo opuesto había un mostrador y completándolo había un lavaplatos, un microondas y una nevera de primera generación.

Había una pequeña trampilla, que descendía al sótano, que hacía las veces de bodega, despensa y trastero.

Y cuando las chicas entraron en la cocina vieron a dos pequeños elfos domésticos, que salieron de detrás del mostrador.

-Bienvenida señorita Emily, y señoritas desconocidas-dijo el mayor de ellos.

Ellas lo saludaron con cálidas sonrisas.

El otro, que resultó ser una pequeña elfina, se acercó a Emily.

-¿Qué tal lo ha pasado la señorita Emily?-preguntó.

-Muy bien-le explicó con una sonrisa; y ahora, si no os importa, queremos cenar.

-Los señores han salido; tenían una reunión muy importante por el trabajo del señor, y no podían faltar-explicó el mayor.

Emily asintió con la cabeza y se volvió hacia sus amigas.

-Estos son Winny y Klaus- explicó.

-No sabía que fueses partidaria de la represión-comentó Nathaly.

Emily emitió un largo suspiro.

-No son míos; ni siquiera de mis padres; eran de mis abuelos; y al heredar mi padre la casa, pasaron como parte de la herencia; y cuando mi padre les quiso entregar la prenda, se pusieron histéricos, y lo amenazaron con saltar de la terraza si se atrevía a entregársela.

Nathaly y Lily parecían anonadadas.

-Es parte de la vida de un elfo obedecer a su familia; y además, los señores nos tratan muy bien-dijo Klaus al tiempo que les ponía una bandeja de comida para picar delante de ellas en una enorme y elegante mesa que había en el centro de la cocina.

-Klaus y Winny son felices sirviendo a la familia de la señorita Emily-dijo la elfina al tiempo que les ponía tres vasos de té helado.

Ellas sonrieron.

-Podéis iros a dormir-les indicó Emily;- ahora ya puedo hacer magia; y limpiaré esto en cuanto terminemos- dijo.

El elfo mayor agitó las orejas en señal de negación.

-La señorita siempre queriendo dejarnos sin trabajo-refunfuñó Klaus.

Nathaly se echó a reír y se bebió de un trago su té.

…

Cuando terminaron de cenar subieron a la habitación de Emily.

Las otras dos chicas sacaron sus baúles de los bolsillos, y miraron a su amiga.

-Cielo¿Crees que podrás ponerlos bien?-le preguntó Lily.

-Claro; no creo que sea muy difícil- dijo Emily.

Y, a puntando los baúles con su varita, susurró:

-Engorgio.

Los baúles adquirieron su tamaño habitual y ellas se pusieron los pijamas con tranquilidad.

-¿Dónde se supone que vamos a dormir?-preguntó Nathaly confusa, de pié en medio de la habitación.

Emily esbozó una misteriosa sonrisa.

-En mi cama.

Apuntó el lecho con la varita y éste también aumentó considerablemente su tamaño.

Ellas se acostaron como solían hacer en Hogwarts, las tres apelotonadas en la cama; para hablar y contarse sus cosas.

-¿Qué era lo que queríais contarme?-preguntó Emily.

Entre Nathaly y Lily la pusieron al tanto del tema del asesinato, lo relacionado con la secta y todo lo que ellas sabían a cerca del caso.

La castaña las escuchó con interés.

-No sé por donde empezar… en serio; pero; ¿Habéis hablado algo con ellos este verano?-preguntó con voz dulce.

Nathaly negó con la cabeza.

-No me he escrito con Sirius;-dijo -prefiero verlo en persona- añadió con una pícara sonrisa.

-A mi James me escribió un par de cartas-confesó Lily ruborizándose.

Emily dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿Y tu¿Has hablado con Remus?-preguntó Nathaly.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Después se incorporó y extendió su mano en dirección a la cómoda.

Desde allí, acudió volando el globo de cristal, que se depositó en su mano con suavidad.

Sus amigas la miraron extrañadas.

-¿Qué es eso?, Emy-pregunto Lily.

-Es, por llamarlo de alguna forma, la configuración de la casa.-suspiró-Se trata de un objeto mágico que concede deseos; pero sólo cuando no dañen a los demás y cuando no sean para provecho del que se lo pide.

Ellas asintieron.

-Mirad.

La castaña pasó una mano sobre el globo y el inclinado techo que cubría sus cabezas se volvió de cristal.

Las tres se quedaron extasiadas contemplando las estrellas que se dibujaban sobre sus cabezas, y lentamente se quedaron dormidas.

…

Nathaly abrió los ojos cuando el sol ya brillaba intensamente sobre sus cabezas.

Se incorporó confusa y miró a su alrededor.

Estaba en la cama de Emily, que continuaba dormida, al igual que Lily.

Al lado de la pelirroja, posada con arrogante dignidad, se hallaba una lechuza castaña oscura, con un rollito de pergamino atado a una de las patas.

Nathaly se estiró y zarandeó a la pelirroja del hombro.

-Lily, despierta; hay un pajarraco con una carta para ti-murmuró la rubia con voz pastosa.

La lechuza la miró con sus ambarinos ojos cargados de reproche, y la fulminó (los pájaros pueden hacer eso??) con la mirada.

Lily se sentó en la cama un tanto adormilada y bastante confusa.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo, al tiempo que parpadeaba un par de veces, para acostumbrarse a la claridad de la estancia.

Se giró hacia la lechuza, que la miraba con… respeto; y le desató el pergamino de la pata con sumo cuidado.

Lo desenrolló y lo primero que vio fue un pétalo rojo, de rosa, que le cayó en el regazo.

"_Mi adorada princesa, deseo verte; más de lo que deseo levantarme cada mañana; necesito besarte más de lo que necesito el aire para respirar; necesito ver tus ojos, que iluminan mi vida más que el sol esta mañana. _

_Necesito vivir para ti, para poder morir por ti. Te quiero mucho._

_James."_

Conforme los ojos de Lily vagaban por la carta, se iban llenando de lágrimas; y al final, resbalaron por sus mejillas con la velocidad de un torrente.

-¿Qué pasa?, cielo-preguntó Nathaly tomando la carta de manos de la pelirroja.

La leyó y esbozó una sonrisa dulce y cargada de cariño, que inundó la habitación.

Se la pasó a Emily, que se acababa de despertar, y se volvió hacia Lily.

-Cariño; ese chico te quiere de verdad- le dijo en un sobrecogido susurro.

La pelirroja se secó las lágrimas y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Lo sé.-musitó.

Nathaly la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

Lily se animó un poco y se puso de pie.

Se inclinó sobre su baúl para sacar ropa; pero escuchó un sollozo a sus espaldas, y se volvió.

Emily estaba bocabajo, en la cama, llorando.

-Cariño¿Qué pasa?-preguntó sentándose a su lado preocupada.

Nathaly intercambió una mirada, que evidentemente significaba "Remus".

La castaña sollozaba, con una preocupación demasiado inquietante.

Se incorporó y las miró con ojos rojos y anegados de lágrimas.

-Necesito hablar con Remus-murmuró.

La última vez que había estado con él se habían convertido en una sola persona; se habían demostrado que se querían, y se habían sentido completos, por primera vez.

No lo había vuelto a ver desde entonces; y cabía la posibilidad; una gran posibilidad, en realidad; de que ella estuviese embarazada. Llevaba un retraso de cinco días; pero se había preocupado; porque no sabía como se lo tomaría Remus, en caso de que fueran a ser padres. De hecho; no sabía como debía tomárselo ella misma, y a pesar de que fuese un retraso extremadamente pequeño; se preocupaba, porque, a pesar de que ya tenía diecisiete años, no se sentía completamente adulta.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Nathaly con preocupación.

La castaña negó con la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas.

-No pasó nada; tranquilas-dijo levantándose y acercándose a la cómoda para depositar el globo de cristal.

Antes de dejarlo en mágico equilibrio sobre la mesa, le pasó la mano por encima y la habitación volvió a tener techo.

…

Las chicas se vistieron y bajaron a desayunar.

No volvieron a mencionar el incidente de aquella mañana; pero Nathaly y Lily se preocuparon mucho por el estado de salud de su amiga cuando, estando las tres en la terraza de la parte trasera de la casa, tomando el sol, Emily se desmayó.

Lily tuvo que requerir a todo su poder de concentración para reanimar a la castaña sin usar su varita.

-Emy, nena¿Estás bien?-preguntó hecha un manojo de nervios.

La castaña asintió con una grave expresión de preocupación en el rostro.

Nathaly subió corriendo a la buhardilla, y volvió en cuestión de dos minutos.

Llevaba el pequeño espejo por el cual Lily la había visto hablar con su madre.

-Esto es un espejo de múltiple sentido-explicó al captar la mirada de Lily.-Simplemente dices el nombre de la persona con la que quieres hablar, y aparece. Pero tienes que estar segura de que tiene un espejo cerca-explicó.

-¿Hablaremos con los chicos?-preguntó Lily con ilusión.

-No-dijo Emily tajante.

Ambas la miraron inquisitivamente.

-Hoy es noche de luna llena. No quiero que se preocupen por tonterías-murmuró.

-Tu salud no es una tontería-dijo Nathaly con simpleza.

Se sentó en su hamaca y puso el espejo frente a su rostro.

-Sirius Black-dijo.

La superficie del cristal ondeó durante unos segundos, tras los cuales, en lugar de reflejar a Nathaly, apareció el rostro de Sirius.

-Hola, angelito-le dijo el chico dulcemente.

-Hola cariño-le respondió ella con un susurro.

-¡Por los cielos! Estás preciosa-dijo él.

Ella se limitó a sonreírle y a susurrarle.

-Cielo, Emily está enferma; ¿tenéis forma de venir aquí?-preguntó.

El chico lo dudó unos instantes.

-Únicamente con polvos flu-reflexionó el chico.

Ella asintió.

-Nos vemos dentro de un rato, princesa.

-Te espero, pitufo.

La superficie del espejo volvió a quedarse reflectante, y su propio rostro le devolvió la preocupada mirada.

-Chicas; van a venir ellos dentro de un par de minutos-explicó volviéndose hacia las otras dos.

Lily la miró entusiasmada, y Emily con una sonrisa, en su aún preocupado rostro.

Entraron en la casa y se sentaron en los sofás, delante de la chimenea.

Volverían a ver a sus chicos. Por fin; después de tanto tiempo.

Estaban muy guapas.

Lily tenía puesto un pareo verde aguamarina, con un bikini de triángulos por arriba; y el pelo, húmedo de la piscina, secándose en largos bucles por la mitad de su espalda.

Emily tenía puesta una falda roja, y una camiseta negra, de sisas, por encima del ombligo, y con el escote cuadrado.

El cabello lo tenía recogido en una coleta larga, que le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda.

Y Nathaly tenía una minifalda vaquera, con una camiseta palabra de honor rosa; se le veían las tiras del bikini; azules, que se ataban al cuello, y el pelo recogido en un moño flojo.

Un par de minutos después de que ellas se sentasen en los sofás, la chimenea se encendió, con un fuego esmeralda, del cual salieron tres chicos altos. Dos morenos, y uno con le cabello castaño claro.

Nathaly se puso de pié y saltó hacia Sirius, que la levantó en brazos y la abrazó.

-Cariño, te he echado mucho de menos- le susurró el chico al oído.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Pero en aquel momento ningún hechizo pesaba sobre ellos.

El chico la dejó en el suelo y la tomó de la barbilla.

Le acarició los labios con el dorso del pulgar, y desde allí, su dedo se deslizó por el contorno del rostro de la chica, como pretendiendo aprenderse todos los lunares, hasta terminar nuevamente en la barbilla.

Hizo todo el recorrido mirándola a los ojos, y treinta milésimas de segundo después de tomarla de la barbilla ya la estaba besando.

Calmando la sed de todos aquellos días. Volviendo a establecer su territorio en la boca suave de Nathaly. El beso fue húmedo y cargado de fuego. Cuando se separaron, ambos jadeaban ligeramente.

…

James miró a Lily, y se sonrojó ligeramente.

La chica se sonrojó a su vez, pero se acercó al chico.

-Lily, verás, tengo que hablar contigo…

Ella le puso un dedo sobre los labios, y al instante siguiente, los selló con los suyos.

James le correspondió, sorprendido; pero si Lily tenía ganas de besarlo; él a ella todavía más.

Le deslizó los brazos por la cintura y la apretó suavemente contra él, volviendo a tomar control de la situación.

No tardó en abandonar los labios de la chica y dedicarse a abrazarla y estrecharla contra él.

Ella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del moreno y se relajó, tratando de calmar su furioso corazón, que latía desbocado por el anhelo de aquel beso.

…

Remus se sentó al lado de Emily en el sofá; pero la chica evitaba mirarlo, por todos los medios.

-Emily, princesa¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó preocupado.

Ella lo miró con más preocupación.

-Remus, cielo, verás…-iba a soltarle una bomba- La última noche… en tu dormitorio… ¿Lo recuerdas?

Una sensual sonrisa cruzó el rostro del chico.

-Lo recordaré siempre-dijo-¿Qué ocurre?, preciosa.

-Que… Remus; creo… que estoy… embarazada.

Él la miró con la incredulidad pintada en el rostro.

-Princesa; es imposible-le susurró.

Ella le devolvió una mirada confusa, directa a sus ojos grises.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque en el colegio pesa un hechizo que impide que las chicas se queden embarazadas, a pesar de que… bueno, ya sabes…

Emily soltó un aliviado suspiro.

-Entonces¿Por qué me desmayé?

Pero ella misma se respondió a todas las dudas.

Sin duda, el retraso era fruto de un desajuste hormonal, provocado por la repentina tristeza, por separarse de Remus. Los mareos continuos, eran debidos a lo poco que comía; y el desmayo… un bajón de tensión debido a la falta de alimentos.

Las tres parejas se miraron entre sí, y al ver que Emily ya estaba como nueva, todos rieron aliviados.

…

-Bueno, nenas, nos tenemos que ir-dijo James al cabo de un rato.

Ellas asintieron, y besando cada una a su chico, les dijeron adiós con la mano cuando se marcharon por la chimenea.

* * *

_Bueno… espero que os gustase el capítulo, y que me dejéis muchos, muchsisiisisismos reviews!!!_

_Esto… a que nadie se esperaba que Emy y Remus fuesen irresponsables?? A que os ha gustado que reapareciesen los chicos?? Si es que todas los echábamos de menos, a que si? xD_

_Reviews,please!!!_

_Beshitos sabor a Merodeador!!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

_Thaly--APB _


	4. Rosas rojas, declaraciones, y un sí

**Disclaimer: **_Soy irremediablemente rubia, pero no soy millonaria, de modo que no soy Rowling, pero uso sus personajes sin ánimos de lucro (ay si me lucrara..) todo lo que no podáis reconocer de Rowling es mío (y ojito con quitármelo!!)_

_Los reviews están, como siempre, contestados en uno a mi misma, y ahí se solucionan las dudas a todas vuestras preguntas…_

_Poneos cómodos, porque APB Productions os trae una nueva entrega en forma de CAPÍTULO 4!!!!!!!!

* * *

_

Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh

Rosas rojas, declaraciones, y un sí

Los días pasaban apaciblemente en la casa de Emily, las tres amigas se divertían y tomaban el sol en la terraza, sin otra preocupación que volver a ver a sus novios.

La mañana del catorce de julio, nada más abrir los ojos, Lily se vio enterrada bajo una montaña de rosas rojas. Miró a los lados y no vio ni rastro de sus amigas, así que saliendo con dificultad de debajo de la enorme montaña de rosas se puso de pie en el cuarto; pero al parecer, las otras dos se habían esfumado.

Lily miró a su alrededor y parpadeó un par de veces confusa.

La habitación estaba REPLETA de rosas rojas.

Se esparcían por el suelo, formando una especie de moqueta sobre el suelo de madera, y su fragancia inundaba la habitación.

Con una sonrisa en los labios se levantó y se puso a rebuscar en su baúl, para encontrar algo con lo que ataviarse el día de su cumpleaños; y al final lo encontró.

Se puso un vestido por el muslo, de color verde pálido, al igual que unas sandalias de atar a la pantorrilla.

Ahora llevaba el pelo bastante largo, por la mitad de la espalda, y completamente liso; así que se puso un par de mechones detrás de las orejas e intentó llegar a las escaleras, atravesando el mar de rosas escarlata que ocupaba la habitación.

Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al salón, donde estaban sus amigas esperándola.

-Felicidades, nena-dijo Emily dándole un abrazo.

La pelirroja sonrió y se volvió hacia Nathaly, que le dio un abrazo con tanto impulso que ambas acabaron tiradas en el sofá.

Cuando por fin se pudieron levantar, Emily le tendió a Lily un paquete informe y abultado, que la pelirroja abrió con dedos temblorosos.

Resultó ser un vestido precioso. De color dorado, que jugaría a la perfección con el tono de cabello de Lily.

Después, Nathaly le entregó un paquete rectangular, envuelto en papel dorado, dentro del cual había una caja con dos sandalias doradas de su número.

Lily las abrazó a ambas con una amplísima sonrisa en los labios.

-Chicas, sois fantásticas; y lo de las rosas fue maravilloso.

Las dos chicas la miraron extrañadas.

-Nosotras no pusimos ninguna rosa- dijo Nathaly con una sonrisa.

-¿Entonces?-pero las dudas de Lily quedaron mitigadas cuando alguien que no era ni Nathaly ni Emily le tapó los ojos suavemente con las manos y a sus pulmones llegó un olor a masaje masculino, y escuchó la grave y suave voz de James en su oído.

-Princesa, las flores eran mías, para que veas lo mucho que te quiero.

Ella se dio la vuelta lentamente y lo miró a los ojos.

-Felicidades, preciosa-le susurró.

Lily le echó los brazos al cuello y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Gracias, James. Eran preciosas-le dijo al oído.

Él le deslizó las manos hasta las caderas y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Ella se separó de él lentamente y se volvió hacia sus dos amigos, que también la felicitaron.

Remus la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Felicidades, Lily.

-Gracias, Remus.

El chico le tendió un paquete, en el que había un libro de pociones avanzadas. Era la mejor en pociones.

Los ojos de Lily se iluminaron al recibir el regalo, y le saltó al cuello a Remus con una euforia casi palpable.

A duras penas, Sirius consiguió separarla de Remus y le tendió su regalo, que resultó ser un espejo plateado, de múltiple sentido.

Ella lo abrazó como a Remus, y le llenó las mejillas de besos.

-Gracias, cuñaditos-les dijo después con una pícara sonrisa.

Ellos le correspondieron a la sonrisa y cada uno se abrazó a su chica.

-Tenemos que hablar, Lily-le susurró James abrazándola por la cintura.

Ella se volvió hacia él y lo miró a los ojos.

-Dime, James-le indicó con dulzura.

Él tragó saliva intentando librarse del hechizo de aquella mirada y le dedicó su más seductora sonrisa.

Las mariposas del estómago de Lily sacudieron sus alas tan violentamente que la chica creyó que saldría despedida.

Sus amigos habían salido hacia la terraza y los padres de Emily habían acudido a trabajar.

Estaban solos.

-Verás, Lilian-ella lo miró sorprendida; nunca la había llamado por su verdadero nombre-supongo que ya estarás cansada de que te lo diga, pero te quiero.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Sé que no tengo forma de demostrarte lo que siento por ti; pero, déjame decirte que eres lo más importante que tengo en la vida, y que se me das la oportunidad, te demostraré que quiero estar contigo por que te quiero; no porque seas la única que no cayó en mi juego de inmadurez.

Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él le puso un dedo suavemente sobre los labios.

-Por favor¿Quieres salir conmigo?

La sonrisa de la chica se hizo más pronunciada, y sin previo aviso, se acercó y lo besó.

James estaba en una nube. Lily acababa de decirle que sí…

Bueno, en realidad no le había dicho nada; pero, cuando la chica le mordisqueó suavemente el labio inferior entre los suyos, se puso manos a la obra para obtener un sí contundente. La apretó contra él y le introdujo lentamente la lengua entre los labios. Ella se relajó. James sabía besar muy bien (envidia…XD), y ya no temía que le hiciese daño.

La pelirroja sintió un extraño estremecimiento en el estómago cuando James le succionó suavemente el labio superior.

Se separaron lentamente y se miraron a los ojos.

-Lily, preciosa¿Eso es un si?

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza en silencio.

El moreno la abrazó con infinito cariño y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Por cierto, James.

Él la miró inquisitivamente.

-Nunca me cansaré de que me digas que me quieres-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

James la tomó por la cintura y salieron a la terraza, junto a sus amigos.

Los seis se miraron; pero no hizo falta ni media palabra; pues se entendían a la perfección.

-¿Qué os apetece hacer hoy?-preguntó Emily con una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Tengo que contestar?-preguntó Remus insinuante, en su oído.

Ella se estremeció de pies a cabeza, pero se volvió hacia sus amigos.

Nathaly miró a Sirius, que se encogió de hombros.

-Me apetece comerte entera, pero supongo que no cuenta como opción-le susurró él al oído.

-Eres incorregible-le respondió ella con una sonrisa divertida.

-¿Y que piensas hacer para que cambie?

-Nada-y diciendo eso se dio la vuelta y le pegó suavemente con la melena.

James miró a Lily y la abrazó con suavidad.

-¿Qué quieres hacer?, mi amor-le preguntó acariciando su suave melena

- No sé-susurró ella- Pasar el día con vosotros… hacer algo divertido.

Él la tomó de la cintura y la abrazó con suavidad.

Los seis se miraron entre ellos.

-Bueno, Lils, decide tú, que es tu cumple-le dijo Nathaly.

-No sé si ellos querrán-le respondió- Ir a un parque de atracciones.

La rubia se levantó del regazo de Sirius entusiasmada y se puso a caminar en círculos, trazando planes a toda velocidad.

-Podríamos ir a alguno fuera del país; podríamos llegar hasta París al de Disney, o podríamos llegar hasta Orlando, al de Estados Unidos.

Se detuvo en sus cavilaciones y miró a Lily con ojos emocionados.

La pelirroja le dedicó una sonrisa desde los brazos de James.

-Yo creo que con ir al que nos quería llevar Dan estará bien-dijo.

Nathaly se sentó en el regazo de Sirius y la miró.

-A ver, Lily, creo que va a estar cerrado, desde que Voldemort mató allí a Cristel Bogher-objetó la rubia- Ya sabes lo que dijo mi madre a cerca de ello.

La pelirroja aceptó la realidad con resignación.

De pronto se escuchó un trueno sobre sus cabezas y comenzó a llover, con un torrente insoportablemente fuerte.

En el tiempo que tardaron en llegar a la cocina ya estaban completamente empapados.

Los dos elfos domésticos salieron a su encuentro.

-Están mojados, señores y señoritas. -dijo Winny con su aguda vocecita- Si quieren los señores podemos hacernos cargo de sus ropas, y secarlas-añadió con una reverencia.

-Tenemos aquí ropas secas para los señores, y las señoritas tienen más ropa arriba-dijo Klaus con otra inclinación.

Ellos asintieron.

-Klaus, Winny, subiremos a arriba, ya nos secaremos nosotros-dijo Emily con suavidad.

-Winny está preparando la comida-murmuró la elfina con una nueva reverencia.- ¿Se quedarán los señores a comer?

Emily asintió en silencio y salió de la cocina, pasó por el salón y subió las escaleras.

En la segunda planta Emily se detuvo y miró a los chicos.

-Vamos a subir a cambiarnos¿Queréis venir o nos esperáis?

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos.

-Nathy¿Te molesta si subimos?-preguntó Sirius en un susurro.

Ella negó con la cabeza divertida.

-Me gustaría comprobar el tiempo que tardas en saltarme encima delante de ellos-le susurró.

-Preciosa, aguanto más de lo que parece.

Ella se rió suavemente.

…

-Lily¿te importa que suba?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Somos novios¿no?

Y dicho esto subió las escaleras de primera.

Las chicas sacaron su ropa de los baúles y se cambiaron.

Los chicos se fueron hacia la ventana, a contemplar el paisaje del valle, allá abajo, y de paso para dejarles intimidad a las chicas para vestirse.

La temperatura ambiente había descendido notablemente y las chicas se vistieron en consecuencia con ello.

Emily se puso un pantalón vaquero largo y se calzó unas zapatillas de deporte. Por encima se puso una camisa azul celeste, de manga larga, y por dentro una camiseta de tiras blanca.

Lily tenía un pantalón pirata blanco con una camiseta de manga tres cuartos negra por encima.

Y Nathaly se puso un pantalón rosa largo, con campana y una camiseta de mangas acampanadas de color blanco.

Una vez estuvieron listas se acercaron a los chicos.

Estaban admirando el valle que se extendía cientos de metros más abajo, azotado por la tormenta.

Emily se acercó a Remus lentamente, y el chico le pasó un brazo por la cintura, apretándola dulcemente contra él, que seguía mojado.

Ella lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa cargada de cariño y lo secó con su varita.

Lily secó a James, que estaba tiritando, y después lo abrazó.

-Gracias, preciosa-le susurró el chico.

-No me las des, mi vida.- murmuró ella, dejándose abrazar.

Nathaly se acercó a Sirius y lo abrazó, pero el chico la apartó con suavidad y la tomó por la barbilla.

-Nena, te vas a mojar otra vez-le susurró.

Ella lo abrazó y se apretó contra él. Acercó sus labios a los del chico y contuvo la respiración.

-No me importa mojarme-susurró después.

El chico la besó dulcemente y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

Al cabo de tres segundos, Nathaly volvía a estar empapada, pero Sirius sacó la mano derecha de su cintura y creo una corriente de aire cálido que los envolvió a ambos, y sin separarse, notaron como se secaban.

Cuando la ráfaga de aire se disipó, ambos se separaron y Sirius abrazó a la rubia.

Sus amigos se los quedaron mirando, y Nathaly, con una sonrisa traviesa, salió de la habitación, seguida de Sirius, y de los demás.

Se sentaron en la sala de estar delante de la chimenea, ya que no podían salir de la casa en aquellos momentos; pues una lluvia torrencial que había apoderado del cielo y amenazaba con continuar el resto del día.

Emily se sentó abrazada a Remus. Que le acariciaba los húmedos rizos con suavidad.

James se sentó con Lily en una butaca.

La chica en el regazo del moreno y recostada contra su pecho.

El chico la rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un suave besito en la mejilla.

Nathaly se sentó a lo largo de un sofá, con la espalda apoyada en el apoyabrazos y con las piernas encima de las de Sirius.

-Bien¿habéis oído hablar del asesinato de Cristel Bogher?-preguntó la rubia a los chicos.

-Todo lo que sabemos es que trabajaba en el ministerio, que vivía sola y que Voldemort la cacheó antes de desaparecerse del lugar del crimen.-resumió James.

-Pues nosotras sabemos… algo más-dijo Nathaly misteriosamente.

-¿El que?, peque- preguntó Remus con una sonrisa.

-Para empezar no me llames peque-le gruño la chica, pero con una sonrisa.- a ver, mi madre es la encargada de llevar el caso, y, en fin, en la revisión de su apartamento encontraron indicios de que pertenece a una secta que venera algún cristal…

-¿Cómo¿Qué vieron?-preguntó Sirius interesado.

-No lo sé; supongo que tendría un santuario de gemas-murmuró Nathaly.- Y bueno, estuvimos investigando Lils y yo, en mis libros sobre sectas y…hay como veinticinco sectas en las que podría estar involucrada.

-Vale, y pero, explícame porque debemos investigarlo-dijo James.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió hacia su novio.

-Ayudar a resolver el caso sería una buena forma de demostrarle a Dumbledore que merecemos entrar en la orden.-dijo después.

Nathaly asintió con la cabeza entusiasmada.

-Bueno¿queréis investigar o se lo dejamos a los aurores?-preguntó.

-Yo creo que los aurores lo resolverán por ellos mismos-objetó Remus.

-Vamos, Remus, no seas aguafiestas; delante de unos "niños" suelen soltar más la lengua; a parte de que así le haríamos un favor a mi madre.

-De acuerdo, peque, pero solo porque tú me lo pides-accedió el chico sacándole la lengua a Nathaly.

La rubia le dedicó una mirada de indignación, pero se volvió hacia Sirius.

-A ver, yo creo que si¿no?-dijo el moreno.

Todos asintieron.

-Por cierto, chicas, me dijo mi madre que mañana quería veros en mi casa por la mañana.-dijo James.

Lily se volvió hacia él con la mirada teñida de un brillo asustado.

-James, cielo… ¿estás seguro de que quieres que vaya?-preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Claro, Lily, cariño, tu tranquila, que mi madre es la caña-le susurró él.

Ella respiró profundamente y se encogió de hombros.

En aquel momento irrumpió en la sala de estar la elfina Winny, que se inclinó ante Emily.

La chica se incorporó y miró a la elfina.

-¿Qué ocurre?, Winny-preguntó.

-La comida está preparada, señorita, y dice Klaus que pasen a la cocina.- dijo con voz aguda y deshaciéndose en reverencias.

Emily se levantó del sofá y la tomó en brazos.

-Está bien, Winny, gracias por avisar; ahora, tú y Klaus os vais a tomar la tarde libre.

-No, señorita-dijo la elfina pataleando en los brazos de Emily.

-Si-dijo la castaña tajante, y la depositó en el suelo.

…

Pasaron el resto de la tarde en la sala de estar, charlando y riendo, pero no pudieron salir de casa ya que la lluvia no paró de azotar en toda la tarde.

Cuando anocheció, los chicos se despidieron, ya que tenían que marcharse.

-Mañana a las diez y media estaremos aquí para irnos a mi casa; procurad estar listas; y no hagáis como de costumbre que nos salen raíces de tanto esperar-dijo James divertido.

-Tranquilo, cielo, estaremos listas-le susurró Lily al oído.

El chico le dio un suave beso en los labios, y después de que Remus y Sirius se despidiesen de sus novias, se desaparecieron hacia la casa de James.

* * *

_Hola a todos!!!_

_Y que? Os gustó el capi? La declaración? La conversación? La lluvia? Sirius? Sirius? Sirius? (ommm, mejor me calmo xD pero es que hoy tengo el día Siriusiano xD)_

_Bueno, eso, que espero de corazón de melón que os haya gustado y que espero muchos reviews, del tamaño de sandías!!! xD_

_Beshitos con sabor a Merodeador o cosas parecidas xD!!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

_Thaly--APB_


	5. Las Merodeadoras

**Diclaimer: **_De los entes de este fic, sólo Emily y Nathaly me pertenecen, el resto pertenecen a Rowling, al menos sus nombres, pero a mi en espíritu y personalidad, por lo menos la que plasman en este fic!!_

_Los reviews, como siempre, contestados en uno a mi misma!!_

_Ahí va!!_

_APB Productions se complace de presentaros el CAPÍTULO 4!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

_

Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh

Las Merodeadoras

Cuando los chicos llegaron a buscarlas aquella mañana, las chicas ya estaban listas.

Emily tenía una falda rosa, de raso, larga, y unas sandalias planas.

Tenía una camiseta de tiras blanca, y el pelo recogido en un moño suelto.

Nathaly tenía su minifalda negra y una camiseta de atar al cuello azul, y unas sandalias de atar al tobillo a conjunto con la falda.

Y el pelo suelto y ondulado, lo que le confería un aspecto angelical a su rostro.

Lily, que era un manojo de nervios por estar a punto de conocer a sus suegros, estaba muy guapa.

Tenía un vestido de manga corta blanco, cortito, por el muslo, de abrochar por delante, tenía el pelo recogido en dos trencitas y unas sandalias blancas que le estilizaban el pie.

La lluvia había pasado por la noche, y con ella la tormenta.

El cielo estaba asombrosamente azul, no había ni una sola nube en el cielo, y la hierba del jardín olía a nuevo.

Cuando las chicas salieron a la terraza, con sus baúles encogidos, y todas sus cosas guardadas estaban los chicos esperándolas.

-Buenos días princesas-saludó Sirius.

Las tres chicas le sonrieron y Nathaly lo abrazó.

-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a llegar a la casa de James?-preguntó Emily.

-A ver, princesa, tienes el carné de aparición, te lo sacaste en mayo, con nosotros en Hogsmeade; así que te puedes aparecer perfectamente en casa de James-le dijo Remus.

-A ver, listillo¿Cuántas veces he estado yo en casa de James?-preguntó con las manos en las caderas y con la cara hacia arriba, en actitud desafiante.

-Vaaaaale-dijo Remus;- esta vez te llevo yo; pero para la próxima búscate la vida-añadió con una sonrisa.

La castaña entrecerró los ojos con furia, que se la pasó tan pronto como Remus la abrazó y la levantó en el aire.

La chica se abrazó a él y se acercó a su oído.

-Si yo me busco la vida, tu búscate a otra para… ya sabes- le susurró.

Remus la abrazó con más fuerza y se desapareció, con Emily, hacia el hogar de los Potter.

Lily se abrazó a James, muy nerviosa.

Era la primera vez que se iba a aparecer; y estaba bastante nerviosa; si a eso se le sumaba en hecho de que estaba a punto de conocer a los padres de James, la chica no concebía como no se desmayaba.

-Lily, cariño, relájate-le susurró el chico.

Ella respiró hondo y lo miró a los ojos al mismo tiempo que él le rodeaba la cintura con ambos brazos.

Estar cerca de él tenía la capacidad de calmarla.

Sabía que con James nunca le pasaría nada malo.

El chico miró a sus amigos.

-Canuto, nos vemos en mi casa-le dijo, antes de alzar su varita y desaparecerse con Lily fuertemente aferrada a su pecho.

…

Sirius miró a Nathaly durante una fracción de segundo.

-Hoy estás preciosa, mi niña-le susurró.

Ella le acarició una mejilla.

-Tú también estás muy guapo-le dijo ella.

Y era cierto, pues el chico tenía un pantalón pesquero azul marino, y una camiseta sin mangas azul eléctrico, que resaltaba más el color de sus ojos.

El chico la abrazó dulcemente, de la cintura y la apretó suavemente contra él.

-Sirius, yo nunca me he aparecido-le susurró.

-¿Estás nerviosa?-preguntó él en su oído.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Un poco-dijo luego.

El chico la tomó tiernamente de la barbilla y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Agárrate fuerte a mi, -le susurró con dulzura.

Él le pasó un brazo por la cintura y la apretó contra él, al mismo tiempo que ella lo abrazaba, aplastando sus senos contra el pecho del chico.

A ambos se les aceleró el corazón al estar tan cerca.

La apretó todavía más, y Nathaly cerró los ojos.

De repente, sintió como si la estuviesen pasando por un tubo de goma, como si le estuviesen aplastando la cabeza, no podía respirar.

…

Lily se separó un par de centímetros de James, justo en el momento en el que a su nariz llegó un olor a sal y un estruendo a olas.

La casa de los Potter era magnífica.

Se erguía entre un frondoso bosque y unos acantilados, del cual colgaba un pequeño mirador desde el que se divisaba todo el horizonte.

Era una pequeña mansión, completamente blanca, de tres pisos, con un jardín enorme, en el que, a parte de árboles y flores de muchísimas y diversas clases, había una piscina bastante grande.

En el piso de arriba había un balcón bastante grande, del cual colgaba unas enredaderas preciosas.

Justo cuando se aparecieron Nathaly y Sirius detrás de ellos, una mujer salió de la casa, avanzó hacia ellos con paso firme y miró a las tres chicas con las manos en las caderas.

Era una mujer de estatura normal, delgada, con el cabello rubio blanquecino y los ojos y la sonrisa idéntica a la de James.

Primero abrazó a Emily.

-¿Emily Watson¿No?-dijo.

Su voz era dulce y cantarina.

-Así es, señora Potter-dijo la chica con elegancia.

-Eres preciosa-le dijo.

-Gracias-murmuró la chica sonrojándose levemente.

-Remus, hijo; tienes suerte de tener una chica tan bonita para ti solo.

El chico se echó a reír.

-Lo sé-dijo luego.

La señora Potter se paró delante de Nathaly y la miró fijamente.

-Tú debes de ser Nathaly¿Verdad?

La rubia asintió.

-Sirius, tu novia podría ser modelo-le dijo al chico- Muchacha, eres realmente hermosa-añadió.

-Gracias-respondió la rubia con desparpajo.

Sirius tuvo que luchar por controlar las babas que amenazaban con inundar el jardín.

Finalmente, la señora Potter se paró delante de Lily. La miró durante unos cinco segundos, tras los cuales la abrazó.

La pelirroja se quedó impactada; pero tras la sorpresa inicial, le devolvió el abrazo.

-Bienvenida, hija mía. Estás en tu casa-le dijo.

Se alejó unos pasos de ellos.

-Tratádmelas bien- les dijo a los chicos antes de entrar en la casa nuevamente.

Los chicos le dedicaron una sonrisa.

-Vale, ma. Avísanos a la hora de la comida-le dijo James.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, y Lily suspiro con alivio.

-Ves, Lils, mi madre no muerde-dijo James rodeándole la cintura con un brazo.

-Lo sé; pero no te me acerques tanto, que si nos ve…

Se echaron a reír.

-Ay, Lily, a Kary no le importa lo que hagamos; ¿verdad chicos?-dijo Sirius.

-Claro que no, mi vida; mis padres son muy liberales en ese sentido-dijo James con una sonrisa.

Las chicas se echaron a reír.

-Venid, nenas, os voy a enseñar donde vamos a dormir-les dijo James al cabo de un rato.

-¿Vamos?-Nathaly alzó una ceja tanto que casi se le salta de la cara.

-Si, bueno, si no os importa; es que tenemos las habitaciones demasiado llenas de trastos, y donde dormimos nosotros hay espacio de sobra; así que mi madre dijo que estaríais bien allí…

-Yo por mí perfecto; total, ya hemos dormido con vosotros muchas veces-dijo Lily.

Sus amigas asintieron.

Se dejaron guiar por James al interior de la casa, y se quedaron sin aliento.

La sala de estar era enorme.

Había una chimenea en una esquina, y unos cuantos sofás alrededor.

Había una especie de comedor anexo, en el mismo cuarto; y una puerta que conducía a la cocina.

También había una escalera que conducía al piso superior.

Las chicas subieron precedidas de James.

Había un pasillo con una estancia al final, que resultó ser una especie de salón pequeño, en el que había libros en estanterías alrededor de la pared, y un par de sofás.

Había cuatro puertas.

Una era la de los padres de James, otra la del baño, otra la que conducía al ático, y la cuarta, por la que entraron, la que conducía a su habitación.

Era una estancia enorme, con una cama de matrimonio pegada a una pared, un sofá cama con aspecto cómodo en la pared a los pies de la cama, y en frente, un colchón de agua.

En una esquina había una televisión muggle y una videoconsola.

En la pared opuesta a la ventana había un enorme armario empotrado, y justo al lado una puerta, que daba a un baño bastante espacioso.

Las chicas los miraron entusiasmadas.

-Es precioso, James-le susurró Lily.

El chico sonrió con orgullo y se sentó en la cama.

Sirius se tiró en la colchoneta de agua, que se balanceó bajo el peso del muchacho, y Remus se sentó en el sofá cama.

Las chicas los miraron un poco indecisas.

-Ya¿Y nosotras?-preguntó Nathaly con un deje desconfiado en la voz.

-Con nosotros-respondió Remus.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y se tiró encima de Sirius con pocos miramientos, con lo que el colchón se volvió a balancear.

Emily se acercó a Remus, que tiró de ella y la obligó a sentarse sobre sus rodillas, y Lily se sentó en la cama de James, lo más lejos posible del chico.

Ni ella misma entendía porque se sentía así.

Pero estar en casa de James, en su cuarto, en su cama…

A pesar de que sus amigos estuviesen allí; se le hacía violento.

-Vamos a bañarnos-propuso Sirius.

Nathaly asintió con la cabeza entusiasmada, y Remus se levantó con Emily de la mano.

-¿Venís?-les preguntaron a Lily y James.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza y James les hizo un gesto a los demás.

Salieron de la habitación, y en menos de un minuto, se escucharon sus chapoteos en la piscina.

James se volvió hacia Lily y se acercó a ella peligrosamente. La chica trató de escapar, pero acabó con la espalda sobre la cama y con James encima de ella.

Estaba tan cerca; James podía respirar su aroma, a lavanda, sus labios finos y sonrosados lo llamaban, y sus ojos, verdes esmeralda, brillaban con una mezcla de miedo y deseo.

-Lily, cariño¿Qué pasa?-preguntó en un dulce susurro, inclinando la cabeza hacia el cuello de la chica.

-James, mi amor, estamos en tu casa… y… en fin, que estamos saliendo desde ayer…

El chico le dio un beso en la mejilla y otro en los labios.

-Sabes que yo nunca haré nada que pueda lastimarte-le susurró.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, en silencio.

Lo sentía. Lo necesitaba. Lo quería.

Pero su miedo era más fuerte.

Estaban en la casa de sus padres. Ni por todo el oro del mundo…

Se perdió en los ojos del chico, que la miraban con intensidad.

Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, le acarició el suave pelo de la nuca y lo besó.

Sus labios se fundieron, sus lenguas se encontraron, y sus respiraciones se volvieron una.

El chico bajó la mano desde sus caderas hasta sus muslos con suavidad.

Lily pasó sus manos por la espalda de James, hasta llegar a su cintura, donde le metió las manos por dentro de la camiseta.

James se estremeció mientras besaba los labios de Lily con avidez.

La chica de repente sacó las manos de la camiseta de James y dejó a ambos lados de su cabeza, en una actitud vulnerable.

James la miró a los ojos y, mientras su respiración se normalizaba, se sentó en la cama, sin mirar a Lily.

La chica se sentó a su lado, le obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

El chico parecía avergonzado.

-Lily, lo siento. No sé que me pasó; pero…

-James, cielo, no pasa nada-le dijo ella.- ¿Crees que si yo no me dejase hubiese pasado eso?-añadió dulcemente.

El chico negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿Entonces?

-A ver, mi vida; no estoy lista para hacerlo… Entiende que… llevamos menos de veinticuatro horas-dijo con una brillante sonrisa.

James le sonrió a su vez y se levantó.

-¿Vamos a bañarnos?-le preguntó.

Ella se puso de pié y se acercó a su novio.

Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Vamos.

Y bajaron al jardín.

…

Nathaly estaba sentada, todavía con la falda puesta; pero sin la camiseta.

Tenía su bikini rosa, que le definía perfectamente los pechos.

Sirius se la quedó mirando anonadado.

-Joder, Nathy, estás… joder…-el chico se tiró a la piscina para refrescar su recalentado cuerpo.

La rubia se desató la falda y la dejó a un lado.

Tenía unas piernas perfectas, esculturales; sin una sola pizca de vello; esa era su suerte; pues no tenía vello en todo el cuerpo; eran las consecuencias de ser rubia.

Se tiró detrás de Sirius y lo abrazó, ambos con el agua por el cuello.

El chico le puso las manos en las caderas y las bajó lentamente.

La apretó contra él y la besó.

-Sirius, estate quieto -le dijo ella soltándose.

El chico la miró con una sonrisa traviesa y se volvió hacia James, que acababa de llegar con Lily.

El chico se tiró en la piscina casi encima de su amigo, y comenzaron a tratar de ahogarse el uno al otro, constantemente.

Remus, que estaba sentado al lado de Emily en una hamaca los miraba con una sonrisa, y Nathaly los azuzaba salpicándoles agua a destajo.

Lily se sentó en un borde de la piscina, en bikini (verde pálido), con las piernas en el agua.

Nathaly se acercó a ella, al ver la preocupación en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?, nena-preguntó en un casi inaudible susurro.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza.

-Lils, dímelo-le pidió Nathaly con dulzura.

La pelirroja se dejó caer al agua y se acercó a su amiga.

-Que hace un ratito, en el cuarto de James…

Su amiga esbozó una sonrisa.

-Lily; a mi y a Sirius nos pasa muy a menudo. Sólo tienes que saber cuando parar; -dijo- Si es que quieres parar-añadió al ver la cara de Lily.

-Pero temo que James se enfade-murmuró con tristeza.

-Nena, no se enfadará. Tienes que hacerle entender que todavía no estas preparada, y que no te obligue a hacer nada que no quieres.

Lily asintió.

-Si quieres, puedo hablar con Sirius, para que le diga algo a James…

-No, deja estar… Ya me dijo que nunca haría nada que me hiciese daño… Pero…

-Pues no dudes de él. Sirius también me lo dijo, y de momento lo cumplió. Cuando le digo que quiero parar, él para.

Lily asintió.

…

-En diez minutos os quiero ver a todos en la mesa, para comer-se escuchó la voz de la señora Potter.

Las chicas salieron de la piscina y subieron corriendo al cuarto de James.

Se encerraron las tres en el baño, para cambiarse, y mientras tanto los chicos las esperaron en la habitación de James.

-Chicas, no se os ocurra salir ahora-dijo la voz de Sirius- Nos estamos cambiando.

Nathaly soltó una risita.

-No me puedo perder el espectáculo de ver a Sirius Black al desnudo-dijo divertida.

-Puedes verme desnudo cuando quieras-le respondió él burlonamente-Simplemente, no quieres.

La rubia miró a la puerta con el ceño fruncido buscando una contestación adecuada.

-Muy bien-dijo lo suficientemente alto.- Voy a salir.

-¡No!-gritaron los tres chicos a la vez.

-Verías a Lunático y a Cornamenta en pelotas-dijo Sirius riendo.

-No es gran cosa-dijo Emily de pronto.

Sus amigas se giraron hacia ella con miradas interrogantes.

-Perdona, Emy, pero tú tampoco te creas la perfecta-dijo la voz de Remus.

-Bueno, Remsie, a pesar de que no seas gran cosa, desnudo ganas mucho-dijo Emily con una sonrisa.

-Lo sé preciosa; y tú ganas todavía más.

Los chicos se volvieron hacia él al mismo tiempo que las chicas salían del baño.

Los chicos ya estaban vestidos, y Nathaly estaba acabando de atarse la camiseta.

Emily corrió hacia Remus y lo abrazó con fuerza.

El chico le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y la levantó del suelo.

Los otros cuatro los miraron con los ojos como platos.

-De vuestra esclarecedora conversación-empezó Sirius-Deducimos que Lunático ya no es ningún niñito inocente.

-Si, y deducimos que Emy tampoco es ninguna niña-secundó Nathaly.

Los aludidos se miraron y sonrieron.

-La verdad es que no… ya no somos niños-dijo Remus lacónicamente.

-La pregunta es cuando…-dijo James curioso.

Emily y Remus se miraron.

-La última noche… en vuestro dormitorio-dijo la chica con timidez.

Sus amigas se miraron entre ellas, y luego saltaron hacia ella.

La castaña se soltó de los brazos de Remus y abrazó a sus amigas, y comenzaron a juguetear con entusiasmo infantil, saltando y abrazándose ruidosamente.

Los chicos se acercaron a Remus y le dieron sendas palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Y que tal?-preguntó Nathaly.

-¿Qué tal que?-dijo Emily.

-¿Es tan… genial como dicen?-preguntó Lily.

La castaña reflexionó durante unos segundos y luego se volvió hacia Remus, al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba.

-Para ser la primera vez ha estado muy bien.

Su novio la abrazó con dulzura de la cintura.

-Nada que no se pueda conseguir con mucho amor-le susurró al oído.

-En realidad, ha estado demasiado bien-dijo con una sonrisa.

Parecía que James iba a replicar algo, pero la voz de su madre los llamó desde abajo.

-¡Chicos¡A comer!

Bajaron a la cocina y vieron la mesa puesta.

-Chicas, sentaos-les dijo con amabilidad.

Ellas tomaron asiento en un lado de la mesa, y los chicos se sentaron con ellas.

James en la cabeza de la mesa, Sirius en frente de las chicas y Remus en la otra cabeza de la mesa.

-¿Y usted?, señora Potter-preguntó Lily al ver que sólo había seis servicios de mesa.

-Llámame Kary-le riñó cariñosamente- Yo, hijita, esperaré a mi marido, que llegará dentro de un par de horas.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, chicas, yo me voy a cuidar de mi jardín. Chicos, portaos bien-y diciendo eso salió de la cocina.

Todos dieron buena cuenta de sus platos; pues incluso Lily, que no era de mucho comer, se quedó fascinada por la comida de Kary.

-En siete años que nos conocemos, no consigo entender como puedes comer tanto y estar tan delgada-le dijo Emily a Nathaly.

-Porque a mi se me va la comida a la zona pectoral-dijo la rubia atacando su segundo plato de macarrones con queso.

-Yo no es que coma poco; -dijo James- Pero si tú y Canuto os casáis, no sé de donde pensáis sacar el dinero para comer.

Nathaly y Sirius se miraron durante un segundo.

-No vamos a casarnos-dijeron al mismo tiempo, como si formasen una sincronización.

James se encogió de hombros y se sirvió un tercer plato de pasta.

…

Cuando terminaron de comer, apilaron los platos en el fregadero, donde comenzaron a lavarse solos.

-Vamos arriba-propuso James.

Y subió las escaleras, con Lily de la mano.

Una vez en la habitación, se sentaron cada uno en su cama.

Remus se estiró en el sofá plegado, con Emily abrazada a él, ella encima de él, semincorporados.

Sirius se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la pared, y Nathaly se sentó entre sus piernas.

El moreno la abrazó con suavidad y la chica apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

James se sentó en su cama, y Lily lo miró durante unos segundos, como si dudase de si meterse en aquella cama nuevamente o no.

Finalmente se sentó al lado de James, y se deslizó por debajo del brazo del chico, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho.

-Bueno, princesas¿Qué os apetece hacer mañana?-preguntó Sirius.

Las chicas se encogieron de hombros.

-Yo os propongo que vayamos a casa de Cristel Bogher a investigar-dijo James.

-A ver, James, no podemos ir a la casa de alguien así como así a investigar, y menos a la de alguien que ha muerto en extrañas circunstancias-le dijo Lily.

-Lily, cariño, Los Merodeadores pueden hacer lo que quieran… Nadie nos ha puesto nunca limitaciones; por lo tanto, si queremos hacer algo, lo haremos.

-Me parece un poco arrogante por vuestra parte; pero, la verdad es que suena bien… Poder hacer lo que quieras sin que nadie te critique…

La pelirroja se dejó caer encima de James.

-De acuerdo; pues a partir de ahora pasamos de ser Los merodeadores a ser Los Merodeadores con sus chicas, con vosotras.-dijo Remus.

-Remus, cielo, nosotras no podemos, vosotros sois los Merodeadores, nosotras seremos las acopladas de turno-le dijo Emily.

-Chicas, nosotros sin vosotras no somos nada-dijo Sirius.

Nathaly le dio un besito en la mejilla.

-¿Y que tenemos que hacer para pertenecer a Los Merodeadores?-preguntó Emily.

-Los requisitos básicos son los que están en este papel-dijo James sacando un trozo de pergamino de debajo de su colchón.

Se lo pasó a Lily, que lo leyó en voz alta.

**.:REQUISITOS DE MERODEADOR:.**

Toda persona que quiera pertenecer a la pandilla de los merodeadores, debe cumplir una serie de requisitos expuestos a continuación.

1-Ser aceptado en el grupo por la mayoría de los integrantes.

2-Tener cierta tendencia a romper las reglas y a saltarse las normas.

3-Tener una forma animal.

4-Tener un apodo de acuerdo con ella.

5-Llevarse mal con al menos un Slytherin.

6-Pertenecer a Gryffindor.

7-Sacar buenas notas.

8-Saber guardar un secreto.

9-Sentir curiosidad por aprender cosas nuevas.

10-Guardar fidelidad al grupo ante todo y ante todos.

Cuando Lily terminó de leer los requisitos los chicos las miraron.

-¿Y bien¿Qué decís?-preguntó Sirius.

-La única que cumple todas las características en Nathaly; bueno, le falta el apodo-dijo James- Emily y Lils son demasiado buenas como para saltarse las normas.

-Perdona que te lo diga, James, pero yo estuve castigada contigo en septiembre del año pasado, o no lo recuerdas.-dijo la pelirroja.

-Si, y a mi me quitó Filch mi varita en marzo-dijo Emily.

-Lo que queremos saber es si estáis dispuestas a saltaron las normas del colegio que sean necesarias para pasároslo bien.-dijo Remus.

Emily y Lily se miraron.

-Yo si-dijo Lily.

Emily dudó unos segundos.

-Yo también-aceptó luego.

-¡Bien! Ahora, tenemos que poneros los apodos-dijo Sirius.

-Yo seré Thaly-dijo Nathaly- Es el final de mi nombre, y le va bien a un gato.

-Yo propongo que a Emily la llamemos Kira.-dijo Lily.

-¿Por qué Kira?-preguntó Remus.

-Cuando la veas transformada lo entenderás.

-Y para ti, Lily…-Nathaly lo meditó durante unos segundos.-Lin.

La pelirroja asintió con la cabeza.

-Pues entonces rebautizadas quedáis-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.-Aunque espero que no os moleste que os llamemos por vuestros nombres… Por costumbre.

Ellas negaron con la cabeza y sonrieron.

* * *

_Ahora entendéis el porqué de mi nombre? Supongo que si xD_

_Eso, que espero que os haya gustado, y que me dejéis reviews muchos, largos, lindos y variados!!!_

_Gracias a todos por leerme!!!_

_Beshitos sabor a Merodeador!!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

_Thaly--APB_


	6. La B blanca y la B negra

**Disclaimer: **_Sigo siendo rubia, pero de rica no tengo nada, y por lo tanto no me considero Rowling, de modo que, salvo Emily, Nathaly y la casa de Cristel Bogher, el resto le pertenece a la escocesa y a la Corona Británica, de modo que, demandantes, a llamar a mis abogados._

_Los reviews, que se agradecen a la salida del túnel, contestados, como es costumbre, en uno a mi misma…_

* * *

Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh

La B blanca, la B negra

Al día siguiente, la primera en despertarse fue Emily, que se quedó acurrucada contra el cuerpo de Remus, en busca de su calor.

El día anterior, por la tarde habían conocido a Henry Potter, el padre de James, que se había deshecho en halagos hacia ellas, en especial hacia Lily.

La castaña se alegraba mucho por su amiga, pues sabía lo mucho que deseaba ser aceptada por la familia de James, y vaya si lo había conseguido. Sus "suegros" estaban encantadísimos con ella.

La noche anterior, Remus y ella habían charlado, largo y tendido a cerca de lo que le habían confesado a sus amigos.

Eran conscientes de que aquello los había unido más que cualquier otra cosa, y eso se notaba.

Se habían perdido aquella timidez que los caracterizaba, y entre ellos ya no existía la vergüenza.

Y al haberse mostrado las cicatrices, se había forjado entre ellos un lazo de confianza mayor que cualquier otro.

El sol todavía no había salido, así que Emily se abrazó a Remus y se volvió a dormir.

Nathaly entreabrió un ojo y se encontró con el cuerpo de Sirius, rodeando al suyo, casi completamente.

No entendía como eran capaces de dormir así, pero lo eran.

El chico aferrado a su cintura y ella acurrucada contra él al máximo.

Los brazos del chico eran fuertes, y ella se sentía protegida de todo envuelta en ellos.

Lo miró mientras dormía.

Era tan guapo, y mientras dormía su rostro reflejaba tal expresión de paz que la mirada de Nathaly se enterneció y le acarició el suave pelo negro, que ahora llevaba corto.

Nathaly volvió a apoyar la cabeza en el brazo del chico y se quedó dormida nuevamente.

Lily abrió los ojos lentamente.

La noche anterior le había costado demasiado conciliar el sueño; pues temía que ella y James acabasen haciendo algo de lo que ella no estaba ni remotamente segura.

James tampoco se había dormido demasiado pronto; pues estar con su Lily en la misma cama, y no poder abrazarla por temor a que ella se asustase, podía con sus nervios.

Pasada la media noche, él se había girado hacia ella y la había mirado fijamente a los ojos. Que a pesar de la oscuridad brillaban, como esmeraldas.

Y hasta que el chico no la hubo abrazado y acurrucado en sus brazos; hasta que le dijo que no la presionase, y hasta que él le dijo que la quería tanto como para esperar hasta el fin del mundo; ella no se quedó dormida.

Pero a pesar de todo, dormir con James no era asunto sencillo.

Pues el chico, inquieto por naturaleza, se movía, como si impulsos eléctricos recorriesen cada una de las fibras de su cuerpo.

Lily lo miró, con aquella cara, con la tranquilidad reflejada en sus facciones, a las que el pelo tan desordenado le aportaba un aspecto infantil, estaba tremendamente adorable.

Le acarició el cabello con dulzura, y el chico se despertó y la miró a los ojos.

-Buenos días, mi amor-le dijo suavemente.

-Buenos días mi niño-le respondió ella con ternura.

El chico le dio un besito en los labios y se levantó corriendo hacia el baño.

-Me doy una ducha y salgo rápido, que tenemos que ir a la casa de Cristel Bogher¿Si?-le dijo mientras correteaba delante de su armario buscando su ropa.

-Vale cielo-le respondió ella con un susurro.-Yo voy a dormir cinco minutos más.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y se metió corriendo en el baño.

…

Nathaly se volvió a despertar, cuando escuchó el sonido de la ducha.

Miró a su alrededor, y vio a Lily durmiendo en la cama de James.

Se volvió a inclinar sobre Sirius y lo despertó con suavidad.

El chico abrió los ojos, tratando de situarse y cuando hubo recuperado la conciencia lo suficiente, se apartó con brusquedad de Nathaly.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó la chica alarmada.

-Nada-dijo el, sin convicción.

Ella sabía que le mentía; sabía cuando cualquiera le mentía.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

El se ruborizó ligeramente, y ella captó el motivo.

Se acostó sobre él, y notó un bulto clavado en su abdomen.

-¿Ya de mañana?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Nunca me da tregua-le dijo el chico.

Ella se acercó a sus labios y le dio un dulce besito.

-A lo mejor, un día de estos, te ayudo a que te dé tregua-le susurró.

El chico la quitó de encima suyo con pocos miramientos.

-Joder, Thaly, no me provoques… que bastante tengo ya.

Ella le sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Vale, cielo.-dijo dedicándole una cínica sonrisa- Si quieres me voy a dormir con Lily.

Sirius tiró de ella y la dejó acostada en la cama; con un solo movimiento se colocó encima de ella.

-No quiero que te enfades, nena, pero si quieres que me aguante, al menos échame una manita-le susurró.

-Vale, chico malo-dijo la chica levantándose y rebuscando en su baúl.

…

A las nueve de la mañana, ya estaban todos listos para irse a su expedición.

James les había dicho que tal vez tuviesen que hacer gala de sus habilidades, por lo tanto, se pusieron ropa cómoda y fresca.

Emily tenía un pantalón vaquero elástico, una camiseta blanca de tiras y una chaqueta deportiva azul oscura.

Lily tenía un pantalón vaquero, elástico también, y una camiseta negra, sin mangas.

Nathaly tenía un pantalón negro, con una camiseta de tiras negra y una chaqueta negra por encima.

Remus tenía un pantalón de chándal gris, con una sudadera negra.

James tenía un pantalón de chándal rojo y una sudadera blanca, y Sirius, al igual que Nathaly, estaba vestido completamente de negro.

El día había amanecido nublado, y con nubes que amenazaban tormenta, así que nada más desayunar, se desaparecieron hacia Londres.

-Creo que deberíamos buscar un autobús hacia Brighton-dijo Nathaly.

-Cielo, eso está a siete horas en autobús-le dijo Lily.

-Entonces¿Qué propones?-dijo James tomándola de la cintura otra vez. (Se habían aparecido juntos)

-Tal vez buscar un mapa, e intentar aparecernos en algún lugar cercano a Brighton, ya sea en las afueras o en un callejón de la ciudad.-propuso Emily.

-Si, el tema es en donde están los mapas.-dijo Sirius.

Nathaly le dirigió una mirada de desdén y salió del callejón en el que se habían aparecido.

Miró a su alrededor y divisó un kiosco y una cafetería.

-Vamos-les indicó a los demás que la siguieran.

Se acercó al kiosco y se puso a curiosear en los callejeros que había en los expositores.

Al final encontró uno de la ciudad de Brighton, y lo compró, por tres libras y quince peniques.

Cuando salieron del establecimiento se sentaron en un desvencijado banco delante de la cafetería, a examinarlo.

-Eh, chicos, me debéis cincuenta peniques cada uno-dijo al tiempo que hojeaba el plano periférico de la ciudad.

-¿Qué son peniques?-preguntó Emily un poco confusa.

-Nada, que me debéis veinticinco knuts cada uno.-dijo distraída.-Y mirad… Este callejón en las afueras estaría bien para aparecer¿no?

-Si, está bien-dijo Sirius levantándose.

Nathaly se puso de pié y se acercó a él.

-Si alguno se pierde, nos comunicaremos por los espejos-dijo Nathaly tendiéndole su espejo a Emily.

La chica lo cogió y se fueron todos hacia el callejón.

-Bueno, nos vemos en Brighton-dijo Remus abrazando a Emily y desapareciéndose.

James y Sirius intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad y sonrieron.

-Bueno, Lily, cariño, agárrate fuerte¿vale preciosa?

-Si, mi niño-dijo Lily abrazándose al cuello de James.

El chico la abrazó con un solo brazo y se desaparecieron ambos con un estampido.

Nathaly se volvió hacia Sirius, que la miró a los ojos y la abrazó.

-¿Preparada?-dijo apretándola con un brazo.

-Si –dijo ella en un susurro.

Nathaly creyó que jamás se acostumbraría a aquella sensación de embutimiento; aunque el hecho de tener a Sirius tan cerca aliviaba un poco el asunto.

…

No habían escogido el mejor callejón para aparecerse, ni mucho menos; porque la verdad es que estaba desierto, pero había allí ingente cantidad de basura, que les llegaba a las rodillas.

Nathaly, lo primero que hizo nada mas llegar, fue saltarle encima a Sirius y dejar que el chico la sostuviese en voladas.

Sus amigas parecían en una situación similar.

Lily estaba tan apretada contra James que por poco se lo comía; y Emily había trepado por la espalda de Remus, en un intento por alejarse de la basura.

-Que listas que sois, eh- dijo Sirius.-Vosotras limpitas, y nosotros llenos de mierda¿No?

-Ya ves, Canuto, es lo que nos queda-dijo James cogiendo a Lily en brazos y acunándola contra su cuerpo.

La pelirroja le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a su novio, mientras encabezaban el grupo para salir de aquella pocilga.

Una vez fuera, cuando el olor se empezó a hacer soportable, se detuvieron y se miraron entre ellos.

-Bueno¿por donde empezamos a buscar?-preguntó Remus mirando a Nathaly.

La chica se quedó pensativa…

"_Love Avenue… No, no era así. Joder, Nathaly, tu y tu memoria… Lujury Avenue… Tampoco… Joder, Nathaly apártate de Sirius para poder pensar con claridad."_

La rubia se alejó un par de pasos de su novio.

"_Eso es, ahora, cabeza de chorlito, piensa un poco… "_

-Temptation Avenue-dijo en voz baja.

Miró a sus amigos al mismo tiempo que abría el callejero.

-Si, queda en la zona oeste de la ciudad. Si apuramos todavía podremos llegar antes de mediodía.

Atravesaron la ciudad, todo lo rápido que pudieron, pero intentando no llamar la atención.

Caminaban en dos grupos, uno un poco más adelante que el otro.

Nathaly caminaba delante, consultando el callejero cada treinta segundos aproximadamente, casi con histeria, intentando encontrar el camino más corto hacia Temptation Avenue. James y Emily caminaban con ella, y unos quince metros por detrás, caminaban Sirius y Remus con Lily en medio.

-Joder, que buena está-dijo Sirius mirando a Nathaly.

-Sirius¿podrías dejar de mirar a mi hermana pequeña como si fuese un cacho de carne y mirar por donde caminas? Te vas a matar-dijo Lily.

-Perdona, bonita, pero yo no la miro como si fuese un cacho de carne.-se defendió el moreno.- La miro como si fuese el ser más… joder¡es Nathaly! Está buena, y es mi niña… ¿Celosa?

Lily le dirigió una mirada de desdén y aceleró el paso; pues los demás acababan de doblar la esquina, y no querían perderlos de vista.

…

Al cabo de media hora habían llegado a West Side, la zona oeste de la ciudad. Un barrio evidentemente acomodado, así que lo rimero que hicieron fue detenerse y volver a reunirse.

-Bueno, todavía falta mucho para el mediodía, así que¿Por qué no buscamos su casa?-propuso James.

Los demás asintieron, así que, guiados por Nathaly, se adentraron en el barrio, hasta llegar a Temptation Avenue.

Era un barrio precioso, con casitas victorianas a un lado y otro de la calzada. Todas y cada una de las casas tenían un jardincito delante, y otro detrás, con una piscina, un pequeño parque para niños…

-Estas casas son preciosas-dijo Lily con tono soñador.

James le rodeó la cintura con un brazo y la apretó un poco.

Remus le pasó un brazo a Emily por los hombros y le acarició un rizo que se le escapaba de la coleta.

Nathaly se había guardado el callejero en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, y se dejaba abrazar por Sirius, hasta que se adelantó a los demás, que la siguieron.

Al lado derecho de la calzada estaban las casas con números impares, al lado izquierdo los números pares.

Tenían que llegar hasta el número 36.

Nathaly caminaba con decisión por la acera, seguida de Sirius, que no dejaba de mirarle las piernas, como siempre que la veía caminar.

James le dio una colleja, al mismo tiempo que Lily los adelantaba corriendo y se ponía a la par de su amiga.

-Joder, Canuto, te la comes con los ojos-le dijo James.

-Yo… ya lo sé; joder, pero es que…

-¿Qué?-preguntó James con una ceja alzada.

-Si se dejase…

James soltó una carcajada.

-Te la has comido con los ojos desde primero-dijo divertido.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y aceleró el paso, se acercó a Nathaly y le pegó un cachete en el trasero.

-¿Pero que te ha dado últimamente con mi culo?-preguntó la chica indignada, pero con una sonrisa.

-¿A mi? Nada-dijo Sirius haciéndose el loco.

Se detuvieron ante la casa número 36.

El césped estaba en mal estado, como si no hubiese sido regado en días, y las begonias de los arriates estaban marchitas y mustias.

La casa tenía las persianas bajas, y ofrecía un aspecto deprimente, de soledad y abandono.

Se acercaron a la entrada, mirando a sus espaldas, si se acercaba gente por la calle; pero a aquellas horas, todo el mundo estaba o trabajando, o a buen recaudo del calor en el interior de sus casas.

Sirius abrió la puerta con un simple movimiento de su varita, y entraron al lúgubre y oscuro recibidor de la casa.

Remus, que fue el último en entrar, cerró la puerta tras él.

Nathaly no tardó ni treinta décimas de segundo en abrazarse a Sirius con terror.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el un poco preocupado.

Emily se acercó a tientas en la oscuridad y abrazó a la rubia, que comenzó a temblar.

-Nada malo, sólo que Nathy tiene miedo a la oscuridad.

La voz de la rubia les llegó ahogada, desde el hombro de Emily.

-Tengo miedo de la oscuridad, en cualquiera de sus formas, ya sea magia oscura, oscuridad natural…

Sirius se acercó a Emily, que sostenía a Nathaly entre sus brazos, a pesar de ser mucho más bajita.

La varita de Remus emitió un destello que iluminó el recibidor como si fuese una linterna.

Sirius abrazó a Nathaly contra su cuerpo y le acarició la espalda con dulzura.

James observó en el rostro de su mejor amigo una expresión de dulce ternura, nada comparable con la de pasional lujuria que había tenido cinco minutos antes de entrar en la casa.

-Bueno, nosotros vamos a echar un vistazo-dijo James encendiendo su varita y adentrándose en la casa con Lily de la mano.

-Me la cuidas¿eh? Sirius-dijo Emily entrando seguida de Remus.

Sirius encendió su varita cuando notó que Nathaly volvía a tensar la espalda y a soltar un respingo.

-A ver, princesa¿Qué pasa?-preguntó con dulzura.

Ella se relajó en sus brazos y dejó que Sirius la abrazase.

-Sirius, será mejor que me beses, porque creo que me va a dar algo-dijo Nathaly con un hilo de voz.

El chico la miró, estaba pálida, y sus ojos brillaban a la luz de la varita. Tenía los labios sonrosados, con aquella forma tan hermosa y tan peculiar, ligeramente entreabiertos, y respiraba con dificultad, como si acabase de correr una gran distancia, o de asustarse sobremanera.

Estaba frente a él, y la veía terriblemente pequeña e indefensa.

Volvió a él aquel deseo de protegerla, con tanta fuerza que fue como si lo hubiesen golpeado.

La abrazó con uno solo de sus musculosos brazos (que era en el que tenía la varita) y con un dedo le apartó un mechón de pelo del rostro.

La tomó de la barbilla y le obligó a levantar el rostro.

Sus labios se encontraban a menos de dos centímetros, y el chico cerró aquella distancia sin prisas, y con mucha ternura.

Sus labios se fundieron, y sus respiraciones se mezclaron.

La de Nathaly se relajó, y la de Sirius se aceleró un tanto.

Sus lenguas se encontraron y Nathaly volvió a estremecerse, pero esta vez no era con miedo.

Después el chico se separó un poco de ella y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Estas mejor?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió en silencio.

-¿Me lo vas a contar o no?-le dijo acariciándole dulcemente la mejilla.

La mirada de Nathaly se volvió a teñir de miedo, pero al notar la mano de Sirius en su mejilla se calmó.

-Nadie lo sabe; sólo yo… nunca le he demostrado a nadie mi miedo; solamente Emy y Lils, bueno, y ahora los chicos saben que me da miedo la oscuridad. Pero no conocen el motivo.

Se estremeció nuevamente.

-Si no me lo quieres contar no pasa nada, mi niña-le susurró.

-Si que lo voy a hacer-dijo ella con más decisión.

El chico se sentó en el suelo, y todavía alumbrándola con su varita, le indicó que se sentase en su regazo.

La rubia se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

Cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que Sirius la rodeaba con los brazos.

-Sirius, voy a hacer algo que me cuesta mucho. Por favor, no me dejes sola ahora-le pidió en un susurro.

-Ni ahora ni nunca, mi niña.-le dijo él acariciándole la espalda.

-Y si no puedo continuar; por favor, no me obligues¿Vale?

-Sabes que yo nunca te obligaría a nada.

Ella asintió.

-Tenía yo dos años…

…

Una pequeña niña rubia, de unos dos años de edad, estaba acostada en una cama, con peluches a su alrededor.

Eran las tres de la madrugada, y ella estaba en casa de sus abuelos maternos.

No era capaz de quedarse dormida; tenía mucho calor.

Decidió ir a la habitación de su abuela, a que le diese agua.

Avanzó por el pasillo hasta la habitación del fondo y empujó la pesada y silenciosa puerta de roble con todas las fuerzas que le permitían sus pequeños brazos.

Pero en la habitación ya había alguien, o algo.

Era un enorme vampiro, alto con el cabello blanco y una larga capa negra.

Se había inclinado sobre su abuelo y le había mordido en el cuello, para después despedazar su cuerpo y devorarlo.

La habitación se había inundado de sangre, y el vampiro parecía encantado.

La pequeña no acertaba a gritar; estaba petrificada de miedo y dolor.

Su abuelito…

Su abuela se revolvió en sueños durante un instante, antes de que aquel monstruo le clavase sus colmillos en el cuello, y la dejase inmóvil para devorarla lentamente.

La niña cayó inconsciente sobre la moqueta, detrás de la puerta.

Jamás volvería a estar sola en la oscuridad.

…

Sirius la miraba, con sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par, casi con miedo.

Por el rostro de Nathaly empezaron a rodar lágrimas tan gruesas como naranjas.

-Por favor, Sirius, no me mires así-le susurró suplicante.

-¿Cómo?

-Como si me tuvieses miedo-dijo reprimiendo un sollozo.

-No te tengo miedo… Es solo que… Eres más fuerte de lo que yo llegaré a ser jamás-le susurró.-Yo, me habría vuelto loco.

Ella esbozó una triste sonrisa.

-La ventaja de que me ocurriese con dos años, es que a penas recuerdo nada, en realidad es como una especie de pesadilla. Simplemente es miedo irracional a la oscuridad.

Sirius asintió.

-Y te voy a pedir algo-dijo poniéndose seria.

-Lo que quieras.-aseguró Sirius acariciándole la mejilla con ternura.

-Nunca más volvamos a hablar de esto… Por favor.

El moreno asintió.

-Nunca lo nombraré si tú no lo haces-le dijo.

Ella sonrió y se puso de pie con un escalofrío.

Sirius se puso de pie tras ella y entraron en la casa.

En el oscuro salón se encontraron con sus amigos, que se afanaban en buscar "algo" en las estanterías de libros que había allí.

Cuando vieron a Nathaly en la estancia, todavía pálida, pero con una sonrisa, Emily se acercó a ella preocupada.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó mirándola fijamente.

-Que sí, Emy, que Sirius es el mejor remedio contra todos mis problemas.

La chica asintió, lanzándole una última mirada preocupada y siguió examinando una estantería.

Remus llegó de otra estancia, que parecía ser la cocina, y los llamó.

-Bajemos a ver el sótano-propuso.

Entraron en la oscura cocina y bajaron por una trampilla.

James dejó entrar a Lily, y después fue Nathaly, que ya no parecía tener miedo.

Al entrar en aquel lugar, se quedaron con la boca abierta, observando la estancia.

El techo, parecía estar encantado, como el del Gran Comedor del colegio, ya que a pesar de ser bastante bajo, en él se agolpaban unas nubes plomizas que parecían amenazar con lluvia. Pero a pesar de ello, reinaba una penetrante claridad.

Nathaly respiró profundamente y se adentró en el cuarto.

Había una especie de escudo, en la pared opuesta a las escaleras. Se trataba de un rombo esculpido en la pared, repartido en cuatro triángulos, blancos y negros, dos a dos.

Había un gran libro, con la cubierta de pelo morado, y más de un centenar de velas alrededor de lo que parecía ser una cama.

Emily avanzó entusiasmada hacia el libro, pero cuando intentó abrirlo, salió despedida hacia atrás, dándose un costalazo contra la pared.

Se quedó en el suelo sin respiración, hasta que Remus corrió a ayudarla.

La levantó y la abrazó.

-¿Estas bien? Princesa.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, pero miraba al libro con reproche.

Nathaly se acercó al ejemplar y extendió una mano temblorosa hacia él.

Lo tocó sin problemas, y logró abrirlo.

En la primera página decía esto:

**LIBRO DE BOGH**

_Este libro, creado por Bogh, patriarca de la familia, y amo inmortal de nuestras almas._

_Solo podrá ser abierto por las vírgenes de Bogh, o en su defecto, por cualquier mujer que no haya conocido varón._

Nathaly miró a Emily con una sonrisa.

-Ves, nena, esos son los inconvenientes de pasároslo bien-dijo burlona.

Siguió leyendo:

_Todas las vírgenes son creadas para custodiar el cristal de Bogh, el cual otorga inagotable poder, e inmortalidad a quienes lo poseen._

-Ya sabemos lo que busca Voldemort-dijo James interrumpiendo a la rubia en su lectura.

Ella lo ignoró y siguió con su lectura.

_Las vírgenes serán creadas por el antiguo proceso._

_Nada más nacer, la elegida, debe ser desvirgada por el patriarca en una ceremonia ritual, y si sobrevive al ritual, será nombrada virgen del cristal, puesto del que tomará posesión al llegar a edad fértil, y tendrá que volver a ser desvirgada por el patriarca._

La rubia levantó la vista del libro y miró a sus amigas.

La expresión de Lily resultaba difícil de describir.

Era de repulsión…

-¿Cómo les pueden hacer eso a niñas recién nacidas?-preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-El proceso es fácil-dijo Sirius- yo te lo explicaba, pero como que Cornamenta se enfadaría.

-Joder, Sirius, a veces tienes menos sensibilidad que un saco de cemento-dijo la rubia chasqueando la lengua molesta.-Y escuchad que sigo leyendo.

_Se venera al cristal, como si fuese la vida, pues sus propiedades mágicas, procedentes de la alta alquimia, son capaces de hacer morir al los humanos._

_Sólo pueden tocarlo aquellas que pueden tocar el libro. Y solo por ellas podrá ser destruido, acarreándoles así su propia destrucción._

_Cuando muere una virgen custodia, el cristal pasa mágicamente a manos de la siguiente._

_Las propiedades mágicas del cristal son diversas y complejas._

_En manos del mal, solo funcionaría en caso de haber matado a una virgen, otorgándole inmortalidad e inmunidad al poseedor._

_En manos del bien, solo funciona en manos de las que tocan este libro, y les otorga el poder de vencer al mal._

La rubia miró a sus amigos nuevamente.

-¿Qué os parece si lo destruimos?-propuso con una sonrisa.

-No podremos, además, eso ya lo deberían saber los aurores.-dijo Remus.

-Lunático, te olvidas que este libro solo lo pueden tocar las mujeres vírgenes-dijo James,- Y dudo que en la brigada haya alguna mujer virgen para poder leerlo, o tan siquiera cogerlo.

Remus asintió con la cabeza.

-Yo por mi sí, preciosa, ya sabes que con tal de evitar que Voldemort haga de las suyas…-Sirius le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

La chica devolvió su atención a la última página del libro había dos "b" dibujadas con pluma. Una era blanca y la otra negra, y flotaban en un espacio al parecer líquido, en una imagen en movimiento.

-Bien¿nos vamos?-propuso Lily.

Remus consultó su reloj y vio que eran las cuatro y media de la tarde.

-Será lo mejor-dijo.

Y abrazando a Emily se desapareció del sótano.

James miro a Lily, que miraba a Nathaly, que miraba al libro.

-¿Me lo puedo llevar?-preguntó la rubia.

-Supongo que si, pero mejor que lo lleven Lily y James, que yo no lo puedo tocar-dijo Sirius.

La pelirroja, captando la indirecta, tomó el libro con cuidado entre sus brazos, y dejando que James la abrazase, se desaparecieron.

Sirius miró a Nathaly.

Parecía incómodo.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó ella un tanto alarmada.

-Pues… que… No soy virgen-dijo el un poco cohibido.

Nathaly se quedó callada.

-Había oído rumores, pero confiaba en que no fuesen ciertos-dijo luego con un hilo de voz.

-¿Te molesta?-preguntó Sirius preocupado.

-En absoluto-dijo ella negando con la cabeza-Pero yo si lo soy.

-No sabes la ilusión que me haría que mi primera vez fuese contigo-le dijo acariciándole una mejilla.

Nathaly le sonrió con amargura.

-Ya, pero fue con la Jefferson.

-Vamos, Nathy, nena, me dijiste que no te molestaba.

-Y no me molesta-repuso ella.

-¿Entonces?

-Que… -su voz se convirtió en un casi inaudible susurro.-No quiero que me compares, ni con la Jefferson, ni con ninguna otra… No podría soportarlo.

-Nathaly, preciosa, sabes que tú para mí eres única. No te voy a comparar, porque para mí será como si lo hiciese por primera vez; porque será la primera vez que lo hago por amor.

Nathaly le dio un beso en los labios y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-A parte de que, preciosa, ten en cuenta que tengo más experiencia, y puedo enseñarte cosas que de otra forma no podría.

Ella sonrió.

-Sirius, no me molesta. Ya está… Y en cuanto a esas cosas… a ver cuando me las demuestras-le dijo sonriendo de forma sensual.

El moreno acercó su boca a la oreja de la chica y echándole el aliento con suavidad, le susurró:

-Cuando tú quieras, mi niña.

Y sin decir nada más, se desapareció con Nathaly pegada a su cuerpo, como si temiese que incluso en aire se interpusiese entre ambos.

* * *

_Hola a todos!!! Aquí me tenéis, con una nueva entrega de mi saga, tras los exámenes, y para celebrarlo con vosotros. Espero que a todos os vaya bien con los vuestros, para poder teneros aquí todo el verano leyéndome con ánimos D_

_Comentando un poco el capítulo… Que os ha parecido? Bien, mal? A mi, personalmente, me gusta bastante, porque ayuda a entender un poco más a Nathaly, que, os garantizo, todavía es una caja de sorpresas xP Espero que os haya gustado, pero tanto si lo hizo como si no, espero la valoración en un review!_

_Gracias por leerme!!! _

_Beshitos con sabor a Merodeador!!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

_.:Thaly:. APB.·_


	7. Aparición

**Disclaimer: **_Sigo sin ser Rowling, pero bueno, Nathaly, Emily y las situaciones son mías, el resto, todo suyo. Para cualquier demanda, antes un mail._

_Los reviews, como siempre, contestados en uno a mi misma._

* * *

Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh

Aparición

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, y hacía aproximadamente doce horas que habían llegado de la casa de Cristel Bogher.

Se habían bañado en la piscina y después habían cenado con los Potter.

El padre de James les había dicho que al día siguiente, Lily podría ir a hacer sus pruebas de aparición, para obtener el carné y no tener que depender de James para hacer sus apariciones.

Habían subido al dormitorio y habían hablado largo y tendido acerca de lo que habían descubierto.

Finalmente, cuando Emily se quedó dormida en el regazo de Remus, se fueron todos a, teóricamente, dormir.

…

Remus acomodó a su novia con cuidado de no despertarla, pero fue inútil, porque la chica abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió.

-Mi vida…

Le acarició la mejilla al mismo tiempo que Remus le dio un beso en los labios.

-Cielo, están los chicos aquí, y también mis nenas-le dijo separándose unos milímetros.

El chico la ignoró deliberadamente y la tomó con suavidad de la barbilla, para dejar libre el paso al cuello, donde comenzó a derretir con sus labios la bronceada piel de Emily.

La chica se contenía todo lo que podía para no gemir, pero era prácticamente imposible, así que se quitó a Remus de encima y lo miró a los ojos.

-Remus… están ellos ahí-le dijo en voz casi inaudible.

-Yo… Lo siento; pero… cada vez que se acerca la luna llena sigo más a mis impulsos que a mi razón.

La castaña asintió comprensiva.

-Y mis impulsos me obligan a hacer esto, a pesar de que ya quiera, incluso sin impulsos.

Emily esbozó una sonrisa.

-Vamos a dar un paseo y seguiremos todos tus impulsos –le dijo con dulzura.

Remus la miró con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios, y sin hacer ruido, salieron de la habitación.

…

Sirius se había acostado, con Nathaly entre sus brazos.

Le acarició con suavidad un mechón de pelo.

Se acercó con dulzura a sus labios y la besó.

Desde Nathaly le llegaban un montón de sensaciones indescriptibles, que lo embriagaron y le nublaron los sentidos.

La textura de sus labios, como pétalos de rosa; su pelo, sedoso y fragante, como si un jardín se hubiese instalado en su melena, y su sabor; más dulce que el chocolate y al mismo tiempo más picante que la pimienta.

El chico abandonó sus labios y se dedicó a penas a rozar la dorada piel del cuello de la chica con sus labios.

Nathaly empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, y el chico se detuvo y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Por qué te detienes?-preguntó confusa- Eso me gustaba.

-Por que te voy a demostrar lo que puedo llegar a hacerte-le dijo con su mejor sonrisa de seducción.

Justo en aquel momento, Emily y Remus salieron de la habitación procurando no hacer ruido.

Sirius la miró a los ojos, y vio una mirada cargada de miedo y al mismo tiempo de anhelo.

-Sirius…

-Tranquila, preciosa, que no haremos nada que tú no quieras.

Ella asintió, y ambos se levantaron y salieron de la habitación.

…

James se había acostado de lado, mirando a Lily, embelesado.

Le pasó la mano por la cintura y se acercó a ella.

-¿Sabes lo que llevo queriendo hacer todo el día?-le preguntó en voz muy baja.

La pelirroja se incorporó y lo miró a los ojos, con aquellos profundos ojos verdes que lo hacían volar.

-¿Qué?

James esbozó una dulce sonrisa y se inclinó sobre ella, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos, mientras sus labios se encontraban a menos de dos centímetros.

Después, como obedeciendo a un impulso, ambos cerraron los ojos y unieron sus labios con suavidad.

Lily se recostó nuevamente sobre la almohada, y James terminó acostado un poco sobre ella.

-Princesa, paremos-le dijo con una sensual sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella.

-Porque parece que nos han dejado el cuarto para nosotros solos, y no es cuestión de hacer algo que tu no quieres.

-Oh, vamos, James, bésame-dijo Lily con fastidio y tomándolo de las mejillas, le asestó un beso tan apasionado que por poco saltan chispas.

Pero el chico la frenó.

-Lily, cariño, yo también quiero besarte, pero no quiero pasarme de la raya.

-Tu tranquilo, que yo te aviso cuando parar.

El chico la miró con temor, pero ella le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

Lily tomó impulso y ambos rodaron sobre la cama, quedando ella encima de él.

James se incorporó y se sentó, con la espalda pegada a la pared.

La chica se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Te peso?-preguntó con timidez.

James negó con la cabeza, y tomándola de la barbilla le dio un dulce beso, que pronto se convirtió en el beso más salvaje, que incluso James había dado en su vida.

Sus narices se entrechocaban, sus labios, torpes, se confundía, y sus dientes jugaban malas pasadas, haciéndolos suspirar entrecortadamente.

Al cabo de al menos media hora, se detuvieron y se miraron a los ojos, respirando entrecortadamente.

James apartó el pelo de Lily del hermoso rostro de la chica y la tomó de la barbilla.

-Eres lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida.-le susurró.

Ella sonrió.

-Así, con los ojos brillantes y los labios sonrosados, pareces una princesa.

Lily le acarició con ternura el pelo de la nuca y lo abrazó.

-James… -llamó al cabo de un rato.

-Hum…

-Te quiero mucho.

-Y yo a ti, mi niña.

Acarició la espalda de la chica con ternura, y lentamente, en aquella incómoda posición para él, se fueron quedando dormidos.

…

Remus y Emily salieron al jardín sin hacer ruido y se adentraron en el bosque, hasta llegar a un claro en el que había un riachuelo plateado.

-Remus, cielo¿Te puedo preguntar algo?-empezó la chica dubitativa.

-Claro-contestó él mientras la apoyaba contra el tronco de un árbol.

-Pues… verás… yo… ¡Joder, Remus, para!-el chico, que había comenzado a succionarle la piel del cuello, la ignoró.-quería… saber… ah-ahogó un gemido- si… ya… ah… sabes, cuando lo hici… ah… hicimos… eran… ah… impulsos… o… en… ah… realidad… que… que… querías… -respiraba entrecortadamente, y su corazón iba a cien por hora.

El chico se incorporó, y desde su considerable altura, la miró a los ojos.

-Pues claro que quería, princesa…

Emily esbozó una sonrisa, todavía respirando agitada.

-Bueno… pues ahora… ¿Dónde están esos impulsos?-preguntó pícaramente.

El chico la volvió a apretar contra el árbol y se inclinó hacia su cuello, pero lo ignoró y le pasó los labios por el escote.

Emily se dejó llevar, hasta que lentamente acabaron ambos acostados en un lecho de flores que crecían junto al arroyo, y dejó que Remus la acariciase por el abdomen y por la cara interna de los muslos bajo el vestido de dormir.

Cuando se deshicieron de la ropa el chico la miró a los ojos y le dio un fugaz y tierno beso en los labios.

-¿Quieres?-preguntó.

La chica lo miró como si se hubiese vuelto loco y asintió con la cabeza.

-Si te duele… ¿me avisarás?

Emily asintió y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

Y una vez más, fueron uno, y se demostraron que se querían, de la forma más bonita que conocían.

…

Sirius y Nathaly bajaron de la habitación y se sentaron en el salón que estaba desierto.

El chico se sentó con Nathaly a horcajadas sobre él.

Sirius comenzó a acariciarle la fina piel de la garganta, simplemente rozándola con los labios.

Nathaly no tardó en volver a respirar entrecortadamente, al mismo tiempo que el ya conocido calor abrasante le envolvía el estómago.

El muchacho le metió la mano por dentro de la camiseta de tiras que tenía para dormir, y le acarició la sedosa piel de la espalda, a penas rozándola con las yemas de los dedos.

Nathaly no lo soportaba… era demasiado… bueno.

-Sirius… ¿Por qué… me… haces esto?-preguntó respirando entrecortadamente.

-Para enseñarte que hay muchas formas de pasárselo bien.

Entonces el chico le acarició con la otra mano el borde de un seno, y Nathaly sintió como si fuese atravesada por un rayo de placer.

Sintió como el calor que antes se le acumulaba en el estómago explotaba y empezó a temblar descontroladamente al mismo tiempo que del fondo de su garganta se escapaba un gemido.

Sirius la besó, para evitar que gimiese y la respiración de ambos se aceleró de tal manera que parecía como si acabasen de correr varios kilómetros.

Finalmente se separaron y Nathaly miró a Sirius a los ojos con una mezcla de miedo y gratitud.

-Sirius, eso ha sido un…

El chico asintió con la cabeza.

-Si, mi vida-dijo en un susurro.

-Gracias, mi amor.

-¿Por qué, preciosa?

-Por que ha sido… -se quedó pensativa-No sé describirlo… pero… mola.

El moreno se levantó con ella en brazos.

-Y ahora a dormir, preciosa, que mañana tenemos que ir al ministerio.

Subió en silencio hasta la habitación y depositó a Nathaly sobre la cama.

La cama de Emily y Remus todavía estaba desierta, y James y Lily se habían quedado dormidos uno encima de otro, sentados.

Sirius se acostó al lado de Nathaly y la abrazó.

-Buenas noches, angelito-le susurró al oído.

-Buenas noches, pitufo-dijo ella con una sonrisa, antes de quedarse dormida.

…

A las ocho de la mañana los despertó la voz de la señora Potter llamándolos desde el otro lado de la puerta.

El primero en despertarse fue Sirius, que se sentó en la cama de golpe, despertando a Nathaly.

-Chicos¿Estáis despiertos?-preguntó al voz de la señora Potter.

-Casi-respondió Sirius- Bajaremos en media hora-dijo.

-De acuerdo, Henry tiene que entrar a las nueve, así que alistaos y bajad rápido.-dijo mientras sus pasos se alejaban.

Nathaly miró a Sirius con cara de sueño.

-Buenos días preciosa¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Bien, pero poco…

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que entraba en el baño.

Se habían acostado a las cinco y media pasadas, y necesitaba más tiempo para dormir.

El moreno dejó que el agua fría corriese por su espalda.

Nunca le había pasado algo así, pero Nathaly era como una bomba de relojería.

Con solo una palabra podía ponerlo en el cielo.

Y al mismo tiempo, un fiero instinto de protección se apoderaba de Sirius cada vez que la veía.

No soportaba verla llorar, ni que se hiciese daño, así que no creía poder soportar la idea de llegar a hacerle daño en algún momento.

Salió de la ducha y se ató una toalla a la cintura.

Justo en ese instante llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Si?

-Sirius, cielo¿podrías dejarme pasar?-preguntó al voz de Nathaly.-Es que necesito peinarme, y aquí no hay espejos.

El chico dudó.

Si entraba Nathaly su ducha no habría servido de nada… Pero no podía negarle nada a su niña.

Abrió la puerta y dejó una rendija lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiese la chica.

Ya estaba vestida… y Sirius se vio obligado a dejar de mirarla porque de lo contrario no podría controlarse.

Tenía una minifalda blanca de tablas, tan corta que parecía un cinturón (como exagero eh?) y una camiseta azul celeste sin espalda, de atar al cuello, con tiras, como de corsé que se cruzaban por su espalda, dejando verla completamente.

-Oye, cielo, siento mucho estar aquí, pero me tengo que peinar, si no tardaremos mucho-dijo.

-Tranquila, preciosa, no pasa nada, pero… ya sabes… me cuesta controlarme.

La rubia le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva a través del espejo.

-Joder, Nathy, que estás muy buena.

Ella se echó a reír con aquella risa cantarina y dulce que lo volvía loco.

Mientras Nathaly se miraba la cabeza desde todos los ángulos, Sirius se fue vistiendo.

Finalmente, cuando Sirius terminó de vestirse, se acercó a ella y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Preciosa, te queda bien el pelo ondulado, o liso, o de cualquier forma-dijo besándole el hombro derecho.

Ella se giró hacia Sirius y lo miró a los ojos fijamente.

Eran tan azules, tan profundos, tan sinceros…

-Sirius¿me harías un favor?

El chico asintió.

-Córtame el pelo con un hechizo-pidió.

-No pienso hacerlo-dijo.-Me encanta tu melena, preciosa-añadió al ver que Nathaly abría la boca para protestar.

-Pero, me volverá a crecer-dijo la chica.

-Tengo una idea mejor, tú cierra los ojos.

Nathaly obedeció, y sintió como la envolvía una corriente de aire, primero cálido, luego frío y después cálido de nuevo.

-Ahora abre los ojos-le dijo Sirius en su oído.

Ella obedeció, pero en su reflejo del espejo no había ningún cambo aparente, salvo que su pelo brillaba más.

-Concéntrate en lo larga que quieres la melena-le susurró.

Ella lo hizo.

-Y ahora, deséalo-Sirius acercó su boca al cuello de Nathaly y lo besó, al mismo tiempo que la chica veía en el espejo como su melena, antes por las caderas, se acortaba hasta sus hombros. Miró el reflejo de Sirius, que le sonreía.

-Gracias mi amor. Pero¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Un hechizo inventado por mí…

Nathaly volvió a cerrar los ojos y su melena creció hasta la mitad de su espalda.

Se volvió hacia su novio y lo besó con dulzura.

Salieron del baño y vieron a James y Lily sentados en la cama, y a Remus y a Emily todavía dormidos.

-Buenos días, chicos-dijo Nathaly.

Lily le respondió reprimiendo un bostezo, y James entró en el baño corriendo, y salió tras cinco minutos, con el pelo mojado y poniéndose la camiseta, roja con una raya blanca a la altura del pecho. Tenía unos pantalones pesqueros y unas zapatillas de deporte blancas.

Después Lily se metió en el baño, un poco nerviosa ante la perspectiva de pasar el examen de aparición.

Nathaly se sentó en la cama de James y cruzó las piernas en actitud sensual.

Sirius la miró a los ojos, y ella le devolvió la mirada con los labios entreabiertos, en aquella mueca de perversa seducción que volvía loco a su novio.

Sirius se acercó a ella y la besó.

Emily se despertó justo en aquel momento y ahogó un grito.

-¿Qué coño se supone que hacéis?-preguntó irritada.

Sirius y Nathaly se separaron y se miraron.

-No estábamos haciendo nada malo, nena-le dijo Nathaly.-Por cierto¿A dónde fuisteis anoche?

Remus, que acababa de sentarse en la cama se aclaró la garganta.

-He ido a enseñarle a Emily plantas medicinales que crecen en el bosque¿A que si?-dijo acariciándole a mejilla a su novia.

-Si, ya, a las cuatro de la mañana-dijo James con sorna.

-Bajo la luz de la luna-añadió Nathaly.

-¿Y que clase de planta te enseñó¿Eh Emily?-dijo Sirius.

-La clase de planta es lo de menos-dijo Lily que acababa de salir del baño.-Pero tú, Black, y tú, señorita Thomas¿A dónde fuisteis ayer por la noche después de que estos dos se marchasen?

Todos se volvieron hacia la pelirroja, que tenía un pantalón vaquero rosa, muy apretado, y una camiseta blanca, de tira ancha.

-Seguramente a hacer lo mismo que hicisteis tu y James-dijo Nathaly poniéndose de pié. Por cierto, Emy, a las y media tenemos que estar abajo, así que ir a alistaros-añadió.

Emily se puso a revolver en su baúl al mismo tiempo que Remus en el armario, y echaron a correr hacia la puerta del baño.

Y entraron.

…

Nathaly miró a Lily.

-Nena¿estas nerviosa?-preguntó.

-Un poco-reconoció la pelirroja.

-Pues eso se soluciona fácilmente.-dijo James abrazándola por la espalda y dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Joder, Cornamenta, deja a la chica tranquila, que ya bastante tiene con los nervios-dijo Sirius.

-Cállate, Canuto, lo que pasa es que tú no tienes una novia tan guapa como la mía.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco, justo cuando Sirius iba a replicar.

-A ver, James, de nosotras tres, la responsable es Emily, la lista soy yo, pero la que tenía una panda de babosos detrás era Nathy.

-Tampoco es para tanto, eh Lils.-dijo Nathaly.-Siempre os he dicho que si os arreglaseis como me arreglo yo…

-Si, que no es tan difícil ser guapa, Nathy, eso me lo dijiste muchas veces, pero tu cuerpo no se consigue con nada.

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Es precisamente mi cuerpo lo que hacía a todos esos babosos estar detrás de mí. Ninguno de ellos conocía mi forma de ser para decir si les gustaba o no.

-Yo si te conocía-dijo Sirius tomándola de la cintura.

-Ya lo sé mi vida, pero lo nuestro fue cosa de sutileza-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Si, ya, sutileza…-dijo James.-Se os notaba más que a mí con Lily. Y Nathaly, que lo de antes era broma, que estás, con permiso de Lily, y de Sirius, que me va a hinchar un ojo… Estás muy buena, en serio… Pero eres demasiado… Explosiva…

Nathaly se echó a reír.

-Gracias, Cornamenta.-dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla- Por cierto, a ver si salen estos dos, porque a este paso, no llegaremos y Kary nos vendrá a buscar de los pelos.

-Tu pelo-dijo Lily de pronto.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-¡Te lo has cortado!-dijo la pelirroja enfadada.

-No nena, es un hechizo que me ha echado Sirius. Ahora puedo cambiar mi pelo a mi antojo.- explicó.

Lily lanzó un suspiro de alivio. Le gustaba demasiado la melena de su hermanita pequeña, como para permitir que se la cortase.

…

Emily y Remus entraron en el baño y la chica se metió en la ducha mientras el chico se lavaba los dientes, y después Remus se duchó mientras que su novia se secaba y se vestía.

Cuando Remus salió de la ducha se acercó a Emily.

Estaba muy guapa. Nunca se había puesto una falda tan corta como la que tenía en aquellos momentos. Era vaquera, y por encima tenía una blusa rosa sin mangas.

-Estás preciosa-le susurró.

-Gracias, mi vida-le dijo ella en otro susurro.-Pero, cielo… ayer… bueno ya sabes, y no tomé ninguna precaución… Y no estamos en Hogwarts.

Su voz rebosaba preocupación, así que Remus dejó que ella se alejase, pues era lo que necesitaba.

La chica se acercó a la ventana del baño y el chico se fue vistiendo con rapidez.

Cuando se acababa de poner la camisa escuchó un sollozo y se acercó corriendo a Emily.

-Princesa, no llores-le susurró.

-Pero… Remus, soy una irresponsable… Siempre voy de riesgo en riesgo, y si me quedo embarazada… No estoy preparada para ser madre, entiéndelo… No puedo jugar con la vida.

El chico la abrazó con dulzura.

-Princesita, yo si he tomado precauciones.

Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¿En serio?

-¿Acaso te he mentido alguna vez?

Ella negó con la cabeza

-He conjurado en el claro el mismo hechizo que hay en Hogwarts. No te tienes que preocupar.

Ella sonrió mientras el chico le acariciaba las mejillas para limpiarle las lágrimas.

-Gracias, cielo-dijo mientras le abrochaba los botones de su camisa azul.

El chico la tomó de la barbilla y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-¿Salimos?-preguntó cuando se separaron unos centímetros.

Remus asintió, y cuando salieron y se reunieron con sus amigos, que los estaban esperando, bajaron a desayunar y después se transportaron con polvos flu al Ministerio.

-Bien, Lily, querida, James y los demás te acompañarán a la oficina de aparición. Yo me debo ir a la oficina-dijo el señor Potter cuando la chimenea los escupió a todos en el vestíbulo del Ministerio de Magia.

-De acuerdo, señor Potter.

-Hija, recuerda que me llamo Henry.

Lily le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, y le dijeron adiós con la mano.

-¿Por donde se va?-preguntó Lily a su novio.

El moreno la tomó de la mano y se dirigió a un ascensor, seguido de sus amigos.

Llegaron a la planta donde se hacía el examen de aparición y James condujo a sus amigos hasta un pequeño pero ordenado mostrador, presidido por una pareja de ancianos.

-Joven Potter-dijo la anciana mujer con una sonrisa-¿Qué se le ofrece?-preguntó con amabilidad.

-No soy yo, es ella-dijo tomando a Lily de la mano.- Viene a pasar las pruebas de aparición.

-Muy bien-dijo el anciano-¿Nombre?

-Lilian Evans.

-Muy bien, Lily-dijo la anciana mujer.-Pasa por la cuarta puerta del fondo.

-Tus examinadores te estarán esperando-añadió el anciano.

Lily asintió y se volvió hacia sus amigos.

-Buena suerte, nena-dijo Emily dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Nathaly le dio otro beso en la mejilla.

-Si me necesitas grita-dijo sonriendo.

Remus se adelantó hacia ella.

-Bueno, preciosa, no te pongas nerviosa y todo irá bien-le dijo con su voz grave y suave.

Ella sonrió un poco más tranquila.

Sirius la abrazó con un solo brazo y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Lo harás muy bien -le susurró- No por nada mi hermano está loco por ti.

Ella sonrió agradecida y cuando James la abrazó sintió que todos sus nervios desaparecían.

James era el único capaz de tranquilizarla.

Su olor a suave y a besos le hacía olvidarse del mundo.

-Venga, Lily, cariño, que tú eres la mejor. No te me pongas nerviosa, eh.

Ella asintió con una nerviosa sonrisa, y el moreno la tomó de la barbilla para darle un beso que le acabó con las inseguridades.

-bueno, os prometo que lo haré lo mejor que pueda-dijo en un susurro.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó con seguridad hasta la puerta que le había indicado el anciano.

…

Tras la puerta había un hombre de pelo negro, con algunas canas en las patillas.

-Me llamo Tom Twilyng, y te voy a examinar de aparición.

La chica asintió.

-¿Tu eres?

-Lilian Evans.

-Bien, Lilian. Concéntrate en aparecerte dentro del aro que hay en el centro de la habitación.

La pelirroja se concentró. Visualizó mentalmente su destino. Se concentró en juntar su determinación, y finalmente no vaciló en su decisión.

Fue más fácil de lo que le pareció en un principio.

Pero mientras sentía la sensación de opresión que la dominaba, decidió que era mucho más cómodo cuando iba con James.

El examinador la miró con una sonrisa, justo antes de extraer un mapa del país.

-Debe aparecerse en la ciudad de Surrey-dijo señalándola.

Lily asintió sonriendo.

-¿Da igual el lugar?-preguntó.

El hombre asintió.

-Sólo preocúpese de no escindirse-dijo con amabilidad.

Ella se concentró. En el parque de la urbanización donde vivía. Solía estar desierto.

En menos de un segundo, un sofocante sol le dio en la cabeza.

Abrió los ojos.

Se encontraba en su viejo y conocido parque.

El examinador se apareció a unos segundos después, justo delante de ella.

Bien, señorita, ahora aparézcase de nuevo en la estancia de la que partió y el carné será suyo.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia, y concentrándose, apareció justo dentro del aro.

Esperó a que su examinador volviese a su lado.

-Muy bien, señorita Evans. Tome este papel y entrégueselo a Pitty y Tuftyl, en la entrada, ellos le darán el carné.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Lily tomando el papel que le tendía el examinador.

Salió de la estancia con una sonrisa triunfal, pero no vio a sus amigos.

Se dirigió al mostrador y les entregó en trozo de pergamino a los ancianos.

La mujer le entregó una tarjeta mágica en la que aparecía su nombre y su tipo de varita.

-Tus amigos te están esperando en el vestíbulo-le dijo.

Lily le agradeció la información con una sonrisa.

Salió de allí y subió en ascensor hasta llegar al lugar donde la esperaban sus amigos.

Los vio. Estaban sentados en el borde de una fuente con figuras doradas encima.

Remus tenía a Emily en el regazo, y Nathaly estaba sentada entre Sirius y James.

Ella los saludo con una mano al tiempo que sonreía.

James echó a correr hacia ella y le levantó en el aire mientras de daba vueltas.

-Felicidades mi niña-le dijo.

Emily y Nathaly corrieron hacia ella y la abrazaron.

-Felicidades, nena-dijo Nathaly muy entusiasmada.

-Si, cielo, ahora podremos escaparnos de esta enana-dijo Emily guiñándole un ojo a Nathaly, que la miró indignada.

Remus la abrazó tiernamente. Siempre se habían llevado muy bien, y le tenía mucho cariño al joven licántropo.

Después Sirius la abrazó y le plantó un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

No entendía como se podía haber llevado mal con él, y con James.

Sirius era muy bueno. Era un gamberro empedernido, y eso lo hacía especial, porque al mismo tiempo, según Nathaly era el chico más tierno y cariñoso que había bajo el cielo, y a parte era el más sensual y experimentado que Nathaly había visto en su vida.

Pero a Lily, ahora que lo había tratado, le caía bien.

Estaba contenta porque hacía feliz a su nena.

…

Cuando James volvió a abrazarla y ella se dejó abrazar.

El chico le rodeó la cintura con sus brazos y la besó con dulzura.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó después.

Lily asintió.

-Nos vemos en mi casa-dijo al mismo tiempo que sacaba su varita.

-James, espera-dijo Lily.

Él la miró inquisitivamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó.

Lily se acercó a James y se puso de puntillas.

-Prefiero ir contigo –le susurró al oído.

El chico asintió sonriente y la abrazó.

Lily a penas notó la sensación de ser embutida.

Poco después aparecieron sus amigos, y se dispusieron a pasar un buen verano.

Un verano a lo merodeador.

* * *

_Hola a todos!!! Espero que el capi os haya gustado, porque para mi fue bastante complicado de escribir, en su momento. De modo que… no seáis malos, por favor._

_No os voy a engañar. Cuando escribí el fic, no estaba preparada para escribir sobre un verano a lo Merodeador, de modo que, el próximo capítulo, se situaría ya en el mes de agosto, a finales, pero, con una sorpresa que seguro os guste (o no, porque ya deberíais saber como son mis sorpresas xD muahahaha)_

_De todas formas, gracias, mil, por leerme!!!_

_Beshitos sabor a Merodeador!!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

**.:Thaly:. APB.·¨**


	8. En el Callejón Diagón

**Disclaimer:** _No soy Rowling, no son míos, (Sirius siii!!xD) sólo Emily, Nathaly, la trama y, en fin, lo que no conozcáis, me pertenece._

_Los reviews, como siempre, siempre, siempre, contestados en uno a mi misma._

* * *

Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh

En el Callejón Diagón

El verano pasó rápido y divertido.Hicieron mil y una cosas todos juntos. Todas excepto una. Pues en luna llena Remus se había negado por completo a que los acompañasen, y se habían quedado las tres solas en la habitación, llorando.Emily porque quería estar con Remus en aquel momento.Lily porque tenía miedo de que le pasase algo a James, y Nathaly, porque al no poder consolar a sus amigas, se puso a llorar de rabia.

Pero el resto del tiempo se lo pasaron muy bien. Hicieron duelos mágicos y muggles, en los que siempre ganaba Nathaly, porque a pesar de que no podía usar la magia. Era extremadamente hábil con la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y demasiado ágil como para ser alcanzada por los hechizos de sus amigos. De todos ellos, el único capaz de acertarle era Sirius, y por motivos obvios, no pensaba hacerle daño.

…

A finales de agosto llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts, con dos gratas sorpresas.

A Remus lo habían nombrado Premio Anual, y a Emily delegada de Gryffindor.

La señora Potter hizo una comida especial en su honor.

-Hoy por la tarde podréis ir al Callejón Diagón a comprar el material del colegio-les dijo.-Por cierto, Lily, hija mía, tienes que comprarte ropa nueva para ponerte de diario.

Lily la miró confusa.

-Si hijita, ahora, como eres una hija más, tienes derecho a lo que todos nuestros hijos, es decir, Remus, Sirius y James.

-Gracias-dijo la chica sonrojada.

-Ah, chicas, y vosotras también-les dijo a Emily y a Lily.

Ellas se miraron extrañadas.

-A ver, Remus es huérfano, y nosotros somos ahora sus tutores legales, o sea que, Emily, tu eres nuestra nuerecita. Y Sirius es más hijo mío que de su madre-añadió la señora Potter posándole una mano en la cabeza a Sirius.-Así que tú también, Nathaly.

Ellas sonrieron y murmuraron palabras de agradecimiento, mientras James sonreía orgulloso de su madre.

Al terminar de comer, se prepararon para viajar a Londres.

Se vistieron con ropas frescas, pues hacía bastante calor.

…

Cuando se aparecieron en el caldero chorreante, vieron a más estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Lily tomó a James de la mano y se lo llevó a parte.

-James, mi amor, quería pedirte algo.

-Dime.

-Verás, en Hogwarts tienes un montón de chicas detrás de ti.

-Pero yo solo te quiero a ti.

-Lo sé-respondió ella con una sonrisa.-Pero quería pedirte que delante de todo el mundo, finjamos que nos llevamos como antes; porque no quiero que nos hagan daño e intenten separarnos.

James la miró comprensivo.

Sabía que estaba pensando en lo que la Jefferson les había hecho a Sirius y a Nathaly, y él tampoco quería que les pasase nada parecido.

-Si eso es lo que tú quieres, lo haré.

Ella esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

-Pero a partir de ahora, tendrás que quedarte en la Sala Común hasta bastante tarde, si quieres que cumpla con esta farsa.-dijo en un tono que inútilmente intentó ser amenazador.

Ella lo miró a los ojos mientras le sonreía.

-Te quiero, mi amor.

-Y yo a ti, mi niña preciosa.

Lily le dio un besito en la nariz y volvieron junto a sus amigos para entrar en el Callejón Diagón.

-Bien¿A dónde vamos primero?-preguntó Emily mirando a sus amigas.

-Yo propongo que primero vayamos a comprar el uniforme, y después los libros y el material-dijo Nathaly.-Después podremos ir a tomar algo, y a mirar ropa al Londres muggle.-la rubia estaba entusiasmada.

-Te recuerdo que a los tíos no nos gusta ir tanto de tiendas como a vosotras-le dijo Sirius tomándola de la cintura.

La chica se soltó de su novio y caminó con decisión, seguida de sus amigas.

Al llegar justo al centro del Callejón Diagón se detuvieron.

-Chicos, nosotras vamos a comprar los uniformes. ¿Por qué no vais vosotros a por los libros y nos juntamos aquí en una hora para ir a por el material?-propuso Lily.

-Vale, mi niña, nos vemos aquí… y no tardéis.-dijo James al mismo tiempo que se alejaban.

-Bueno, nenas, vamos a Madame Malkim a comprar las túnicas.-dijo Emily avanzando por la calle.

…

En la tienda se encontraron con dos chicas a las que no se esperaban.

Narcisa y Bellatrix Black.

Les lanzaron una mirada intimidatorio, ante la cual, Emily y Lily se escurrieron por entre unas perchas con túnicas y dejaron a Nathaly sola.

"_Menudas amigas"_- pensó la rubia.

Las hermanas Black la rodearon como lobas hambrientas de carne humana. Nathaly tragó con dificultad. Su carne.

-Vaya vaya, Bella, mira a nuestra adorable primita- dijo Narcisa. Su voz era ronca y rasposa.

-Si, la asquerosa mestiza amiga de la Sangre Sucia.-respondió Bellatrix con una carcajada.

Nathaly se irguió en toda su estatura, denotando orgullo, con la espalda recta y el mentón alzado.

-Es una lástima que estéis lejanamente emparentadas con mi novio-dijo con voz despectiva.

-¿Lejanamente?-Bellatrix enarcó una ceja despectiva.-Somos sus primas hermanas.

-Si, y por cierto, Bella, Siri no tiene nada de buen gusto-dijo Narcisa con una asquerosa sonrisa.

Nathaly le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Si. Es una lástima que tu querido Lucius no lo tuviese mejor. ¿Sabes que intentó echarme un polvo a principios del curso pasado?-Nathaly sonrió triunfante. Los golpes bajos eran sus favoritos.

-Simplemente porque eres una calienta braguetas-le dijo Bellatrix enfadada.

-Puede, pero resulta que aquí la mestiza, se la pone dura a más tíos que vosotras dos juntas-les dijo.-Y si me disculpáis.-todavía con su majestuoso porte, pasó entre las dos hacia sus amigas.

-Pagarás por calentar a mi Lucius-dijo Narcisa en un susurro.

Nathaly se giró. Sus ojos chispeaban con la furia de un gato rabioso.

-Será un placer.

Se acercó a sus amigas para probarse las piezas del uniforme y las dos hermanas salieron del establecimiento.

-Bueno, chicas, gracias por ayudarme con mis "adorables" primas-les dijo a Emily y Lily enfadada.

-No nos vamos a meter en asuntos de familia-dijo la castaña.

-Además, Nathy, pudiste con ellas tú solita-le dijo Lily.

La rubia se encogió de hombros, todavía enfadada.

…

La librería de Florish & Blots estaba vacía, a excepción de tres chicos que curioseaban en una fila de libros de hechizos avanzados, para la carrera de auror.

Habían comprado los libros y estaban curioseando, cuando a Sirius lo tomaron dos chicas, cada una por un brazo y lo sacaron a rastras de la tienda.

Sirius las reconoció al instante y se dejó arrastrar, por lo menos no se cansaba. Ya las encararía luego.

-Querido Sirius, tenemos que hablar contigo-dijo Narcisa.

-¿De que? -preguntó el chico con aburrimiento.

-De que tu novia se la anda poniendo dura a mi Lucius-saltó su prima encolerizada.- ¿Sabías que el año pasado estuvo a punto de tirársela?

-Si, lo sabía, y mirad, os aviso, como alguno de vuestros amiguitos le ponga una mano encima, os juro que se la arranco.

-Vale, primito-dijo Bellatrix-Pero yo te aconsejaría que cortases con ella.

-Y yo te aconsejaría que dejases de jugar con fuego, Bella, o te podrías quemar.

-No lo digo por lo de calienta braguetas, porque eso, al fin y al cabo, si la atas corto es lo de menos. Yo lo digo, porque no sé que podría hacer mi querida tía si se entera de que su hijo está con una mestiza.-el rostro de Bellatrix demostraba placer absoluto ante el mal trago que le estaba haciendo pasar a Sirius.

-Y de todas formas, siempre podremos hacer nosotras algo para librarte de esa chica.

-Joder, dejadme en paz-dijo Sirius con fastidio saliendo del callejón.

…

James y Remus venían calle abajo.

-Eh, Canuto, tenemos que bajar, hemos quedado con las chicas hace cinco minutos.-dijo James.

-Vale-dijo el chico distraído.

Estaba pensando. En realidad, sus primas no podrían hacerle nada a Nathaly, simplemente tratar de hechizarla en algún pasillo solitario, pero eso con él por allí, no pasaría. Sin embargo, su madre era capaz de hacerle algo, y eso no lo podía permitir. Sentía que si le pasaba algo a su rubia, él se moría. Era mejor estar lejos de ella, pero con la certeza de que ella estaba bien que estar con ella exponiéndola a un peligro constante.

Tomó la decisión más dañina de su vida. Y nada de lo que pasase le haría volver atrás en su decisión. Renunciaría a ella, pero estaría vigilándola las veinticuatro horas del día, para no permitir que nadie le pusiese una mano encima.

…

Llegaron junto a las chicas, y Nathaly lo abrazó con una sonrisa, que él no le pudo devolver. Se limitó a abrazarla y a besarla como no lo había echo nunca, casi con desesperación.

Nathaly le devolvió el beso, sorprendida. A Sirius le pasaba algo, pero ella no alcanzaba a descifrar qué.

Fueron a comprar el resto del material y después subieron a tomarse un helado a Florean Fortescue.

Lily se sentó al lado de Nathaly. Necesitaba hablar con su amiga.

-Oye, Nathy, que siento mucho haberte dejado sola con esas dos-le dijo en un susurro.-Pero es que Emily no se les quería acercar, ya sabes, se le desata el instinto de tigre con ellas cerca.

La rubia asintió.

-No pasa nada, nena.-le dijo en un susurro mientras seguía dando cuenta de su helado, de chocolate negro, salpicado de trocitos de almendras.

Era verdad, y lo había olvidado completamente. Cuando alguien hacia que Emily se enfadase mucho, se le desataba el instinto, y era imposible evitar que se transformase, y ellas debían evitar que la gente supiese del pequeño problemilla de su amiga.

Cuando terminaron sus helados, fueron paseando hacia el Caldero Chorreante y se desaparecieron hacia la casa de los Potter.

…

-Hola hijitos-dijo la señora Potter muy contenta.

Ellos la saludaron y ella se siguió afanando en la cena.

-Por cierto-dijo mientras batía unos huevos para hacer un pastel, creo que deberíais ir a preparar los baúles, para mañana poder dormir un ratito más.

Ellos asintieron, y subieron a preparar el equipaje.

Resultaba increíble como se habían esparcido sus cosas por la habitación, pues a pesar de que las chicas lo mantenían todo en orden, no lograban encontrar las cosas cuando les hacían falta.

…

Al final, cuando la señora Potter los llamó a cenar, ya tenían todo listo.

La cena de despedida no fue para nada triste.

-Bueno, esperamos que os portéis como dios manda este curso-dijo Kary mirando a James.

El chico puso cara de niño bueno y esbozó una sonrisa traviesa que dejó a su madre encandilada.

-Hay que ver, eh, ya eres todo un hombre y me sigues desarmando como cuando tenías tres años.

-Lo sé-dijo el chico contento.

El reloj del salón dio las once y todos subieron a acostarse.

…

Emily y Remus se acostaron abrazados. Ella entre los brazos de él.

-Princesa¿Nos escapamos?-preguntó con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Ay, Remsie, hoy no me apetece-dijo ella en voz muy baja.

-No pasa nada, mi niña.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó ella con miedo.

-De verdad; era sólo que como es nuestro último día antes de volver al colegio…

Ella esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

-Lo siento.

-Que no pasa nada-dijo Remus dándole un besito en la frente.

…

James abrazó a Lily contra él.

-Buenas noches, pequeña-dijo el chico besándola en la mejilla.

-¿Buenas noches y nada más?-preguntó la pelirroja indignada.

-¿Qué más quieres?-preguntó James con una sonrisa traviesa.

Pero la respuesta no llegó, al contrario, la pelirroja se le puso encima en la oscuridad, tendida sobre él.

Lo besó con dulzura y al mismo tiempo con pasión, con un fuego tan encendido como su pelo (a veces me asqueo a mi misma de las cursiladas q escribo…).

-Lily¿Qué haces?

-¿Tú estás tonto o que? Te estoy besando-dijo ella.

James se relajó. Sentirla encima de él era como tener agua en un desierto. Pero no estaba acostumbrado a que ella fuese tan… pasional.

…

Sirius se acostó al lado de Nathaly, pero no la abrazó, como llevaba haciendo todas las noches desde que dormían juntos.

La rubia se dio la vuelta y lo miró en la oscuridad, pero no lograba verlo.

Cerró los ojos concentrándose y después miró a Sirius. Ahora lo veía con claridad. El chico la miró. En realidad solo vio los hermosos ojos de Nathaly mirándolo en la oscuridad.

Sur ojos brillaban, como los de un gato, pero no fosforescían, era como si estuviesen iluminados por una linterna o algo.

-Sirius¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó preocupada.

-Nada-dijo él con poca convicción.

-Quiero que me lo digas.

-Está bien, pero no quiero que llores. No quiero que eches ni una sola lágrima.

-¿Qué pasa?, Sirius, me estás asustando.

-Pasa que llevamos casi un año haciendo el tonto, una farsa.

-No te entiendo.

-Nathaly, lo nuestro se acabó.

Nathaly dio un respingo. La frialdad con la que lo había dicho la había partido por la mitad.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… necesito alejarme de ti. Para no hacerte daño. Nathaly… yo… no te quiero.

Dicho esto le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación.

…

La rubia se quedó mirando al techo con las palabras que le acababa de decir Sirius resonándole en la cabeza. Le había pedido que no llorase, y no pensaba hacerlo. Solamente sentía rabia, porque Sirius le estaba mintiendo. Ella sabía que él le mentía, sabía cuando alguien le mentía, pues su instinto felino se lo decía. Pues a los gatos es imposible engañarlos.

Pues bien, si Sirius había decidido cortar con ella, y todavía la quería, pagaría muy caro haber dejado a Nathaly Thomas. Ella tenía un buen cuerpo y era preciosa. Simplemente con ponerse el pelo detrás de la oreja tenía a un chico babeando.

Si, Sirius se iba a arrepentir.

Pero de repente la asaltó una duda.

Si todavía la quería por qué la dejaba.

"_Tal vez le guste otra y no quiera hacerme daño… Sea como sea, maldecirás el día en que me dejaste"_

Y sin poder evitarlo, gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

…

Sirius bajó a la sala y se sentó en el sofá donde se había sentado una vez con Nathaly, donde le había demostrado lo que podía hacerle.

Sirius se sintió miserable. La quería tanto que no concebía la vida sin besar sus dulces labios, sin acariciar su suave melena dorada, sin tenerla a su lado.

Aquella noche se odió tanto como nunca había odiado a nadie en su vida. Se odiaba por hacerle daño, se odiaba por hacerla sufrir. Se odiaba por querer protegerla. Se odiaba.

* * *

_Solo os pido una cosa… no me matéis._

_Bueno, dejando la petición de absolución ahí… Que tal?? Que os ha parecido, sobre todo el final?? Espero que os haya gustado, porque a mi me costó mucho, muchísimo, escribirlo…_

_Quería pediros una cosita, a todos los que me leéis. Y es que, en un review, me dejéis la fecha de vuestro cumpleaños, y vuestro nombre o nick de esta página, para felicitaros y regalaros un capi de tanto en tanto ;)_

_Espero que os gustase el capi, y que… me dejéis muchos reviews!!_

_Gracias por leerme!!!_

_Beshitos con sabor a Merodeador!!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

**.:Thaly:. APB.·¨**


	9. El chico y la chica

**Disclaimer**_Sigo sin ser Rowling,__y sólo Emily y Nathaly a parte de la trama me pertenecen, (Y Sirius, pero ese es otro tema xD)_

_Los reviews, como siempre, de toda la vida ya, contestados en uno a mi misma._

_Capi especialmente dedicado a __**clau malfoy**_

_Poneos cómodos, porque APB Productions os presenta… una nueva entrega de mis locuras…_

* * *

Los Merodeadore y el Cristal de Bogh

El chico y la chica

Nathaly se levantó nada más amanecer, aquella gris mañana del uno de septiembre. Se metió en la ducha y dejó que el agua caliente corriese por su cuerpo. No había pegado ojo en toda la noche. Y trató de imaginar que el agua que le acariciaba la espalda era la mano de Sirius, que el susurro del chorro en su cuello era la voz de Sirius diciéndole que la quería. Pero a su cabeza acudían una y otra vez sus palabras "_no te quiero_" "_lo nuestro se acabó_".

Esbozó una triste sonrisa al salir y mirarse al espejo. Se arrepentiría. Juraba por su vida que se arrepentiría.

Se vistió de manera un poco extraña para ser el primer día de curso. Un domingo grisáceo y nublado.

-Perfecto, un clima como mi corazón-dijo la chica lúgubremente mientras se vestía.

Se puso la minifalda negra que le había regalado su padre, y era tan mini que si se ponía un culote se le veía por debajo. Se calzó unas sandalias negras y se puso una camisa de manga larga, arrugada y negra también. Se concentró, y con lágrimas en los ojos por usar el hechizo de Sirius, se rizó el pelo, completamente, en rizos pequeños y dorados.

Salió a la habitación y comprobó que el baúl de Sirius había desaparecido, por lo que dedujo que ya lo había llevado a la cocina. Ella se inclinó sobre la cama de Lily y James y los miró embelesada. Se veían tan bien juntos que le dio pena despertarlos, pero lo hizo.

Le dio unos golpecitos a James en el hombro y lo despertó. El chico la miró y de inmediato abrió mucho los ojos.

-Joder, Nathy, que buena estás-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pasa a ducharte antes de que me quites un ojo-dijo ella riendo.

El chico se ruborizó un poco y corrió al baño. La rubia se sentó en la cama y sacudió suavemente a su amiga. Lily abrió sus hermosos ojos verdes y miró a su amiga preocupada.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la rubia-¿Por qué me miras así?

-Por que ayer por la noche he visto a Sirius salir de la habitación, y después te he escuchado llorar.

El rostro de Nathaly se contrajo, pero pronto se recompuso.

-Me ha dejado-dijo con simpleza e intentando esconder el dolor en su voz. Pero Lily la conocía demasiado bien, y sabía que estaba deshecha.

-¿Por qué lo hizo?-preguntó con un hilo de voz.

La cara de Lily era un poema. Estaba sorprendida y orgullosa por la fortaleza de su amiga, que parecía indiferente ante el hecho de que el chico que había querido durante seis años la hubiese dejado.

-Me dijo que ya no me quería; pero sé que me mentía.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Lily.

-Vamos, soy una gata¿recuerdas? Sé cuando alguien me miente.

Lily asintió.

-¿Y que piensas hacer?

-Pues hacer que se arrepienta de haberme dejado.

-¿Y como?

-Siendo como fue él desde que lo conozco hasta el año pasado.

-¿Te vas a follar a medio Hogwarts?-preguntó la pelirroja incrédula.

-No, y baja la voz.

-Lo siento.-dijo Lily. -¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Me voy a LIAR con todos los babosos que me anden detrás, y ya veremos la cara de idiota que se le queda cuando vea que soy capaz de ser como él.

-Él ya lo creía, nena, te pasaste cinco años coqueteando con todos los tíos que se te ponían delante.

-Ya, pero nunca me lié con ninguno.

-Bueno¿y si alguno se intenta pasar?

-A ver, solo besos. No voy a dejarle a ninguno que me haga algo que Sirius no me ha hecho.

-¿Todavía lo quieres?

-¿Lo dudas?

Lily negó con la cabeza.

-Sólo te digo que no me parece buena idea eso de que te vuelvas una facilona.

-Tranqui-dijo la rubia.-Y gracias por escucharme.

-De nada, peque, para eso estamos las hermanas.

La chica le sonrió justo cuando James salía del baño.

-Lils¿Se lo cuentas tú? –preguntó la rubia con una triste sonrisa en los labios.

Lily le resumió en pocas palabras lo que había pasado y James la miró con ojos desorbitados.

-Vaya, yo… lo siento-dijo en un susurro.

Y después salió de la habitación en busca de su amigo. Tenía que estar destrozado.

…

-Sirius¿Por qué lo has hecho?-preguntó James a su amigo.

-Joder, James, porque la quiero… No te lo puedo explicar… Pero la quiero demasiado.

James asintió.

Su amigo tenía ojeras y los ojos hinchados de no dormir.

-¿Está muy mal?

-Yo diría que no…

Sirius soltó un suspiro aliviado y se volvió hacia las escaleras justo cuando bajaban los demás, precedidos de la señora Potter.

Ninguno de los seis sabía como comportarse.

James se sentó al lado de Sirius y Remus al lado de Emily, mirándolos a ambos con pena.

Emily parecía que acabase de tragar un cacho de limón. Cuando la abrazó con sus aires maternales y cariñosos, Nathaly se había echado a llorar como nunca antes la habían visto. Y estaba furiosa con Sirius, porque de alguna manera, él era el culpable.

Sirius le enviaba a la rubia furtivas miradas, como para asegurarse de que estaba todavía allí, pero ella no despegó la mirada de su tazón de leche con cereales.

…

Tenían que aparecerse en la estación, y aquello fue bastante incómodo para todos, porque Sirius se desapareció el primero, con su baúl.

Nathaly miró incómoda a sus amigos, que la miraban con pena.

-Joder, no me miréis así… No me voy a morir porque Sirius me dejase-su voz sonaba indiferente, pero ocultaba dolor y… rabia.

-Vale, nena, te apareces conmigo, y Remus llevará nuestras cosas –dijo Emily.

Dicho y hecho.

Aparecieron en la estación ante el expreso y esperaron a sus amigos.

Lily se apareció junto a ellas y James y Remus un poco más allá, al lado de Sirius.

-¿Qué tal el verano? Evans-preguntó James.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?, Potter-dijo ella despectiva.

-Mucho, bombón, me preguntaba si querrías salir conmigo.

-Antes con Filch-gritó ella sobre su hombro mientras precedía a sus asombradas amigas hacia un compartimiento libre.

…

-Es que hemos acordado comportarnos como antes, para que nadie se entrometa-dijo con simpleza.

Nathaly se echó a reír.

Era la primera vez que reía en el día.

Pero la sonrisa desapareció de sus labios cuando los merodeadores entraron en el vagón.

Remus se sentó delante de Emily y se pusieron a charlar a cerca de las clases y esas cosas. James se puso a darle la tabarra a Lily, que hacía esfuerzos supremos por no reírse.

Y Sirius se sentó delante de Nathaly y la miró fijamente, mientras el corazón de ambos se aceleraba.

Tras unos cinco minutos, la chica se volvió furiosa hacia el moreno que la miraba sin pestañear.

-¿Podrías dejar de mirarme?-preguntó intentando que su voz sonase amable e indiferente, pero se le escapó un toque de dureza.

-Claro-dijo y salió de la estancia.

Nathaly se sentía fatal.

"_Vamos, Nathy, fue él el que te dejó_."

"_Si, ya, pero lo quieres_"

"_Y si lo quiero ¿Qué?_"

"_Sigue con tu plan_"

"_Sólo conseguirás hacerle daño, y él te quiere y lo sabes_"

"_Él me hizo daño a mi. Me ha dejado y me ha ocultado el motivo_"

Y pensado esto salió del compartimiento sin decir ni una palabra.

…

Avanzó por el tren, buscando a su primera víctima. Pero lo que vio la dejó sin aliento. Sirius morreándose con la Jefferson en un compartimiento vacío.

Ella estaba sentada encima de él y el chico la besaba en los labios con rudeza.

En el estómago de Nathaly se encogió algo. Pero de pronto supo lo que debía hacer. Lo que le iba a joder a Sirius tanto como a ella que se morrease con Jennifer.

Se alejó a la parte donde se sentaban los Slytherin llamó a la puerta con un toque sensual.

Fueron a abrirle, y vio a un grupo de personas que la miraban con curiosidad. Estaban las hermanas Black, Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange, Anthony Dolohov, y McNair.

Ella se apoyó en el marco de la puerta cuando se fijó en todos.

-Buenos días-dijo con su más seductora sonrisa.

Los chicos respondieron, las dos hermanas la miraron con cara de haberse comido un excrueguto de cola explosiva.

-Hace bastante calor-dijo desbrochándose el primer botón de la camisa y mirando a Malfoy directamente a los ojos. Grises.

El chico captó la indirecta y salió del compartimiento, quedándose a sus espaldas.

-Bueno, un placer. Si me disculpáis…

Cerró la puerta tras ella y se volvió hacia Malfoy.

-¿Y bien?

Ella se acercó a él y puso sus labios a menos de dos centímetros de los del chico.

-Me preguntaba si vendrías a dar un paseo-dijo con una sonrisa.

El chico la tomó de la cintura y ella caminó contoneando las caderas hacia el lugar donde estaba Sirius con Jennifer.

Al llegar miró a Malfoy a los ojos y le echó los brazos al cuello.

El chico la abrazó de la cintura y se cercó a ella para besarla con pocos miramientos.

Ella trató de reprimir las nauseas y contener las arcadas que le provocaba sentir su saliva en su boca.

Tras el asco inicial, tuvo que reconocer que Malfoy besaba bien; pero que comparado con Sirius, era un inculto.

Ella apoyó la espalda contra la pared y sacó una de las manos del cuello de Malfoy para tantear el picaporte del lugar en el que estaban Sirius y su amiguita. La puerta cedió y ellos entraron. Nathaly tenía los ojos abiertos. Cuando besaba a Sirius jamás los había abierto.

Se escuchó un grito de sorpresa, y Nathaly se separó de Malfoy.

Sirius la miraba con los ojos desorbitados y Jennifer con una sonrisa de perversión.

-¿Qué coño crees que haces comiéndole la boca a mi novia?-le preguntó a Malfoy con brusquedad.

-¿A tu que?-preguntó Nathaly en un grito.-Ya no estamos saliendo-le dijo escupiendo las palabras como si escupiese la saliva de Malfoy.

Sirius se había puesto celoso. Aquello marchaba bien.

-Que no estemos juntos no te da derecho a morrearte con este-dijo señalando a Lucius despectivo.

-Ah, claro, y a ti con eso si¿no?-dijo señalando a Jennifer con asco.

-Es diferente.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella desafiante.

Sirius, perdiendo la paciencia, la cogió del brazo y la sacó del vagón.

-No quiero que te acerques a los Slytherin¿Entendido?

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

-No eres nadie para darme órdenes.

-Joder, Nathy-la aplastó contra la pared- Te quiero, como nunca quise a nadie, pero debemos estar alejados… y te lo suplico, si tu me quieres a mí aléjate de los Slytherin.

Ella lo dio un golpe en los hombros con el puño, porque la estaba aplastando.

El chico le apretó los brazos contra la pared y se apartó un poco de ella. Estaba sudorosa, por el calor que había entre ambos, tenía los labios entreabiertos y la respiración entrecortada. El chico miró hacia abajo y vio su canalillo sugerentemente asomando en su camisa.

No se pudo contener.

La besó. Con amor, con cariño, con fuerza. Duró unos segundos, pero fueron eternos. Se separaron.

Ambos escupieron al mismo tiempo y luego sonrieron.

-Nathaly ¿volverías conmigo?

Ella pareció meditarlo unos segundos.

-Sólo si me dices porque me dejaste.

Él le dio un beso en la frente.

-Te lo diré por la noche.

-Vale, mi amor.

-¿Juntos de nuevo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza y lo abrazó.

-Pero… se me ha ocurrido una idea.

-Dime-pidió él con un tembloroso susurro.

-Bueno, tus primas me llamaron calienta braguetas… Déjame serlo.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó ella con enfado.

-Porque no quiero que te hagan daño. Te prometí que nunca te dejaría sola, y lo hice. Te prometí que nunca te haría llorar, y lo hice. Y no quiero que nadie más te haga daño-le dijo.

Ella le sonrió.

-Cariño, digas lo que digas, voy a hacer lo que quiera.

-Vale, yo también-dijo Sirius enfadado.

-Si te enfadas no vuelvo contigo.

-Haz lo que quieras-le espetó él volviendo al compartimiento donde estaban sus amigos.

Ella caminó detrás de él a grandes zancadas.

-Mira Sirius, no puedes hacer todo esto sin darme ninguna explicación, tienes que entenderlo, o de lo contrario, seguiré como hasta ahora.

Sus amigos los miraban atónitos.

-No parece que estuvieses muy triste, por cierto, Nathaly ¿Qué tal maza Malfoy?

-¿Qué?

Lily se había puesto de pie y miraba a Nathaly furibunda.

-Me lié con Lucius porque este asqueroso se estaba liando con la Jefferson. Y me quiere prohibir a mí que me líe con tíos y él se lo monta con la primera teñida que pasa.

La pelirroja se encaró con Nathaly.

-Eres más asquerosa de lo que pensaba. No me parecía bien lo de que fueras de tío en tío, pero ahora… me pareces despreciable. Te liaste con Malfoy después de lo que te hizo… Después de que intentó violarte…

-Lily…-la voz de Nathaly se había convertido en un susurro.

-Ni Lily ni hostias. A mi no me hables más hasta que vuelvas a ser una persona decente-y salió del compartimiento con el pelo ondeando tras ella.

Sirius miró a Nathaly a los ojos.

Ella rehuyó su mirada y buscó los dorados ojos de Emily, esperando encontrar en ellos comprensión y cariño.

-Emy, nena¿Qué he hecho mal?-preguntó.

-No me llames nena-dijo con la voz teñida de acidez-Y yo te lo diré. No puedes aceptar la realidad, acepta que lo dejasteis y ya, no intentes darle celos con el primer hijo puta que pasa-le dijo.-Me has decepcionado, Nathaly, mucho.

Y salió del compartimiento.

Nathaly sintió que se ahogaba en un pozo de desesperación. Sintió como las lágrimas se anidaban en sus ojos, y sentía como las rodillas le flaqueaban. Quería morirse allí mismo. Nunca se había enfadado con sus amigas. Para ella eran como hermanas.

Deseó que en aquellos momentos se le parase el corazón, pero alguien la abrazó y la acunó entre sus brazos. Ella levantó la vista y vio como Remus la abrazaba con una dulzura tan impropia en un chico que al principio se asustó. Pero James la abrazó también.

-Venga, peque, que todos sabemos que tu eres una buena chica, y que no quieres hacerle daño a nadie. Nosotros haremos entrar a esas dos cabezotas en razón.-dijo James.

Ella los miró y les sonrió agradecida.

-Chicos, sois geniales… Gracias.

-No hay por que darlas.

-Pero perdona a Sirius. Él te acabará explicando por que hizo lo que hizo.-le susurró Remus al oído.

La soltaron, cuando estuvo más tranquila, y salieron del compartimiento.

Nathaly le dio la espalda a Sirius y notó como se cerraba la puerta del compartimiento. Se dio la vuelta, esperanzada con que se hubiera ido, pero estaba allí, en el marco de la puerta, mirándola con una sensual sonrisa en los labios.

Nathaly no lo pudo soportar. Por qué tenía que ponerla tanto con solo una mirada. Ella lo miró, rezumando furia felina por cada uno de los poros de la piel. Y sin previo aviso, el chico se alejó de la puerta y se abalanzó sobre ella, cayendo ambos en el asiento. Él encima de ella.

La miró. Tenía surcos de lágrimas por el rostro, pero lo miraba desafiante.

La furia de Sirius se desvaneció.

Quería ir de calienta braguetas por el colegio… mejor era que no.

Él quería protegerla, pero la mejor manera era estando con ella, pues si se alejaba, ella iría a meterse solita en la boca del lobo. Esperaba que lo de Malfoy no tuviese represalias. Se perdió en sus ojos entre el verde y el azul, y aquellas motitas, que en aquel momento los oscurecían.

-Sirius, lo de que me quieres… ¿es verdad?-su voz había sonado débil, como suplicante.

El chico no pudo responder. Aquella voz le había llegado tan al fondo del alma que no pudo más que besarla. Sus labios se lo dijeron, una y mil veces. Que la quería, como nunca había querido a nadie. Que la protegería contra todo. Que moriría por ella, con ella, para ella.

El beso estuvo tan cargado de fuego y furia que Nathaly emitió un débil gemido de placer.

Las manos de Sirius comenzaron a vagar por el cuerpo de la chica, la única a la que quería, a la que casi perdía. Casi sin darse cuenta, le desabrochó los botones de la camisa, en medio de aquel interminable beso.

Pero de pronto se detuvo. Ella estaba llorando.

-Nathy¿Qué pasa?-preguntó sentándose y sentándola a ella.

Ella rehuyó su mirada.

-Lo siento tanto… Siento haber besado a Malfoy… Siento haber querido ser una calienta braguetas… Sé que sólo te quiero a ti… Lo siento…

Sirius la abrazó, y ella se acurrucó contra él.

-Vale, Nathy, mírame.-dijo tomándola de la barbilla. –Siento mucho haber roto contigo… Eres maravillosa… Eres única, preciosa, y me pones como una moto con solo verte. Siento mucho haberme liado con la Jefferson, pero al ver que me ignorabas… Después de haber renunciado a ti por protegerte…

-¿Por protegerme?

-Si, princesa. Mis primas me amenazaron con hacerte daño, y… bueno, saben que conmigo cerca no te pueden hacer nada; pero me amenazaron con contarle a mi madre que estaba contigo. Y si ella se entera, puede hacerte daño…

-¿Renunciaste a mi por protegerme?

-Si, y no sabes lo muchísimo que me ha costado… Y después de todo, tú te liaste con Malfoy… y vi que mi sacrificio no había servido de nada… Tú solita te habías metido en la boca del lobo.

Nathaly lo abrazó.

-Gracias… gracias por protegerme…

-De nada, mi amor… Te quiero.

Ella le dio un suave beso en los labios, pero al pensar en Emily y Lily volvió a llorar.

-Tranquila… Ellas van a entrar en razón.

-Lo sé… pero… ¿puedo dormir contigo esta noche?-preguntó con timidez.

-Claro, pero hagamos como que nada de esto pasó… por favor…

Ella asintió y lo abrazó.

-Por cierto, mi amor¿Puedo vestirme guapa o ahora no puedo provocar?

-Tú siempre estás guapa; pero sí, puedes vestirte como quieras, siempre y cuando seas buena chica.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

-Pero como alguno te ponga una mano encima, o se intente pasar un pelo, o te miren demasiado… Les arranco la cabeza.

Nathaly estalló en carcajadas.

El chico la rodeó con sus brazos y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Nunca más volveré a separarme de ti, preciosa.

Nathaly le acarició una mejilla, y después abrazándose con fuerza a Sirius, ambos se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

_Veis como en el fondo no soy tan mala?? xD Pero ahora habrá un pequeño problema… porque vendrá una chica nueva, y todas conocemos a Sirius, y sabemos lo que le va la marcha a este chaval xD_

_En fin, eso, que espero, de corazón, que os haya gustado, y que empecéis a guardar las hachas de guerra para no matarme en xD_

_Read & Review!!!_

_Beshitos con sabor a Merodeador para todos!!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

**.:Thaly:. APB.·¨**


	10. Selección

**Disclaimer: **_No soy Rowling, y, por lo tanto, no me pertenece ninguno de los personajes, a parte de Emily y Nathaly. No cobro uncéntimo por ellos, así que, ahorraos las demandas._

_Lso reviews, como siempre, están contestados en uno a mi misma, con vuestras ducas y todo eso. Este capítulo va dedicado a una amiga mía, a __**Mechi,**__ a la que quiero mucho, mucho, y, aun que no sea su aniversario hoy, me apetecía dedicárselo y a **Zory,** que dejó su review al capítulo anterior cuando yo ya había contestado, de modo que, chicas, el capi es vuestro..._

_APB Productions presenta…_

…

Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh

Selección

Se habían pasado dormidos todo el viaje. Cuando James y Remus los despertaron a fuera ya era de noche, y el tren estaba quieto. Primero despertaron a Sirius, que estaba recostado en el asiento, con la espalda contra la pared.

El chico los miró con los ojos adormilados, pero al notar el casi imperceptible peso de Nathaly sobre él, parpadeó y se incorporo un poco. La chica estaba acostada entre sus piernas, aferrada a su camiseta y respirando con tranquilidad. Le acarició la frente, apartándole un mechón que le caía y le impedía ver. Nathaly abrió los ojos lentamente y le sonrió a Sirius.

-Nathy, lo sentimos, pero esas dos cabezotas no nos escucharon…-empezó Remus.

La rubia esbozó una triste sonrisa.

-Supongo que me merezco que no me hablen más, pero no quiero que tengáis problemas con ellas por estar conmigo, así que… id con ellas, y cuidadlas¿Vale?

James asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de salir del compartimiento, seguido de Remus, que le dio un beso en la frente. Sirius la abrazó por la espalda y le dio un besito en el cuello.

-Ya verás como todo se va a solucionar-le susurró al oído.

Nathaly esbozó una triste sonrisa y salió del tren con Sirius firmemente asido de la mano. En la estación el frío era lacerante. Atravesó a Nathaly con la fuerza de un cuchillo, y la chica se apretó contra Sirius, que caminaba detrás de ella.

-Tranquila, preciosa, ya estamos llegando.-le susurró en el oído.

La agarró con más firmeza y la guió a través del andén hacia los carruajes. Se habían entretenido mucho en el tren, y ahora no quedaban más que dos carruajes. James los llamó desde la puerta de uno, y Sirius, todavía con Nathaly abrazada, se dirigió allí. En el carruaje estaban las chicas con Remus y James. Sirius hizo entrar a Nathaly y se sentó con ella abrazada. La chica hacía lo posible por no echarse a llorar. Tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío, mirando a través de la ventanilla de la portezuela del carruaje.

Lily vio entrar a su amiga y sintió como es estómago le daba un vuelco. En realidad ni ella ni Emily estaban enfadadas con ella. La palabra adecuada sería triste. Pues de entre todos los chicos de aquel colegio, se había tenido que liar con el menos aconsejable. Ahora, esperarían a que aprendiese la lección, para que no volviese a hacer ninguna insensatez. Sabían lo que había pasado. James se lo había contado. Pues a él se lo había contado Sirius por la mañana. Sabían lo de protegerla, a pesar de que Emily estaba todavía enfadada con Sirius por haberla dejado sin explicaciones. Y lo que les parecía el colmo era que se liase con Malfoy, después de haber intentado violarla, y siendo como era, la causa de todo aquel embrollo.

-Nathaly, si tienes frío te puedo dejar una chaqueta-le dijo Emily.

La rubia alzó una ceja. Ahora verían lo que era ser orgullosa Reconciliaciones apresuradas no, gracias.

-Muchas gracias, Emily, pero creo que no la necesito.-su voz había sonado firme e indiferente.

Justo en aquel momento, un escalofrío la sacudió, pero Sirius la abrazó con más fuerza y le dio un beso en la frente.

Emily sonrió para si misma, al igual que Lily. Adoraban a aquella pequeñaja, con aquellos aires orgullosos. Sabían que no daría su brazo a torcer ni aunque pasasen siglos. Y así era, la sangre céltica que corría por sus venas le impedía darse nunca por vencida. Si a ello se le sumaba el hecho de ser una Gryffindor…

Llegaron al castillo y salieron de la carroza. Allí, el frío del bosque, azotaba con más fuerza, pero Nathaly se apresuró a entrar en el castillo seguida de los demás. Caminaba con la espalda recta, orgullosa, con la frente muy alta, el mentón ligeramente alzado y con paso seguro.

Su forma de andar, sensual y despreocupada. No se iba a dejar asustar fácilmente por unas asquerosas serpientes de Slytherin. Ella valía mucho más que todos aquellos asquerosos y despreciables niños mimados. Sirius se había quedado rezagado con los demás, y los cinco la miraron caminar hacia en Gran Comedor. Emily y Lily la miraban con orgullo. Su hermanita había cambiado. Se estaba haciendo una mujer.

Remus observó su forma de caminar, era envolvente e hipnótica. Como un remolino. Emily carraspeó y el joven licántropo centró el cien por ciento de su atención en su novia. James miraba el final de las piernas de su amiga. Pues si que estaba buena… Se sintió orgulloso de su amigo Sirius. Aquella era la única mujer que podría acabar con sus ansias de mujeriego. Sirius le miró embelesado. Su pequeño angelito, caminando con ademanes de sedienta vampiresa. Contoneando las caderas por el medio del Gran Comedor, dejando a todo el personal masculino babeando. Todos los chicos allí presentes movían la cabeza al ritmo oscilatorio de la melena de Nathaly, rizada y larguísima en aquellos instantes. Totalmente acompasado con el ritmo de sus caderas al caminar. Un ritmo hipnótico que se extendió por todo el lugar.

Nathaly giró la cabeza, para comprobar por donde la seguían sus amigos, y los vio; acababan de entrar, y caminaban rápidamente y el silencio.

Silencio.

El silencio se había apoderado del Gran Comedor, y la rubia vio más de un ciento de ojos clavados en ella. Ella esperó, con aquella pose digna a que los demás llegasen a su lado.

Cuando estuvieron todos juntos se sentaron y la rubia se volvió hacia sus amigas.

-Escuchadme, chicas, no voy a pediros perdón por lo que hice, porque en aquel momento no hice nada malo; pero razón tenéis. Pude haber elegido a cualquier otro… En fin. No esperéis nada más arrepentido; a pesar de que en realidad lo estoy. Pero a quien le debo una disculpa muy grande es a Sirius, y ya se la di.

Emily y Lily la miraron y sonrieron.

-Nena, puedes dejar de estirarte tanto-le susurró Emily.

-No, no puedo, no por lo menos hasta que perdáis la decepción, y Lily me pierda en asco y el desprecio.

La pelirroja irguió el cuello casi tanto como ella.

-Sabes de sobre que lo decía con rabia… Porque al parecer me molestó más a mi que a ti lo que intentó hacerte… Pero en fin… que sabes que eres mi hermanita y que te quiero mucho.

La rubia alzó una ceja y miró a Emily, que asentía sonriendo.

-Cielo, estoy muy orgullosa de ti; pues nadie había sido tan fuerte ante lo que te pasó. Recuerdo el día de San Valentín… y te juro que de no ser por ti, ahora yo no estaría con mi niño.

La rubia relajó su actitud y sus dos amigas la abrazaron al mismo tiempo. Ella les devolvió al abrazo mientras unas lágrimas de felicidad se escapaban de sus ojos, volando.

Sirius, Remus y James las miraban sonriendo.

-Preciosas, ya basta eh-dijo Sirius- Me la vais a achuchar-les dijo a Emily y a Lily.- Además, es hora de que atendamos a la selección-añadió

-¿Desde cuanto le importa tanto a usted la selección?-preguntó el fantasma de la casa Gryffindor; Nick Casi Decapitado.

-Desde que están a punto de asfixiar a mi novia-respondió el burlonamente educado.

-Ya te gustaría a ti asfixiarme-le dijo la chica con una sonrisa sensual en los labios.

Todos la miraron.

Nathaly volvía a ser la de antes.

Ya había llegado la profesora McGonagall, con una hilera de niños pequeños y bajitos. Entre ellos destacaba una chica, muy alta, y por lo que Sirius pudo ver, no tenía once años.

Su cuerpo era, de todos los que había visto, el único que podía competir con el de Nathaly. Su cabello completamente negro, y desde aquella distancia, a pesar de nos distinguir el color de sus ojos, una intuición le dijo que serían negros.

-¿Quién es esa chica que está con los de primero?-preguntó Lily con curiosidad.

-Ni lo sé ni me importa-dijo Nathaly mirando a Sirius con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿A que está buena?, Cornamenta-le preguntó Sirius con tono soñador.

Remus le propinó una colleja.

-¿Qué?

-Tienes novia-le dijo canturreando.

-Pero mi Nathaly no es celosa-dijo él.

-¿Estas seguro?-preguntó ella con tono amenazador.

-Lo digo de broma, preciosa.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa y miró hacia la mesa de los profesores.

Y allí pudo ver a un chico que la dejó sin aliento. Era muy joven, pero… que bueno estaba.

Dumbledore se puso en pie y pidió silencio. Al instante un silencio tan sepulcral como el que se había extendido cuando Nathaly hizo su aparición, se apoderó de los presentes.

-Mis queridos alumnos, cada día que pasa nos adentramos más en tiempos oscuros. Es mi deber comunicaros que un mago que se hace llamar Lord Voldemort está intentando matar a los hijos de muggles, y a todos los que no llevan sangre mágica en las venas. Y mucho más lamentable es decir que lo consigue.-se detuvo a hacer una pausa, pero ni el zumbido de una mosca se escuchaba en el lugar.-Lamentablemente, se intenta mantener a los niños alejados de la cruel realidad. Pero yo tengo mejor concepto de todos vosotros, por lo que os trato como adultos, merecedores de conocer la verdad. -volvió a hacer una pausa, pero nadie dijo nada.- Me tomo la libertad, como persona más sabia y experimentada, de daros un consejo. Permaneced unidos, y confiad en aquellos que lo merezcan, pues en los días oscuros que se nos avecinas, no se sabe quien está de parte de quien. Y ahora, procedamos con la selección.

La profesora McGonagall se adelantó con un taburete y un sombrero ajado, el Sombrero Seleccionador. Los Merodeadores y las chicas recordaron, en aquel momento, el día de su selección…

**Flash-Back**

_Nathaly estaba junto a sus nuevas amigas en medio de aquella fila de chicos y chicas, tan asustados como ellas._

_Al primero que habían llamado había sido al chico con aquellos ojazos azules, el que había visto en el tren… Le había tocado Gryffindor, y desde aquel instante, la chiquilla rezó para que le tocase en la misma casa que a él._

_Después de un chico gordo llamado Crabbe se fuese a Slytherin le tocó a su amiga Lily. El sombrero no lo dudó ni un instante y la colocó en Gryffindor, la misma casa que al tal Sirius._

_Poco después le había tocado a Remus Lupin. Un chiquillo alto y paliducho, muy desgarbado y con unas enormes ojeras._

_También había ido a la casa de los leones._

_Cuando el sombrero, poco después tocó la rubia cabeza de Malfoy, lo envió directo (a la mierda) a Slytherin._

_Poco después le tocó a James Potter, el tercer chico del tren, y también fue a la casa de rojo y dorado._

_La chiquilla rubia avanzó cuando fue su turno. El sombrero le había cubierto la cabeza, por completo, a pesar de que toda su larga melena quedase fuera._

_La había mandado a Gryffindor, y poco después, a Emily también._

_Y también a una chica llamada Alice Cenit, pero ella dormía con las chicas de un curso inferior, porque debía cuidar a una hermana que entró en su segundo año, y no tenían mucho trato con ella, a pesar de ser del mismo año._

_En la habitación de los chicos también había ingresado un muchacho llamado Frank Longbottom, pero dormía en las habitaciones de un curso inferior por un motivo parecido al de Alice._

**Fin Flash-Back**

Los seis amigos se miraron entre ellos y se sonrieron.

-Yo deseé que te tocase Gryffindor, preciosa-le dijo Sirius a Nathaly en el oído.

-Ya, como ahora estás deseando que le toque a esta chica¿verdad?

Y se giró, dándole un latigazo con los rizos.

Los chicos de primero fueron todos repartidos, y después le tocó a la chica misteriosa.

-Tengo el placer de anunciaros que Sherezade Boghing va a cursar sexto curso este año, y que espero que la tratéis como a una más-dijo Dumbledore.

La muchacha se adelantó con ademanes tímidos, e inseguros, y se sentó en el taburete, con el sombrero tapándole la vista.

-¡¡¡SLYTHERIN!!!

La chica se puso en pie y, tras quitarse el sombrero, se encaminó hacia la mesa verde-plata.

Unos segundos después apareció la comida, y todos dieron buena cuenta de ella, en especial Nathaly y Sirius, pues aun por encima de ser limas naturales, llevaban todo el día sin comer.

-Por cierto, Sirius, que sea la última vez que miras de esa manera a una chica que no sea yo-le dijo Nathaly mientras se servía una buena porción de macarrones.

-Fabef gue edef la uika gue me guta- le dijo masticando.

-Sirius, no hagas eso. Es asqueroso-le dijo Lily.

-Perdón, Lils-dijo tras tragar.-A ver, Nathy, sabes que eres la única que me gusta, así que no te preocupes.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa y siguió dando cuenta de su tercer plato de macarrones.

Cuando terminaron la comida y los postres, y Nathaly estaba llena, aunque no se le notase ni una pizca que acababa de meterse cinco platos de macarrones entre pecho y espalda, y unas cuatro porciones de tarta de queso con fresa; Dumbledore se puso en pie.

-Mis queridos alumnos. Ahora que estáis todos llenos y saciados, me complace presentaros al profesor Michael Stevenson, proviene de Francia, y ha accedido a impartiros la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

Las miradas de todas las chicas se clavaron de inmediato en el joven profesor.

-Es auror, y os enseñará lo más complicado que os exijan en los EXTASIS. Acaba de terminar su carrera, y todavía no habla muy bien el idioma, os ruego, seáis amables con él, y buenos alumnos. Ahora, a dormir.

Emily y Remus fueron a guiar a los chiquillos de primero hacia los dormitorios.

-Nos vemos arriba, chicas –les dijo Emily dándoles sendos besos en las mejillas.

Lily se volvió hacia Nathaly, que miraba hacia la mesa de Slytherin con furia en el rostro.

Aquella niñata estaba mirando a Sirius de forma descarada.

Nathaly miró a su novio y se acercó mucho a él.

-Cielo, esa niña te está mirando-le susurró.

-No me importa-le replicó él.

Y sin decir nada más, la tomó de la cintura y le asestó un beso en los labios. Un beso tan dulce y al mismo tiempo tan fiero, que todo el Gran Comedor se los quedó mirando.

Nathaly se puso de puntillas y le echó los brazos al cuello.

Ambos querían que los viesen. Nathaly deseaba que la Jefferson y la chica nueva se diesen cuenta de que Sirius era exclusivamente suyo, y que por mucho que quisiesen, jamás se lo quitarían. Y Sirius quería que todos y cada uno de los chicos del Gran Comedor se enterasen de que el que tocase a Nathaly iba a acabar con un dolor corporal que no podría volver a dormir en su vida.

El profesor nuevo se acercó a ellos y los separó con cuidado.

-Me _gustagía_ que dejasen de _haceg_ eso delante de tantos niños-dijo con una amable sonrisa y alardeando de su acento francés.

Nathaly le devolvió la sonrisa, de manera abrumadora. El joven tenía el cabello rubio, tan claro como el de Nathaly, y los ojos extremadamente azules. Sirius lo miró, tratando de disimulas sus malas pulgas, y apretó a Nathaly contra él.

-Buenas noches profesor-dijo con gélida cortesía, y se llevó a su novia, corriendo para dar alcance a James y Lily.

-Joder, Lils¡qué bueno está el de Defensa!-dijo la rubia al llegar junto a su amiga.-Además tiene un acento francés… precioso…

Sirius hizo una mueca de asco.

-Si, cielo, yo te quiero a ti-le dijo la rubia.

Llegaron a la Sala Común.

-La contraseña es gusagarjo-dijo Lily.- Me lo dijo antes Remus.

Todos asintieron, y pasaron al interior de la cálida Sala Común.

Ya habían despachado a todos para que fuesen a acostarse, y Remus y Emily estaban sentados en la misma butaca esperándolos.

-Bueno, chicas… Lo mejor es que subamos a acostarnos, para estar descansadas para mañana-dijo la castaña levantándose del regazo de su novio.

-Esto… Chicas, yo voy a dormir con Sirius esta noche-murmuró Nathaly mirando al suelo.

-De acuerdo, pero recuerda… Mañana empezamos en las clases, y ni se te ocurra quejarte de agujetas, dolor de piernas, de espalda, o de cualquier otra cosa que puedas imaginarte-dijo Emily con una sonrisa.

La rubia le lanzó una mirada cargada de burla y subió la primera por las escaleras de los chicos.

-Sirius, subo en un ratito-les llegó su voz desde las escaleras.

Llegó a la habitación de séptimo año, y se encontró con sus tres camas, y sus tras baúles a los pies de cada una.

Con un rápido movimiento de varita, su ropa y la de sus amigas fueron a parar al gran armario de roble que había al lado de la puerta del baño.

Así mismo, sacó su joyero y lo guardó en un cajón de su mesita. Ordenó sus libros en su baúl y dejó el uniforme en la silla al lado de su cama.

Sus amigas llegaron justo cuando ella había acabado de ordenar todas sus cosas.

-Oye, Nathy, que sentimos mucho habernos enfadado. Es tu vida, y puedes hacer lo que quieras.

La rubia les dedicó una franca sonrisa.

-Sé que puedo hacer lo que quiera. Pero… es que a mi lo que me molestó fue que a Sirius no le dijeseis nada por liarse con la Jefferson.

-Cielo, la Jefferson no tiene un novio que ha amenazado a Sirius de muerte, y la novia de Malfoy, Narcisa Black, si te ha amenazado.

Nathaly se desabrochó la camisa.

-A ver, me da igual lo que diga esa niñata. Yo me sé defender…

-Lo sabemos; pero reconoce que contra la magia oscura no tienes defensa-dijo Lily mientras se ponía el pijama.

Nathaly asintió mientras se ponía el suyo.

-Bueno, nenas. Me marcho.

Se acercó a Emily y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches.

La castaña la abrazó.

Lily se unió al abrazo y le dio a la rubia un beso en la mejilla.

-Hasta mañana, que descanséis-dijo saliendo por la puerta.

-Buenas noches, cielo-dijo Emily.

-Que sueñes con los angelitos-le dijo Lily riendo, justo cuando la rubia se perdía escaleras abajo.

Nathaly pasó corriendo por la Sala Común, ya desierta, y subió por la escalera de caracol que llevaba al dormitorio de los chicos.

Al llegar al dormitorio de los chicos de séptimo escuchó un estruendo proveniente del interior, así que, preparándose para cualquier visión (ya me gustaría a mí) entró sin llamar.

Lo primero que vio fue a James sentado en su cama, a Remus de pie, y a Sirius apuntando a Peter Pettigrew con su varita.

-Sirius¿Qué se supone que haces?-preguntó la rubia escandalizada.

-Esta rata asquerosa te estaba buscando…

-Peter¿Qué coño quieres?-preguntó la rubia con cero de protocolo.

-Lo que me hiciste en el lago… No se ha bajado en todo el verano…

Los otros tres chicos miraron a Nathaly.

-¿Y a mi que? Te lo merecías, por lo que hiciste…

-Por favor, te lo suplico-dijo el chico cayendo de rodillas.-No hay ninguna forma de bajarla… Por favor…

Nathaly pareció meditarlo durante unos segundos…

-Está bien- accedió de mala gana.

Apuntó a Peter con su varita, y a penas pronunciando nada, Peter pareció aliviado.

-Y ahora, Peter, piérdete.

El chico se escabulló corriendo de la estancia, y los tres merodeadores se volvieron hacia la rubia.

-¿Qué se supone que le hiciste en el lago?-preguntó Remus.

Nathaly se sentó en la cama de Sirius y les sonrió.

-Pues… fue bastante sencillo-dijo- Lo puse cachondo, y le lancé un hechizo congelante en el paquete… El pobre se ha pasado el verano empalmado…

-¿Por qué le quitaste el hechizo?-preguntó James- Habría sido divertido verlo empalmado en transformaciones-dijo con tono soñador.

-Ay, Jimmy-dijo Nathaly con una sonrisa.-Le he quitado la erección, pero le he tirado una urticaria de mil pares…

Todos se echaron a reír.

-Por Merlín, Nathy, reacuérdame que nunca me meta contigo-dio Remus con una sonrisa.

Sirius permanecía callado.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la rubia después.

-Nada, sólo estoy recordando su cara de vergüenza…-estalló en carcajadas.

-Bueno, chicos, es mejor que nos metamos en cama-dijo Remus.-Mañana tenemos que madrugar, y no podemos permitirnos el lujo de llegar tarde el primer día.

Nathaly saltó de la cama de Sirius y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Remus, que acababa de meterse en su cama.

El chico dormía con una camiseta y un pantalón largo de aspecto cómodo.

-Buenas noches, Remus, que sueñes con muchas Emilys-dijo dirigiéndose a la cama de James.

El chico dormía con unos bóxer y sin camiseta. Cualquier chica se habría muerto al verlo así, pero Nathaly se limitó a abrazarlo con infinito cariño.

-Buenas noches, Jimmy-le dijo dulcemente.

-No me llames Jimmy, peque.

-No me llames peque.

Ambos sonrieron.

La chica le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Buenas noches.

-Que descanses, hermanita-le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

Más que su cuñada era su hermana. Los entendía y los escuchaba. Era una chica muy especial. Cariñosa y al mismo tiempo fiera.

La rubia se sentó en la cama de su novio y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sirius cerró las cortinas de su cama y les echó un par de hechizos.

-¿Qué has hecho?-preguntó la rubia.

-Un insonorizante, y uno que no permite que se abran las cortinas en contra de mi voluntad.

La chica le dedicó una sonrisa.

Sirius la miró. Era tan hermosa. El pelo volvía a estar liso, y estaba atado con una goma, cayendo hacia delante por uno de sus hombros.

Sus ojos brillaban de una manera tan atrayente, que antes de darse cuenta, ya estaban ambos acostados, él boca abajo, inclinado sobre ella, y con una mano sobre su vientre.

-Preciosa, te quiero-le susurró.

Nathaly cerró los ojos en una mueca de felicidad.

-Te adoro-le dijo después subiendo la mano por su delgada cintura.

Ella se escurrió de debajo de él y se puso de rodillas.

Sirius se sentó y la miró.

Estaba realmente preciosa, con un pijama rojo, muy flojo, que prendía de sus caderas con verdadero peligro de caerse, y parecía extremadamente delgada, dentro de aquella camiseta tan grande, de manga larga.

-Sirius, Yo también te quiero… Pero es necesario que sepas algo.

-Dime, preciosa.

-Bueno… es un poco complicado. Te quiero tanto que me duele el pecho cada vez que lo pienso… Eres lo más importante, lo más grande, lo más…

El chico se acercó a ella.

-Pero creo… creo…

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó él con dulzura.

-Por Merlín, tengo miedo a decírtelo.

-Tranquila, no me iré, sea lo que sea.

-Pues verás, creo… en realidad no creo, lo sé…

-¿Qué?

-Creo que…

-¿Qué?

-SIRIUS ORION BLACK-gritó la chica exasperada.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy enamorada de ti-dijo en un casi inaudible susurro.

Sirius soltó un suspiro aliviado

-Yo también estoy enamorado de ti-le susurró.

Ella alzó una ceja.

-¿Y por que nunca me lo has dicho?

-Porque pensé que era evidente…

Nathaly sonrió.

-Y lo es…

Sirius tiró de ella y volvieron a quedar acostado, Sirius encima de ella.

Se miraron a los ojos, durante una eternidad.

Con una sola mirada aquella noche se dijeron muchas cosas.

En la mirada de Sirius brillaba el amor, la ternura, la esperanza, el miedo, y la desesperación con la que adoraba.

En los ojos de Nathaly había mucho amor, cariño y mucha admiración.

Ambas miradas se fusionaron, al mismo tiempo que sus labios.

Fue un beso dulce, con cariño, ternura y amor.

Ambas manos de Sirius descansaban en las caderas de Nathaly.

Cuando finalmente se separaron el chico acercó su boca a la oreja de la rubia.

-¿Sabías que normalmente duermo desnudo?

-Me alegro de que hayas tenido la decencia de vestirte-le dijo ella divertida.

-Pues tú te lo pierdes.

-Bah, seguro que no es gran cosa.

-No… sobre todo desde que se ha pasado todo el verano durmiendo encerrada.

Nathaly le pellizcó en el pecho a través de la tela de la camiseta, y lo abrazó.

El chico la besó, con dulzura en los labios, y después los abandonó para trazar un sendero de dulces roces de los labios con la piel del cuello.

-Sirius…

El chico se incorporó y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Por qué a veces eres tan dulce, y otras tan… salvaje?-preguntó en un tímido susurro.

-¿Y tu por que a veces eres frágil y a veces explosiva?

Ella sonrió.

-Mis besos son reflejos de lo que me inspiras. En este momento eres un angelito.

Nathaly lo abrazó y se impulsó para quedar sobre él.

Lo obligó a sentarse, con la espalda contra el cabezal de la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

En aquel instante sus ojos brillaban con una fiereza inusitada.

Sirius le dirigió una traviesa mirada, antes de besarla, con fiereza, con furia, con deseo.

Nathaly le quitó la camiseta, en medio de un húmedo beso, y empezó a recorrer sus pectorales, fuertemente marcados, con ambas manos, y a delinear los contornos de sus músculos con la yema del dedo índice.

Sirius le metió las manos bajo la camiseta del pijama y comenzó a acariciar la sedosa piel de su espalda, arañándola con los dedos, masajeándola, hasta que finalmente, en medio de un furioso beso-mordisco, en el que Nathaly le había succionado el labio inferior, le quitó la camiseta del pijama.

Se quedó embobado mirándola.

Los pechos de la chica, cubiertos por un fino sujetador de satén, no eran pequeños, pero tampoco exageradamente grandes. Eran, como Sirius se dijo a si mismo, perfectos.

Le besó el pecho, justo entre ambos senos, en aquel canalillo que le hacía perder la noción de las cosas.

Su cuerpo, que ya llevaba, en vano, un buen rato tratando de contener, se disparó a la velocidad de la luz.

Nathaly sintió que algo duro la presionaba, tal y como estaba sentada, en su sexo.

Mirando a Sirius a los ojos, tanteó el pantalón del pijama y tiró de él, para introducir una mano.

El chico la miró sorprendido, y le habló con voz ronca.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó.

-Hacer gala de mi instinto-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Si no quieres…

Pero el chico se quedó mudo, cuando ella empezó a mover su mano, verticalmente, con un ritmo lento y suave, debido al cual, Sirius dejó escapar un ronco y ahogado gemido.

Nathaly esbozó una perversa sonrisilla y aumentó el ritmo de su mano, al mismo tiempo que el de sus besos.

Sirius enredó sus dedos en el cabello de su novia, que se había soltado de la coleta, y respiraba entrecortadamente.

Nathaly aumentó un poco más el ritmo, y Sirius pareció volverse loco.

Le apretó las caderas mientras respiraba de manera más agitada, como si se estuviese conteniendo.

La chica se inclinó hacia la oreja de su novio y la repasó con la lengua.

Sirius perdió la batalla en aquel mismo instante. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado excitado para atender a razones, y el estar con Nathaly allí, haciendo aquello lo derrumbó completamente.

El chico soltó un ronco gemido, medio ahogado, y la mano de Nathaly se impregnó de un extraño líquido blanquecino.

La chica se incorporó, con la mano llena de aquella sustancia, y Sirius la miró preocupado.

-Lo siento, -murmuró un poco avergonzado.

Nathaly esbozó una tierna sonrisa e hizo desaparecer aquello con un toque de varita.

El chico respiraba entrecortadamente, como si acabase de correr cientos de kilómetros.

Nathaly se puso su pijama y se recostó al lado de Sirius, que parecía agotado.

-Joder, Nathaly, para ser instinto y no experiencia… Menudo instinto…

Ella le dio un beso en los labios.

-Ya, cielo… Pero ahora vamos a dormir… son cerca de las dos-dijo en voz baja.

El chico la abrazó con inusitada fuerza y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias-le dijo al oído antes de caer ambos dormidos, al mismo tiempo.

_Visteis? La chica nueva no representa peligro, de momento al menos. Y bueno, que espero que os haya gustado, porque todo se ha arreglado, o empezado a ponerse peor… eso nunca se sabe, eh._

_Espero que os haya gustado, y que sepáis que me pareció fatalísimo lo de que Nathaly fuese una… por besarse con Malfoy, pero que nadie protestase porque Sirius besó a Jennifer, eh…_

_Espero vuestras opiniones en un largo y bonito review!!_

_Beshitos sabor a Merodeador!!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

**.:Thaly:. APB.·¨**


	11. Cuarzo, botones, chocolate y besos

**Disclaimer: **_Nathaly y Emily son de mi propiedad, Sirius un poco también, pero no todo lo que me gustaría… en fin… que son de Roling, y yo no cobro ni un céntimo por ellos…_

_Los reviews, están contestados en uno a mi misma, y que os paséis si queréis leerlos…_

_Este capítulo va dedicado a __**Zory **__aun que no sea su cumple, ni nada, es solo que, de no ser por ella, no estaría hoy aquí, dejándome los dedos en esta actualización… y eso…_

_Ahora, sentaos, poneos cómodas, porque AB Productions os trae una nueva entrega de mis locuras……_

Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh

Cuarzo, botones, chocolate y besos

Sirius abrió los ojos lentamente. Nathaly se había esfumado. El moreno supuso que se habría ido a cambiar a su cuarto. Se levantó y se metió en la ducha.

Mientras tanto, en la torre de la habitación de las chicas, Nathaly había despertado a sus amigas, que la miraron interrogantes mientras ella se apresuraba en coger ropa para meterse en la ducha.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Lily pícaramente.

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Nada importante…

Emily alzó una ceja e intercambió una mirada con Lily.

-A ver, no hemos follado, si es lo que os interesa. Y ahora, voy a ducharme. -y sin decir nada más, se metió en el baño.

Emily miró a Lily con una ceja alzada.

-¿Y tu y James? ¿A que se supone que jugáis?

Lily se encogió de hombros.

-No quiero que nadie se entrometa, ya sabes…

La castaña asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró a ponerse el uniforme.

-Lily, apura, o llegaremos tarde el primer día-dijo.

La pelirroja miró el reloj encima de la mesita de su amiga.

-Son las ocho y cuarto; quedan cuarenta y cinco minutos para que empiecen las clases… No me agobies.

-Yo no te agobio, Evans, pero debes apurar, porque todavía tenemos que desayunar.

La pelirroja asintió regañadientes y empezó a vestirse, justo cuando Nathaly salía del baño, completamente arreglada. Como si en lugar de ir a clase fuese de fiesta. Emily bufó molesta por el aspecto de su amiga.

Nathaly llevaba la falda del uniforme un palmo y medio por encima de la rodilla, la camisa perfectamente puesta, a pesar de tener desabrochados los tres primeros botones, con lo que dejaba entrever su generoso canalillo; la corbata sin anudar y la túnica desabrochada.

-¿A dónde se supone que vas?-preguntó Emily enfadada.

-A clase, ¿Por?

-¿Así vestida?

-Si, ¿Por?

-Por nada… Porque parece que te vas a tirar al primer tío que pase-dijo Emily.

-A ver, Nena, ¿Qué hay de malo en ir guapa?

-Supongo que nada… Pero no quiero que nadie te llame nada raro.

-Tranquila-dijo Lily con una sonrisa- si alguien le hace algo a Nathaly, Sirius le parte la crisma.

Las tres se echaron a reír y bajaron a la Sala común.

El uniforme de Hogwarts constaba de prendas que se podían combinar y superponer según el criterio del usuario. Las chicas tenían obligatorio la falda, la camisa, la corbata y la túnica; pero después podían elegir entre medias altas, blancas, grises o transparentes, medias cortas con el color de su casa, superponer ambas o llevar calcetines blancos. Por encima de la camisa podían elegir entre llevar un chaleco, una chaqueta o un jersey, todo gris y con un orillo de los colores de su casa. En invierno podían llevar un abrigo negro por encima de la túnica o una capa. La forma de combinar el vestuario que usaba Nathaly, normalmente hacía que Emily se incomodara.

Las chicas esperaron hasta las y media, y como los chicos no bajaban, se fueron ellas solas hacia el Gran Comedor.

-Remus me debe una explicación-dijo Emily.

-Seguro que tienen una buena razón-dijo Lily en un susurro.-Menos mal que el engreído de Potter no ha bajado todavía-dijo en voz bien alta mientras tomaban asiento en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Nathaly estalló en carcajadas y se sirvió un buen tazón de leche con cereales.

Cuando las chicas estaban en mitad del desayuno, se abrieron las puertas del Gran comedor, y un coro de suspiros se elevó desde las mesas hasta el encantado techo de la estancia. Sirius Black, James Potter y Remus Lupin acababan de entrar, y todo el sector femenino del colegio los miraba con adoración. Remus caminaba con aquellos aires desgarbados suyos, con el uniforme perfecto, que parecía quedarle enorme, y le otorgaba aquel adorable aspecto de desprotegido. James traía la camisa por fuera del pantalón, y el pelo especialmente revuelto. Aquellas gafas con las que andaba últimamente le quedaban de maravilla, y Lily sintió un vacío en el estómago, cuando él le dirigió una de sus seductoras sonrisas, como antaño. Sirius estaba… rompedor. Parecía que acababa de salir de una batalla a vida o muerte. Tenía la camisa por fuera, perfectamente mal abrochada, dejando entrever los marcados músculos del pecho, la corbata sin anudar y la mochila colgada descuidadamente de uno de sus hombros. Si a ello se sumaba su pelo mojado, que caía sobre su rostro con aquella elegancia natural… Lo normal era que Nathaly se contuviese para no saltarle al cuello. Pero cuando llegó a su lado, ella lo miró con divertida indiferencia. Remus se sentó al lado de Emily y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto?-preguntó la chica.

-Porque estos dos tenían que arreglarse… o desarreglarse… bueno, eso.

La chica le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y siguieron desayunando.

Sirius se había sentado en frente a Nathaly y la miraba constantemente.

-¿Qué tal dormiste?-le preguntó.

-No tan bien como tú, pero…

El moreno le sonrió y se estiró por encima de la mesa de Gryffindor para darle un beso en los labios a su novia, que se quedó sorprendida y al mismo tiempo, alagada. James miró a sus amigos y después miró a Lily, que parecía triste. Justo cuando el moreno le iba a decir algo a su novia llegó la profesora McGonagall repartiendo los horarios de Séptimo Curso.

-Tienen dos horas dobles de clases por las mañanas, y por las tardes tienen clases prácticas, los que estén interesados en coger las optativas de lucha, que no estaría de más en los tiempos que corren, a parte de que a los que quieran ingresar en la Academia de Aurores se lo exigirán.

-A nosotros apúntenos, profesora-dijo Sirius, mientras James asentía.

-A nosotras también-dijeron Emily y Lily al mismo tiempo.

-¿Usted, señor Lupin?-preguntó la mujer amablemente.

-Por supuesto-replicó el muchacho.

-Y a mi, profesora-dijo Nathaly con orgullo.

-Desconozco los motivos por los que han elegido esas asignaturas, pero les digo a los seis, que serían unos excelentes aurores.

-Gracias, profesora-dijeron a coro mientras la profesora se alejaba.

-Por cierto, las clases las impartirá el profesor Stevenson. De Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras-dijo la mujer por encima del hombro.

Nathaly se inclinó sobre su horario y vio las optativas de lucha.

-Los lunes y los jueves lucha con armas, los martes y miércoles lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, y los viernes duelo… Nada que no sepamos hacer-les comentó a sus amigos.

-La verdad es que nosotros nos apuntamos por lo de la academia; porque sino no podríamos entrar.

-¿Vais a ser aurores?-le preguntó Emily a los chicos, que asintieron.

-Justo como nosotras-dijo Lily entusiasmada.

-Mirándolo por el lado bueno, podremos cuidar de vosotras- dijo James.

-Que no tengamos que cuidar nosotras de vosotros, eh, Jimmy-le dijo Nathaly burlona.

-Cállate y desayuna, que vas a llegar tarde a clase-le dijo James burlonamente.

Emily volvió a consultar su horario, justo cuando el reloj del vestíbulo deba las nueve.

-Apurad o no llegaremos a pociones-dijo al mismo tiempo que se levantaba y salía corriendo del Gran Comedor, seguida de Remus.

Lily saltó de su asiento y agarrando a Nathaly del brazo echó a correr. Llegaron a las mazmorras sin aliento, seguidas de Sirius y James. Los seis se miraron entre ellos.

-Lily, tu eres la preferida de Slughorn, mejor entra tu antes, o de lo contrario nos quitará puntos.-dijo Nathaly.

-Está bien…

La pelirroja llamó a la puerta y entró seguida de sus amigos.

-Profesor, sentimos la tardanza, pero es que Peeves, sabe usted, nos interceptó en la entrada de las mazmorras y no nos quería dejar pasar.

-Está bien, no pasa nada, tomen asiento por parejas y preparen sus materiales. Hoy vamos a crear un ácido extremadamente potente. Debemos ser capaces de disolver algo tan duro como un cristal de óxido de silicio en menos de dos horas. Los que sepan preparar la poción antes del fin de la clase, y sepan distinguir el cristal a disolver entre los de mi muestrario, sumarán veinte puntos para su casa.

Lily se arremangó las mangas de la túnica y centró toda su atención en su caldero, y en las instrucciones a seguir. Un vaso mediado de sangre de dragón con un par de gotas de veneno de acromántula. Trece pellizcos exactos de polvo de ala de doxy y cincuenta y seis ojos de escarabajos. Ahora debía esperar diez minutos para meter doce centilitros de lejía muggle. Se volvió hacia James, que se había sentado a su lado y lo vio un poco aturullado. Aquella poción era extremadamente difícil. Si no fuera por el libro de pociones que le había regalado Remus por su cumpleaños, ni siquiera ella podría hacerla. Empezó a garabatearle las instrucciones en la mesa de trabajo, y cuando el chico se inclinó hacia la estantería que había detrás de Lily, en la que estaban los ingredientes que ellos debían utilizar, ella quedó apretada contra él, sin posible escapatoria. El chico echó un vistazo por encima de su hombro, para comprobar que nadie los miraba, pero resultaba prácticamente imposible ver nada a través del humo que había en el aula. Se volvió hacia Lily.

-Gracias, mi niña-y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-No hay de qué, cielo, y ahora, déjame echar la lejía-dijo inclinándose sobre su caldero.

La campana anunció el término de la clase, y el profesor hizo desaparecer la densa nube de humo negro que se había instalado en el aula, con un movimiento de varita.

-Perfecto, ahora, los que tengáis la poción lista, coged una muestra en una cazuelita protegida con un hechizo para que no se disuelva, y acercaos.

Lily llevó la suya, al igual que James. Nathaly y Sirius, que eran negados para las pociones, trabajando en equipo habían logrado preparar algo parecido a los que se suponía que debía ser su poción, pero no la entregaron. Sabían que aquella asignatura era importante para el EXTASIS, pero sinceramente, a ellos les resbalaba. Habían planeado formar un equipo de aurores, ellos seis, y ya tenían a la buena en pociones. Lily.

Sólo cuatro personas habían logrado hacer la poción adecuadamente, y de esas cuatro, sólo tres habían lanzado el hechizo correcto, para que no se derramase.

Lily, James y Severus Snape.

-Bien, Lily y Severus, ¿Cómo no?-el profesor parecía entusiasmado- Oh, y Potter… Desconocía que se le diese bien la elaboración de pociones. Pero, en fin, procedamos a elegir el cristal. -dijo el profesor sacando un muestrario- Sólo hay dos cristales correctos. El resto no sirve.

-Primero Potter-dijo Lily- Por ser nuevo en esto.-El transparente-dijo por lo bajo, para que sólo James la escuchase.

-Ahora, me toca a mí-dijo Severus.

Y para decepción y angustia de Lily, cogió la otra piedra correcta.

El profesor la miraba expectante, pero Lily se cruzó de brazos y lo miró impertérrita.

-Lily, es tu turno.

-No hay más piedras buenas. No hay más piedras de cuarzo.

El profesor se echó a reír.

-Muy aguda. Y por serlo, le concedo veinte puntos para su casa, a parte de otros diez por hacer la poción correctamente.

La pelirroja enrojeció casi tanto como su pelo.

-Gracias.

-Bien, Potter, Snape, tiren las piedras en sus pociones y veremos lo que ocurre.

-Señor, yo puedo compartir mi piedra con Li… con Evans-dijo James.

El profesor sonrió entusiasmado.

-Muy caballeroso, diez puntos más para Gryffindor.

Partió la piedra de cuarzo y le tendió una mitad a Lily. Los tres sumergieron las piedras, cada uno en su poción, y las tres se evaporaron en una voluta de aire.

-Cuarenta puntos para Gryffindor, por dos hacer el trabajo como se esperaba; y veinte puntos para Slytherin.

Toda la clase aplaudió a rabiar. En una clase habían ganado ochenta puntos, sólo entre ellos dos. El profesor los hizo salir del aula, y ellos se reunieron con sus amigos.

-Buena jugada, Lily.-le dijo Sirius cuando se sentaron bajo un haya en los terrenos.

-Era obvio lo que iba a pasar-dijo Nathaly.- Lily sabía que ganaría puntos por la poción bien hecha, aunque no acabase el trabajo, y también por conocer las piedras. Dejó que James ganase los puntos por hacer el trabajo completo, pero apuesto que no se esperaban lo de los diez puntos por caballerosidad.

Ellos negaron con la cabeza.

-¿Y tu como sabes todo eso?-preguntó Remus.

-Porque aquí la peque, es la jefa del razonamiento.-dijo Emily.

-Exactamente.-respondió la rubia con desparpajo.

Sirius la abrazó por la espalda y le dio un beso en el cuello.

-¿Te apetece venir cinco minutos al pasadizo que hay antes de llegar a transformaciones?-le preguntó al oído.

Ella asintió lentamente con la cabeza, y se levantó.

-Chicos, nos vemos en transformaciones dentro de un rato.-dijo la rubia echando a caminar detrás de Sirius.

El chico caminaba delante de ella, como ignorándola, con aquel aspecto tan… apetecible. Nathaly entrecerró los ojos con furia. Nadie la ignoraba. Adelantó a Sirius caminando de manera sensual, y el chico se quedó helado al mirarla. Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura. Al llegar a un tapiz que representaba a un hombre haciendo piruetas con un tutú de bailarina, Sirius lo alzó y dejó pasar a Nathaly. Después entró tras ella y dejó caer el tapiz, generando así la oscuridad entre ambos.

-¿Qué quieres?, Sirius-preguntó ella en voz baja y sensual.

-Adivínalo-replicó el chico acercándose a ella y tomándola con brusquedad de la cintura.

-Mejor, dímelo-le susurró ella.

El chico la levantó por la cintura y la apretó contra la pared.

Nathaly levantó las piernas y las enroscó alrededor de la cintura del chico. Sirius metió las manos bajo la falda de la chica y acarició sus muslos con suavidad. Ella se rió por lo bajo, pero Sirius la besó con brusquedad. Ella se quedó muy quieta, completamente a su merced. Sirius la sostenía por los muslos, mientras la acariciaba, y ella ni siquiera se agarraba a él. El chico dejó sus labios para besar su cuello, al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos abandonaba su muslo, para intentar llegar al final. No se veían. Pero a Sirius no le hizo falta ver la cara de Nathaly, porque cuando acarició su sexo a través de la ropa interior, la chica soltó un respingo que casi la hace caer. El chico soltó una carcajada y la besó con más profundidad. Pero Nathaly era difícil de dominar. Se soltó de Sirius y se puso nuevamente de pie; a pesar de que el chico la seguía acariciando. Ella le llevó las manos a la camisa e intentó desabrochársela; pero al no ser capaz, tiró y los botones saltaron en todas direcciones. Sirius dejó de acariciarla y de besarla al mismo tiempo.Ella soltó un suave gruñido de protesta.

Pero justo en aquel instante, sonó la campana que anunciaba el inicio de la segunda clase de la mañana; transformaciones.

Cuando vieron llegar a sus amigos no pudieron contenerse.

-O se han dado de hostias o son un poquito brutos-dijo James por lo bajo.

Sirius tenía la camisa abierta, sin botones, y un arañazo en el pectoral derecho.

Nathaly por su parte, tenía todo el pelo revuelto, la camisa mal abrochada, y un pequeño arañazo en una mejilla.

-¿Qué os pasó?-preguntó Lily tratando de contener la risa.

-Nada, que me auto-arañé, y arañé a Sirius de paso-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Ah, ¿Y habéis ido a la guerra?-Emily parecía a punto de echarse a reír.

-No, ¿por?-Sirius tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Por nada… Pero podríais adecentaros antes de que venga McGonagall.

Nathaly sacudió su melena, que de nuevo se volvió a alisar, y se abrochó la camisa decentemente. Después se acercó a Sirius, y con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer botones en su camisa, y se los abrochó con dulzura. Justo cuando tomaba asiento al lado de Lily, llegó la profesora a la clase, y les indicó que aquel año comenzarían con la transformación humana. En el rostro de seis alumnos apareció una sonrisa de burlona satisfacción.

…

A la hora de la comida, la chica de sexto de Slytherin, se acercó a la mesa de Gryffindor, a hablarle a Sirius. El moreno se dio cuenta de que había acertado por completo. Sus ojos eran negros y brillantes, como piedras de azabache.

-¿Eres Sirius Black?-preguntó amablemente.

El chico asintió.

-¿Podrías venir a hablar conmigo un momento?

El chico volvió a asentir y salió con la chica del Gran Comedor.

…

Cuando se fue, Nathaly soltó un bufido, tras el cual sus amigas se la quedaron mirando.

-No me miréis así… Primero dice que está buena… ahora se larga con ella.

Lily le pasó un brazo por los hombros y la abrazó.

-Tranquila, peque. Sirius te quiere sólo a ti-le aseguró James.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Es sólo que… a ver… es sólo mío… ¿Lo entendéis?-parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

-Si que lo entendemos-dijo Remus pasándole una onza de chocolate que había sacado de su mochila.

Ella aceptó el chocolate, y lo comió mientras los demás terminaban de comer.

Se sintió mucho mejor.

Tras la comida, se dirigieron al descampado que había delante de los invernaderos. Allí era dónde se iban a impartir las clases de lucha, hasta que llegase el invierno. Después se impartirían en el Gran Comedor. El profesor ya estaba allí, al igual que Sirius, Peter, Alice y Frank. También estaban los de séptimo de Slytherin, preparados para luchar. El profesor estaba especialmente atractivo, con un pantalón apretado negro, una camisa blanca ceñida a su torso, y la corta melenita dorada brillando con fuerza.

-Bien, _ahoga_ que estamos todos vamos a _designag_ las _pagejas_ de lucha. No _pgetendo fomentag_ la rivalidad _entge_ las casas, pego debéis _ig_ chicas _contga_ chicas y chicos _contga_ chicos, de _Slythegin_ y _Ggyffindog_.

Se miraron unos a los otros, sin saber como emparejarse.

-Bien, _señogita_ Black, usted con la _señogita_ Thomas.

Bellatrix se emparejó con Nathaly.

-_Señog_ Malfoy, con el _señog_ Black.

Y así fueron dispuestos en parejas de lucha. Lily contra una chica llamada Anne Bulstrode, Emily contra Erica Flint; James contra Severus Snape; Remus contra Crabbe, Frank Longbotom contra Goyle, Alice contra Jacqueline Parkinson, y Peter Pettigrew contra Anthony Dolohov.

-Bien, veamos como lo hacen… una _demostgación_-dijo el joven profesor.

Nathaly se adelantó, y en frente a ella se adelantó Bellatrix.

-Una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, sin armas ni varitas-dijo Nathaly alzando una ceja, desafiante.

-La que pierda será relevada por otro del grupo, hasta que pierda la otra-añadió Bellatrix.

Ambas se dieron la mano y luego se alejaron unos diez pasos la una de la otra. Sirius las miró asustado. Estaba preocupado, y desde que había hablado con aquella extraña chica más todavía. Ahora sólo confiaba en las aptitudes de Nathaly, y en su buena suerte, para poder respirar en paz.

La primera en atacar fue Bellatrix, que se echó a correr hacia Nathaly, que la esquivó con un ágil movimiento de cadera. La rubia se dio la vuelta y saltó sobre ella. Su rival le lanzó una patada, pero ella la esquivó de un salto vertical, y le clavó la punta del pie derecho en el estómago. El único problema que tenía era su falda. Era demasiado corta para pelear, temía que si se le veía algo, Sirius se enfadase… al pensar el Sirius se enfureció y le asestó a Bellatrix un puñetazo en la mandíbula. La chica empezó a sangrar por el labio y le pegó una patada en una canilla.

Nathaly se encogió de dolor. Siempre había tenido sensibilidad en las piernas. Bellatrix parecía a punto de pegarle una patada en la espalda, pero ella se escabulló como un gato y se puso en pie de un salto; pero Bellatrix la enganchó de la melena y la volvió a tirar al suelo, inmovilizándola. Nathaly pataleó asustada, pero la morena le volvió a dar una patada en la canilla. La rubia ahogó un grito y permaneció muy quieta en el suelo, esperando a que le remitiese el agudo dolor que se le había extendido por toda la extremidad.

Mientras tanto, Bellatrix le puso un pie en el abdomen, y todos los presentes contaban.

Uno.

Nathaly se quedó muy quieta.

Dos.

Acumuló fuerza en su abdomen.

Tres.

Concentró toda su furia.

Cuatro.

Tensó todo su cuerpo.

Cinco.

Se impulsó con las palmas de las manos contra el suelo y saltó, derribando a Bellatrix en el suelo. Se tiró encima de ella y haciéndole una llave, la dejó inmóvil en el suelo. La clase al completo contó hasta diez, pero Bellatrix no se podía mover. Nathaly la tenía agarrada del cuello contra el suelo, tenía la cara contra el barro, y los ojos cerrados en una mueca de miedo y odio. Cuando la cuenta llegó a diez, Nathaly sintió como alguien la elevaba en el aire y casi sin darse cuenta, Sirius la llevaba a hombros hacia el colegio.

El crepúsculo había caído sobre los terrenos.

…

Una vez en la Sala Común, Sirius la dejó en un cómodo sofá, al lado de una ventana.

-Has estado genial, ¿lo sabías?

Ella le sonrió, pero se volvió hacia sus amigas.

-¿Me habéis traído las cosas?

-Si, por cierto, menudo salto eh-le dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

-Gracias-dijo Nathaly.

Emily se arrodilló delante de ella y la tomó de las manos.

-Menos mal que tu lo resolviste, porque si no iría yo, y ya sabes que no se me da muy bien pelear, a no ser que saque mi instinto… y eso sería un poco peligroso.

-Lo sé.

Sirius se inclinó a su lado y acercó su boca al oído de la chica.

-Nathaly, ¿podemos hablar?

Ella se volvió hacia él con su mejor sonrisa.

-Tal vez tengas que hablar antes con Sherezade-le espetó antes de volverse hacia Emily y Lily, que los miraban divertidas.

Sirius se cabreó. Aquella chica era adorablemente insoportable.

La levantó del sofá con una sola mano y se la echó al hombro, como si se tratase de un saco de patatas.

-Sirius Black ¡Déjame en el suelo!

-No me sale de los huevos, Nathaly, así de claro.

La chica empezó a refunfuñar por lo bajo, pero Sirius se la llevó a su habitación.

…

Remus rodeó la cintura de Emily con un brazo y la atrajo hacia él.

-Si no fuese tan celosa y tan orgullosa no sería tan Nathaly-dijo la castaña divertida.

-Si es adorable-dijo Remus con una pícara sonrisa.

-Si, sobre todo cuando se enfada-dijo Lily sentándose en el sofá.

James la miró y le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

-¿Potter puedes dejar de sonreírme?-le preguntó Lily.

-Sabes que no, Evans.

Lily se sentía cada vez peor. No podía tratar así a su James.

-Me voy a la biblioteca-dijo levantándose.

-Si es el primer día del curso y todavía no tenemos deberes.

-Lo sé, Potter, pero hay personas a las que nos interesan nuestros estudios más que nuestro club de fans.

Y sin decir nada más, la pelirroja se levantó, y muy digna, salió por le retrato con sus libros bajo el bazo.

…

James se sentó muy abatido en el sillón que minutos antes había ocupado Nathaly.

-No sé que le pasa-dijo en voz baja.

-James, para ella es muy complicado tratarte así.- le dijo Emily.- La he pillado llorando en el cambio de clases.

El moreno agachó la cabeza con aire abatido.

Emily se soltó de Remus y se acercó a él.

-James, habla con ella. Convéncela de que lo vuestro puede soportar intromisiones, e incluso a un rabioso club de fans-esbozó una sonrisa.- Hazlo por ella.

James sonrió.

-Gracias Emy-le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica y salió corriendo por el hueco del retrato.

…

Remus la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-¿Te apetece ir a hacer una guardia de prefectos?-le preguntó dulcemente.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

-Contigo a donde sea-le dijo pícaramente.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa y salió de la Sala Común con su novia firmemente asida de la cintura. Fueron caminando lentamente, hasta que llegaron a la torre de astronomía.

-¿Te apetece ver las estrellas?

Ella lo miró a los ojos y le acarició una mejilla.

-Si nos pillan aquí arriba se nos caerá el pelo.

-Va, preciosa, arriesguémonos.- le pidió Remus.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y subió seguida de cerca por el chico. El aire de la noche era frío, pero en el cielo no había ni una sola nube. Las estrellas brillaban sobre sus cabezas, como pequeñas bombillas en la cúpula celeste. La luna, nueva, preciosa, brillaba con inusual fuerza sobre sus cabezas. Remus la miró, blanca y límpida, y soltó un suspiro.

-Cielo, ¿Qué pasa?

El chico la miró, y luego miró al suelo.

-Acabo de recordad como fue cuando me mordieron-su voz sonaba triste y lúgubre.-Sentí tanto miedo. Yo era muy pequeño, y estaba tremendamente asustado. En aquel momento sólo deseé morirme. El dolor era lacerante. Sentía como si estuviese ardiendo, como si el fuego se extendiese por mis venas.

Emily lo abrazó.

-Yo… yo… lo siento, mi amor.

-Perdóname, princesa… No quería asustarte.

Remus se soltó de ella y le dio la espalda.

Emily se plantó delante de él y lo miró a los ojos.

-No me molesta… Me alegra que me lo hayas contado. Así por lo menos noto que confías en mí.

El chico sonrió, a pesar de que tenía los ojos anegados de lágrimas. Emily lo ayudó a sentarse, y se sentó a su lado, dejando que él se recostase sobre su regazo, y acariciándole el pelo con suavidad.

-Siempre voy a estar aquí, cielo-le susurró tiernamente.

…

Eran las ocho de la tarde pasadas, y, a pesar de que a los alumnos de séptimo los dejaban quedar hasta esa hora, no debía permitir que la pillasen y la castigasen. Caminaba por el pasillo del cuarto piso, con dos libros bajo el brazo y la mochila al hombro. Caminaba deprisa, cuando alguien la tomó de la cintura y la raptó bajo un tapiz. Lily miró a su captor, pero no pudo verlo, porque casi al instante tenía sus labios en la boca, haciéndola subir al cielo y volver a bajar a la tierra en décimas de segundo. Dejó caer los libros y la mochila y le pasó a James los brazos por los hombros, al mismo tiempo que el chico le ponía las manos en la cintura y la apoyaba en la pared. Sus labios todavía juntos, transmitían palabras mudas pero al mismo tiempo audibles. Bebían uno del otro, se sentían en el fondo del pecho.

Se separaron para respirar y Lily se abrazó a James con los ojos anegados de lágrimas.

-James, lo siento tanto… no puedo seguir tratándote como antes… no soy capaz.

-Eso quería decirte, Lily, cariño, pero no me llores. -dijo secándole las lágrimas tiernamente.-Quiero que todo el mundo sepa que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, que tengo a la chica más guapa del colegio, y me da exactamente igual quien intente entrometerse entre nosotros. Te adoro, Lily.

La chica lo abrazó.

-Te quiero mucho, James… y si, quiero estar contigo… como en verano.

El moreno la abrazó por la cintura y la levantó en el aire. Le dio vueltas riendo y después, con ella todavía en brazos, y haciéndole un movimiento de varita a los libros para que los siguiesen, se fueron a la Sala Común.

…

Sirius subió con Nathaly a su dormitorio y la dejó encima de la cama, con pocos miramientos. Después cerró la puerta con cinco hechizos diferentes y se volvió hacia ella.

-Sirius ¡Déjame bajar!-gritó ella enfadada.

-No-dijo él impasible.

Ella saltó de la cama y se acercó a él.

-¡TE DIGO QUE ME DEJES BAJAR!-gritó ella zarandeándolo de la túnica.

-Y YO TE DIGO QUE NO ME SALE DE LOS HUEVOS-dijo el gritando también.

Nathaly entrecerró los ojos.

-¡Eres un asqueroso!

-Y tú una cabezota. Estoy intentando hablar contigo

Ella le dio una bofetada, y su mano quedó marcada en la mejilla de Sirius.

-Vale, ahora que ya te desahogaste, me vas a escuchar-dijo el chico todavía enfadado.

-No me da la gana-dijo ella tozuda.

Sirius se encogió de hombros y la llevó a rastras hasta la cama. Cuando la tiró en ella con pocos miramientos, y cuando la chica se intentó levantar, se tendió sobre ella, con los brazos a ambos lados de la chica; dejándola sin posibilidad de escapar. Ella giró la cara y cerró los ojos, no lo quería ver. Estaba tan enfadada porque se había marchado con Sherezade, que no lo quería ni ver.

-Nathaly, escúchame.

-No, Sirius, escúchame tú. ¿Por qué te fuiste con Sherezade? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola? ¿Por qué no me dejas bajar y te vas con tu amiguita? y ¿Qué coño quería tu amiguita?

-A ver, preciosa, mi amiguita, como tú la llamas, estuvo hablando conmigo sobre cosas que oyó; cosas que me interesan.

-¿Cómo cuales?

-A ver, le escuchó decir a mis adorables primas que te van a tender una trampa, y que te atacarán un momento en el que vayas sola. Me reventó de los huevos que te peleases hoy con Bellatrix en clase; porque eso sólo sirve para que te quieran ver muerta. Entiende que cada vez que les ganas, cada vez que eres mejor que ellos, su odio crece.

Nathaly asintió.

-No te dejo bajar, porque quiero que me prometas que a partir de ahora te vas a portar bien, y que pase lo que pase, nunca irás sin Lily y Emily.

La rubia asintió nuevamente.

-Y, por cierto, que no te pongas celosa, porque sólo me gustas tú; porque a pesar de que Sherezade esté buena, tu lo estás más.

La rubia lo miró a los ojos. No le había mentido en ningún momento. De repente se ruborizó.

-Sirius, siento haberte pegado…

-No pasa nada, preciosa-dijo en su oído- Me pone que me pegues…

Nathaly soltó una carcajada y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos. El moreno se agachó sobre el cuello de la chica y lo rozó suavemente con los labios, al mismo tiempo que metía la mano bajo la cortísima falda de Nathaly. Tanteó su ropa interior al mismo tiempo que sus labios se encontraban. Nathaly ahogó un gemido cuando Sirius comenzó a acariciarle el clítoris con la yema del dedo índice. La chica le clavó las uñas en la espalda, a pesar de que todavía tenía la túnica y la camisa.

Sirius fue aumentando el ritmo de sus besos al mismo tiempo que el de su dedo, y Nathaly comenzó a moverse rítmicamente.

La miró a los ojos, preciosos. Tenía los ojos brillantes, las mejillas sonrojadas, la respiración entrecortada se escapaba entre sus labios, carnosos e hinchados. Las manos de la chica parecían haberse vuelto locas, al igual que toda ella. Le desabrochó la camisa a Sirius con fiereza. Vio el arañazo que le había echo por la mañana y lo acarició con dulzura, pero justo en aquel instante, todo su cuerpo se estremeció. Notó como si algo la sacudiese, como si la hubiesen golpeado, algo tan placentero que se vio obligada a gritar. Después se quedó muy quieta, con Sirius todavía sobre ella. El chico la seguía besando, por el cuello y las mejillas, ahora con dulzura. Ella lo tomó de las mejillas y lo miró a los ojos.

-Gracias, mi amor… Pero ahora estoy en deuda contigo-dijo intentando levantarse.

-Eso es por lo de ayer-le susurró.

Ella sonrió.

-Y espero que me debas muchos favorcitos más, eh princesa.

…

_Hola a todas, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, porque ha sido un día agitado para nuestros chicos, eh? Un principio de curso un poco… alterado…xD_

_Bueno, eso, que desde el sábado hasta el viernes a penas me pasaré, así que, os dejaré otro capi, para que lo disfutéis, vale??_

_En fin… a otra cosa, antes de que se me olvide… os propongo un juego, porque, como faltan muchos capítulos, así no nos aburriremos, vale?_

_Lo que os propongo, básicamente, para este juego, es, que me digáis lo que creéis que va a pasar en el próximo capítulo, cuando os ponga el título… gana quien acierte, o quien deje el review más largo, explicando lo que va a pasar detalladamente, o lo que él o ella piense, simplemente. _

_El premio es un papel en la cuarta parte de mi saga, que tendrá intercambios salivares con un merodeador (y a lo mejor otro tipo de intercambios también… tendría que pensarlo xD)… el caso es que espero vuestra participación._

_Ahora, gracias mil por leerme!!!_

_Beshitos sabor a Merodeador!!!_

_Se os kiere!!_

**.:Thaly:. APB.·¨**


	12. Fuego, lágrimas y estrellas

**Disclaimer:** _Los chicos son de JKRowling, y solo Sherezade, Emily, Nathaly y Sirius (xD) me pertenecen, así que no me demandéis, eh, que no cobro un céntimo._

_Los reviews, como de costumbre, contestados en uno a mi misma._

_Ahora, APB Productions os patrocina, un nuevo capítulo de mi saga!!!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------_

Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh

Fuego, lágrimas y estrellas

Habían pasado un par de semanas, y los de Slytherin todavía no le habían puesto una mano encima a Nathaly. Sirius intentaba acompañarla a todas partes, y cuando no podía les pedía a Emily o a Lily que fuesen con ella. No obstante, andaba siempre con el mapa del colegio que habían diseñado los Merodeadores, que mostraba todos los lugares ocultos, al igual que a todas las personas que habitaban el castillo. Vigilaba siempre a Nathaly cuando estaba sola, y si veía a alguien de Slytherin acercarse a ella, corría como un desquiciado junto a ella.

Aquel viernes por la tarde estaban los seis haciendo los deberes en la biblioteca. El profesor de encantamientos les había encargado una redacción de setenta y cinco centímetros a cerca de los hechizos desmemorizantes.

-Voy al baño-dijo Lily.- ¿Alguien me acompaña?

-Si, yo voy contigo-dijo Nathaly poniéndose de pie.

Sirius las miró preocupado.

-A ver, cielo, no nos va a pasar nada-dijo Nathaly dándole un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

---

-James, tienes puesto mal lo de la modificación-le dijo Emily inclinándose sobre la redacción del moreno que estaba a su lado.

El chico la miró y se encogió de hombros.

-¿No crees que están tardando demasiado?-le preguntó preocupado a Sirius.

El otro moreno asintió.

-Ya hace más de media hora que han salido… A lo mejor tienen… ya sabes… problemas de mujeres…

Emily bufó.

-La verdad es que están tardando mucho.-murmuró después.

-Vamos a buscarlas-propuso Remus poniéndose de pié.

Los cuatro recogieron sus cosas y salieron en silencio de la biblioteca.

Cuando estaban llegando a las escaleras alguien se les acercó corriendo por detrás.

Era Sherezade.

-Han atacado a esas dos chicas que siempre van con vosotros-dijo casi sin aliento- Están en la torre sur.

La dejaron con la palabra en la boca y echaron a correr hacia ellas. Subieron escaleras y más escaleras, hasta llegar al séptimo piso; y después torcieron hacia la zona de la lechucería, donde supuestamente estaban las chicas.James iba delante, seguido muy de cerca por Sirius. Remus corría tras ellos, y Emily apuraba para no perderles el paso. Llegaron al último pasillo, el de la torre, y al doblar la esquina, James ahogó un grito y echó a correr. Sirius se abalanzó tras su amigo. Lily estaba inconsciente, boca arriba, con Nathaly, inmóvil, boca abajo sobre sus piernas.

Emily llegó al lugar y se quedó muda.

-Como me entere de quien lo ha hecho… me encargaré personalmente de arrancarle las tripas.

-No creo que sea necesario-dijo Remus mirándola a los ojos.

Pero los ojos de Emily ya no eran dorados y cálidos, como de costumbre; si no que eran azules claros, fríos como el hielo. Su cabello se fue aclarando hasta quedarse completamente blanco; cayó al suelo, y su piel y su ropa se blanquearon, y le salió un espeso pelaje blanco, con rayas negras. Sus orejas, ahora felinas estaban erguidas con orgullo, y sus poderosas zarpas en el suelo, con unas afiladísimas garras de marfil blancas. La tigresa soltó un rugido y los tres chicos pudieron apreciar su poderosa dentadura blanca.

Era un animal enorme; pero, como Remus pudo apreciar, más pequeña que el cuando se transformaba. La tigresa los miró con furia, y después se acostó al lado de sus amigas, que yacían inconscientes, con actitud protectora. Sirius se agachó al lado de Nathaly y la giró lentamente. Su novia tenía la cara extremadamente pálida, y con tiznes negros, como si hubiese presenciado una explosión. A penas respiraba, y su corazón palpitaba con lentitud, de manera débil.

-Ennervate-, murmuró apuntándola con la varita, pero Nathaly no se despertó.

Sirius sintió como las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos. No podía estar muerta. Todavía respiraba. Su corazón latía. Por qué no se despertaba. James a su lado apuntó a Lily con su varita y la despertó. La pelirroja los miró a todos confusa y dejó que James la abrazase, de puro alivio.

-Lily¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Sirius intentando contenerse para no llorar.

La chica lo miró y su expresión de confusión cambió a una de alarma.

-Llevad a Nathaly a la enfermería-dijo nerviosa- La han atacado con magia negra.

Sirius no se hizo esperar, la tomó con delicadeza en brazos y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, con ella firmemente asida. James miró a Lily.

-James, cielo, me he hecho daño en un tobillo-murmuró.-Por cierto, Kira, destransfórmate-le dijo a la tigresa.

El enorme animal gruñó ¿divertido? James tomó a su novia en brazos y salió corriendo con ella hacia la enfermería. Todos los que vieron pasar a James corriendo con Lily en brazos se quedaron estupefactos. Durante dos semanas habían dejado de insultarse, pero de eso a cogerla en brazos…

---

Remus miró a la tigresa que lentamente volvió a transformarse en Emily, pero su ropa había desaparecido.

El chico se quitó su túnica y vistió a su novia con delicadeza.

-¿Estas mejor?

Ella asintió.

-La energía que me producía la furia la usé para transformarme… Ahora no puedo a penas caminar.

El chico la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la tomó en brazos.

Después hechizó todas sus cosas para que los siguiesen y echó a caminar hacia la enfermería.

Sirius entró en la estancia como una tormenta, corriendo y gritando. Medio minuto después llegó James con Lily, y la señora Pomfrey salió de su despacho para ver el motivo de tanto revuelo.

Al ver a Nathaly inconsciente la dejó en una cama con un movimiento de varita.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?-preguntó alarmada.

-Le han lanzado un fuego negro de Gesthabirg-dijo la pelirroja con un hilo de voz.

La enfermera chascó la lengua y se inclinó sobre Nathaly, comenzando a lanzarle hechizos.

Justo en aquel instante llegaron Remus, y Emily.

La castaña se acercó a la cama en la que estaba Lily y se sentó a su lado.

-Lils¿Qué pasó?

La pelirroja se puso pálida.

**.:Flash-Back:.**

_Habían ido al baño, y una vez fuera se habían encontrado con Narcisa Black._

_-Vaya, zorrita-le dijo a Nathaly- Que raro que el putón de mi primo te haya dejado sola. ¿No?_

_Nathaly avanzó hacia ella, pero la otra chica se escabulló escaleras arriba._

_La rubia la persiguió, seguida de Lily. _

_Iba a partirle la cara a aquella zorra asquerosa._

_Nadie insultaba a su novio, ni a ella…_

_Llegaron al pasillo de la lechucería, y se vieron en una emboscada._

_-Evans, sangre sucia, a ti de momento no te haremos nada-dijo Bellatrix Black con una mueca demente._

_Y sin decir más le lanzó un rayo azul al tobillo, con lo que la pelirroja cayó al suelo._

_Nathaly estaba realmente furiosa._

_-Serás zorra-le dijo a Bellatrix al mismo tiempo que le asestaba un puñetazo._

_Snape y Goyle la atacaron al mismo tiempo, ambos con una maldición cruciatus, que la rubia evitó de un saltó._

_Verla pelear era una delicia._

_En un par de movimientos dejó sin sentido a tres Slytherin. Y con un rápido y certero movimiento de varita desmayó a otros dos._

_-¡Cuidado!-gritó Lily al mismo tiempo que sacaba su varita y desarmaba a Narcisa, que había intentado atacar a Nathaly por la espalda._

_Lucius Malfoy le lanzó una extraña llamarada negra a Nathaly, que le dio de lleno en el rostro, haciéndola caer desplomada en el suelo._

_Lily comenzó a gritar, sobre todo cuando Malfoy se inclinó sobre el cuerpo inerte de Nathaly._

_Lo último que escuchó eran pasos_

**.:Fin Flash-Back:.**

Sirius tenía el rostro contorsionado. abía fallado en su intento de protegerla.

A saber lo que les habían echo aquellos hijos puta a ambas chicas mientras estaban inconscientes…El rostro de James era un poema.

-Deberíais haberla visto. Parecía una diosa antigua luchando-dijo la pelirroja con voz soñadora.

-Sé de sobra como lucha mi pequeña-dijo Emily-pero espero que no os hayan puesto una mano encima… o de lo contrario…-su voz se volvió oscura y amenazadora.

-No les han hecho nada-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Sherezade los miraba con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Yo llegué a tiempo-dijo la chica de pelo negro.-Los eché de allí con un movimiento de varita y después corrí a avisaros.

-Vaya, muchas gracias-dijo Lily.

-No hay de qué-murmuró la chica ruborizada.

Y sin decir más, se escabulló rápidamente de la enfermería.

La señora Pomfrey se acercó a ellos.

-He hecho todo lo que pude; pero eso es magia oscura muy antigua y poderosa, y temo que pueda… que no llegue a salvarse… Sólo sus ganas de vivir la pueden ayudar.

Dicho esto se retiró a su despacho.

Lily había comenzado a llorar amargamente; al igual que Emily. Remus abrazó a su novia, que temblaba descontroladamente, y James le pasó un brazo por los hombros a Lily, que tenía la mirada perdida en la pared.

Sirius se había muerto.

No...

No podía...

Su Nathaly no podía morirse.

Si ella se moría, él se moría con ella...

No concebía la vida sin ella; sin sus ojos, sin su increíble sonrisa, sin sus labios.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, y no se molestó por secarlas. Si Nathaly se iba él se quedaba vacío. Una cosa era dejarlo, y otra muy diferente era que se fuese, para siempre. Empezó a llorar, con el rostro tras las manos. Sollozos amargos escapaban de su garganta, sólo sacó las manos de su rostro cuando notó que dos pares de brazos lo abrazaban. Cuando Emily y Lily lo acunaron entre ellas, cuando junto con sus amigos, se unieron los cinco en un abrazo colectivo.

Media hora después, llegó la enfermera a curarle el tobillo a Lily.

-Nathaly es fuerte. No lloréis más, y tened fe en su fortaleza-les dijo.

Durante día y medio Nathaly no dio signos de mejoría. Emily y Lily pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo junto a ella, y solo se despegaban de su lado para ir a comer y a dormir. Sirius pasaba en la enfermería toda la noche, al lado de su pequeño angelito. Había confeccionado un colgante para ella... Se lo daría cuando se restableciese; o de lo contrario, como regalo de despedida.

---

El lunes, Dumbledore los había librado de las clases, y Sirius se había pasado la tarde con su princesa, hablándole.

-Nathy, te quiero tanto.

…

-No quiero que te marches de mi lado.

…

-Tú eres fuerte.

Tenía la fría mano de la chica entre las suyas.

-Quédate conmigo.

…

-No me abandones, por favor.

…

-No te vayas.

-Claro que no me voy a ir… Harán falta más que una panda de Slytherin's para que yo me largue-dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Sirius la miró con una sonrisa tan grande que no le cabía en el rostro.

-Mi niña…- le dio un beso en la frente.-Señora Pomfrey, Nathy se ha despertado.-gritó el chico.

La enfermera llegó corriendo y se atareó en darle una docena de pociones diferentes.

-Cuando te las tomes todas podrás marcharte-le dijo.

Cinco minutos después llegaron Emily y Lily, que se lanzaron sobre ella y la abrazaron, comiéndola a besos.

-Mi niña, nunca más me vuelvas a dar un susto como este-le dijo Emily con una sonrisa.

-No, eh, peque; porque Emily se pilló tal cabreo que se transformó…

La rubia sonrió.

-No tenéis ni idea de lo bien que me encuentro… Es como si acabase de despertar de un sueño profundo.

Todos sonrieron.

-Jimmy, Remsie, dadme unos besitos-dijo la rubia estirando los brazos en ademán infantil.

Los dos chicos la abrazaron y le dieron tiernos besos en las mejillas.

-Bien¿te has tomado todas las pociones?-preguntó la señora Pomfrey.

La rubia asintió.

-Pues vete, y espero no verte más por aquí.

-Gracias por todo-dijo la chica saltando de la cama.

-No hay de qué… Y pobres de vosotros como tenga aquí algún día a un hijo de cualquiera de vosotros.

Entre carcajadas condujeron a Nathaly a la Sala Común y la sentaron en una butaca al lado del fuego, que crepitaba alegremente en la chimenea.

-Bueno, preciosa, quiero que tengas esto-dijo Sirius sacándose un colgante de plata del bolsillo de la túnica.

Nathaly se lo puso con una sonrisa.

Era una estrella de plata, de ocho puntas, con una bolita de oro en medio.

-Es sirius, -le explicó el chico; -la estrella.

-Gracias, cielo.

-Bueno, chicas, mejor es que os la llevéis a la cama-dijo Remus.

-De eso nada, señor Lupin. Estoy perfectamente. Gracias, además, me he pasado tres días enteros dormida.-dijo Nathaly poniéndose de pie.

Sirius la obligó a sentarse.

-No quiero que hagas ninguna tontería. Prométeme que no te vas a pelear más con mis primas y sus amigos.

-Prometido-dijo la chica.

-Pues ahora a dormir-dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

Y antes de que la rubia pudiese protestar, ya había subido por las escaleras de los chicos.

_------------------------------------------_

_Hola a todos, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y que lo hayáis disfrutado casi tanto como yo... no se me da muy bien lo de plasmar sentimientos, pero se hace lo que se puede, palabrita de honor. Ahora os dejaré el ranking de puntuaciones del concurso, y luego el título del capítulo siguiente._

**Ranking**

1. Kry: 316 palabras

2. Sonia: 229 palabras

3. Natievans14: 172 palabras

4. marina66: 87 palabras

5. Zory: 45 palabras

6. Juli: 34 palabras

7. clau malfoy: 25 palabras

_Jo, que juego con tan poca competitividad, en serio, mirad que en el de **Black is Black** hay pique en los primeros puestos, y aquí parece que ya está todo decidido; pero aun así, no os desaniméis, porque hay tres premios, para la primera, segunda y tercera, y los puntos, que son por palabra, se van acumulando cada semana hasta el final del fic._

_Y bien... ¿Os ha gustado el capí?¿Soso¿Emotivo¿Cutre?... sinceramente, después de haber visto lo que esperábais para el capítulo, temo no haber cumplido vuestras espectativas, pero, de todas formas, espero que os haya gustado._

_Ahora, os dejo el título del capítulo **13. Buenas, malas y peores noticias**, para que me digáis lo que pensáis, esperáis o queréis que pase, y la que me deje el review más largo, más probabilidades tiene de ganar ;) así que ánimo todas, y a participar!!!_

_Mcuhas gracias por leerme!!!_

_Beshitos con sabor a Merodeador!! _

_Se os kiere!!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	13. Buenas, malas y peores noticias

**Disclaimer: **_Solo Nathaly, Emily, Sherezade, Bogh y Sirius (ejem... este no...xD) a parte de la trama me pertenecen. El resto de entes a los que doy vida en este fic pertenecen a la maestra, a Rowling, y, que quede claro, que no hago esto con ningún ánimo de lucro._

_Los reviews, como siempre, desde el inicio de los tiempos, o al menos, de este fic xD, contestados en uno a mi misma._

_APB Productions, de la mano de Catufa (mi musa) os trae una nueva entrega de mi saga!!!_

_------------------------------------------------------------------_

Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh

Buenas, malas y peores noticias

Una tarde, a mediados de octubre, Emily llegó junta a sus amigas corriendo, casi sin aliento.

-Nenas, tengo que deciros algo… lo va a anunciar Dumbledore en la cena, pero como lo hemos acordado en la reunión de hace un rato, os lo digo ahora yo.

-¿Qué?-Nathaly estaba intrigada.

-Se va a celebrar un baile en Halloween.-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

Las tres chicas se miraron entre ellas. Lily recordaba el último baile de Halloween. Cuando se había dado su primer beso, con James.

-¿Y los chicos¿Lo saben?-Nathaly estaba casi histérica ante la perspectiva de un baile.

-No, están entrenando, y Remus fue a la biblioteca después de la reunión-dijo Emily.

La rubia asintió.

-¿Bajamos a cenar? Me muero de hambre.

-Tu siempre tienes hambre-dijo Lily levantándose y bajando tras ella.

El Gran Comedor estaba tan concurrido como siempre, con las velas flotando por encima de las mesas, y la cubertería dorada brillando. Las tres chicas se sentaron juntas en una esquina de la mesa. Al cabo de cinco minutos legó Remus, que se sentó con ellas.

-Que aproveche-dijo educadamente, al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en los labios a su novia.

-Gracias, Remsie-dijo Nathaly sirviéndose su segundo plato de estofado de cordero.

Al cabo de cinco o diez minutos llegaron Sirius y James, sudados y con las caras llenas de tierra, por culpa del entrenamiento.

-Tengo unas ganas increíbles de ducharme y meterme en cama-comentó James.

-¿Y eso?, Cornamenta.

-Eso, Thaly, se debe a que hemos tenido una sesión doble de entrenamientos, porque se nos echa encima el primer partido de la temporada; Gryffindor contra Hufflepuf.

-O sea, que no puedo esperar nada de ti esta noche¿no Sirius?

El moreno esbozó una sensual sonrisa.

-Sabes que yo funciono veinticuatro horas-le dijo el chico de ojos azules.

La rubia agitó su melena y le sonrió. Justo cuando parecía que iba a replicar, Dumbledore se puso en pie.

-Mis queridos alumnos, me complace anunciaros que el sábado de Halloween, por la noche, se celebrará un baile, como todos los años.

El Gran Comedor se llenó de murmullos emocionados de los cientos de chicas.

-El baile será de disfraces; y todos están permitidos; ya sean muggles, mágicos, o del tipo que queráis. Dará comienzo a las nueve y media, y se extenderá a lo largo de la noche.

Nathaly volvía a estar entusiasmada; al igual que Lily; pero los chicos pusieron semblante serio, e intercambiaron miradas de preocupación.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Emily alarmada.

-Esto… Chicas… esa noche coincide con luna llena…-dijo Remus un poco incómodo.

-Lo siento, preciosa, pero no podré ir contigo-le susurró Sirius a Nathaly.

Emily carraspeó.

-A grandes males, grandes remedios. Tengo la solución ideal para nuestro pequeño problema.

Los otros cinco la miraron expectantes.

-James, tú y Sirius vendréis al baile con mis nenitas; y yo acompañaré a Remus en su transformación-dijo la castaña en un susurro.

Los tres chicos intercambiaron preocupadas miradas.

-Emy, tú no estás acostumbrada a cuidar de él… Se vuelve un poco… gamberro.-dijo James.

-Yo también me vuelvo gamberra.

-Emy, princesa… Estoy acostumbrado a estar con ellos… Tengo miedo a hacerte daño…

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

-No creo que consigas hacerle daño-dijo Lily.-Emy cuando se transforma se vuelve una fiera, en todo el sentido de la palabra.

-Exacto. Dejo de ser la santita modosa que soy normalmente, y me vuelvo una tigresa, por dentro y por fuera.

-Es puro instinto-dijo Nathaly con una sonrisa.

Remus bajo la cabeza con semblante abatido, pero feliz.

-De acuerdo; iré con Emy…

Lily y Nathaly le dieron sendos besos en las mejillas.

-Gracias, Remsie. Te prometemos que esa noche nos lo pasaremos muy bien en tu honor.

Una vez subieron a la Sala Común, se sentaron delante de la chimenea. James y Sirius subieron a ducharse. Primero subió James, y Nathaly subió con Sirius a su dormitorio, para hablar. Sirius no se despegaba de Nathaly ni un segundo, desde que la habían atacado; sólo para entrenar, para dormir, y en contadas ocasiones en las que se separaban durante las clases. El chico decía que así estaba más tranquilo, y Nathaly así era más feliz, por que todas las lobas en celo sabían que Sirius estaba ocupado.

-Cielo¿Por qué no os duchasteis en los vestuarios?-preguntó la rubia sentándose en la cama de su novio.

-Porque me moría de hambre, y así de paso, venía antes junto a ti.

La rubia le dedicó una dulce sonrisa. El chico se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Nathaly se sentó a horcajadas sobre él y le dio un travieso mordisco en el labio inferior. Sirius le pasó un brazo por la espalda, y ella le rodeó el cuello con los suyos.

-Nathy, nena, estoy todo guarro. Espera a que me dé una ducha y seré todo tuyo.

-Me da igual… me gusta que estés sudado… hueles a hombre- estalló en carcajadas.

El moreno le metió la mano por la cintura de la blusa y le acarició la espalda con suavidad. Justo en aquel momento salió James del baño, con un pantalón de pijama negro y una camiseta blanca de manga corta, y ceñida al torso.

-Cornamenta, cuídame de Nathaly mientras me ducho-pidió el chico al mismo tiempo que entraba en el baño.

-Oye, James, que puedes ir junto a Lily; que aquí no me va a pasar nada-le dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

El chico le dio un beso en la mejilla y bajó por las escaleras de caracol hacia la Sala Común.

--------

Emily y Remus se habías escabullido hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Llevaban un mes y medio en Hogwarts, y no habían estado juntos desde hacía dos semanas. Emily se puso el pijama. Era ancho, blanco y suave; Remus había ido a buscar el suyo, antes de subir con ella a la habitación. Lily había bajado, a estar un ratito con James en la Sala Común, y tenía puesto su pijama; porque conocía las intenciones de Emily y Remus, y ella dormiría en la sala, o en el cuarto de James.

Remus se sentó en la cama de Emily y miró a la chica a los ojos, como hacía siempre. Aquel era su punto fuerte. Con sólo una mirada se entendían. En cientos de ocasiones sobraban las palabras. La chica se sentó en su cama, al lado de su novio, y cerró las cortinas del dosel. Remus le dio un beso en los labios al mismo tiempo que se iba inclinando sobre ella, quedando ambos acostados, él encima de ella. El chico comenzó a acariciarle la piel bajo la pijama; la suave piel del abdomen, al mismo tiempo que le succionaba la piel del cuello. Emily le quitó la camiseta del pijama con presteza, y acarició con suavidad su torso, con la piel blanca, suave; y con los músculos a penas insinuados. Era la viva imagen de la ternura, y la chica no se pudo resistir.

Cualquier cosa que Remus le hiciese, para ella estaría bien.

El chico le quitó la camiseta y le dio un beso entre ambos senos, al mismo tiempo que con una sola mano desabrochaba el cierre del sujetador. Con el tiempo y la costumbre, había adquirido práctica; y lo que la primera vez le había costado tanto, ahora le resultaba mucho más fácil; a parte de que le miedo a hacerle daño a Emily había desaparecido; pues se habían acostumbrado el uno al otro. Sus cuerpos parecían encajar a la perfección, a pesar de ser tan dispares. Él era alto, y ella considerablemente bajita. Él era delgado y huesudo, a pesar de tener sus musculitos; y a Emily no se le notaban los huesos, y tenía el pecho y las caderas llenos de curvas generosas.

Remus se volvía loco cada vez que la veía desnuda; y Emily experimentaba una sensación de perdición; cada vez que Remus la rozaba con sus labios, ella sentía que se le acababa el mundo.

El chico la miró a los ojos. En aquella mirada dorada pudo percibir ternura, cariño y determinación. Ya no tenía miedo, ni sentía dolor, como antes.

Ambos eran suaves, sus movimientos suaves; su amor suave. La suavidad los envolvió en un manto dorado, y ellos lentamente quedaron dormidos, él sobre ella, con su cabeza en el hueco entre su hombro derecho y su cuello, respirando en su nuca.

Siendo uno.

-------

James se sentó en una butaca, con Lily en brazos. Un reloj lejano dio las doce de la noche.

-James, cariño, deberíamos irnos a dormir. Si McGonagall nos pilla aquí nos castigará.

-Lils, mi amor, no te preocupes por eso.

-¿De que me debo preocupar entonces?

-De cómo se llamará nuestro hijo.

La pelirroja lo miró embelesada.

-¿Quieres tener un niño?... ¿Conmigo?

El moreno asintió.

-Quiero que algún lejano día, tú y yo, tengamos muchos niños, para poder vivir juntos y felices. Y que tengan tus ojos, y tu pelo, y tu voz, y la piel de tu cuello…

El muchacho le dio un beso en la piel del cuello.

-Y yo quiero que saquen tu carácter, tu alegría, tu talento, y tus besos-dijo la chica volviéndose y dándole un suave y dulce beso en los labios a su novio.

El chico la abrazó y la acunó entre sus brazos. Estuvieron al menos media hora, abrazados en silencio, hasta que, cuando Lily se estaba quedando dormida, la llevó en brazos hasta su propia habitación.

-------

Sirius salió de la ducha y vio a Nathaly sentada es su cama.

-Bueno, preciosa, ya estoy como nuevo…-dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

Ella lo abrazó y lo besó dulcemente. Sirius la acunó entre sus brazos y la apretó contra él.

-Te quiero.

-Yo a ti más-replicó ella.

-No, yo más.

-Sirius, te digo que yo más.

-Pues yo te digo que yo más-dijo el chico soltándola.

Ella le dio la espalda y se tapó.

-Vamos, Nathy, no te habrás enfadado…

La rubia le dirigió una traviesa sonrisa.

-Sabes que no me puedo enfadar contigo, tontito.

Y sin decir más, se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos.

-------

Al día siguiente, sábado, Lily se levantó cuando notó a Remus caminar por el cuarto.

-Buenos días, Remus-le dijo con voz pastosa.

El chico le dirigió una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, Lils. Me disculparás; pero me voy a dar una ducha.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se inclinó sobre James.

-Mi vida, despierta-le susurró al oído.

El chico abrió sus ojos despacio, y la miró.

-Buenos días, Lily, cariño.

La pelirroja le dio un besito en los labios.

-Voy a despertar a estos dos troncos-dijo saltando de la cama y zarandeando a Nathaly y a Sirius, que despertaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Venga, arriba, a levantarse.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó la rubia- Es sábado.

-Hay que bajar a desayunar-dijo James.

Nathaly y Sirius se miraron.

-Desayuno-murmuró la rubia saltando de la cama.

Sirius se echó a reír.

-El que primero llegue a la Sala Común listo para bajar a desayunar, gana lo que le quiera dar el otro-dijo el moreno.

La rubia salió corriendo de la habitación, y Lily fue detrás.

-------

Cinco minutos después, las tres chicas ya estaban en la Sala Común esperando a sus novios, que no tardaron demasiado en llegar.

Remus abrazó a Emily y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

Lily se abrazó a James y le susurró al oído.

-Ya he pensado un nombre para nuestro futuro hijo…

El chico la miró y se echó a reír.

-¿Cómo se llamará?

-James, como tu-y le dio un beso en los labios.

Sirius miró a Nathaly.

-Tengo que darte algo-murmuró pensativo.Ella asintió.

El moreno esbozó una traviesa sonrisa, y de un solo movimiento, la aplastó contra la pared y la besó. Le acarició el paladar, ahogando un entrecortado gemido de la chica; que le echó los brazos al cuello.

-Eh, chicos, el desayuno está en el Gran Comedor-les dijo James divertido.

Nathaly se soltó.

-Desayuno-murmuró.

Y salió de primera por el retrato.

-------

En el Gran Comedor, reinaba un inusual silencio. Ellos, un poco intimidados, tomaron asiento en un extremo de la mesa Gryffindor.

-¿Qué pasó?-le preguntó Emily en un susurro a Alice Cenit.

La muchacha se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que Vol… Quien-Vosotros-Sabéis ha asesinado a la hermana de alguien.

El novio de la chica, Frank Longbottom se asomó desde el otro lado.

-Alice, eso no es tan extraño; el año pasado mató a mi padre…

Lily desplegó el Profeta y lo examinó.

_´ Tras las pertinentes investigaciones, se ha descubierto que El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado, ha asesinado a la chica Sheila Boghing, de nueve años de edad, en el orfanato mágico donde se había criado; en la ciudad de Devon._

_Según testigos oculares, las dos compañeras de habitación de la niña, "el hombre de negro le rebuscó en los bolsillos antes de marcharse"._

_Se sabe que fue obra del Señor Oscuro, porque la Marca Tenebrosa brillaba sobre la institución hasta que los enviados del ministerio llegaron al lugar de los hechos.´_

Cuando terminó de leerlo miró a sus amigos, y a Alice y Frank, que se habían unido a ellos.

-¿Quién puede ser tan malo como para matar a una niñita indefensa?-dijo Alice con un hilo de voz.

-No lo sé; pero… imagínate, que, el día de mañana le puede pasar al hijo de cualquiera de nosotros-dijo Emily.

Remus la abrazó con ternura y ella apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Voldemort es malo… sus maldades pueden llegar a límites insospechados.-dijo Nathaly.

-¿Qué hay más malo que matar a una niña indefensa?-dijo Sirius.

-Black, hay algo mucho peor-dijo Frank sacando un recorte de periódico.

Los ocho se inclinaron sobre el recorte y el muchacho lo leyó.

_´Quince niñas brujas recién nacidas aparecen muertas, con señales de agresión sexual. Sus rostros aparecen desfigurados, mutilados y con elementos de menos._

_La investigación se vio cancelada por presión mediática ejercida por influencias de las altas esferas de la política.´_

-Por esto mataron a mi padre. Publicó esto en un periódico y unas horas después apareció muerto, con la marca de Voldemort flotando sobre él.

Su novia se estremeció ante la mención de aquel nombre.

-Alice, no debes temer a pronunciarlo-dijo Lily. –El miedo a un nombre sólo incrementa el temor por lo nombrado.

La chica asintió.

-Pero, es que… ¿Vosotros creéis que Voldemort…-se estremeció- Ha violado a esas niñas?

Nathaly se quedó pensativa.

-Yo creo que no…

Aquello parecía hecho por su querido "amigo" Bogh.

-Lils, Emy¿me acompañáis al baño?-dijo la rubia.

Sus amigas asintieron y se levantaron.

Cada una le dio un beso a su novio y diciéndoles adiós con la mano a Alice y Frank, salieron al vestíbulo.

-Ha sido Bogh-dijo la rubia.

Sus amigas la miraron perplejas.

-El que ha violado a esas niñas-explicó ante la expresión de sus amigas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-inquirió Lily.

-Porque es parte del ritual de iniciación-explicó.-Me he leído el libro, y dice que se les debe hacer una cicatriz, durante el primer acto de iniciación, y que después, si no sirve, se les debe destruir el cuerpo, para liberar el alma.

Emily ahogó un gemido.

-Si, ya sé que es terrible…-Lily estaba meditando.-Pero, creo que deberíamos ir a hablar con Sherezade.

La rubia asintió.

-Después de todo, fue ella quien impidió que los de Slytherin nos violasen-dijo Nathaly.

-Si, a parte de que nos avisó-apuntó Emily.

Pero de repente el rostro de la rubia se ensombreció.

-La ha cacheado-dijo.

-¿Qué?-Lily la miró confusa.

-Rebuscó en ella, al igual que en Cristel…

-¿Crees que la niña esa era la nueva virgen?

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

-No creo que tuviese la regla-dijo.

-Nathy, nena, a mi me vino con nueve.-dijo Emily.

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Si lo fuese tendría el cristal, y por lo que sabemos no… o de lo contrario nos habríamos enterado.

-¿Cómo?

-Voldemort habría tomado Hogwarts.

La castaña asintió.

-Pero tiene que haber una virgen mayor que la chiquilla esa, y menor que Cristel-dijo Lily.

-Si, el caso es saber donde.

-Bueno, haciendo un par de deducciones, podríamos saber que hay alguien en la orden de Bogh que está confabulado con Voldemort; porque de lo contrario no habría matado a una virgen e ido a por otra.-razonó Nathaly.

-Todavía no sabemos si la niña lo era.-replicó Emily.

-Yo creo que lo era, pero todavía no era fértil; es decir; era una suplente, por si le pasaba algo a la vigente.

Lily se encogió de hombros.

Iban caminando despacio, sumidas en su conversación, cuando escucharon unas voces procedentes de un aula cerrada.

-Me da igual que también sea una pérdida para ti. Era mi hermana-era una voz femenina, que gritaba.

-Por favor, Sherezade…

-Ni por favor ni hostias… Tenía nueve años.

-No puedo hacer nada.

-Envía a Sheril fuera del país.

-No puedo; ella es la siguiente; si a ti te pasa algo.

-Te lo estoy pidiendo; por lo nuestro.

La voz masculina emitió una áspera risita.

-¿Lo nuestro?

-Bueno… sólo te limitaste a echarme un polvo cuando cumplí los catorce… pero fue el mejor de mi vida.-su voz se suavizó.

-No fue el mejor; fue el único.

-Me da igual-volvió a gritar- O sacas a mi hermana del país o me encargaré de que no puedas hacer más vírgenes en lo que te quede de existencia… Que teniendo yo el cristal, puede ser muy poco.

-Si destruyes el cristal, te mueres, y lo sabes.

-Pero tu te mueres conmigo… y no me importa morirme si salvo a mi hermana de paso.

Se escucharon unos pasos, y las tres amigas se agolparon para observar por el hueco de la cerradura.

Un hombre joven, con el cabello negro, se había acercado a Sherezade y le acariciaba el rostro.

-Va, nena, te prometo que a tu hermanita pequeña no le va a pasar nada. Pero tú se buena chica y acuéstate en la mesa.

-¿Para que?-la voz de la chica se había teñido de desconfianza.

-Para repetir lo de hace dos años-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió resignada y se tendió en la mesa, abriendo las piernas.

Emily Nathaly y Lily se apartaron de la puerta y se miraron avergonzadas. Pero Nathaly se echó a correr hacia el Gran Comedor. Le había entrado urgencia de ver a Sirius. Sus amigas corrieron tras ella, hasta que se toparon de bruces con los tres chicos. Nathaly se abrazó a Sirius temblando de manera descontrolada.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el chico preocupado.

-Hemos descubierto un par de cosillas, a cerca de… Bogh-dijo Lily.

Los tres chicos la miraron estupefactos.

-¿Qué sabéis?-preguntó James.

-Aquí no… vamos a nuestro dormitorio y os lo contamos allí-dijo Emily echando a caminar hacia la Sala Común.

-Nosotros no podemos subir a vuestros dormitorios.-dijo James.

-Sólo si subís de la mano de una chica; así que… vamos.

Se habían acomodado en una cama. Emily estaba sentada en el regazo de Remus, que tenía la espalda apoyada contra el cabezal. Lily tendida a los pies de la cama, boca abajo, apoyada en sus codos, y James en el suelo, delante de ella; a escasos centímetros. Nathaly estaba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el cabezal de la cama, y con la cabeza de Sirius en su regazo, acariciándole dulcemente el cabello, que tenía corto, a pesar de que le volvía a crecer, con elegancia natural.

-Bueno¿Qué es lo que teníais tantas ganas de contarnos?-preguntó Remus con media sonrisa.

-Pues… que sabemos que la niña a la que mataron era una Virgen de Bogh… y que Sherezade es la Virgen Vigente-dijo Nathaly con simpleza.

Los tres chicos la miraron de hito en hito.

-¿Cómo lo sabéis?-preguntó Sirius sentándose y abrazando a Nathaly de la cintura.

-Porque nosotras íbamos en busca de Sherezade, para decirle que sentíamos mucho lo de su hermana, pero la escuchamos hablando con… con Bogh-dijo Lily.

-¿Cómo es?-preguntó Remus interesado.

-Alto, moreno, y está bastante bueno-dijo Nathaly.

-O sea, que podría ser Sirius-dijo James con una sonrisa.

-¿Tú a mi me ves capaz de violar a niñas recién nacidas?-preguntó el chico molesto.

-Sirius, cariño, era broma-le susurró Nathaly.-Bueno, y le estaba diciendo que como no sacase a su hermana pequeña del país, que destruiría el cristal, acarreando así la muerte de ambos.

Remus puso semblante serio.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-dijo luego.

-Yo propongo que intentemos proteger a Sherezade de Voldemort; porque creo que tiene una infiltrada en la secta de Bogh; porque sino no me explico como sabía quien era la virgen suplente.

-Si, bueno; pero¿Por qué estabas temblando?-preguntó Sirius preocupado.

-Porque… bueno; se la estaba tirando-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

_------------------------------------------------_

_Hola a todos!!! Que tal el veranito?? El mío bien, siendo sincera, aun que con mucho calor, xD (normal, la verdad, siendo verano...) pero me dejo de mis paranoyas y os pongo el ranking, que seguramente estéis deseando ver el puesto que tenéis xD_

**Ranking**

1. Sonia: 552 palabras

2. Kry: 499 palabras

3. Zory: 225 palabras

4. marina66: 176 palabras

5. Natievans14 172 palabras

6. Juli: 97 palabras

7. clau malfoy: 25 palabras

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, y que lo hayáis disfrutado, porque el próximo, que se llama __**14. Blue Moon **__(luna llena en inglés)me da la sensación de que os va a gustar, sobre todo a las fans de Emily y Remus, y ahora si, que no os daré más pistas, y espero ver las predicciones que hacéis xD... un consejito, es que os reviséis el ojo interior, porque, nanana xD_

_En fin, espero que me digáis que s ha parecido mi ida de olla de esta semana, y nada, que, nos veremos de la mitad de agosto para alante con este fic, aun que, a lo mejor se me va la pinza y subo más capítulos de mis viñetas, de modo, que, si me echáis de menos (xD jusjusjus) pasáos._

_Un besote enooooooooooooooooooooormeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee con sabor a Merodeador tres chocolates xD_

_Se os kiere (mucho, mucho, mucho)_

**.:Thaly:. **

**APB.·¨**

**.·.·(¨)·.·.BlackisKat·.·.(¨)·.·.**


	14. Blue Moon

**Disclaimer: **_Soy rubia, pero no soy millonaria, de modo que cualquier pretensión de confundirme con Rowling os saldrá por la culata. De todas formas, avisar de que sólo Emily y Nathaly me pertenecen, al igual que todas las cosas que no podáis reconocer. De todas formas, no hago esto con ánimo de lucro._

_Los reviews, como siempre, están contestados en unoa mi misma..._

_Este capítulo está especialmente dedicado a mis lectoras que cumplen años en este mes de agosto, que ya toca a su fin... **Juli** (16-08), **marina66** (22-08) y **Sofi-gryffindor** (23-08) Felicidades a las tres. Espero que os lo hayáis pasado bien en vuestros días especiales, y que cumpláis muchos más, al lado de esta saga y de todos nosotros. Esto es para vosotras!!_

_APB Productions, se complace de presetaros, una nueva entrega de mi saga!!!_

_-------------------------------_

Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh

Blue Moon

El tiempo corrió de prisa, hasta que el baile de Halloween, y la tarde en Hogsmeade se les echó encima. En los pasillos, las chicas cuchicheaban entre ellas lo que se iban a poner, de que se iban a disfrazar… Las únicas que no comentaban nada eran Emily, Lily y Nathaly. La castaña no iría a la fiesta; simplemente estaba un poquito nerviosa ante la perspectiva de pasarse una noche entera transformada, con Remus. Lily y Nathaly tenían claro de que se iban a disfrazar; en mudo acuerdo; a pesar de que no se lo habían dicho a los chicos. Los chicos tampoco soltaban prenda; y cuando ellas les preguntaban, ellos, inocentemente, cambiaban de tema. Remus se estaba poniendo muy pesado, e incluso llegó a decirle a Emily que si quería, se transformaba él solo en aquella ocasión. Pero ella le había dicho que ni hablar; que o iba con ella o con ella.

-------

Aquel sábado las chicas se levantaron temprano. Habían quedado con los chicos a las nueve, para bajar al pueblo de Hogsmeade; para poder volver temprano, ya que necesitaban bastante tiempo para disfrazarse. Ellos ya estaban esperando cuando las chicas bajaron por las escaleras de caracol. Se quedaron embobados, los tres juntos. Emily tenía una falda cortita, demasiado cortita en ella, dos palmos por encima de la rodilla, de color rosa, a conjunto con la camisa, de manga larga, con los tres primeros botones desabrochados. Calzaba unas botas altas negras, y tenía un abrigo negro, desabrochado, que le llegaba un poco más abajo del final de la falda. Lily tenía un pantalón vaquero desgastado, y un jersey azul celeste, por debajo de una chaqueta beige a conjunto con las botas. Nathaly tenía un pantalón beige de pana, muy ceñido a la cadera, y un jersey de cuello barco verde botella, lo que resaltaba más el color de sus ojos. Las tres llevaban el pelo en una coleta alta, que en el caso de Emily, le hacía caer los rizos por los hombros.

Bajaron al vestíbulo hasta que Filch les dio permiso para salir.

-¿Qué os apetece hacer?-les preguntó Sirius.

-A mi me apetecía ir a dar un paseo por las afueras-dijo Nathaly.

Emily miró a su novio.

-Remsie¿y si vamos a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla?-propuso en un susurro.

Su novio asintió con la cabeza.

-A las cuatro aquí¿vale?

Todos asintieron, y el chico se alejó con Emily de la cintura.

James miró a sus amigos.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó.

-Nosotros vamos a dar un paseo por las afueras¿queréis venir?-preguntó Sirius.

Lily se encogió de hombros y miró a Nathaly dubitativa.

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos-dijo James luego.

Y se dirigieron a la salida del pueblo.

Anduvieron por un bosquecillo de abetos muy bonito, por el que discurría un riachuelo y había unas piedras en la orilla. Se sentaron en ellas y estuvieron charlando. A cerca de Hogwarts, de lo que lo iban a echar de menos cuando se fuesen, de lo que pensaban estudiar, de miles de cosas.

-¿Y donde vais a vivir?-preguntó Sirius.

-Vamos a alquilar un pisito, con Emy; y viviremos juntas hasta que seamos viejas-dijo Nathaly con una sonrisa.

-¿Hasta que seáis viejas? Lily¿y nuestro futuro hijo que?-James la miraba con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Supongo que tendrá que esperar hasta que acabemos nuestra carrera… Pero puedo tener un hijo y vivir con ellas.

James frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, ya hablaremos de ello más adelante¿si princesa?

Lily asintió.

-¿Y vosotros¿Dónde vais a vivir?-preguntó Lily- ¿En casa de los padres de James?

-No puedo negar que Henry Charlus Potter y Kary Dorea Black Potter son las personas más maravillosas que conozco; pero mi tío Alphard me ha dejado un dinerillo… Mejor dicho un dineral; y podremos irnos a vivir los tres, con Remus, claro.-dijo Sirius.

-¿Estás emparentado con la familia de James?-preguntó Nathaly atónita.

-Claro que si. Todas las familias de Sangre Pura están emparentadas entre sí. La madre de James es prima tercera de mi madre.

Lily los miró un poco confusa.

-Así que tu nombre es James Charlus Potter-dijo Lily.

James asintió.

-¿Y el tuyo?-preguntó después.

Ella se sonrojó sobremanera.

-Lilian Laura Evans.

-Es precioso-dijo el chico con tono soñador.- ¿Y el tuyo?-le preguntó a Nathaly.

-Nathaly Karen Thomas-dijo ella orgullosa.-Todas en mi familia somos Karen.

-Muy bonito, pero suena mejor Nathaly Karen Black-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

La rubia se sonrojó.

-Señor Black, cuide su lengua, o de lo contrario pensaré que me está pidiendo matrimonio-dijo con voz aguda, imitando a una dama antigua.

Sirius se puso de pie y la tomó de la mano, poniéndose de rodillas.

-Sabed, hermosa dama, que esto es un impulso, pero me gustaría saber, si algún día, en un lejano e incierto futuro, vos, me haríais el favor de iluminar mis noches convirtiéndoos en mi esposa-dijo con solemnidad.

-Sirius… yo… si… ¡Todavía tengo dieciséis años!

-Ya lo sé, preciosa; pero… cuando quieras hacerme el hombre más afortunado del mundo, sólo tienes que avisar.

Ella sonrió, un poco aturullada. Lily y James los miraban con amplias sonrisas.

-Sirius, eres tonto-dijo la rubia con disgusto.

Se puso de pié.

-Ya son las cuatro y cinco… Emily va a estar que echa chispas-dijo después.

Y fueron, apurando el paso hasta la entrada del pueblo, conde estaban Emily y Remus sentados en un banco esperándolos.

Subieron al castillo, y en la Sala Común, se despidieron. Las chicas les dieron un beso a sus novios, y Lily y Nathaly se volvieron hacia Remus.

-Bueno, Lunático, ten cuidado¿Vale?

El chico asintió y las pasó a cada una un brazo por la cintura, cuando ambas lo abrazaron al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno, princesas, pasáoslo bien.

Ellas asintieron y subieron a su dormitorio, con Emily, para cambiarse.

(A partir de aquí escribiré lo que van a hacer Emy y Remus toda la noche, y después volveré al mismo lugar para contar lo del baile)

La castaña se puso un pantalón de deporte muy flojo, y con la cadera muy baja, por encima se puso una camiseta ceñida y una sudadera de cremallera bastante ancha.

-Chicas, me marcho.

Estaba empezando a oscurecer; y tenían que llegar a tiempo.

-Ten cuidado¿vale?-Lily le dio un beso en la frente.

Nathaly la abrazó.

-Nena, pásatelo bien¿si?

Ella asintió y bajó por las escaleras de caracol. Subió por las escaleras de los chicos y entró sin llamar.

-¿Ellas estaban vestidas?-preguntó Sirius.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno… Llévate mi capa-le dijo James tendiéndole una capa plateada.

Ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres venir?-preguntó Remus saliendo del baño con un chándal y un jersey grueso por encima.

Ella sonrió.

-Pues claro-dijo.- Simplemente estoy un poco nerviosa; nunca te he visto transformado…

Sirius la abrazó.

-Gana mucho, en serio-dijo dándole un beso en la frente.-Cuídalo, y tu también, eh.

Ella asintió.

-Venga, Emy, ese ánimo-dijo James con una sonrisa.

Ella lo abrazó y se volvió hacia su novio. Estaba tan pálido y tan ojeroso en aquellos momentos…

Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

-Te prometo que voy a cuidar de ti-le susurró.

Él le acarició el rostro.

-Tenemos que irnos, princesa. Está oscureciendo.

Ella asintió, y se echó la capa de James por encima, y salió de la habitación detrás de su novio.

Salieron de la Sala Común y bajaron hasta la enfermería, donde Remus llamó a la puerta y esperó. La enfermera le abrió, y salió con un bolso. Caminaron en silencio por el colegio, y después por los terrenos.

-Lupin, toma el bolso con las pociones; con un poco de suerte, durará sólo un par de horas.

El chico asintió y se despidió de la enfermera, que se alejó al paso por los terrenos. Remus paralizó el Sauce Boxeador y se coló por el hueco entre las raíces, seguido de Emily, que ya no estaba asustada; si no que estaba emocionada. Llegaron al final y el chico dejó el bolso en el suelo antes de inclinarse hacia él.

-Son tres pociones-le explicó a Emily.-Una hace que me vuelva inofensivo; pero sólo durante el tiempo que me lleva tomar las otras dos. Una es para que los efectos se pasen justo cuando la luna se pone, y no cuando amanece; y la otra es para que si me muerdo, mi veneno no me haga daño.

La chica se quitó la capa y se acercó a él.

-Remus, no va a pasar nada. Yo estaré aquí.

-Emy, mi niña; transfórmate; y sobre todo, evita que te muerda si no estas con forma animal; o de lo contrario podría contaminarte.

Ella asintió. Remus se bebió una poción de un trago y puso una mueca de asco.

-Es realmente asquerosa. Ahora, en cuanto me transforme, dame las otras dos, pero rápido… y guarda un poco antídoto para ti.

Ella negó.

-Si te muerdo…

-Me ocuparé de que no me muerdas.

El chico sonrió; pero su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de dolor. Cayó al suelo y se encogió de dolor. Emily asistió impotente a aquel horrendo espectáculo. El cuerpo de Remus se cubrió de pelo, y con un horroroso crujido, su espalda se ensanchó, al mismo tiempo que su barbilla se encogía y su nariz se afilaba hasta volverse un hocico. Sus manos y pies se convirtieron en garras, y el chico soltó un grito desgarrador cuando sus orejas se afilaron y le salió una espesa cola de lobo. Emily, dividida entre el horror y el miedo, se acercó con las pociones y se las dio, acariciando al enorme animal tras las orejas. En aquellos momentos era como un perro demasiado grande; pero tras la segunda poción, los ojos del lobo se volvieron rojos e intentó morder a Emily. La chica se puso de pie de un salto y se alejó de él. El lobo la acorraló, pero ella se transformó; a pesar de mantener su conciencia humana. El enorme lobo castaño se acercó a ella y la olisqueó. Ella le puso una zarpa en la cabeza, como si fuesen dos cachorrillos jugando.

El lobo salió corriendo de la Casa de los Gritos y la tigresa le fue detrás.

Corrieron por el bosque durante casi cuatro horas. Estaban midiendo sus fuerzas; intentando descubrir quien era más poderoso. Si el felino o el cánido. La luna ya comenzaba su declive, cuando el lobo comenzó la carrera hacia la casa. Una vez dentro el lobo se acostó sobre una alfombra raída y comenzó a morderse las patas delanteras, a la vez que soltaba desgarradores aullidos de dolor. La tigresa ladeó la cabeza. No lo podía soportar. Bajo todo aquel pelaje estaba su novio, el hombre de quien esta perdidamente enamorada.

Con un ágil salto, y odiándose a sí misma, se puso sobre el lobo y comenzó a morderlo, evitando que se mordiese a sí mismo. El animal enfurecido contraatacó, y ambos comenzaron una lucha a muerte. El lobo le mordió una pata delantera a la tigresa, que para quitárselo de encima, le asestó un zarpazo en un costado. El animal volvió a la carga, y aprisionó a la tigresa contra el suelo al mismo tiempo que le mordía con saña un costado. Ella rugió y se sacudió de encima al lobo, con un zarpazo en el abdomen.

De pronto se vio sin fuerzas. Emily notó como se destransformaba, echó a correr hacia arriba, y se encontró en un dormitorio, con una enorme cama adoselada. Se pegó a la pared, sangrando por el brazo derecho y por unos profundos cortes en la espalda. De repente el lobo entró en la habitación y miró a la chica con curiosidad. Comenzó a avanzar hacia su presa con lentitud. La chica cerró los ojos y empezó a llorar; pero el animal nunca saltó sobre ella. Lo que sintió fue como la abrazaban con ternura, como le daban un beso en la frente. Alzó la mirada y vio a Remus, sangrando por la espalda, por el vientre y por los brazos.

-Remus, lo siento tanto… Pero no podía dejar que te hicieses daño.

El chico asintió y la subió a la cama.

Le acarició el cabello con ternura y la besó con suavidad en los labios.

-Princesa, déjame que te cure-pidió.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Ya había dejado de sangrar; lo único que le quedaban eran contusiones por los golpes, y la piel llena de sangre, pero las heridas desaparecieron junto con el pelaje de tigresa. Remus también había dejado de sangrar, pero tenía cicatrices y moratones por todo el torso. Ambos habían perdido la ropa, debido a la transformación. Emily se ruborizó y le dio la espalda a su novio, que la abrazó y le dio la vuelta con brusquedad. Ella lo miró a los ojos y los cerró justo al mismo tiempo que él la besaba. Emily estaba acostumbrada a los besos de Remus, tan dulces, suaves y tiernos. Pero aquel beso, cargado de furia y pasión, pudo con sus fuerzas. El chico la depositó sobre la cama y se tumbó sobre ella. Trazó un reguero de húmedos besos desde su oreja hasta el borde de uno de sus senos, para luego perderse entre ellos.

Entre ávidos besos, bajó hasta su ombligo, en el que introdujo la lengua, acariciándolo con furia. Después, su lengua volvió a subir hasta su barbilla. Las manos de Remus bajaron de las caderas a los muslos al mismo tiempo que sus labios se cerraban en torno al pezón derecho. La chica ahogó un gemido; pero cuando una de las manos de Remus se deslizó desde su muslo hasta su húmedo interior, no pudo contenerlo. El chico la acariciaba con el pulgar de la misma mano, y con la otra le masajeaba la suave piel de la cara interna del muslo derecho. Mientras, su boca succionaba con avidez los generosos pechos de su novia. Emily estaba muy quieta; creyendo que no sería capaz de resistir tanto placer junto. Notaba como su vientre ardía al compás de las manos de Remus, como algo se hinchaba; para después explotar. Notó como si acabase de caerse desde una considerable altura. Su interior comenzó a contraerse rítmicamente al mismo tiempo que un grito ahogado se escapaba de sus labios. Ella cerró los ojos. Estaba tan cansada que casi no se dio cuenta de que Remus se había vuelto a tender por completo sobre ella.

-Emy, princesa… ¿Quieres?

Ella lo miró a los ojos y asintió. El chico entró en ella, con delicadeza; pero sin la suavidad que tenía normalmente, y a ella la volvió a recorrer un espasmo de placer. cada embestida un espasmo, cada vez más fuerte.

-Emy… ¿estas… bien?-preguntó Remus con voz ahogada.

Ella asintió con la cabeza; pues en aquel momento era incapaz de hablar sin ponerse a gritar de puro placer.

-Remus… te quiero-susurró en el oído del chico.

El chico le mordisqueó la piel del cuello, y ella gritó, porque justo en aquel momento la volvió a invadir aquella sensación; aquella explosión. Su interior se contrajo, aquella vez con fuerza, y Remus soltó un quejido ahogado, al mismo tiempo que Emily notaba como algo cálido se derramaba en su interior. Se quedaron ambos quietos, respirando entrecortadamente; con sus cuerpos fusionados, y sus mentes tranquilas. Los pensamientos de Emily no iban más allá de la respiración de su novio sobre ella. Los de Remus no se apartaban del cuerpo de Emily, que yacía debajo de él. El chico la miró a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió.

-Nunca en mi vida me he encontrado mejor-susurró.

Él le dedicó una mirada preocupada.

-Me he dejado llevar por el instinto de la luna; temía haberme pasado…

-¿Bromeas?-dijo ella alzando una ceja.-Ha sido… lo más… increíble que me ha pasado nunca-dijo con una sonrisa.

Él le dio un beso en la frente, y lentamente, se quedaron dormidos.

-------------------------

_Holaaa¿Que tal el veranito (o inviernito, Juli, para que veas que no me olvido de ti ;D)? El mío tocando a su fin. Si, es verdad, que hasta que me empiece el cole, todavía me quedan dos o tres semanitas para disfrutar, y eso es, precisamente, lo que pienso hacer. Pero, antes de nada, os dejo el Ranking, que seguramente lo estáis esperando, eh, picaronas xD_

**.:Ranking:.**

1. Sonia: 777 palabras

2. Kry: 721 palabras

3. Zory: 438 palabras

4. marina66: 270 palabras

5. Juli: 231 palabras

6. Natievans14: 172 palabras

7. clau malfoy: 79 palabras

8. Emilie: 61 palabras

_En fin... está calentita la cosa, eh ;D... en fin... espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, en especial a las fans de la pareja Emily & Remus, porque la verdad es que son muy monos. Ahora, a parte: el próximo capítulo se va a llamar _**15. Ángel y demonio **_y de vosotras depende acertar o no de qué va a ir. Yo os doy pistas: tenemos un baile de disfraces pendiente, y también a nuestros adorados niños por ahí dando tumbos._

_Ahora es cuando me despido, y espero a que me digáis qué os ha parecido mi paranoya de esta semana, y que dejéis reviews largos, para subir puestecillos en el concurso, que un regalazo como el que yo os voy a hacer no se desprecia, eh xD_

_Un besazo enoooooooooooorme con sabor a Merodeador!!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	15. Ángel y demonio

**Disclaimer: **_Soy rubia, pero no soy millonaria, por lo tanto, es de deducir que no sea Rowling, ya que de todos los personajes que salen en este capítulo, sólo Nathaly me pertenece (Sirius también, pero... pero... en fin...). No hago esto con ánimo de lucro, así que nadie tendría por qué tener derecho a demandarme xD_

_Los reviews están, como siempre, contestados en uno a mi misma._

_Ahora, sin más tardanzas, APB os deja con un nuevo capítulo de mi saga!!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh

Ángel y demonio

La castaña se puso un pantalón de deporte muy flojo, y con la cadera muy baja, por encima se puso una camiseta ceñida y una sudadera de cremallera bastante ancha.

-Chicas, me marcho.

Estaba empezando a oscurecer; y tenían que llegar a tiempo.

-Ten cuidado¿vale?-Lily le dio un beso en la frente.

Nathaly la abrazó.

-Nena, pásatelo bien¿si?

Ella asintió y bajó por las escaleras de caracol. Nathaly se volvió hacia Lily.

-¿Tu crees que estará bien?-preguntó preocupada.

La pelirroja se encogió de hombros.

-Su instinto es fuerte. No te preocupes.

La rubia se encogió de hombros y se metió en la ducha. Emily se sabía cuidar muy bien sola; sobre todo cuando estaba transformada. El vestido que tenían preparado ella y Lily, dejaría a Sirius y a James sin aliento. Y con un poco de suerte, a todo el Gran Comedor. Salió de la ducha y le dejó entrar a Lily.

-No te apures demasiado; debemos tardar, para crear expectación.

-Nathaly, no estoy muy segura; a mi no me gusta ponerme esas cosas.

La rubia sonrió.

-Tampoco a mí, pero te juro que tendrás a Potter babeándote en el escote.

La pelirroja suspiró y se metió en el baño para ducharse.

-------

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de los chicos de séptimo año, de la torre Gryffindor…

-¿Ellas estaban vestidas?-preguntó Sirius.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno… Llévate mi capa-le dijo James tendiéndole una capa plateada.

Ella se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres venir?-preguntó Remus saliendo del baño con un chándal y un jersey grueso por encima.

Ella sonrió.

-Pues claro-dijo.- Simplemente estoy un poco nerviosa; nunca te he visto transformado…

Sirius la abrazó.

-Gana mucho, en serio-dijo dándole un beso en la frente.-Cuídalo, y tu también, eh.

Ella asintió.

-Venga, Emy, ese ánimo-dijo James con una sonrisa.

Ella lo abrazó y se volvió hacia su novio. Estaba tan pálido y tan ojeroso en aquellos momentos…

Corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

-Te prometo que voy a cuidar de ti-le susurró.

Él le acarició el rostro.

-Tenemos que irnos, princesa. Está oscureciendo. Ella asintió, y se echó la capa de James por encima, y salió de la habitación detrás de su novio.

James corrió a ducharse, al mismo tiempo que Sirius se ponía el disfraz. Estaba cien por ciento seguro de que no solo sus chicas; sino que todas las chicas de Hogwarts suspirarían por ellos aquella noche.

-------

El Gran comedor estaba lleno a rebosar. Había chicos disfrazados de zombis, de vampiros, de demonios, de payasos, de momias, e incluso uno que se había disfrazado de frutero. Las chicas, más tradicionales, se habían disfrazado de princesas, de colegialas, de hadas, e incluso una de teléfono. Pero James y Sirius no divisaron a sus chicas por ninguna parte.

Ellos estaban rompedores. Iban idénticos: Pantalones de cuero, camisa de seda negra, abrigo largo de cuero y botas militares, que les daban un aspecto tan deseable, que cuando entraron al Gran Comedor, despeinados y con las camisas casi desabrochadas, un coro de suspiros se alzó hacia el encantado techo. Podría decirse que estaban disfrazados de vampiros; pero eran cazadores de criaturas tenebrosas.

Las chicas no aparecían; así que ellos supusieron que ya habrían llegado, y que estarían entre aquellas tantas princesas. Pero justo en aquel instante la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió de par en par, y las personas que había por allí se hicieron a un lado, para dejarlas pasar. Dos chicas desconocidas entraron, primero una y después otra.

La primera con un body de cuero blanco, atado por delante como un corsé, y por detrás unas enormes alas de plumas blancas. Sus largas piernas blancas estaban enfundadas en unas medias blancas, de rejilla, y unos zapatos con un tacón de vértigo le guardaban el pié. Su cabello, rojo como el fuego, caía en dulces tirabuzones por su espalda, y un antifaz blanco con forma de mariposa le cubría los ojos y la nariz, dejando entrever unos labios finos y rosados, y unos ojos esmeraldas que brillaban con fuerza.

Caminaba con delicadeza como temiendo romper el suelo a cada paso, y las alas se le movían grácilmente detrás de ella, a cada paso que daba. Al llegar al centro del Gran Comedor se volvió, para ver como su acompañante entraba en el lugar.

Y la otra muchacha entró.

Orgullosa y majestuosa. Era una verdadera belleza, de éstas chicas en las que no puedes dejar de fijarte; alta para ser chica, tenía un cuerpo impresionante en el que se fijaron todos; su pelo, largo, rubio claro con reflejos dorados, colgaba suelto por su espalda liso y sedoso como una cascada, hasta llegar a su fina cintura. Llevaba un short de cuero de color negro con una cola negra, terminada en punta saliendo de su trasero, y un corpiño muy por encima del ombligo que se ataba como un corsé y resaltaba sus formas y su cuerpo de bella armonía; tenía la piel blanca, de aspecto suave. Su rostro era hermoso tapado por un pequeño antifaz negro que dejaba entrever sus hermosos ojos, entre el verde y el azul nariz recta y aristocrática que aportaba simetría a la cara, pómulos altos y labios carnosos de color rosado y apetecible. Tenía calzadas unas botas altas de estilo militar, y caminaba con seguridad, como deseando romper el suelo a cada paso.

Cuando llegó junto a su acompañante ambas caminaron juntas, de manera relajada y sensual. Sirius conocía demasiado bien aquella forma de caminar, y aquel ombligo, y aquellas piernas, y sobre todo, aquellos pechos, cuyo canalillo asomaba por fuera del corsé. Las dos chicas se pararon delante de James y Sirius, con una sonrisa.

-Chicas…

James miraba a Lily anonadado, y Sirius miró a Nathaly como si estuviese en un sueño. Lily le pasó los brazos por los hombros a su novio y lo besó con dulzura en los labios.

James tardó unos segundos en reaccionar; acababa de ver uno de sus sueños. Lily… un ángel. Que buena estaba.

Sirius miraba a Nathaly embobado, como si no se lo pudiese creer. La apretó de la cintura contra él y la besó con fiereza.

-Nathy, estás… preciosa-le susurró.

Ella sonrió.

-Tu también estás muy… demasiado… irresistible…

El chico le dio un beso en los labios, justo en el momento en el que Dumbledore se ponía de pié y llamaba la atención para pedir silencio. Estaba muy guapo, disfrazado de futbolista, con un pantalón corto, que dejaba ver sus huesudas canillas.

-Bien, ya veo que todos estáis demasiado guapos, sobre todo dos chicas que… a lo mejor se constipan-les guiñó un ojo a Nathaly y Lily.- A media noche habrá un baile, individual, en el que tendréis que lucir vuestro disfraz. Ya hay quince personas apuntadas. Y esperamos más. Disfrutad de la fiesta.

Sirius miró a su novia.

-¿Te vas a apuntar?-preguntó.

Ella esbozó una misteriosa sonrisa.

-Fui la primera en hacerlo; ayer por la tarde.

La fiesta estuvo muy bonita. Habían pasado canciones lentas, alguna que otra de reggaeton y salsa. La bebida había corrido como ríos, cerveza de mantequilla, wishky de fuego y bebidas muggles de las mejores.

-¿Vosotros creéis que Emily y Remus estarán bien?-preguntó Lily.

James la abrazó.

-Claro que si, princesa; pero tómate una cerveza de mantequilla o algo que te me vas a congelar.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente.

-James, no vas a conseguir emborracharme, cariño-le dijo con una risita.

-No lo pretendo-se defendió el chico.

La rubia se levantó del regazo de Sirius, donde había estado sentada, a morreo limpio con el moreno.

-Sirius, cariño, me tengo que ir. Voy a bailar.

Lily se volvió hacia ella.

-Buena suerte, nena.

James le dedicó una sonrisa. Y la rubia, tras darle un beso en los labios a su novio, se escabulló entre la gente.

Tras treinta y cinco chicos y cuarenta y dos chicas, le tocó a Nathaly bailar para representar su disfraz. El escenario estaba completamente a oscuras, y en el centro había una barra vertical, de bailarina. Empezaron a sonar los primeros acordes de la canción de "Mala", y una sombra se movía en el escenario. Lentamente de manera sensual; al ritmo de la música. Nathaly estaba de rodillas en el medio del escenario, y cuando las luces se encendieron, ella se levantó y comenzó a moverse de manera sensual, de un lado a otro del escenario. Comenzó a contonear las caderas mientras subía y bajaba verticalmente. Se agarró a la barra y comenzó a bajar y subir pegada a ella. Para justo, en un cambio de ritmo saltar y entrelazar sus piernas con la barra y colgarse, boca abajo, suelta de los brazos, en actitud desmayada. En otro cambio de ritmo, se subió a la barra y se dejó resbalar lentamente hasta el suelo. Acto seguido, comenzó a contonearse, de arriba abajo, acariciándose los muslos, en actitud provocativa y sensual.Se puso las manos en las caderas mientras las movía sensualmente hacia los lados. Para después comenzar a subirlas lentamente por su abdomen, y seguir por los costados, pasar por los pechos y acariciarse el cuello, sin dejar de mover las caderas. Se ensortijó el pelo en los dedos índices de cada mano, para soltarlos, de un sensual movimiento de su melena. Cuando la canción ya estaba llegando a sus últimos acordes, pasó una pierna tras la barra y tirándose hacia atrás, justo en el momento en el que se acababa la música.

El Gran comedor se vino abajo entre gritos, aplausos, silbidos y aclamaciones. Nathaly se soltó de la barra y caminó con soltura por entre la gente, que le daba palmadas de felicitación en la espalda. Y algún que otro chico que le daba un cachete en el culo.

-Vuelve a hacer eso y lamentarás haber nacido, pequeño-le dijo Sirius a un chico de tercero de Ravenclaw que le había tocado el culo a Nathaly. El muchacho se escabulló asustado, y Nathaly abrazó a su novio.

-Has estado genial¿lo sabías?

Ella sonrió.

-Oye, Nathy, a parte de mí, creo que todos los chicos del Gran Comedor necesitarán quince duchas heladas después de esto-dijo James con Lily de la cintura. La rubia se volvió hacia él.

-¿Y por que todos menos tú?

-Porque, cielo… has estado tremenda… Pero yo… ya te vi en bikini y no me pones, peque.

Ella le echó la lengua fuera y se volvió hacia Sirius.

-¿Es verdad que he estado bien?

El chico asintió.

-Si esta noche te violo no me lo tomes a mal… pero… me has puesto malito.

Ella soltó una carcajada, y después se acercó a su oído.

-Tal vez yo tenga ganas de hacerlo contigo-dijo coqueta. Cuando Sirius iba a replicar algo, Dumbledore se puso en pie, generando así el silencio en el gran comedor.

-Y el ganador es, por su interpretación, por su forma de bailar y de moverse, llegada desde el mismo infierno, Nathaly Thomas.

La chica subió al escenario, a recibir el premio, que resultó ser una cesta de las mejores golosinas de Honeydukes.

-Y que siga la fiesta-dijo Dumbledore.

La rubia volvió junto a sus amigos y dejó la pesada cesta encima de una silla.

-Nathy, nosotros nos vamos a la torre, voy a dormir con James esta noche-dijo Lily.-Pórtate bien; y sobre todo… Se responsable.

La rubia le dirigió una sonrisa a su mejor amiga.

-Ya, y tú también, eh.

James se quitó su abrigo y se lo puso a Lily por encima, ya que con un body, por los pasillos a esas horas, podía ser mortal. Subieron rápidamente hasta la torre y se perdieron por las escaleras de los chicos. Al llegar arriba James tomó a Lily de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él. La chica miró al suelo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó James preocupado.

-James, mi niño… sé lo que quieres… Pero… no… no estoy preparada-susurró ella.

Él le acarició una mejilla dulcemente.

-No pasa nada, mi vida-dijo.-Es sólo… que hoy estás preciosa.

Ella le sonrió tristemente. James se puso su pijama y le pasó una camiseta a Lily.

-Ponte esto… Así estarás más cómoda.

Ella se lo puso y se lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Se acostó a su lado, y en la oscuridad lo abrazó. Lentamente, se colocó encima de él.

-¿Lily?

-Cielo, voy a compensarte por no… ya sabes…

El moreno se quedó extrañado; pero cuando sus labios se unieron con los de la chica, se le pasó todo. Y así estuvieron besándose, comiéndose los labios, el cuello y la piel durante toda la noche, hasta que cayeron dormidos.

-----------------------------------

_Hola!!! Espero que a todos os vaya bien en vuestro nuevo inicio en el colegio (o con él, ya normalizado, Juli, que no me olvido xD)... Yo empiezo el cole este miércoles, 19 de Septiembre, y tengo muchas ganas ya, para ver a mis niños... pero antes de aburriros con mis tonterías, os dejo el ranking:_

**.:Ranking:.**

1. Sonia: 1405 palabras

2. Kry: 1033 palabras

3. Zory: 891 palabras

4. marina66: 428 palabras

5. pili-santy-brothers: 419 palabras

6. Juli: 338 palabras

7. Emilie: 181 palabras

8. Natievans14: 172 palabras

9. clau malfoy: 79 palabras

10. sofigryffindor90: 64 palabras

11. chukii: 49 palabras

_En fin... está que arde el concursete, eh xD... espero, de corazón, que os haya gustado el capi, y que lo hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo. Si lo leísteis con atención, podréis daros cuenta de que en el siguiente _**16. Hoy es noche de sexo **_es muy fácil de suponer, al menos lo que va a pasar xD y no digo más, porque si no ya lo acertaréis xD Eso si, esto va a pegar un cambio radical. Sólo una advertencia más: habrá lemmon xD_

_Ahora es cuando me despido, y espero pacientemente a que me enviéis un review sabroso y sustancioso, diciéndome que os ha parecido este capítulo de mi locura, y ganáis puestos en el Ranking._

_Gracias por leerme!!_

_Beshitos con sabor a merodeador de tres chocolates!!_

_Se os kiere!!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	16. Hoy es noche de sexo

**Disclaimer: **_Sólo Nathaly me pertenece, y sirius también un poco. Ya que, este capítulo, fue la primera vez en la historia, que fue mío. xD No hago esto con ánimo de lucro, ya que, para mi es más importante el placer que me reporta xDxD_

_Los reviews, contestados, como siempre, en uno a mi misma._

_Este capítulo está dedicado especialmente a__** bolboreta**__, porque fue el review número 100, y que sepáis, que por haber logrado llegar a la cifra, tenéis un regalo en mi perfil. Un One-Shot llamado __Simply Love_

_No os aburoo más..._

_APB Productions os trae una nueva locura... (y acordáos de respirar!!xD)_

_---------------------------------_

Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh

Hoy es noche de sexo

Salieron del Gran Comedor y caminaron a toda velocidad hacia la Sala Común. Sirius llevaba a Nathaly de la cintura, y la cesta flotaba tras ellos. Al llegar a la desierta torre la rubia se volvió hacia su novio.

-Dame la mano, y no me sueltes, eh.

El chico asintió y subió, agarrado a su mano, y con la otra en su cadera. Al llegar arriba, Nathaly depositó la cesta al lado de la ventana, se volvió hacia Sirius y lo miró directamente a los ojos. En dos pasos se lanzó contra él y le echó los brazos al cuello. El chico le rodeó la cintura al mismo tiempo que sus labios se encontraban.Ella le desabrochó la camisa, sin separarse de sus labios y se la quitó con habilidad. El chico, separándose levemente la miró a los ojos.

-Nathaly, ¿Estás segura de lo que estamos haciendo?

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

-Yo si, ¿y tu?-preguntó en un susurro.

El chico sonrió.

-Por supuesto… Pero… Si en algún momento quieres parar, no tienes más que pedírmelo.

Ella sonrió a su vez, acercándose a él y clavándole el corsé en el pecho.

-¿Serás capaz?-preguntó alzando una ceja y acercando sus labios a los de Sirius.

-Por ti soy capaz de todo y lo sabes-contestó él volviendo a besarla.

Nathaly le acarició el paladar con la punta de la lengua, y Sirius perdió el poco autocontrol que le quedaba en aquellos momentos. Caminó hacia la cama, con Nathaly firmemente asida de las caderas, y ambos cayeron, él sobre ella, temiendo haberla lastimado.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió. Todavía tenía los brazos rodeando su cuello, así que tiró de él para volver a besarlo. La chica bajó sus manos desde el cuello de Sirius y le desabrochó el pantalón, bajándoselo con las manos, y cuando sus brazos no llegaban, con sus pies descalzos. Sirius se incorporó sobre ella y la miró a los ojos, mientras lentamente, con paciencia y soltura, desabrochaba su ajustado corsé. Se lo quitó lentamente, y se quedó extasiado Sus pechos eran firmes, redondos, de un tamaño perfecto, y tan blancos y suaves, que parecían de algodón. Los acarició con suavidad, al mismo tiempo que le daba un suave beso en el cuello. Después le desbrochó el ajustado short, y se lo quitó. Tenía un minúsculo tanga negro, que no dejaba ver nada; pero al mismo tiempo todo estaba a la vista. Sirius tenía la garganta seca. Era tan hermosa, tan… perfecta, que creyó estar flotando en un sueño.Casi no se dio cuenta de que la chica le arrancaba el bóxer, ni de que él mismo le había quitado el minúsculo tanga. No tenía ni una sola pizca de vello. Era angelical.

-Nathy, eres preciosa, mi niña… -le susurró.

Ella sonrió, traviesa, y se escurrió de debajo de él, para sentarse a horcajadas sobre Sirius.

-Nathy, déjame a mí, que te vas a hacer daño-le susurró.

Pero no hacía falta que se lo dijese; porque cuando sintió la presión del cuerpo de Sirius contra el suyo notó un dolor agudo y soltó un respingo. El chico, con extrema dulzura, la depositó en la cama y se tendió sobre ella.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó.

Ella asintió.

-Es solo que es muy gruesa, y no cabe…-murmuró con timidez.

Sirius se echó a reír.

-¿Me dejas probar a mí?

Ella asintió con una tímida sonrisa.

-Por cierto, Nathy, ¿Estás nerviosa?-preguntó.

La chica se quedó pensativa.

-Antes un poco; pero ahora no…

El chico sonrió antes de darle un dulce beso en los labios, calmándola, relajándola, transmitiéndole dulzura y amor. Lentamente, fue bajando por su barbilla, hasta besarle la suave piel de la garganta. Nathaly emitió un débil gemido. Aquello la dejaba sin fuerzas. Sirius conocía su punto débil, y aquello, o era muy bueno, o irremediablemente malo. El chico le acarició la garganta con la lengua, y fue bajando, en línea recta, hasta sus senos, con la lengua, dibujando un reguero de besos y lametones, bajo los que Nathaly empezó a respirar entrecortadamente. Sirius le besó un pecho, haciendo que los pezones, pequeños y rosados, se pusiesen duros y apetecibles, como un caramelo. Succionó el derecho, dándole pequeños y suaves pellizcos con los labios.

Nathaly empezó a temblar bajo él, así que Sirius siguió bajando, por su estómago, y después por su ombligo, pequeño y redondo; y tan blanco como el resto de su piel. Siguió bajando, entre besos y lametones, y tras depositar un último beso entre las caderas de la chica, apoyó la barbilla en su vientre y la miró. Ella se incorporó sobre los codos y miró a Sirius a los ojos. Allí estaba, con una traviesa sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-preguntó ella adivinando sus intenciones.

El chico alzó una ceja, con un gesto burlón.

-Lo que quiera…

Y sin decir nada más, siguió bajando, lamiendo y succionando hasta llegar al clítoris. Nathaly se estremeció por completo y emitió un débil gemido, que se acrecentó cuando Sirius deslizó uno de sus dedos hacia su húmedo interior. Nathaly comenzó a gemir suavemente, pero justo cuando la conocida sensación de empezar a hincharse llegaba a su punto máximo, a punto de explotar, Sirius se detuvo. Volvió a subir hacia ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-¿Estás segura?-preguntó en un ronco susurro.

Ella asintió. Sirius se había puesto nervioso. Era la primera vez que estaba nervioso cuando lo hacía. Pero al ser Nathaly la primera chica que le importaba, se sentía como si fuese también su primera vez. Responsable de lo que le pudiese pasar.

-Avísame si te duele.

Nathaly volvió a asentir; pero cuando el miembro de Sirius se deslizó con suavidad por su interior no sintió dolor, sólo cuando notó como algo se rompía sintió un pequeño pinchazo, y soltó un respingo. Sirius se quedó muy quieto, mirándola a los ojos. No soportaba hacerle daño.

-Me has lastimado-susurró ella tímidamente.

-Lo sé; ¿te dolió mucho? -le dijo con una sonrisa cargada de ternura.

-Un poquito-musitó ella en un casi inaudible murmullo.

Se inclinó sobre ella, y le dio un suave y húmedo beso en el cuello. Ella lo abrazó con fuerza. Y tiró de él, para darle un dulce y tierno beso en los labios.

-¿Quieres que siga o paramos?-preguntó con la voz ronca.

-Sigue, por favor-susurró ella con voz ahogada.

El chico hizo lo que le pedía, con suavidad y ternura; casi con miedo de tocarla. Cuando estuvo por completo dentro de ella, se detuvo y la miró. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, y respiraba entrecortadamente debajo de él. Sirius tenía los brazos uno a cada lado de ella, descargando su peso sobre ellos, así que, con dulzura, se agachó lentamente, y se apoyó sobre el codo izquierdo. Nathaly abrió los ojos cuando lo notó tendido sobre ella. El chico le acarició el rostro con dedos temblorosos.

-Sirius…

El moreno se estremeció. Nunca jamás en su vida nadie había pronunciado su nombre de aquella forma. Con dulzura, con pasión, en medio de un gemido ahogado.

-Nathy. Eres preciosa-le susurró.

Ella sonrió.

-Quiero quedarme aquí, contigo para siempre-le dijo con voz ahogada.

El chico sonrió.

-Y eso que todavía no he ni empezado-dijo con la voz ronca.

Nathaly estaba muy dulce en aquellos momentos. La primera vez que la veía realmente indefensa, vulnerable. Todo aquello era nuevo para ella; aquella sensación de estar invadida en cuerpo y alma, sus ojos brillaban entre asustados y anhelantes. Así que el muchacho se inclinó sobre ella y le succionó con suavidad el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda. Ella es estremeció. Sirius comenzó a moverse, suavemente en su interior, sin salir del todo, para no hacerle daño, mirándola a los ojos, pendiente de su reacción.

-Sirius no pares- le susurró ella en el oído.

-No… pienso… hacerlo-dijo él con dificultad.

Trataba de contenerse, de no ir demasiado deprisa, ni con demasiada brusquedad, para no lastimarla. Ella comenzó a gemir nuevamente, al compás de sus movimientos, y Sirius ahogó sus gemidos con sus labios. Ella comenzó a moverse, al mismo ritmo que él, pero un poco más rápido. Separó sus labios de los del chico.

-Sirius… necesito… más.

El muchacho dejó que su instinto obedeciese por él, y comenzó a moverse con más rapidez, pero de forma suave, para no lastimarla, y los gemidos de la rubia se convirtieron en gritos. Ella bajó sus manos desde el cuello del chico hasta su espalda, donde clavó las uñas cuando se sintió explotar de placer.

-Sirius… no… pares.

El chico la notaba palpitando en torno a él. Sentía como el placer se escapaba de él; como perdía el control. Mientras su placer se extendía, Nathaly notó como Sirius se ponía tenso, como escondía la cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. Como, con una última embestida y un ronco gemido, se quedaba completamente quieto, respirando de forma entrecortada, al mismo ritmo que Nathaly. Un par de minutos después, cuando se dio cuenta de que la estaba aplastando, se quitó de encima de Nathaly con cuidado, y se acostó junto a ella, boca arriba todavía jadeante y con una expresión de indescriptible felicidad en el rostro, con los ojos cerrados. La muchacha se quedó muy quieta y Sirius le rodeó la desnuda y frágil cintura con un brazo y se acercó a ella para notar su calor, y que ella notase el suyo.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó en un susurro.

-Si… Sirius…

-Dime, mi niña.

-Te quiero.

Sirius se giró hacia ella.

-Yo a ti también.

Ella se acercó más a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y otro en el lóbulo de la oreja, que empezó a succionar con suavidad.

-Nathy, cariño, ¿Qué pretendes?-preguntó divertido.

La chica enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

-¿No es obvio? Me gustó, y quiero más.

El chico la miró incrédulo.

-¿Te gustó?

La rubia asintió con la cabeza lentamente.

-¿Y quieres más?

-Siempre que seas capaz…-dijo ella retándolo.

Sirius se puso encima de ella, tomándola de las caderas.

-Si quieres más, te prometo que no te voy a dejar dormir.

-Ojalá…

El moreno se inclinó sobre su cuello y comenzó a lamerlo con suavidad, pero cuando Nathaly lo tomó de las mejillas y lo miró a los ojos de aquella manera, traviesa y sensual, como diciéndole que no era de cristal, Sirius dejó la suavidad a un lado, y desató su instinto, haciendo que Nathaly tocase el cielo cuatro veces más aquella noche.

-Prométeme que todas las noches van a ser como esta-le pidió la chica, débilmente, después.

-No sé si todas; pero… cuando quieras… y cuando podamos… te lo juro-dijo el chico con la voz ronca y ahogada.

Se desplomó sobre la rubia, que lo abrazó y tapó a ambos, antes de quedarse dormida, sintiéndose la persona más feliz del mundo; a excepción de Sirius; que acababa de ver cumplido su anhelo más secreto; convertir a la muchacha de sus sueños en toda una mujer.

---------------------------------

_Hola!! (Se asoma tímidamente) ¿Que os ha parecido? Esto... espero que os haya gustado, en serio, porque, a mi, en su día, me gusto, y mucho. El único problema, es que ahora, puedo hacer eso mil veces mejorado, pero no quiero cambiarlo... es... desde mi punto de vista, bonito._

_Os dejo el ranking, y después o contaré mi vida un ratito!! xD_

**.:Ranking:.**

1. Sonia: 2092 palabras

2. Kry: 1033 palabras

3. Zory: 1016 palabras

4. pili-santy-brothers: 751 palabras

5. diabliya-azul: 712 palabras

6. Emilie: 607 palabras

7. marina66: 580 palabras

8. Juli: 448 palabras

8. Noerebelde: 219 palabras

9. Natievans14: 172 palabras

10. clau malfoy: 140 palabras

11. chukii: 119 palabras

12. sofigryffindor90: 64 palabras

13 bolboreta: 25 palabras

_Bueno, lo prometido es deuda, así que, ahora os voy a contar un poquitito más acerca de mi vida, vale? xD no pretendo aburriros, sólo informaros xD La verdad, si alguien de España me lee, QUE NO COJA BACHILLER!! XD Que no, que es coña, pero en segundo, meten más caña de la que hubo en este capi, pero muchísima, eh, y no estoy exagerando xD Así que, de eso se deduce que estoy hasta el cuello de trabajo xD_

_Bueno, ahora, pasando a temas más importantes. Espero que me digáis que os ha parecido el capi, y que me digáis que pensáis que ocurrieá enn el próximo _**17. Lágrimas.**

_Y no mucho más, la verdad. Sólo esperar que me dejéis reviews, y eso..._

_Muchísimas gracias por leerme!!! _

_Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!! Se os quierre!!!_

**.:Thaly::**


	17. Lágrimas

**Disclaimer: **_Nada que podáis reconocer es mío. Es de Rowling, y yo solo los tomo prestados un rato, para dedicarme al maltrato y esas cosas..._

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews en el capítulo anterior, que están, como siempre, contestados en uno a mi misma. _

_Pediros, ahora, disculpas, por haber tardado tanto. Pero perdí todos mis fics, y no pude recuperarlos antes. Gracias por seguir ahí…_

_Aviso especial para Clau Malfoy. Contiene lemmon._

_APB Productions os presenta…_

_----------------------------_

Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh.

Lágrimas

Un par de semanas después, el partido contra Hufflepuf se había echado encima. Era al día siguiente, y el viernes estaban sentados los seis en la Sala Común. Un par de días antes, se habían enterado de que Voldemort había matado a la hermana pequeña de Sherezade, Sheril; una niña de un año y medio. A Sherezade no la habían visto desde entonces, a la hora del desayuno.

Se había levantado de su asiento, tras recibir la noticia por correo, y tras mirar con ojos rojos y llorosos a la mesa de los profesores, se había escaqueado del lugar con prisa. El profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras la había seguido, para habla con ella, y según los rumores, había hablado con Madame Pomfrey para que la enviase a San Mungo durante un par de días.

Había cumplido el mismo protocolo que siempre; había cacheado a la niña y después se había marchado del lugar; pero su marca aparecía sobre el cuerpo.

-Bogh le había dicho a Sherezade, aquella vez que lo escuchamos, que Sheril era la última virgen… es decir, que no hay más…-dijo Nathaly.-Por lo tanto, debemos protegerla, y evitar que Voldemort le haga daño.

-¿Y que propones?-preguntó Lily.

-Desde luego, aquí en Hogwarts no le puede hacer daño; pero si sale, en alguna excursión a Hogsmeade, no dejarla sola, seguirla, eso sí, discretamente.

-Pues entonces sólo puedes seguirla tú-le dijo Emily.-Eres la única que se puede transformar sin que la gente escape corriendo.

-James y Sirius también pueden… y Lily… bueno, Lily no…

-Vale, sí; pero ¿Por qué no consultamos el libro para saber en que fechas puede crear Bogh más vírgenes?-propuso Lily. –Así podremos evitarlo; porque una niña recién nacida no se merece que le hagan eso.

-Vale, Nathy, sube a buscarlo, por favor-dijo Emily.

La rubia se quedó muy quieta. Ahora no podía tocar el libro; y no les había dicho nada a sus amigas. Había sido sólo una noche; la de la fiesta de Halloween; pero ella y Sirius habían guardado aquello; como el mayor de los secretos. Se volvió hacia Sirius, estaba en su regazo, y lo miró a los ojos. El chico se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa y la rubia se volvió hacia sus amigas.

-Chicas, no puedo tocarlo; así que, mejor, que suba Lily.-dijo en voz muy baja.

Sus amigas la miraron con los ojos como platos, y Lily, sin decir nada, se levantó del sofá en el que estaba sentad con James y subió a su dormitorio. Lily bajó, treinta segundos después, con el libro firmemente asido bajo el brazo, y se sentó otra vez al lado de James.

En lugar de abrirlo miró a Nathaly con una sonrisa, y después a Sirius.

-No nos habíais dicho nada, eh…

Sirius abrazó a Nathaly de la cintura, y la atrajo hacia él.

-No… no sé por que no os lo dije… pero… en fin, que miréis el libro…

Lily la miró impertérrita.

-¿Cuándo?

-La noche de Halloween…

-¿Dónde?-preguntó James curioso.

-Joder, Cornamenta, en una cama-dijo Sirius.

-¿Y que tal?-preguntó nuevamente el moreno.

-A ver, no es asunto vuestro, así que dejadla en paz-les dijo Sirius a los demás.

Nathaly se giró hacia su novio, y después se volvió a girar hacia sus amigos.

-Estuvo realmente bien, James. Cuando quieras te hago una demostración-dijo mordazmente.

-Será un placer-dijo el muchacho tomando a Lily de la cintura.-Pero prefiero a mi Lily.

La pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa y abrió el libro.

-Aquí dice que se pueden crear vírgenes cuando se quiera; pero que deben ser brujas de Sangre Limpia, huérfanas y tener menos de doce horas de edad; es decir su madre debió haber muerto en el parto.

-Espera un momento-dijo Nathaly- Si la madre muere en el parto… ¿Cómo es que la madre de Sherezade tuvo a Sheila y a Sheril?

Lily se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez sean hermanas por parte de padre-dijo Remus.

Emily asintió con la cabeza; al mismo tiempo que su novio la tomaba de la cintura y tiraba de ella, hasta que quedase encima de él.

-Y bien, ¿Qué deducimos de esto?-preguntó James.

-Que hay que ser muy hijo puta para hacerle eso a una niña de horas, cuando yo casi no soy capaz de hacérselo a Nathaly.-dijo Sirius.

Sus amigos los miraron sorprendidos, y ellos se echaron a reír.

-Que casi no sea capaz, no quiere decir que no lo sea-dijo Nathaly;- Porque si que lo es… ¿Verdad?

Sus amigos se echaron a reír.

-Bueno, Nathy, en serio, ¿Qué tal?-preguntó Emily.

La rubia se quedó pensativa.

-No me quiero imaginar como serán las próximas; pero… la primera… cansada…

Sus amigas sonrieron.

-No te cansarías tanto si tuvieses sueño alguna vez-le dijo Sirius.

-Ya, pero lo que tú me haces me gusta, así que cuanto más lo disfrute, mejor-replicó la rubia con desparpajo.

-Nathy, nena, ¿Qué es eso de tener sueño?-preguntó Lily con una sonrisa.

-Pues eso, que como no teníamos sueño, tuvimos que ocuparnos en algo-dijo Sirius con una pícara sonrisa.

-¿Cuántas veces?-preguntó James.

Nathaly se ruborizó, y Sirius carraspeó ligeramente.

-Cinco-dijo luego.

-¿Cinco? ¿En una noche?-Remus los miró a ambos- Ahora me explico como no se os nota nada lo que coméis-dijo con una sonrisa.

Era hora de dormir. Nathaly se levantó y abrazó a Remus y luego a James. Justo en aquel momento, una lechuza parda estaba repiqueteando con el pico en el cristal de la ventana más cercana.

-Cornamenta, ¿esa no es Pilwilly?-preguntó Sirius.

El chico se levantó y se volvió hacia la ventana, donde estaba la lechuza de su familia, mirándola con sus enormes ojos ambarinos, desde el dintel de la ventana. La dejó entrar y le quitó con cuidado el sobre de pergamino que traía atado a la pata. Lo abrió con curiosidad, preguntándose que querrían sus padres que no pudiese esperar al correo matutino; pero cuando abrió el sobre se quedó estático, y se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de Lily, que se apegó a él para leer.

""_Estimado Señor Potter:_

_Desde la funeraria Magos Inmortales, nos consterna anunciarle que sus padres han fallecido al día de hoy, a las once y quince de la noche, y que se lo hemos comunicado en cuanto hemos podido._

_Adjuntamente, le entregamos su herencia; y así mismo, le rogamos que asista al entierro de Henry Charlus Potter y Catherine Dorea Black Potter el día de mañana, a las seis y media de la tarde._

_Atentamente,_

_Zinder Jingle _

_Trato con los familiares_

_Magos Inmortales_""

Todavía no había terminado de leer, cuando notó como Lily lo abrazaba dulcemente. Amargas lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos y enterró el rostro en el cuello de Lily.

Sirius se inclinó hacia la carta y la leyó. Sintió como si le asestasen un mazazo en el rostro. Eran los padres que le hacían falta. Los únicos que no lo habían rechazado. Sintió como las lágrimas acudían a sus ojos; pero se las tragó, tenía que ser fuerte; por su hermano. Recordaba las largas noches de lágrimas, en su casa, hacía dos veranos, cuando se había fugado de casa, y estaba tan asustado y conmocionado que no lograba conciliar el sueño por las noches. Se arrodilló delante de él y le puso una mano en la rodilla.

-Cornamenta, hermano, lo siento mucho-dijo con gravedad. El muchacho se incorporó y le dedicó una triste sonrisa, con el rostro plagado de lágrimas.

-Jimmy, cielo, lo siento mucho-dijo Nathaly dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla-Pero, por favor, no llores.-añadió con un hilo de voz.

El moreno la miró. Tenía razón. Sus padres estaban muertos, y por mucho que llorase no volverían a vivir. Se secó las lágrimas y volvió a mirar el sobre. Allí tenía la llave de la cámara acorazada de Gringotts, donde guardaban sus padres el dinero, los papeles de la casa y la herencia.

-Debemos hablar con Dumbledore, para que posponga el partido, o dejar suplentes o algo-dijo James. –No podemos faltar al entierro; además, se leerá el testamento, después.

-James, cariño, ¿estás bien?-preguntó Lily preocupada.

El muchacho asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novia.

-¿Vendrás?-le preguntó con dulzura.

Ella asintió mientras lo tomaba de la mano.

-Sería mejor que subamos a dormir-dijo resuelta.

Todos la miraron. Sirius tenía a Nathaly de la cintura, pegada a él. Remus, con la vista perdida en algún invisible punto de la pared parecía no haber oído, hasta que Emily lo tomó de la mano y lo ayudó a ponerse en pié.

-Nosotras subimos a dormir con vosotros-dijo la pelirroja al tiempo que subía al dormitorio de los chicos, agarrando a James con firmeza.

Emily llevó a Remus, caminando lentamente hacia las escaleras. Cuando sus amigos subieron al dormitorio, Nathaly se volvió hacia Sirius.

-Mi niño, ¿estás bien?-le preguntó dulcemente.

El chico la abrazó y enterró la cabeza entre su hombro y su cuello, respirando el dulce aroma que desprendía su dorado cabello.

-Podría estar mejor; pero… en fin… Vamos arriba.

Subieron al dormitorio, y la chica se metió en la cama de su novio.

Lily estaba sentada en la cama de James, con la cara del chico oculta en su regazo. Emily estaba en la cama de Remus acostada con el chico, que la abrazaba dulcemente, pero con la mirada todavía perdida.

Lily cerró las cortinas del dosel de la cama de James y se acostó al lado del chico.

-James, mi vida, llora lo que necesites…

El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

-Llorar no me los va a devolver.

-Pero puede ser una buena forma de desahogarse-le dijo con una sonrisa.

El chico lo sintió.

Sintió que con Lily nunca le pasaría nada; que ella lo entendía; al igual que él a ella. Sintió que con ella cerca, para cuidarlo nunca sufriría; que ella lo cuidaba a él, de la misma forma que él cuidaba de ella.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en llegar, y allí acostado, al lado de Lily, abrazado a ella, mientras la chica le acariciaba suavemente el cabello, las echó todas, lentamente, hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Cuidando uno del otro; porque Lily, cuando vio a James llorar, sintió como si una cuerda le aprisionase la garganta, nunca lo había visto llorar, nunca lo había visto vulnerable, y lloró con él, por él.

-------

Remus cerró las cortinas de su cama y se abrazó a su novia.

-Remus, cielo, ¿estas bien?

En chico negó con la cabeza antes de hundir el rostro en la almohada y empezar a sollozar débilmente. Ella se inclinó sobre él y le acarició suavemente el cabello castaño, tan clarito y tan suave que parecía terciopelo.

-Remus, mi vida, mírame-le dijo ella.

El chico alzó la cabeza y la miró, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Emily lo abrazó dulcemente.

-¿Por qué a ellos? A las mejores personas que conozco…

Emily lo acostó, y el chico se acurrucó contra ella enterrando el rostro en el regazo de la castaña.

-Remus, a ver, son los padres de James, no te pongas así…

-Emy, eran mis tutores-dijo con voz ahogada y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-Son los segundos padres que pierdo-dijo después.

Emily no soportaba aquello. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas y Remus la miró.

-¿Y tu porque lloras?-preguntó.

-Por lo mismo que tú… Porque no soporto verte llorar… Porque… joder… Eran muy buenas personas-susurró.

El chico se incorporó y la miró a los ojos.

-No quiero que llores-dijo.

Ella sonrió, con la cara húmeda de lágrimas.

-Tú tampoco-dijo con una sonrisa.

El chico le secó las lágrimas tiernamente, y después ella se las secó a él. Después se acostaron, y tapándose ambos quedaron dormidos.

-------

Nathaly esperó a que Sirius se acomodase en la cama para acercarse desde los pies. Lo miró dubitativa. No había estado en la misma cama con él desde la noche de Halloween. No sabía como reaccionaría al volver a sentir su piel; pero era o acostarse allí o dormir en el suelo.

Se acercó lentamente, y se metió vestida en la cama, con medias y todo. Se quedó en el bordillo, todavía sentada, y notó la mirada azul de Sirius clavada en ella. El chico cerró las cortinas y se volvió hacia ella.

-Nathaly, ¿Qué te pasa?

Ella se volvió hacia él muy despacio.

-Que… es la primera vez que estamos en una cama desde… ya sabes… y…

-No voy a hacerte nada que no quieras-dijo dulcemente tirando de ella.

La rubia acabó sentada en el regazo de su novio, que en aquellos momentos sólo tenía un pantalón de pijama, azul oscuro, y la goma del bóxer, amarillo fosforito, saliendo por encima de la cintura. La miró a los ojos y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

-¿Piensas dormir vestida?-le preguntó divertido.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y se quitó la túnica. El chico le dedicó una perversa sonrisa cuando ella se empezó a desabrochar la blusa.

-Nathy, preciosa, ¿Te ayudo?-dijo tomándole ambas manos entre las suyas.

-Como quieras-dijo ella.

Conocía sus intenciones. Y sabía que sólo tenía que pedirle que parase para que la dejase dormir, y la abrazase. El problema era que ella no podía decirle que no. A Sirius no. Y menos en aquel momento, que estaba prácticamente roto por dentro. Era físicamente imposible resistirse a sus besos, y a ella, ni siquiera le interesaba hacerlo. El chico le desabrochó la blusa con presteza y la miró encima de él, tan guapa como siempre. La tendió sobre la cama y se tendió sobre ella, intentando desabrocharle el sujetador.

Cuando finalmente lo logró, se dedicó a darle dulces besos en los pechos. Nathaly se estremeció imperceptiblemente cuando el chico le acarició la suave piel del abdomen, con dulzura y con cariño. Habían cometido un grave error la noche de Halloween. Desde entonces, Nathaly había temido aquello; que el simple roce de las manos de Sirius contra su piel la hiciese excitarse. Pero el chico, cada vez que recordaba a Nathaly aquella noche, a pesar de no estar apasionada, si no dulce y adorable, sentía una insoportable excitación.

Y al fin volvían a estar juntos.

Los labios de Sirius acariciaron cada rincón del cuerpo de Nathaly, incluidas las zonas sensibles, y la chica se mordió en un brazo, para no gritar y despertar a los demás. Después, Sirius se tendió sobre ella y la besó, mientras con una mano le desataba la falda y con la otra le quitaba la ropa interior, que ahora tenía mal puesta, pues él se la había apartado. Cuando la vio completamente desnuda, en su cama, se le secó la garganta. La chica se sentó en la cama y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza, y con un rápido movimiento felino se tendió encima de él. Y fue bajando hasta que le quitó el pantalón y la ropa interior con fiereza. Sirius la miró asustado, y cuando la mano de la chica se cerró en torno a su miembro, sintió que se moría. Pero las sorpresas no acababan allí; pues ella, con aire inocente, se acercó a él y comenzó a acariciarlo con la lengua, verticalmente, suavemente.

Sirius se aferró con fuerza a la almohada y cerró los ojos.

Nathaly comenzó a darle suaves pellizcos con los labios en la suave piel de la zona exterior, y Sirius se estremeció. Ella siguió a lo suyo, y succionó con suavidad el glande, clavándole la lengua en el orificio que tenía. Sirius ahogó un gemido. Justo en aquel momento, la chica se introdujo el miembro suavemente en la boca, humedeciéndolo a conciencia, pasándole la lengua alrededor y succionando con fuerza. Sirius ya no sabía a donde agarrarse, así que cuando Nathaly se apartó un poco para respirar, la tomó en brazos y la tumbó en la cama; pero ella se escurrió con habilidad y lo miró a los ojos.

-Quiero estar arriba-dijo dulcemente.

El chico asintió. Le gustaba tener el control de la situación; pero tal vez ella debiese aprender a tenerlo. La levantó y la sentó sobre sus piernas.

-Si te duele así me avisas, ¿vale?

Ella asintió, pero Sirius no la soltaba. La tenía firmemente asida de las caderas.

-Te ayudaré, para que no te hagas daño-le dijo con la voz extrañamente ronca.

Ella se dejó caer y Sirius la fue guiando lentamente, introduciéndose dentro de ella con suavidad. Nathaly estaba de rodillas, con Sirius en su interior. Lo miró a los ojos.

-¿Te duele?

-No… pero… es más… incómodo-dijo ella respirando entrecortadamente.

-Yo te ayudo, para que sea más fácil-dijo Sirius elevándola por la cintura y dejándola caer nuevamente, despacio y con penetraciones poco profundas. Ella suspiró y tomó las manos del chico entre las suyas.

Comenzó a mover las caderas verticalmente, tomando impulso con las rodillas, y comprobó que en aquella posición podía ir al ritmo que ella necesitase. Le acarició una mejilla a Sirius, que tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Dime… si voy… bien…

El muchacho asintió.

-Tu… ve como… quieras… a mi me da igual…

Y era verdad le daba exactamente igual todo. Sus labios se pegaron a los de Nathaly, ahogando gemidos que se disparaban de sus gargantas. Nathaly comenzó a moverse con más rapidez, y sin despegar sus labios, explotaron, ambos al mismo tiempo, tragándose los gemidos del otro. Nathaly separó su boca de Sirius y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del chico.

-Sirius…

El moreno le acarició la suave piel de la espalda, bajo la melena, con dulzura.

-Nathy, preciosa, te quiero-susurró en su cuello.

Ella sonrió. El chico se dejó caer hacia atrás, acabando ambos acostados, ella sobre él, pero él todavía dentro de ella.

-Nathy, angelito, ¿estás bien?-preguntó preocupado.

Todavía estaba inmóvil, sobre él. Ella se incorporó y se acostó con dificultad en la cama, al lado de Sirius, que la intentó abrazar, pero ella se apartó.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó preocupado.

Ella se volvió y lo miró a los ojos. En ellos encontró la confianza y el cariño necesarios para poder contarle cualquier cosa.

-Sirius, cariño, verás… Esto que hacemos… es lo más… increíble que me ha pasado en la vida… pero…-dudó.

Sirius se acercó a ella lentamente y le tocó una mejilla con dedos temblorosos.

-No quiero que ahora nos pasemos el día follando, y que no hablemos, ni hagamos cosas que hacíamos antes…

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa.

-Sólo lo haremos cuando tu quieras- le susurró- y Nathaly, nosotros no follamos…

Ella lo miró extrañada.

-Hacemos otra cosa…

-¿El que?

-No te lo digo…

-Joder, Sirius, no seas plasta-dijo ella.

El chico le acarició la nariz con la yema del dedo índice.

-¿Qué hacemos?

-Nathaly ¿tu qué sientes por mí?

Ella lo miró extrañada, pero, como alguien que le cumple un capricho a un niño pequeño, empezó a recitar.

-Cariño, devoción, ternura, mazo de amistad, un poquito de miedo, y mucho, mucho amor.

-¿Me tienes miedo?

-A lo que puedas llegar a hacerme-susurró suavemente.- Ahora te toca a ti.

-Pues… adoración, deseo, y generalmente amor.

Ella sonrió.

-¿Y amistad?

El chico le dio un beso en los labios.

-Eso era antes; pero ahora, si no estoy contigo, no quiero ser tu amigo.

Ella se quedó pensativa.

-Yo tampoco; pero, a pesar de todo, siempre serás mi mejor amigo.

-Los tienes a ellos.

-A ellos los quiero mucho, pero de otra forma, son como hermanos… contigo es diferente… otro tipo de confianza… es… amor.

-Eso es lo que hacemos.

-¿El que?

-Amor, Nathaly, amor.

Ella sonrió dulcemente y se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo, pero sin soltarse de los de Sirius.

-------

Abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama. Se apresuró a ponerse la blusa, sintiéndose cada vez peor. Sirius abrió los ojos y la miró.

-Buenos días, preciosa.

Ella le sonrió, sintiéndose muy mal.

-Nathaly, ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el moreno preocupado.

-Que soy la peor persona que conozco…

El chico se incorporó y se acercó a ella.

-Eres maravillosa; la mejor persona que conozco… ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque… se han muerto los padres de James, mi Jimmy… y voy yo, y lo hago contigo… él lo está pasando mal, y yo disfrutando…

Sirius le acarició una mejilla y la calló con un tierno beso en los labios.

-También eran como mis padres; y a mi me has ayudado a olvidarlo durante un rato…

La rubia asintió.

-Gracias por escucharme, Sirius…

Él le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y se levantó.

-Sería mejor que nos arreglemos; tenemos que marcharnos para llegar al entierro.

Nathaly asintió, y recuperando el resto de su ropa de los pies de la cama, se levantó y salió corriendo del cuarto.

-------

Cuando James se levantó, la realidad cayó sobre él, con cierta indiferencia, y ya sin dolor. Cuando estuvieron listos, fueron al despacho de Dumbledore, a explicarle la situación y a decirle que Frank Longbottom y Jake Witherspoon, de tercero, jugarían en su puesto y en el de Sirius. Aquel iba a ser el primer partido que jugarían con el nuevo equipo; puesto que las cazadoras, y golpeador y el guardián del año anterior se habían marchado, y en su lugar tenían un trío de rápidas cazadoras de segundo año, que eran hermanas trillizas, y parecían tener poderes telepáticos para pasarse el balón con precisión. Un guardián de quinto año que se llevaba muy bien con James, porque ambos le tenían tirria a Snape, y un golpeador de sexto año, llamado Mikel Garret, hijo de muggles, y muy bueno en el béisbol, como le había dicho a Nathaly antes de enterarse de que estaba saliendo con Sirius. Una vez arreglaron los términos del partido, Dumbledore les preparó un traslador hacia la casa de James.

-Os esperamos a la hora de la cena; no tardéis; y sobre todo, no hagáis magia.-les indicó mientras les tendía la botella vacía que los llevaría al hogar de los Potter.

-James, muchacho, tus padres eran grandes amigos míos. Lamento sinceramente su pérdida; pero a todos nos llegará…

El anciano abrazó al muchacho y se volvió hacia los demás.

-Para volver, confío en que usted, señor Black, que va a cumplir la mayoría de edad en el mundo muggle, sepa realizar un encantamiento traslador.

El chico asintió, y los seis se aferraron a la botella. Al instante sintieron como si un gancho los cogiera del ombligo y tirase de ellos con una fuerza irresistible.

-------

El salón de la mansión de los Potter estaba abarrotado de gente, cuando seis personas se materializaron allí aferradas a una botella de ron añejo, vacía. Nathaly se tambaleó, pero mantuvo el equilibrio con su agilidad casi felina; al mismo tiempo que aferraba a Lily, que se había resbalado, evitando así que se diese de trasero contra el suelo.

Emily se había agarrado a Remus, y James y Sirius mantuvieron el equilibrio de manera impecable. Un hombre bajito y rechoncho, con un frac negro y sobrero de copa se adelantó hacia James y le estrechó la mano de manera efusiva.

-Señor Potter, menos mal que ha llegado. Decenas de personas los esperan a usted, al señor Black y al señor Lupin para expresarles sus condolencias.

James asintió aturullado y siguió al hombrecillo, con Lily firmemente aferrada a su mano. Sirius siguió a su amigo, con Nathaly de la cintura, y Remus les fue detrás, con Emily. Se habían vestido como exigía el rigor de la situación.

James tenía un pantalón vaquero negro y una camisa negra correctamente abrochada. Lily tenía un pantalón negro ajustado y una camiseta negra; Sirius tenía un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca por encima y Nathaly tenía su falda negra, la que le había regalado su padre y un jersey con escote en pico y las mangas acampanadas. Remus tenía un pantalón vaquero y un jersey de cuello vuelto, negro, que le aportaba mucha más palidez a su rostro. Emily tenía una falda larga, negra, y una blusa negra, bastante suelta.

James se dejó caer en un sofá al lado de Sirius, con Lily entre ambos; Nathaly se sentó en reposa brazos, al lado de Sirius, y Emily y Remus, cada uno en una butaca. La gente empezó a llegar; grandes personas del ministerio, y del mundo mágico saludaban a James, Sirius y Remus. Las chicas estaban agradecidas por que nadie se interesase por ellas; ya que estaban lo suficientemente incómodas estando allí, como para que las exhibiesen. Cuando la muchedumbre se dispersó, James se sentó en el sofá con aspecto abatido, y Sirius se sentó, tomando la mano de Nathaly entre las suyas.

De repente el aire de la sala se notó frío, y una mujer entró en el lugar.

Tenía la piel de la cara cetrina y tirante, los ojos grandes y saltones, y el cabello gris blanquecino; se acercó a grandes zancadas hasta James, que se había puesto en pie y la miraba con odio. Sirius no se había molestado ni en ponerse en pie.

-James, hijo, siento tanto la muerte de tu querida madre y su esposo… mi prima…-soltó un suspiro de sobras fingido y lo abrazó.

Los ojos de la mujer repararon en Sirius, que la miró a los ojos, con aire desafiante.

-Vaya, renegado, por fin te veo, después de dos años.-dijo con desprecio.

-Señora, déjeme en paz.

-Ten educación niño, o tendré que volver a dártela.

Lily y Nathaly intercambiaron una mirada de asombro y entendimiento. Aquella mujer era Walburga Black, la madre de Sirius.

-Usted no me va a dar nada que valga la pena; sólo sabe odiar y despreciar a los que son diferentes a usted. Lárguese de este lugar; y déjeme en paz, como yo la he dejado a usted.

La mujer soltó una carcajada cargada de cinismo y su mirada se clavó en Lily, la chica se ruborizó, y la anciana puso una mueca de asco.

-No la mire así-dijo Nathaly con la voz teñida de rabia.-Ella no es inferior a usted por su procedencia.

Walburga se volvió hacia ella y la miró con odio.

-Tú debes de ser la zorra mestiza, que tiene la sangre tan mancillada como para enamorar a mi hijo.

-Ya ve, por suerte, tenemos diferentes opiniones a cerca de lo que mancilla la sangre…

-Tú que sabrás…

-Al menos yo nunca maltrataría a mi hijo… sabría ser madre.

La mujer alzó la mano, como si fuese a asestarle un bofetón; pero Nathaly en lugar de amilanarse, se puso en pie y la miró a los ojos, con aire desafiante. Walburga sacó su varita; pero Sirius se interpuso entre ella y Nathaly.

-Señora, váyase ahora mismo.

-Tu no eres nadie para echarme de aquí, jovencito-dijo clavándole un dedo en el pecho.

James la agarró del brazo y la sacó del lugar en el que sólo estaban ellos seis. No hubo más incidentes a lo largo del día; si no que estuvieron allí, en el salón, mientras la gente subía al dormitorio de los padres de James, donde reposaban en ataúdes de roble.

Eran las seis, y el entierro iba a tener lugar. Ya todo el mundo estaba en el jardín, donde los iban a incinerar, por el método mágico. James se puso en pie y se volvió hacia los demás.

-Quiero… quiero ir a verlos… a despedirme de ellos.

Lily lo miró con ternura y comprensión, y se levantó.

-Voy contigo-dijo tomándolo de la mano.

Sirius intercambió una mirada con Remus, que asintió imperceptiblemente.

-Vamos todos-dijo el moreno con Nathaly de la mano.

Subieron lentamente las escaleras y llegaron a la habitación. Sólo había un hombre en la puerta, que los dejó pasar en silencio.

Al entrar en aquella estancia, el mundo de James se vino abajo. La muerte de sus padres no había sido completamente real hasta que los vio allí, ambos pálidos e inertes, con los rostros pétreos y relajados, con una expresión de paz que los hacía parecer dormidos. El muchacho notó como si sus pulmones se quedasen sin aire, como si su estómago se hundiese en la alfombra. Sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas, y Lily, llorando en silencio, lo abrazó tiernamente.

Nathaly contuvo sus lágrimas para no llorar; alguien debía ser fuerte; y por desgracia, le tocaba a ella. Sirius la abrazó y enterró el rostro en su hombro, intentando contener un sollozo. La rubia le acarició el suave cabello negro, con extrema dulzura y le frotó la espalda suavemente.

Remus tomó aire un par de veces antes de hundir el rostro entre los rizos de Emily, que sollozaba fuertemente, aferrada a él.

El hombre de la puerta los hizo salir, y ellos bajaron al jardín, donde ya había cientos de personas congregadas. La gente se abrió paso, para dejarles llegar al frente de la multitud, y cinco minutos después, bajaron los ataúdes y los depositaron entre dos rosales. El mago del sombrero de copa alzó la varita y las cajas fúnebres empezaron a arder con un fuego blanco cegador.

De la garganta de James se escapó un sollozo ahogado; pero no lloró.

Lily se ahogaba en lágrimas. Era el primer entierro mágico que presenciaba. Había asistido al de su abuela, años atrás; pero apenas lo recordaba. Emily sollozaba incontroladamente; era el primer sepelio que presenciaba, y estaba minando sus fuerzas lentamente. Sirius tenía a Nathaly firmemente cogida de la cintura, y la apretaba de manera descontrolada; pero no lloraba. Remus tenía la vista perdida… Eran los segundos padres a los que enterraba; no tenía lágrimas para llorar. Y en el lugar donde se encontraban los ataúdes, apareció una enorme lápida blanca, con un ángel sobre ella.

En letras doradas rezaba.

_Henry Charlus Potter_

_&_

_Catherine Dorea Black Potter_

_Juntos incluso tras la muerte_

_---------------------------------------------------------_

_Hola a todos, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Aparición de Walburga Black incluida. La verdad es que siento mucho haber tardado tanto, y espero que la espera, valga la redunancia, haya valido la pena._

_El próximo capítulo, Heredero y legado, espero que os guste, y que sepáis decirme de qué va…… Y, antes de nada, os dejo el ranking…_

**.:Ranking:.**

1. Sonia: 2423 palabras

2. diabliya-azul: 2052 palabras

3. Kry: 1764 palabras

4. pili-santy-brothers: 1168 palabras

5. Zory: 1139 palabras

6. Emilie: 716 palabras

7. marina66: 580 palabras

8. Juli: 565palabras

9. chukii: 559 palabras

10. Noerebelde: 219 palabras

11. clau malfoy: 205 palabras

12. Sofía Malfoy: 191 palabras

13. Natievans14: 172 palabras

14. sofigryffindor90: 64 palabras y bolboreta: 64 palabras

15. Morgana: 32 palabras

_Bueno, como siempre, y a petición popular, os cuento un poquito de mi vida. Llevo hechos 5 exámenes, y llevo suspenso, de momento, uno, pero los aprobados, son con unas notas tan patéticas que estoy a punto de saltar de la torre de astronomía, estilo Dumbledore… xD_

_Sé que, a lo mejor, a algunas, os parece mal que Sirius se lo haya montado con Nathy la misma noche que se enteran de la muerte de los padres de James, pero, entended una cosa. La gente, en la misma situación, lo afronta de modos distintos, y busca consuelo por vías diferentes. Y no pienso engañaros. Nathaly es el mejor remedio contra todos los males de Sirius._

_En fin… muchísimas gracias por leerme!! Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!!! Os quiero!!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	18. Heredero y Legado

**Disclaimer: **_Soy rubia (altamente rubia y peligrosa) pero no soy Rowling, y de momento no mataré a nadie más… xD. Que los personajes no me pertenecen (salvo Nathy y Emy) ya lo sabéis. Ahora, no intentéis demandarme porque esto no está hecho con ánimo de lucro._

_Los reviews, como siempre, contestados en uno a mi misma. Que ya es costumbre. _

_Sé que este caoítulo es muy, muy, muy, muy, muy, muy corto, pero es para una actualización rapidita, que hacía siglos que no subía este fic, y con los exámenes menos tiempo tengo…_

_Ahora… APB Productions presenta…_

_-------------------------------------------_

Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh

Heredero y legado

La gente se dispersó lentamente; pero ellos permanecieron plantados delante de la tumba blanca y dorada durante lo que les pareció una eternidad. Suave lluvia comenzó a caer lentamente sobre ellos, y Nathaly comenzó a caminar hacia la casa, medio arrastrando a Sirius, seguida de los demás. En el salón los esperaba Zinder Jingle, el hombre del sombrero de copa, con un sobre lacrado con el sello de Charlus Potter.

-Este es el testamento; y como sois vosotros los únicos familiares de los difuntos, os lo leeré.

_James, Sirius y Remus; si os están leyendo esto, quiere decir que yo y Kary hemos pasado a mejor vida; por lo tanto, os daré las instrucciones sobre lo que tenéis que hacer con nuestras cosas._

_La casa, podéis hacer con ella lo que queráis. Venderla, vivir en ella o destruirla._

_Nuestra fortuna pasa a vosotros en tres partes iguales, y esperamos que hagáis con ella lo mejor que podáis. Que disfrutéis de vuestra vida y que intentéis ser felices._

_A Sirius, te pedimos que no cambies, que seas un hombre de bien, como hasta ahora, y que seas fiel a tus principios, hasta la muerte._

_A Remus, te invitamos a que sigas siendo tan responsable, dulce y maduro, y que cuides de los otros dos, que sin tu sentido común estarían perdidos, a veces._

_A James, hijo, sé valiente y honrado hasta el final. No temas jamás al mal; pues a los honrados no puede tocarlos. Sé fiel a tus ideales, y conviértete en auror, como era tu sueño._

_Así mismo, eres único heredero de nuestro legado moral, de ayudar a los que lo necesiten, sin esperar nada a cambio._

_Sed felices, y cuidad a esas tres princesas que conocimos en verano, a las cuales les pedimos, si escuchan esto, que os hagan felices y os cuiden siempre; y que prometan ser las madres de nuestros nietos._

_Un último pedido es el de que no lloréis por nosotros; pues estamos bien, y juntos hasta el final._

_Con cariño eterno._

_**HCP&CDBP**_

Cuando el hombrecillo terminó de leer se volvió hacia los muchachos. Emily tenía los ojos arrasados en lágrimas y una mano de Remus apretada entre las suyas, Lily estaba extremadamente pálida y lloraba en silencio, con los ojos de James clavados en los suyos; y Nathaly tenía la mirada brillante, amenazando a lágrimas, con una mano de Sirius acariciándole la espalda, como quien acaricia el lomo a un cachorrillo de gato.

Los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Qué queréis hacer con la casa?-preguntó James a sus amigos.

Remus se encogió de hombros y Sirius lo miró.

-Lo que tu quieras; yo por mi parte, quiero repartir mi dinero entre vosotros. Ya tengo lo de mi tío Alphard…

-Sirius, no faltes a su última voluntad-dijo Lily secándose las lágrimas.

Nathaly la miró.

-No se vosotras; pero yo prometo ser madre de sus nietos-dijo en un susurro- y prometo que te cuidaré siempre… e intentaré hacerte feliz-dijo mirando a Sirius.

El chico le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, antes de abrazarla con fuerza contra su costado.

-Yo… yo también-dijo Emily mirando a Remus, que se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

Lily miró a James vacilante y se encontró con su mirada, triste, profunda, pero determinada. Ambos sonrieron al mismo tiempo. Con una mirada se hicieron una promesa. Juntos hasta el final; incluso tras la muerte. Y ellos lo estarían. Hasta el final.

-------

A las nueve en punto se materializaron en el vestíbulo y entraron al Gran Comedor. Nada más entrar, alguien se cercó corriendo a James y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Potter, ¡Hemos ganado!-Jake Witherspoon estaba eufórico.

Todavía tenía el traje de buscador y parecía cansado, pero estaba feliz. El moreno sonrió.

-Me llevó desde las doce buscarla; pero al final la atrapé-dijo el chico eufórico.

Fueron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentaron a comer.

-Te nombro buscador suplente-le dijo divertido- pero… ¿Cómo tardaste tanto en encontrarla?

Lily soltó un inaudible suspiro de alivio. En poco tiempo, James volvería a ser el de siempre.

---------------------------------------------

_Hola a todos!! Sé que el capítulo ha sido más corto que nunca, pero espero que me sepáis perdonar. No ha tenido mucho contenido de la trama, pero es fundamental para el futuro de la saga, no de este fic en concreto, pero si para la posteridad (en la que espero, me acompañéis xD)_

_Bueno, no me enrollo, que parezco un sacamuelas, y os dejo el ranking, que fijo, fijo, que lo estáis deseando xD_

**.:Ranking:.**

1. Sonia: 3432 palabras

2. diabliya-azul: 3411 palabras

3. Kry: 2531 palabras

4. Zory: 1264 palabras

5. pili-santy-brothers: 1168 palabras

6. chukii: 559 palabras

7. Juli: 736 palabras

8. Emilie: 716 palabras

9. marina66: 705 palabras

10. Noerebelde: 219 palabras

11. clau malfoy: 205 palabras

12. Sofía Malfoy: 191 palabras

13. bolboreta: 190 palabras

14. Natievans14: 172 palabras

15. sofigryffindor90: 64 palabras

16. monse evans: 45 palabras

17. cande: 39 palabras

18. Morgana: 32 palabras

_Bueno, solo me queda desearos ánimo y suerte a todas, tanto en el concurso como en los exámenes (quienes los tengáis). El próximo capi se llama __**19. Oh blanca Navidad**_

_Ah, una cosa… como mis notas son absurdamente patéticas, a lo mejor (esperemos que no) mis padres me quitan internet… y por lo tanto, no podría actualizar con asiduidad, pero prometo que si me lo quitan, actualizaré desde un cyber. Os lo juro solememente. Palabrita de merodeador!_

_En fin… esto ya está… ahora solo me queda desearos feliz navidad a todos, y que Papá Noel, los Reyes y todos, os sean propicios. La próxima actualización queda prevista para la semana del 28, para desearos el feliz año nuevo. _

_Muchísimas gracias por leerme!!! Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!! Os quiero mucho!!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	19. Oh, Blanca Navidad

**Disclaimer: **_No soy Rowling. Los personajes (salvo Nathy y Emy) no me pertenecen. No hago esto con ánimo de lucro, solo como diversión._

_Los reviews, como de costumbre, contestados en uno a mi misma._

_Dedicar este capítulo, de un modo especial, a mi hermana mayor y favorita, Sonia, que siempre me lee, y está ahí. Porque la quiero un montón enormísimo!! Esto es un regalo adelantado de Christmas!! xD_

_Ahora…_

_APB Productions os presetnta…_

_------------------------------------------_

Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh

Oh, Blanca Navidad

El tiempo pasó rápido, y no sólo James, si no todos volvieron a ser los de antes. El único cambio que se había experimentado en James, era que parecía más maduro, pero sus ojos seguían teniendo aquel brillo de ilusión infantil que le hacía a Lily quererlo tanto.

El último día antes de las vacaciones, se había organizado una excursión a Hogsmeade; y para sorpresa de todos, Sherezade iba a acudir.

Los seis amigos se miraron entre ellos.

-Iremos, ¿no?-dijo Sirius.

Emily asintió.

-Debemos prepararnos para lo que pueda pasar; porque tal vez Voldemort quiera hacer algo-dijo en voz muy baja.

-¿Qué propones?-quiso saber James inclinándose sobre su redacción de transformaciones.

Estaban en la biblioteca, y la señorita Pince podría echarlos si los pillaba hablando. La castaña abrió la boca para explicarse, pero Nathaly se le adelantó.

-Emily y Lily la seguirán de cerca, cuando esté en el pueblo, fingiendo que estáis haciendo las compras de navidad; pero sin perderla de vista.

Lily asintió.

-Llévate el espejo, para avisarnos de a donde va.-dijo la rubia en un susurro- James y Remus vigilarán por el pueblo, vigilando a cualquier tío con pintas extrañas que se les aparezca por delante; y nos avisaréis, por medio de mi espejo.

-Y yo y Sirius la escoltaremos, transformados, cuando salga del pueblo-zanjó la rubia- Y la seguiremos, a donde quiera que vaya.

Todos asintieron, aprobando el plan.

-Por cierto, Sirius, si empieza a sospechar, porque no es muy normal ver a un perro y a un gato juntos, te destransformas y le dejas un poco de ventaja. Después la sigues, y si no pasa nada, le dices que estabas buscando a tu gata.

El moreno asintió. La señorita Pince llegó justo en aquel momento, con un candelabro en una mano.

-Es hora de cerrar; dejad los libros sobre la mesa y recoged vuestras cosas-les dijo secamente.

Ellos obedecieron con rapidez y salieron al frío pasillo. Aquel año las nevadas se estaban retrasando. Todavía no había caído ni un solo copo; pero el frío lacerante se notaba en los huesos. Estaban llegando a la Sala Común cuando se cruzaron con Snape, que bajaba, al parecer, de la lechucería.

-Hola, Quejicus-saludó James alegremente.

-Piérdete, Potter- dijo el muchacho de piel cetrina.

-Aprende educación, niñato-le espetó Nathaly.

-No me hables, mestiza -dijo Snape con asco.

Nunca nadie había visto nada como aquello; pero de repente, Lily; la dulce y responsable Lily Evans, la que nunca se metía en líos, le metió un puñetazo en la nariz a Snape.

-Asquerosa Sangre Sucia… -dijo el chico agarrándose la nariz.

Entonces Emily se adelantó y le asestó una sonora bofetada al chico, que se había puesto rojo.

-Nunca-vuelvas-a-insultar-a-mis-amigas-dijo la castaña de manera cortante y remarcando cada palabra.

El chico la miró con un profundo odio marcado en su rostro.

-Sé lo que sois, animalitos-dijo en voz baja y sibilante.

Y sin añadir nada más, se escabulló corriendo escalera abajo.

-Joder, Lily, menuda hostia le diste-dijo Sirius admirado.-Y tu, Emily, ¿no era que nunca pegabas a nadie?

La castaña sonrió.

-Estoy hasta la punta de los pelos de que las insulten por no ser hijas de magos…

Nathaly sonrió.

-Emy, Lils, en serio, pegando no se arregla nada. Deberíais intentar dialogar con él.

-Mira quien fue a hablar-le dijo Emily a Lily- la que nunca le ha roto los dientes a Bellatrix Black.

-Si, y la que nunca le ha partido la nariz a Jennifer Jefferson.-secundó Lily.

-Y la que nunca me ha partido la cara-añadió Sirius con una sonrisa.-Y la que jamás me ha clavado las uñas en la espalda…

Ella lo miró furiosa.

-Tranquilo, no te volveré a hacer nada de eso… Y en cuanto a vosotras, sólo os lo digo porque no quiero que acabéis en el mismo mal camino que yo-les dijo.

Y sin decir nada más fueron a la Sala Común, y la rubia subió a su habitación, sin despedirse de Sirius. Cinco minutos después llegaron sus amigas y la miraron preocupadas.

-¿Por qué te has enfadado con Sirius?-preguntó Lily.

La rubia se giró sonriendo.

-De verdad, nenas, parece que no me conocierais… simplemente lo estoy haciendo sufrir un poquito; para que después me tenga más ganas.

-Hablando de eso… todavía nos debes una conversación-dijo Emily sentándose en la cama de la rubia.

Ella asintió, y suspiró resignada. Se puso el pijama con rapidez y después se sentó en su cama, con sus amigas, como en los viejos tiempos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Lily con curiosidad.

-¿Qué de que?

-¿Cómo fue?-preguntó Emily.

La rubia se quedó pensativa.

-Fue genial… demasiado…

-¿Te dolió?-preguntó Emily en un murmullo.

Nathaly sonrió.

-No, sólo fue un pinchazo…

-¿Y cómo se portó Sirius?-inquirió Lily.

La rubia esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

-Fue tan dulce y tan tierno y tan cariñoso y tan…

Sus amigas estallaron en carcajadas.

-Has puesto una carita de enamorada empedernida, nena-dijo Emily.

La rubia sonrió.

-Es que es maravilloso… Parecía que tenía miedo a romperme…

-¿Es verdad lo que se cuenta por ahí?-preguntó la pelirroja con una pícara sonrisa.

-¿El que?-preguntó Nathaly confusa.

-Lo que había dicho la Jefferson… que la tiene… enorme…-Lily se ruborizó, y Nathaly estalló en carcajadas.

-La Jefferson se lo tiró en quinto año…-dijo después.

-¿Y que?

-Que ha pasado el tiempo… y ha crecido… en todos los aspectos.

Sus amigas estallaron nuevamente en carcajadas. Nathaly se quedó pensativa. Nunca se había parado a pensarlo; pero desde que había estado con la Jefferson, Sirius había madurado, física y emocionalmente. Esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

-¿Más o menos cuanto?-preguntó Lily tímidamente.

Nathaly fingió escandalizarse.

-Señorita Evans… nunca me imaginé eso de usted…-se quedó pensativa- Me parece que unos veintiuno, así a ojo…

Lily se ruborizó. Las tres estallaron nuevamente en carcajadas, y cada una se metió en su cama.

-Buenas noches, nenas-dijo Emily apagando la luz.

-Buenas noches-dijo Lily.

-Hasta mañana, cotillas-dijo Nathaly antes de quedarse dormida.

--------

Se despertó de golpe; pero sus cortinas se habían abierto, y sobre la cama había un enorme perro negro, con mucho pelo, parecía un oso pequeño. Tenía unos brillantes ojos azules que la miraban con adoración. Solo había una criatura en el mundo que la mirase así.

-Hola Canuto-dijo la chica acariciando al perro detrás de las orejas.

El enorme animal rodó sobre su espalda y dejó que la chica le acariciase la panza. Hubo un pequeño destello de luz, y Nathaly se encontró con que le estaba acariciando el abdomen a Sirius. La chica detuvo su mano, pero no la retiró. Se miraron a los ojos con intensidad.

-¿Estás enfadada?-preguntó en un susurro.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Si lo estuviese te habría echado cuando te vi-dijo cerrando las cortinas con un movimiento de varita, y haciendo un par de hechizos, uno para insonorizar la cama y otro para que no se pudiesen abrir las cortinas desde fuera.

Miró al chico con ternura. Estaba tan guapo, con el pijama azul oscuro y un bóxer verde fosforescente, sin nada por encima. Sus músculos muy marcados, y perfectamente definidos le adornaban el tórax, y unos brazos muy musculosos yacían a cada lado de él. Se inclinó lentamente hacia él y lo besó con suavidad en los labios. El chico le acarició una mejilla con suavidad y la miró a los ojos cuando se separaron.

-Sirius, cariño ¿a que has venido?-preguntó confusa- no es que me molestes, pero… ya que me he despertado, me gustaría aprovechar el tiempo.

El moreno le dedicó una traviesa sonrisa y se incorporó.

-Lo aprovecharemos todo el tiempo que quieras-dijo mirándola con deseo.-Pero… he venido a verte; porque lo necesitaba.

Ella sonrió y se dejó arrinconar por Sirius, que se tendió sobre ella en la cama. La miró a los ojos con una mirada traviesa y le empezó a mordisquear el cuello con avidez. Nathaly no tardó en soltar un suave gemido entrecortado. Sirius metió las manos bajo su pijama, y le acarició la suave piel del abdomen, con manos temblorosas y ávidas.

-Sirius, mi amor, para, por favor.

El chico sacó las manos de su pijama y la miró a los ojos con tanta intensidad que Nathaly sintió como si la golpeasen.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó con preocupada dulzura.

-Nada… es sólo que estoy un poco cansada, y no…

Sirius asintió y la abrazó.

-¿Me puedo quedar aquí?-preguntó en un susurro cariñoso.

Ella asintió.

-Buenas noches, preciosa.

-Buenas noches, mi niño.

-

Despertaron ambos al mismo tiempo, y Sirius le dio un tierno beso en la nariz.

-¿Qué tal estás?-preguntó dulcemente-¿Sigues cansada?

Ella sonrió, y negó con la cabeza. El muchacho sonrió y se tendió sobre ella. Le dio un dulce beso en el cuello, y succionó la piel suavemente, lo justo para que ella emitiese un ahogado gemido. Siguió bajando, desabrochando los botones de su pijama y rozando sus senos y su canalillo con los labios. La chica comenzó a respirar de manera agitada y con dificultad. Sirius le dio un húmedo beso en el vientre y la miró a los ojos. Nathaly se sintió desfallecer; pero con un esfuerzo supremo, se sentó y tomó a Sirius de la barbilla, justo cuando iba a bajarle el pantalón del pijama.

El muchacho la miró a aquellos preciosos ojos, sin un color definido; verdes intensos, con toques más claros y entremezclados con el azul en el borde exterior, y una explosión marrón clara, con manchitas color chocolate diseminadas sobre el verde más oscuro. Eran lo más hermoso que había visto en su vida Nathaly creyó ahogarse en aquellos océanos azules oscuros, con vetas más claras en la zona exterior, que, como siempre, la envolvían y la abducían, atrayéndola sin remedio a someter su voluntad. Sirius se sentó delante de ella y la tomó de la cintura, hasta que la tuvo firmemente asida, en su regazo.

-¿Que te pasa?-preguntó mirándola a los ojos y acariciándole la mejilla.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Nathaly, te conozco demasiado bien; y sé que te pasa algo… que no lo quieres hacer conmigo… y me gustaría saber el porqué.

Ella le pasó los brazos por el cuello y le dio un besito en los labios.

-Ay, Sirius… es que… Nos pasamos la mayoría del tiempo que estamos juntos haciéndolo, y eso era lo que yo temía; que nos pasásemos todo el día así…

El chico parecía contrariado.

-Pero… ¿en algún momento te has sentido obligada a hacerlo?

Ella negó.

-Nunca; es reticencia al principio; pero sabes que en cuanto me empiezas a besar así… como antes… no te puedo negar nada.

-¿Por qué es reticencia? Mi niña bonita-le dijo dándole un beso en el cuello.

-Porque… tengo miedo a que sea la última; a que te aburras de mí y te largues con otra.

El muchacho la abrazó de la cintura y la besó en el pecho, justo antes del nacimiento de sus senos.

-Nunca me largaré con otra; porque la primera vez que te vi, te me clavaste… no sé en donde… pero… ni siquiera cuando me besé con Jennifer a principios de curso dejé de quererte, de pensar en ti.

Ella le acarició el pecho con las yemas de sus temblorosos dedos.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-preguntó mientras le bordeaba los pectorales con los dedos.

El chico suspiró.

-Porque cuando estábamos en el tren y te miré… era la primera vez que te tenía cerca desde que te había… dejado… y necesitaba besarte… pero como no era posible… me tuve que conformar con ella.

Nathaly ladeó la cabeza y lo miró directo a los ojos, con aquella intensidad felina que lo dejaba sin aire.

-Sirius… ¿Por qué haces eso a las chicas?

-¿El qué?

-Usarlas…

El chico cerró los ojos, y cuando volvió a abrirlos le sostuvo la mirada.

-Antes lo hacía porque necesitaba tenerte… y como no podía… porque me parecías demasiado… inalcanzable, intenté olvidarte… durante cinco años… pero con ninguna me quedaba satisfecho… sólo contigo…

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa perversa y lo besó.

-¿Y tú por qué coqueteabas con todos?-preguntó Sirius.

Ella sonrió.

-Porque tú te volviste un mujeriego, y yo necesitaba que te fijases en mí…

Sirius la besó con fiereza durante unos segundos. Nathaly era toda suya; pero sólo suya. Ella lo miró a los ojos.

-Prométeme que nunca le volverás a hacer eso a una chica-le pidió con dulzura.

-A ti jamás-le dijo con la voz ahogada.

Ella sonrió. Justo en aquellos momentos se escuchó como Lily y Emily se levantaban.

-Nathaly, levántate-le dijo Emily.

La rubia se apresuró en abrocharse el pijama y en deshacer los hechizos y en abrir las cortinas. Sus amigas se quedaron estupefactas al ver a Sirius en su cama sólo con un pijama y un bóxer, que le sobresalía por encima.

-Vaya, buenos días, Sirius-dijo Emily con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, chicas-dijo el moreno.-Me marcho a mi cuarto, a despertar a esos dos.

Nathaly lo besó en la mejilla y el chico salió de la habitación.

-Adiós, veintiún centímetros-le gritó Lily cuando ya había salido.

La rubia contuvo la risa y Emily la miró con reproche. La cabeza de Sirius asomó por la puerta.

-En realidad son veinticuatro-dijo con naturalidad- Por cuatro y medio de ancho.

Y se perdió escaleras abajo. Lily se había puesto roja, de modo que hacía conjunto con su pelo y con las cortinas de su cama. Emily estaba medio horrorizada y medio divertida, y Nathaly se partía de risa en su cama. Sus amigas la miraron con sendas sonrisas en el rostro.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nena… pero… menuda suerte la tuya-dijo Lily.

-Vamos, Lils, que todavía no sabes como es la de James.

Emily se echó a reír y se metió en el baño para darse una ducha.

-------

Ya estaban listos, y preparados para su pequeña misión. Emily llevaba un pantalón de pana rojo, con unas botas beiges y un jersey negro de cuello vuelto, muy calentito. Llevaba un abrigo beige, con la varita en el bolsillo interno, y unos guantes negros le protegían las pequeñas y delicadas manos del frío. Remus llevaba un pantalón vaquero y un jersey rojo, muy gordo y confortable. Por encima llevaba la capa de invierno, negra, y la bufanda de Gryffindor al cuello. Lily llevaba un pantalón vaquero ajustado, por dentro de las botas, negras, camperas, y un jersey verde, de cuello barco, con una chaqueta corta, plumífera, negra. Llevaba un bolso blanco, pequeño, con el espejo y la varita. James llevaba un pantalón negro y una camiseta naranja, de manga larga; con una chaqueta negra por encima, y una capa de invierno por encima. Nathaly llevaba una falda plisada, vaquera, muy corta, y unas medias de franjas de colores. Calzaba unas botas de punta redonda, negras, muy cómodas, y por encima llevaba un montón de ropa. Una camiseta de tiras negra, por encima una blusa blanca, y por encima un jersey azul celeste. Llevaba también una bufanda blanca, a conjunto con sus guantes, y un abrigo negro, muy cómodo, que le llegaba por la rodilla. Sirius tenía un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta negra ajustada. Por encima su chaqueta de cuero, y nada más.

Salieron del castillo intentando ignorar el lacerante frío que los acosaba, y cuando llegaron a Hogsmeade se reunieron los seis.

-Guardad el espejo… y pobre del que lo rompa-dijo Nathaly con una sonrisa, tendiéndole su espejo a Remus y James.-Nenitas, que no os descubra, por favor-les dijo a Emily y Lily.

-Bueno, y vosotros dos, como me entere de que sois irresponsables y os metéis en la boca del lobo… os parto la cara-dijo Emily amenazadoramente.

Nathaly sonrió y abrazó a sus amigas.

-Sobre todo, y esto va para todos. Tened cuidado si viene Voldemort-dijo en voz muy baja.

-Vosotros también-le susurró James.

Ella asintió y se fue con Sirius a la salida del pueblo. El moreno la miró a los ojos al tiempo que la apretaba contra él.

-¿No tienes miedo de que venga Voldemort?-preguntó en voz baja.

Ella asintió.

-Estoy aterrorizada; pero sé que contigo cerca no me pasará nada-le susurró dulcemente.

Sirius le dio un beso en la frente y se sentó en una pared baja, con ella de pié entre sus piernas, a esperar… lo que quisiera que pasase.

-------

Lily y Emily no tardaron en encontrar a Sherezade. Caminaba sola, cabizbaja y medio perdida. A veces, miraba nerviosa por encima del hombro, y cada vez que lo hacía, las dos chicas se giraban hacia algún escaparate, o se ponían a charlar.

-Mira, Lils, ¿Qué te parece esto para Remus?-dijo Emily de pronto señalando un libro en un escaparate.

-Perfecto-dijo la pelirroja.- ¿Se ha girado ya?-preguntó luego entre dientes.

Emily asintió, así que ellas se giraron y fueron detrás de la chica hasta las Tres Escobas, donde se encontraron a James y Remus sentados con sendas botellas de mantequilla.

-¿Qué tal?-preguntaron ellas.

-Normal… aquí no hay nadie con aspecto raro-dijo Remus.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa.

-Ahora está hablando con el profesor francés-dijo.

-Yo creo que tienen algo-dijo Emily de pronto.

Su amiga la miró escandalizada.

-No pueden tener nada. Ella es menor, y él es su profesor-dijo.

-Fuera del castillo si pueden-dijo Remus.

-Lils, tu dirás que no… Pero a mi me da que sí-dijo James cuando el profesor salió del lugar detrás de la chica.

Emily y Lily salieron del local detrás de ellos, y James y Remus no tardaron en seguirlas. Se detuvieron junto a sus chicas, a una distancia prudencial de ellos, a pesar de que se oía todo lo que decían.

-Voy a buscarlo, y si en media hora no vuelvo, rastréame-dijo la chica.

El joven asintió, y la chica se alejó de él, pasando por delante de los cuatro amigos que estaban estáticos. Lily echó a correr detrás de la chica, seguida de cerca por sus amigos. Al llegar al final del pueblo sacó su pequeño espejo y lo miró.

-Sirius Black-dijo jadeando.

-------

Se habían aburrido de estar sentados en aquella cerca de piedra, así que comenzaron a pasear por el borde derecho del pueblo, cogidos de la mano.

-Nathaly, si viene Voldemort, quiero que te largues corriendo y me lo dejes a mí.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Si tengo que morir, prefiero que sea contigo…

El chico iba a replicar algo; pero justo en aquel momento, su espejo se empezó a calentar, hasta que lo sacó del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y lo miró. Allí estaba el rostro de Lily.

-Lily, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estáis todos bien?-preguntó Nathaly arrebatándole el espejo a Sirius.

-Si, estamos bien. Sherezade se fue por la parte de atrás del pueblo-dijo- Apurad, o puede que pase algo.

-Vale, Lils, hasta ahora-dijo la rubia mientras la superficie del espejo se quedaba nuevamente lisa.

-¿Estás lista?-preguntó Sirius con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió, y al mismo tiempo, con un único destello, en el lugar donde antes estaban ellos, aparecieron un enorme perro negro, con el pelo lanudo y unos brillantes ojos azules; y una pequeña gatita blanca, con la cola extremadamente larga, y unos enormes ojos verdes con motitas castañas. Casi al instante, el gato comenzó a correr, cuesta arriba, alejándose del pueblo, en dirección a las montañas, y el perro, profiriendo estridentes ladridos, le fue detrás. Nadie supo nunca a que velocidad corrían aquellos animales, pero, como exhalaciones, dejaron atrás el pueblo, ganándole terreno a las montañas, y acercándose a la chica que corría casi tanto como ellos. La chica de pelo negro se detuvo y se volvió hacia ellos cuando escuchó los ladridos del imponente perro negro, que había dejado de perseguir a la gatita y la estaba acorralando contra un borde del camino. La chica se volvió y siguió corriendo. Cuando se perdió de vista, el enorme perro se volvió a transformar en Sirius, y la preciosa gatita siguió corriendo, tras la chica, que se había metido en una hondonada de pinos.

-------

Estaba de pie, con los brazos extendidos, a cada lado de ella, cuando la pequeña cata entró en el claro, maullando asustada. El pequeño felino se empezó a frotar contra las piernas de Sherezade, que se agachó y la acarició tras las orejas. La muchacha se puso en pie cuando escuchó a alguien que se acercaba; pero sólo era aquel muchacho de Gryffindor; Sirius Black.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó la chica a la defensiva.

-Buscaba a mi pequeña…-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

-Si te refieres a esta preciosidad, tenla; es toda tuya-dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

"No sabes cuanto" pensó el chico.

-Gatita mala…-le dijo Sirius a su chica.

-No es mala; pero es que un perro la estaba asustando y persiguiendo-dijo la chica.

-Si, es que mi princesita tiene a todos los machos comiendo de su mano-dijo Sirius.

La gata blanca ronroneó suavemente. De repente, el aire de la hondonada se volvió frío, y la mirada de Sherezade se tiñó de miedo.

-Vete, rápido- le pidió.

Sirius se alejó, y cuando estuvo fuera de la vista se escondió tras unos matorrales, desde donde se divisaba todo.

Apareció en el claro, una figura encapuchada, que hablaba con voz silbante y extrañamente aguda.

-Última Virgen… morirás, y me concederás la inmortalidad… Para siempre…

Sherezade retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Todavía no he conjurado el cristal… y si me matas, se perderá para siempre.

El hombre se rió, con una risa aguda, tintineante y fría. Sirius abrazó con fuerza a Nathaly, que se había transformado lentamente en sus brazos. Lord Voldemort parecía a punto de perder la paciencia, e incluso ellos lo notaron; Sirius sacó su varita, preparado para atacarlo por la espalda si intentaba hacerle daño a Sherezade.

-Sirius, no seas cobarde-dijo Nathaly haciendo ademán de levantarse, varita en mano.

-Y tú no seas demasiado valiente.

Voldemort se volvió hacia donde ellos estaban y olfateó el aire con curiosidad. Justo en aquel instante, se escuchó un estampido, y un hombre de negro apareció detrás de Sherezade.

-Es Bogh-dijo Nathaly en un susurro desmayado.

El hombre miró a Voldemort, que todavía conservaba la capucha sobre el rostro.

-Vete-dijo en voz baja.

Voldemort se volvió a reír de manera estridente.

-Sabes que puedo vencerte-le dijo en un susurró.

Voldemort dejó de reírse.

-Maté a todas tus vírgenes, créeme si te digo que conseguiré el cristal y que te mataré a ti.

Sin añadir nada más, se despareció. Bogh abrazó a Sherezade, con la que se desapareció. De repente se escuchó un trueno sobre sus cabezas, y una ventisca helada empezó a caer sobre ellos. Había anochecido, y no se habían dado cuenta.

Sirius miró a Nathaly, que temblaba en sus brazos.

-Vamos, Sirius, o no llegaremos al castillo antes de que la nieve arrecie.

Echaron a caminar; pero antes de que recorriesen diez metros, la nieve les cubría los tobillos.

-Nathaly, no llegaremos al castillo-dijo Sirius lentamente.

Ella lo miró desesperada.

-Conozco una cueva… unos metros más arriba, que estará bien para pasar la noche-dijo en un susurro.

Nathaly asintió, y sin decir nada más, se dejó guiar, aferrada a la mano de Sirius, hasta que llegaron a la cueva. El muchacho encendió una hoguera mágica, que crepitaba alegremente al fondo de la cueva. No era una cavidad demasiado grande; pero para pasar la noche estaba bien. La rubia se dejó caer en el suelo y se abrazó las piernas con los brazos, temblando. Sirius se sentó a su lado y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Tienes frío?-preguntó el muchacho preocupado.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Es que… nunca lo había visto… y…

Sirius le dio un beso en la frente.

-La verdad es que da un poco de miedo… pero tampoco es para tanto.

La rubia alzó una ceja y se puso de pie.

-La verdad es que no… pero… va, pongámonos a dormir…

-Princesa, todavía es temprano-dijo el chico quitándose la chaqueta, que tenía empapada.

Nathaly lo miró a los ojos.

-Cuanto antes nos acostemos, antes se hará de día, y antes llegaremos a Hogwarts.-dijo.

-Nathy, preciosa, a mí tampoco me hace gracia pasar la noche aquí; pero no puedo permitir que te pase algo en la nieve.

La rubia se volvió hacia él y le acarició la mejilla con ternura.

-No me importa estar aquí, si estoy contigo.

El chico la besó tiernamente, succionándole el labio superior suavemente. La chica se quitó el abrigo, que estaba mojado, y se abrazo a su novio, que la tomó en brazos, de forma que quedó a horcajadas sobre él, que lentamente, le quitó los guantes y la miró a los ojos.

-Nathy, preciosa… ¿quieres?-preguntó con dulzura.

Ella alzó una ceja y esbozó una traviesa sonrisa. Le quitó la camiseta y empezó a besarle lentamente los pectorales, con suavidad y dulzura.

Sirius le acarició la melena dorada y la tomó de la barbilla. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, tras los cuales, ella le pasó los brazos por los hombros y se pegó mucho contra él. Sirius le metió las manos bajo la falda y le bajó las medias con presteza, para después subir acariciándole las suaves piernas hasta tomarla nuevamente de la cintura. Las manos de Nathaly bajaron, acariciándole suavemente el tórax, hasta llegar al botón de su pantalón, que desbrochó con habilidad.

Al mismo tiempo, su boca se acercó, con sigilo hacia el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda del chico, y se lo succionó, provocando que Sirius se estremeciese de pies a cabeza, y la apretase contra él con un solo brazo; pues el otro tenía la mano enredada en su larga melena. Cuando la chica se separó un poco de él, el chico le quitó el jersey con cuidado, y la miró a los ojos. Ella notaba como Sirius se estaba poniendo, cada vez más duro, por momentos; al estar a horcajadas sobre él, sentía una extraña sensación de placer… de excitación, que se acrecentó cuando Sirius comenzó a mordisquearle el cuello.

Comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, mientras que Sirius le desabrochaba la blusa con rapidez y precisión. El moreno se la quedó mirando; allí encima de él, con el rostro a penas iluminado por la luz de la hoguera, que le confería a su rostro un aura mágica; parecía que su rostro se había vuelto translúcido. Comenzó a besarle los hombros y el pecho con avidez, como deseando devorarla.

Nathaly le acariciaba el cabello suavemente, mientras el chico le quitaba la camiseta de tiras, para besarle el nacimiento de los senos, acariciarlos con la lengua y sacarle el sujetador con una sola mano. Entonces el chico bajo, con una suave caricia desde el cuello hasta las caderas de la chica, pasando por el medio de sus senos. Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos.

Los ojos de Sirius se habían oscurecido, como el mar de tormentas, y las vetas más claras se habían oscurecido. Aquellos ojos teñidos de deseo se perdieron en los de Nathaly, cuyas motitas de color chocolate se habían agrandado, y habían echo desaparecer el azul, a causa del deseo. La rubia sintió que se derretía ante la mirada cargada de hambre que le dedicó Sirius.

El chico hizo aparecer un lecho de mantas al lado de la hoguera y se tumbó, sobre su novia, todavía mirándola a los ojos. Le desató la falda mientras le daba suaves besos en las caderas, y siguió bajando por sus piernas, hasta llegar a sus delgados pero fuertes tobillos. Después volvió a subir, besándole la delicada piel de la cara interna de los muslos. A aquellas alturas, Nathaly ya había perdido la noción de las cosas. Respiraba entrecortadamente, y notaba como su cuerpo palpitaba de deseo.

-Si-ri-us… -murmuró entrecortadamente.

El muchacho se tendió sobre ella y la volvió a mirar a los ojos. Con aquella mirada le hizo una promesa. Que siempre, pasase lo que pasase, la querría hasta el final. Se acomodó entre sus piernas, y la miró, como queriendo asegurarse de que estaba bien.

-Nathy… te… adoro-dijo con dificultad entrando en ella.

Ella ahogó un gemido cuando lo notó dentro de ella. Le acarició el suave pelo negro, mientras que él, le besaba la suave piel del cuello y los hombros, con furia, con deseo, con hambre. Nathaly no pudo reprimir un nuevo gemido, cuando Sirius comenzó a dar rienda suelta a su instinto y a su irrefrenable deseo. A cada fiera embestida, la chica exhalaba un gemido, hasta que sus gemidos se convirtieron en gritos, ahogados por los labios de Sirius.

-Ne… nena…

El chico seguía imparable, y Nathaly sintió como si en su interior se desatase una batalla de los elementos, se hinchó, explotó, y su cuerpo fue recorrido por un huracán de placer, que invadió a Sirius al mismo tiempo. El chico se quedó quieto sobre Nathaly, con la cabeza sobre su hombro, y los ojos cerrados. La rubia le acarició el cabello dulcemente y lo abrazó, tapó a ambos con una manta extremadamente cálida, y se quedaron dormidos.

-------

Sirius se despertó, todavía sobre Nathaly y la miró. Era tan frágil… Pero no se quitó de encima de ella. No quería despertarla. Por nada del mundo. Al cabo de un rato, la chica se despertó y lo miró a los ojos.

-Buenos días, pitufo-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Pitufo? ¿Pitufo yo?

-No me refería a eso, cielo-dijo la chica escurriéndose de debajo de él.

A pesar de que la hoguera todavía crepitaba alegremente, se vistió con rapidez. Sirius la imitó y la tomó de la cintura.

-Ayúdame a recoger esto y nos vamos pitando-dijo tras darle un beso en la frente.

La chica hizo desaparecer las mantas, mientras Sirius apagaba el fuego. Se acercaron a la salida de la cueva, pero lo que vieron los dejó helados (y nunca mejor dicho). Todas las montañas del valle, incluso las de más allá del lago de Hogwarts, y el bosque prohibido, estaban cubiertos de una espesa capa de nieve; y desde aquella cornisa, no había salida para bajar de las montañas. Nathaly comenzó a ahogarse en su propia frustración y miró a Sirius.

-¿Cómo se supone que vamos a salir de aquí?-preguntó.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa y la abrazó con fuerza. La rubia, sin estar preparada para ello, notó la extraña sensación de ser embutida, y de pronto, aparecieron por la parte de a fuera de la verja de Hogwarts, coronada por dos cerdos alados. No había forma de abrir la puerta; ni siquiera cuando Nathaly le lanzó el alohomora mejorado que había diseñado. Abría incluso puertas blindadas y destrozaba paredes cuando no había puertas; pero no funcionó allí. Miró a Sirius que se encogió de hombros. Se transformó en perro con un destello, y se escurrió por entre los barrotes del portalón. Nathaly siguió su ejemplo y al cabo de siete minutos, ya estaban los dos en el Gran Comedor desayunando.

Todavía no había casi nadie; pero ellos estaban muertos de hambre. No habían comido, no habían cenado, y se habían pasado toda la noche derrochando energía. El comedor se fue llenando, y cuando Nathaly daba cuenta de su sexta ración de cereales, llegaron sus amigos. Emily y Lily la miraron y corrieron hacia ella, abrazándola con fuerza. Remus y James se sentaron uno a cada lado de Sirius y los miraron preocupados.

-¿Qué os pasó ayer?-inquirió James.

-Estábamos espiando a… bueno a Sherezade, cuando llegó… Voldemort-dijo Nathaly en voz muy baja.-Después llegó Bogh, y echó a Voldemort, y luego, nos sorprendió la helada de tal forma que no habríamos llegado a Hogwarts sin morirnos de frío por el camino.

-Así que pasamos la noche en la cueva de la montaña que descubrimos en cuarto año-explicó Sirius.

-Podríais haber avisado de que estabais bien-dijo Emily con dureza.

-Nos hemos pasado la noche despiertas-dijo Lily.

Nathaly intercambió una mirada con Sirius.

-Es que… no se nos ocurrió…

Sirius asintió.

-Al principio estaba demasiado asustada; y después… no estaba para hablar precisamente-dijo Nathaly sonriendo pícaramente.

Sus amigos sonrieron.

-Bueno, lo que importa es que estáis bien, y que Voldemort no tiene el cristal-dijo Remus.

Todos asintieron, y tras el desayuno, subieron a la Sala Común. Nathaly caminaba lentamente de la mano de Sirius, que también caminaba, como si le doliese algo.

-Chicos, ¿estáis bien?-preguntó Lily preocupada.

Ellos se miraron con complicidad.

-Son agujetas-dijeron al unísono.

-Pues esas se quitan con más… lo que sea que hagáis.-apuntó James.

Todos se echaron a reír.

-----------------------------------------------

_Hola a todos!!! Hemos tenido un capítulo movidito, muy movidito (en todos los sentidos xD) Espero que os haya gustado, de verdad, porque tiene amor (en grandes dosis xD) tiene peleas (cons Snape) y tiene misterio (ay Boggie, Boggie xD) y eso…_

_Antes de empezar a comentar, os dejo el ranking, porque sé que os estaréis preguntando qué narices hago aquí._

**.:Ranking:.**

1. Sonia: 3717 palabras

2. diabliya-azul: 3411 palabras

3. Kry: 2531 palabras

4. pili-santy-brothers: 1746 palabras

5. Zory: 1380 palabras

6. chukii: 1209 palabras

7. Juli: 969 palabras

8. Emilie: 716 palabras

9. marina66: 705 palabras

10. bolboreta: 576 palabras

12. clau malfoy: 221 palabras

11. Noerebelde: 219 palabras

13. Sofía Malfoy: 191 palabras

14. Natievans14: 172 palabras

15. monse evans: 170 palabras

16. Nachita: 109 palabras

17. sofigryffindor90: 64 palabras

18. cande: 39 palabras

19. Morgana: 32 palabras

_Bueno, el caso es que estoy aquí porque al final no suspendí ninguna y (de momento) conservo mi conexión a internet… Las notas fueron patéticas, eso si, pero ninguna suspensa al fin y al cabo._

_El capítulo ha tenido un poquito de todo, y ha sido el más largo hasta la fecha, cosa que sé que se agradece. xD El próximo __**20. ¿Feliz cumpleaños? ¡Te voy a partir la cara!**__ Os va a disgustar mucho a la mayoría, supongo, de modo que… no diré nada más, solo diré que algunas pediréis mi cabeza en bandeja de plata. Pero para la próxima actualización aun falta (menos de lo que debería, pero supongo que para año nuevo… dependiendo de los reviews xD) así que, dejadme un review diciéndome lo que preveéis._

_Y eso… que se acabó por hoy todo lo que se daba. Muchísimas gracias por leerme! Besitos con sabor a Merodeador! Os quiero muchísimo!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	20. ¿Feliz cumpleaños? Te voy a

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes que no reconozcáis, son míos. El resto, es todo de Rowling. Aun que soy rubia, no cobro ni un céntimo por esto. _

_Muchísimas gracias a Juli, Zory, dama, Pili, diabliya-azul, monse Evans, bolboreta, Judith Malfoy, Juli (otra vez xD), Kry, chukii, kthy.vale y Pali Evans por los reviews en el capítulo anteror. Os los agradezco con todo mi yo._

_Thaly se aparta corriendo, antes de que empiecen a pedir su cabeza en bandeja…_

_APB Productions os presenta…_

_----------------------------------------------------_

Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh

¿Feliz cumpleaños?... te voy a partir la cara

Las vacaciones discurrieron tranquilamente en la torre de Gryffindor, hasta llegar al día treinta de diciembre. Emily se sentó en su cama aquella mañana y miró a sus amigas, confusa. Se levantó y se acercó a la ventana de su habitación. Los terrenos se divisaban allá abajo, muy blancos, muy hermosos. Se sentó en la repisa, con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas.

Se escuchó un ronquido en la habitación, y ella se volvió sonriente. Sirius acababa de despertarse y se había sentado en la cama de Nathaly, habían dormido con ellas durante todas las vacaciones, y la castaña se preguntaba que harían cuando volviesen a empezar las clases; pues no tenían permitido dormir en habitaciones mixtas, y si McGonagall se enteraba los dejaría sin descendencia, eso fijo.

-Buenos días, Emily-dijo el chico con el pelo revuelto.

-Buenos…-dijo la castaña bajando de la repisa y acercándose a su cama, donde Remus se acababa de despertar.

-Buenos días, princesa-dijo el chico.

-Buenos días, cielo-dijo ella dándole un dulce beso en los labios.

-Eh, que estoy aquí-dijo Sirius molesto-Me vais a crear un trauma.

Los dos lo miraron, y justo cuando Emily iba a replicar algo, Nathaly tiró de Sirius y lo dejó tirado en la cama. Se puso encima de él, a horcajadas, y lo besó. El chico la abrazó de la cintura y tiró de ella, hasta que quedó tendida sobre él. Sirius le metió la mano por debajo del pijama y empezó a acariciarle la espalda.

-Ejem.

Emily los miraba con las manos en las caderas.

-Los que nos vamos a traumatizar somos nosotros-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Va, Emy, no seas aguafiestas, que hoy es mi cumple-dijo la rubia sentándose al lado de su novio.

-Felicidades, princesa-dijo Sirius dándole un beso en los labios.

Emily saltó con agilidad felina sobre la cama de su amiga y la abrazó.

-Felicidades, nena-dijo dándole sonoros besos en las mejillas.

Nathaly se la sacudió de encima, pero casi al instante, James y Lily, que acababan de despertarse, se abalanzaron sobre ella y le dieron sendos besos en las mejillas, al igual que Remus, que se hizo un sitio entre el amasijo de piernas y abrazó a su amiga. Nathaly se escurrió de entre la confusión de piernas en la que se había convertido su cama y miró a sus amigos, con los ojos brillando divertidos.

-Menos mal que sólo es mi cumple una vez al año… porque casi me asfixiáis.

Sus amigos se echaron reír, y ella se metió en el baño.

-------

Se pasaron toda la tarde en el jardín, cubierto de nieve. De pronto, Nathaly sintió un fuerte mareo, y una náusea enorme acudió a su cuerpo. La reprimió justo a tiempo para entrar corriendo como una exhalación en el castillo y correr hacia los baños del primer piso, a vomitar el desayuno y la cena del día anterior, y según parecía, lo que había tomado desde el día que nació.

Emily y Lily, que la habían seguido, la miraban preocupadas.

-Nena, ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó dulcemente Emily poniéndole la mano en la frente, mientras que la rubia apoyaba su cabeza contra el frío muro de piedra e intentaba respirar. Odiaba vomitar, porque al tener la laringe estrecha en la parte superior, se le salía por la nariz, y se pasaba, a veces, incluso cinco minutos, sin respirar.

-Nathy…

Lily se había arrodillado delante de ella y la miraba a los ojos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella con voz débil.

La pelirroja meditó durante unos segundos.

-El día que… bueno… que pasasteis la noche en las montañas…

-Si, yo y Sirius nos…-se quedó muda.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con náuseas? ¿Ha sido sólo hoy?-preguntó Emily atando cabos.

Nathaly meditó durante unos segundos.

-Me he sentido cansada… al principio pensé que era por las agujetas, y después ya me acostumbre, y no me daba cuenta… y hace días que me mareo al levantarme, pero pensaba que era por ponerme de pié muy deprisa.

-¿Tomasteis algún tipo de precaución?-preguntó Lily temerosa.

La rubia abrió enormemente los ojos y se levantó. Salió de los aseos corriendo como una posesa, y se encontró con sus amigos en las escaleras de mármol de los vestíbulos.

-Sirius… tengo… que… hablar… contigo-dijo entre jadeos.

El moreno la miró. Estaba pálida, pero tenía las mejillas rosadas.

-Claro, vamos.

La guió por los pasillos hasta la Sala de los Menesteres; le abrió la puerta para que entrase y la cerró tras él. La sala se había convertido en una habitación pequeña, con un sofá y una chimenea. Ayudó a su novia a sentarse y se sentó a su lado, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó preocupado.

La rubia se soltó y se puso de pié.

-Sirius… verás… tú y yo… la noche… en las montañas…-no sabía por donde empezar.

El chico se puso de pié y la volvió a sentar en el sofá.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó con dulzura.

-Que tú y yo… ya sabes…

-Ah, ¿Y quieres repetirlo?-preguntó con una traviesa sonrisa.

La rubia se llevó dos dedos a modo de pinza entre los ojos y suspiró. Por qué tenía que ser tan ceporro a veces…

-Ese día, Sirius… no… tomamos precauciones… y…

Sirius abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Nathy, mira, si… tenemos un hijo… te ayudaré a criarlo… pero… lo nuestro se acabó…

La rubia sintió como si un ladrillo le hubiese caído en el estómago. Las lágrimas subieron a sus ojos y bajaron hacia su pecho ahogándola. Se tragó las lágrimas con un fuerte parpadeo y lo miró interrogante. El rostro de Sirius se había vuelto pétreo.

-¿Por qué?

El moreno soltó un casi inaudible susurro.

-Mira, no puedo estar contigo y arriesgarme a que te pase algo por mi irresponsabilidad.-tomó aire-Si estás embarazada, te ayudaré; pero se acabó…

-Sirius… pero… ¿no me quieres?

El chico pareció dudar; pero cuando habló su voz fue firme.

-No Nathaly, sólo he estado contigo para aprovecharme; ya obtuve lo que quise… ya te eché unos cuantos polvos, y ahora… ya dejaste de interesarme-dijo con una frialdad inusitada.

-¿Eran todo mentiras?-preguntó ella dolida-¿Lo de que me querías?

El chico asintió con frialdad.

-¿Por qué?-yo nunca te obligué a nada… Pensé que me querías…

-Ya te lo dije… estás buena… sólo quería un polvo… sólo eso.

Nathaly se sintió peor que si la hubiese golpeado. Era frialdad, pero lo que más le dolió fue que, o mucho le fallaba su instinto, o le estaba siendo sincero. Se levantó, con todo su orgullo.

-Si… en el caso de que esté embarazada… da igual… lo puedo tener sola.

El chico asintió de manera condescendiente, y ella salió del lugar echa una fiera.

-Thomas-la llamó él.

La rubia entrecerró los ojos antes de volverse; de modo que ahora era Thomas…

-Dime…Black-dijo con desprecio.

-Feliz cumpleaños.

Ella alzó una ceja, tanto que casi se le salta del rostro.

-¿Feliz cumpleaños?... Te voy a partir la cara.

-No serás capaz… Tú sí me quieres-dijo el burlonamente.

Las lágrimas anegaron sus preciosos ojos verdes, y con un rápido movimiento felino, le dio una bofetada, con todas sus fuerzas, dejándole la marca de tres uñas en la mejilla izquierda.

Salió, veloz como un rayo, y corrió por los oscuros y desiertos pasillos, hasta que llegó al vestíbulo, para acabar atravesando las enormes puertas de roble.

Todo estaba nevado, y hacía bastante frío. Le daba igual. Se quería morir. Sin Sirius la vida le daba igual. Corrió por los terrenos hasta internarse en el bosque y corrió, y corrió… correría hasta el fin del mundo. Hasta caer muerta, hasta que su orgullo y su carácter se impusiesen al dolor.

Correr.

Correr y morir era lo que le quedaba.

-------

Sirius entró en la Sala Común, donde estaban sus amigos, visiblemente preocupados.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Lily preocupada, al ver la marca que tenía el chico en la mejilla.

-He dejado a Nathaly-dijo el moreno con simpleza.

-Hay posibilidades de que esté embarazada…-empezó Emily.

-Lo sé-replicó el chico, y si es así… me haré cargo, pero… no volveré con ella.

-¿Por qué la dejaste?-preguntó Lily con agudeza.

-Porque ya no la quiero… nunca la quise… era sólo para un polvo-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa

James miró a Lily instintivamente, al mismo tiempo que Remus intentaba contener a Emily, que parecía a punto de desbocarse.

-¡Eres un mierda! ¿Lo sabías?-le gritó la castaña.

-Claro… pero lo fui toda mi vida-replicó Sirius divertido.

Lily entrecerró los ojos, furiosa antes de saltar sobre Sirius y darle una bofetada en la mejilla derecha. El muchacho se levantó y subió a su habitación. Jamás lo entenderían…

-------

Lily miró a Emily, que todavía miraba las escaleras con un inusitado odio en sus cálidos ojos dorados.

-Canuto parecía sincero… pero-James miraba a Lily temeroso-Debía tener otros motivos a parte de no quererla.

-Por el amor del cielo, James, se ha pasado seis años suspirando por ella… -dijo Remus.

Emily y Lily se miraron entre ellas.

-Ella debe estar destrozada… eso seguro-dijo Lily.

-Yo voy a buscarla-dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie.

-¿A dónde?-preguntaron los dos chicos al unísono.

-Al lugar al que va siempre que está demasiado mal-dijo la pelirroja misteriosamente.

-Se mete en el bosque prohibido, y es muy difícil encontrarla…

Los dos muchachos se alarmaron y salieron de la Sala Común detrás de sus novias.

-------

Caminaron durante cerca de dos horas por el bosque, pero no la encontraron. Finalmente, cuando pensaban volver al castillo y buscar allí, Emily divisó una pequeña mancha de sangre, y otra unos pasos más hacia la espesura. Siguieron el rastro, que cada vez se hacía más abundante y espeso, durante al menos, medio Kilómetro.

-¿Qué criatura podría perder tanta sangre?-dijo James en un asustado susurro.

Lily ahogó un gritó antes de correr hacia un cuerpo que yacía inmóvil en el suelo, rodeado de un charco de sangre, inconsciente, con la dorada melena despeinada, Nathaly parecía muerta. Los demás se arremolinaron a su alrededor, y Emily la examinó con manos temblorosas. Sangraba por un profuso corte en el hombro derecho, que parecía profundo y dañino; tenía también profundos cortes en las piernas, y al parecer una hemorragia vaginal.

La castaña rompió a llorar abrazada al cuerpo de su amiga, sus sollozos, unidos a los de Lily, eran desgarradores. James abrazó a ambas mientras que Remus se inclinaba sobre Nathaly y la examinaba. Le puso un dedo sobre la yugular, y a su cuerpo acudió un dulce alivio.

-Tiene pulso, pero está muy débil-dijo.

-Tenemos que llevarla al castillo-dijo Emily entre hipidos.

Lily no podía hablar; permanecía abrazada a James sollozando asustada.

-No podemos llevarla a la enfermería… Madame Pomfrey haría muchas preguntas-dijo el moreno.

Sus amigos asintieron, y Remus hizo aparecer una camilla que flotaba ante ellos. Con cuidado providencial, depositó a Nathaly en ella y, tras cubrirla con la capa de James, corrieron con ella hacia el castillo, lo más rápido que les permitían las piernas.

Detrás de ellos, Nathaly todavía dejaba un reguero de sangre, que James iba borrando con su varita.

_------------------------------------------------------_

_::Thaly se esconde en su refugio nuclear::_

_Hola!!¿Qué os ha parecido? Por favor, no me odiéis demasiado, porfis, que no lo hice con mala intención xDDD. Para que me perdonéis un poco, os dejo el ranking:_

**.:Ranking:.**

1. diabliya-azul: 4538 palabras

2. Sonia: 3717 palabras

3. Kry: 3080 palabras

4. pili-santy-brothers: 2169 palabras

5. chukii: 1980 palabras

6. Zory: 1380 palabras

7. Juli: 1241 palabras

8. Emilie: 716 palabras

9. marina66: 705 palabras

10. bolboreta: 646 palabras

11. monse evans: 256 palabras

12. clau malfoy: 221 palabras

13. Noerebelde: 219 palabras

14. Sofía Malfoy: 191 palabras

15. Natievans14: 172 palabras

16. Nachita: 109 palabras

17. sofigryffindor90: 64 palabras

18. dama: 56 palabras

19. cande: 39 palabras

20. Judith Malfoy: 35 palabras

21. kthy.vale: 34 palabras

22 . Morgana: 32 palabras

23. Pali Evans: 25 palabras

_¿Estáis un poco menos enfadados? Si, ¿verdad?... Bueno, el caso es que este capítulo me costó muchísimo escribirlo, y, aun que algunos me odiéis, os diré que es absolutamente necesario para la evolución de los personajes._

_El siguiente capítulo, __**21. Jamás dudes de que te amo,**__ me hace pensar que me seguiréis odiando, pero… tengo mis motivos xDD_

_Muchísimas gracias por leerme!!_

_Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización, para el cumple de Lily, si sois buenas xDD _

_Besitos!! Os quiero!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	21. Jamás dudes de que te amo

**Disclaimer:**_Solo Emily y Nathaly me pertenecen. El resto son de Rowling. No hago esto con ánimo de lucro, y todas esas cosas que vosotras sabéis._

_Muchísimas gracias a Zory, clau malfoy, monse evans, Pali Evans, kthy.vale, Noe rebelde, Kry, bolboreta, Marion Coleridge, Nachita y Dark Sweetness pos los reviews en el capítulo anterior._

_Y eso, que, subo este capítulo hoy ya, porque temo por mi vida… xD_

_APB Productions os presenta…_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh

Jamás dudes de que te amo

Tardaron cerca de media hora en llegar hasta la Sala Común de Gryffindor, y cuando la dejaron sobre su cama, tenía la piel extremadamente fría, y su latido era mucho más débil. Entre Remus y Lily, consiguieron cerrarle las heridas sin que le quedase ningún tipo de cicatriz. Después, Emily, con sumo cuidado, le puso un pijama y la dejó reposar en su cama. La rubia estaba tan pálida como debían estarlo los muertos, pero sin embargo, el rubor de sus labios decía lo contrario, que en ella latía vida.

-¿La intentamos reanimar?-dijo James temeroso.

Lily lo miró preocupada.

-No sé si resistiría el hechizo… pero… creo que deberíamos avisar a Sirius.

Emily la miró incrédula.

-Es culpa suya que mi niña esté así.

-Ya, pero… entiende que… bueno… a ti te gustaría que Remus estuviese aquí…

La castaña asintió con condescendencia, y la pelirroja salió del cuarto a buscar a Sirius.

Entró sin llamar, y lo vio tendido en la cama, con la mirada perdida en el techo, y lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-Sirius… Nathaly está muy mal… -dijo con cautela-Casi se muere desangrada.

El moreno se sentó en la cama y la miró a los ojos directamente, con una preocupación extremadamente palpable.

-Quiero… me gustaría… verla…

Lily asintió.

-Pero antes… dime lo que pasó… y quiero la verdad.

El moreno suspiró resignado.

-Bien, sé que no está bien lo que hice… pero… en realidad si la quiero… más de lo que nunca voy a querer a nadie…

-¿Entonces?

-No puedo ponerla en peligro… primero mis primas… ahora la dejo embarazada…entiende que no quiero hacerla peligrar más…

Lily asintió comprensiva.

-¿Y por que no se lo dices?

-Porque si la miro a los ojos… se dará cuenta de que miento… esta tarde… tuve que imaginar que hablaba con mi madre para poder decirle lo que le dije sin que notase que miento…

-Pues dile la verdad.

-Ay, Lils, si se lo digo… me derretiré en sus ojos y no podré dejarla…

La pelirroja esbozó una triste sonrisa y lo tomó de la mano.

-Intentaré que tu secreto esté a salvo, pero ahora… vamos a ver a mi nena-dijo resuelta.

Lo llevó hasta el dormitorio de las chicas y, nada más llegar, el chico se abalanzó al lado de la cama, tomando una de las manos de la rubia entre las suyas. Acarició aquella mano como si fuese lo más hermoso del mundo, tan delicada y tan suave.

-Nathaly, princesa, aunque sea un auténtico capullo, un poco hijo puta y un chulo de mierda… nunca… Jamás dudes de que te amo… con locura-le dijo.

Sabía que ella no podía oírle, y por eso, en un susurro, para que solo ella pudiese "oírle", le contó todo lo que había pasado. Lily lo miraba comprensiva, Emily desconfiada, y James y Remus claramente confundidos. No oían lo que le decía a Nathaly, pero al parecer surtía efecto, porque la rubia comenzó a tomar color, y Sirius a perderlo. El moreno le dio un beso en la frente a su… a Nathaly y se incorporó con dificultad.

-He hecho un hechizo de paso de energía… ahora podréis reanimarla… -dijo tristemente-Me voy… no creo que le haga mucha gracia verme aquí.

Y sin decir más, salió de la escalera y se fue a su habitación.

Emily avanzó dubitativa hacia la cama de su amiga, y la apuntó con su varita.

-Ennervate-dijo en voz baja.

Casi al instante, Nathaly abrió los ojos y los miró con una agradecida sonrisa, antes de romper a llorar. Lily y Emily la abrazaron, y le dieron besitos en la frente, para calmarla.

-¿Qué pasó?, nena-preguntó la castaña con cautela.

-Sirius me dejó…-dijo sollozando- Me dijo que sólo me había querido para follar, y que nunca me quiso… y que… por el cielo… ¡LO QUIERO!

Lily la apretó con fuerza.

-Después, me metí en el bosque… y… me atacó una jifara vevenosa… estos bichos con cuchillas y me tajaron las piernas y el hombro…

Emily le dio un beso en la frente.

-Y después… me golpeó en la barriga… pero eso aún me perseguía… y no pude parar de correr.

-O sea, que no estás embarazada…

La rubia asintió.

-Nunca lo estuve.

Remus y James habían salido de la habitación sin decir nada, y la rubia se quedó dormida.

--------------------------------------------------------

_Hola a todos¿Se me odia un poco menos? Espero que si, la verdad, básicamente porque os traje el capítulo un día después, para que se os pase un poco el enfado. Sé que no se han reconciliado, pero al menos podemos entender por qué Sirius hizo lo que hizo, que, sigue sin tener perdón, pero bueno._

_Ahora os dejo el ranking, para que sigáis escalando a gusto xD_

**.:Ranking:.**

1. diabliya-azul: 4538 palabras

2. Sonia: 3717 palabras

3. Kry: 3348 palabras

4. pili-santy-brothers: 2169 palabras

5. chukii: 1980 palabras

6. Zory: 1434 palabras

7. Juli: 1241 palabras

8. marina66: 844 palabras

9. bolboreta: 724 palabras

10. Emilie: 716 palabras

11. Noe rebelde: 434 palabras

12. monse evans: 313 palabras

13. clau malfoy: 273 palabras

14. Nachita: 109 palabras

15. Sofía Malfoy: 191 palabras

16. Natievans14: 172 palabras

17. Pali Evans: 167 palabras

18. kthy.vale: 83 palabras

19. sofigryffindor90: 64 palabras

20. dama: 56 palabras

21. cande: 39 palabras

22. Judith Malfoy: 35 palabras

23 . Morgana: 32 palabras

24. Marion Coleridge: 26 palabras

_Bueno, mis queridas lectoras, qué creéis que pasará en el capítulo __**22. Os quiero de mascotas**__… Se aceptan todo tipo de sugerencias y propuestas, porque estoy abierta a todo tipo de opiniones._

_En cuanto a Nathy, estoy en la obligación de decir que NO ha abortado. Si alguien necesita explicación que lea en los reviews la contestación a Kry. _

_Y eso es más o menos todo por ahora, mis niñas. Supongo que actualizaré para febrero (ahora no tenéis derecho a quejaros, eh, que lo sepáis)._

_Muchísimas gracias por leerme!! Os quiero!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	22. Os quiero de mascotas

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes que salen en este fic, no me pertenecen, exceptuando a Nathaly y Emily. No hago esto con ánimo de lucro y todo eso que vosotras sabéis ;)_

_Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews en el capítulo anterior. _

_APB Productions os trae…_

_------------------------------------------_

Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh

Os quiero de mascotas

Pasó fin de año, y Nathaly se sentía mejor; así que el día después de año nuevo, ya salió de la cama. Se sentía mejor físicamente; pero sentía como si una apisonadora hubiese pasado por encima de sus sentimientos. Sentía como si en su pecho se hubiese alojado un enorme globo que no la dejaba respirar. Se pasaba las noches llorando, por aquello…

Sirius… el único hombre al que había querido… la había utilizado. Sólo cuando estaba con sus amigas se olvidaba de los funestos pensamientos sobre su cuerpo cayendo desde la torre de astronomía, sobre el agua helada del lago rodeándola, o una mantícora gigante devorando su suave piel… Deseaba morirse, y sabía que… por mucho que le doliese, debías ser fuerte. Jamás debía permitir que Sirius la viese mal. Durante tres días, entrenó su corazón, para que se escondiese tras una muralla de impenetrable hielo, en un lugar al que a penas sus amigas lograban llegar.

Ya había amanecido, y se sentó en la cama secándose las furtivas lágrimas que derramaba durante la noche, para que nadie viese su dolor, para que nadie fuese partícipe del mal disimulado sufrimiento que la atormentaba. Se miró en el espejo de cuerpo entero que se alzaba al lado de la cama de Lily. Tenía la tez muy pálida, y los ojos demasiado verdes, demasiado brillantes, demasiado tristes. Bien, si Sirius había jugado con ella… ahora sabría lo que era de verdad engañar a Nathaly Karen Thomas… Se arrepentiría… y ella gozaría viéndolo sufrir. Sabía cuales eran sus puntos débiles, lo que lo volvía loco…

"_Nathaly… lo quieres"_La dulce voz de su buena conciencia intentaba que se echase para atrás.

"_Claro que sí; pero él jugó contigo"_ dijo la maliciosa voz de su lado perverso.

"_Dejadme en paz las dos… Sobre todo tú, lado bueno, porque sabes que se merece una lección"_ intentar convencer a su conciencia era lo que mejor se le daba a la rubia, al tiempo que entraba en el baño.

"_Mejor dicho unas cuantas lecciones"_dijo el lado perverso con retintín.

Mientras el agua templada resbalaba por su cuerpo, un plan cruzó su mente, veloz como un rayo, y la muchacha sonrió, mitad con perversión y mitad con asco…

Malfoy, Snape, Diggory, McMillan… Si… Sirius lamentaría haber nacido.

Salió de la ducha y se vistió.

Los pocos chicos que se habían quedado en Hogwarts aquellas navidades necesitarían una ingente cantidad de duchas frías… en pleno mes de enero. Salió a la habitación y despertó a sus amigas.

-Buenos días, dormilonas-dijo alegremente.- ¿Preparadas para bajar a desayunar?

Emily y Lily intercambiaron una mirada asombrada. Se había pasado tres días sin querer moverse, y ahora estaba allí, en medio de la habitación… vestida… desnuda… Tenía una escueta minifalda, casi un cinturón, de color rojo, unas medias de cristal y unas botas negras, altas. Para arriba llevaba un top negro por encima del ombligo, que le marcaba el pecho y se lo hacía resaltar más.

-Nathy, ¿Qué llevas puesto?-preguntó Lily confusa.

La rubia sonrió.

-Lo normal, unos trapitos… ahora que no tengo novio me tengo que buscar otro, ¿no?

Sus amigas intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad. Quería poner rabioso a Sirius… eso era evidente…

-Si, princesa, estoy completamente de acuerdo; si tu ex es gilipollas… qué se le va hacer-dijo Emily divertida.

Lily chascó la lengua molesta. Emily todavía estaba enfadada con Sirius, y era evidente que jamás le perdonaría haber puesto en peligro a Nathaly. Cuando terminaron de vestirse bajaron a la Sala común, donde ya estaban los chicos apoltronados en unos sillones. Al oírlas bajar los tres se volvieron, y tan sólo Sirius supo disimular la sorpresa de ver a Nathaly ya reestablecida, y tan… Nathaly.

-Buenos días, chicas-dijo Remus. –Nathaly… me alegro de que ya estés bien.

La chica le dedicó una preciosa sonrisa, cargada de dulzura y cariño. Él y James serían los únicos que quedarían a salvo de la nueva epidemia sexual que se desataría en Hogwarts.

-¿Bajamos a desayunar?-preguntó James abrazando a Lily de la cintura.

Todos asintieron, así que, Nathaly de primera, salieron todos por el hueco del retrato. No había nadie por los pasillos, y los seis bajaron en silencio. Emily caminaba con Remus, y Lily con James. Nathaly ignoraba a Sirius de manera magnánima, a pesar de que la muralla de su corazón se resquebrajaba con tanta facilidad como si fuese de papel. Ella la reconstruía, una y otra vez.

Sirius la miraba y no podía evitar sentirse culpable, desear comérsela entera allí mismo. Aquella manera de caminar, aquellas increíbles piernas, aquella delgada cintura que tantas veces había recorrido. Aquellos pechos exuberantes y apetecibles, enmarcados por aquella camiseta tan negra, tan… intentó alejar de Nathaly sus pensamientos. Hacerse a la idea de que no la quería; pero aquello era imposible. Sus besos estaban marcados a fuego en el centro de su alma.

A la rubia le pasaba más o menos lo mismo. Intentaba decirse a si misma que lo odiaba, pero su corazón, gritaba ahogado que lo quería. Y entonces su muralla se resquebrajaba. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, la rubia se sentó entre sus dos amigas, sonriendo ante el coro de silbidos que la acompañó nada más entrar.

Durante el desayuno, Nathaly y Sirius cruzaron unas cuantas palabras, a cada cual pronunciada con más frialdad.

-Black, ¿harías el favor de pasarme los cereales?-preguntó la rubia con frialdad, pero con voz sensual.

El moreno alzó una ceja. Odiaba aquel tono frío.

-Thomas, levanta tu precioso culo y cógelos tu misma-le espetó él con más frialdad todavía.

-Gracias, Black, eres "extremadamente" amable-le dijo ella con una cínica sonrisa.

-Está bien… te los pasaré… está claro que no puedes hacer nada por ti sola…

-Claro que puedo, Black-repuso ella con tranquilidad.-Es más… me largo, porque esto apesta.

Y sin decir más, se levantó, se colocó bien la falda y se acercó a la mesa de Hufflepuf, donde se sentó al lado de Amos Diggory. Al cabo de cinco minutos, Sirius se acercó a la mesa de Ravenclaw y se sentó al lado de la Jefferson, y mientras Nathaly estaba charlando con Amos (y tratando de provocarlo un poco) vio como Sirius empezaba a besar a Jennifer con descaro. La rubia se acercó un poco más al muchacho de cabello claro, casi rubio que tenía delante, y lo miró a los ojos. Tenía los ojos grises y un rostro atractivo. Al lado de Sirius era de los de la parte inferior del montón, pero al menos no era de Slytherin.

-Oye, Amos, ¿Te apetece… besarme?-preguntó la rubia acercando sus labios a los del muchacho.

El chico, pillado por sorpresa, asintió con la cabeza. Nathaly le echó los brazos al cuello, encargándose de cerrar la distancia entre sus labios. El chico besaba de manera lenta, dulce y cariñosa. Al cabo de un rato, la rubia se separó de él y le dedicó su más dulce sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros al jardín?-prepuso después poniéndose de pié.

El chico se encogió de hombros, y despidiéndose de sus dos amigos se acercó con Nathaly a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-Nenas, chicos, ¿Vamos a fuera?-preguntó la rubia tomando a Amos de la mano.

Emily alzó una ceja y después asintió. Al cabo de un par de minutos, ya estaban en el vestíbulo, y Sirius se les había unido, con Jennifer. Emily y Lily intercambiaron una mirada de complicidad. Allí no tardaría demasiado en saltar chispas.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, nada más llegar a las escaleras exteriores, Nathaly se sentó en el regazo de Amos, que la abrazó, para que no tuviese frío (sólo tenía un top y una faldita) y se volvió hacia Jennifer, que estaba besando a Sirius de manera obsesiva.

-Eh, Jennifer…-le llamó.

La rubia se separó del chico y la miró inquisitivamente.

-Que… siento haberte pegado el año pasado, a finales de curso… pero… en aquel entonces… me creía que era dueña de un tesoro, que resultó ser decepcionante.

Lily y Emily la miraron sorprendidas.

-Oh… no pasa anda-replicó Jennifer. –Tal vez a ti te decepcionase… pero a mí me encantó…

Nathaly alzó una ceja con un gesto condescendiente.

-Si te conformas con eso… en fin… no me voy a meter en asuntos tan insignificantes como esos…

Amos le dio un golpecito en la espalda y ella se volvió.

-Dime-pidió la rubia con una dulce sonrisa.

-Esto… Nathaly, ¿podríamos hablar?-preguntó.

Ella asintió, y ante la atenta mirada de seis pares de ojos, se alejaron de las escaleras en dirección a los invernaderos, donde nadie pudiese escucharles.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó el muchacho.

-¿Con que?

-Sé que estabas con Sirius, y ahora todo esto…

La rubia bajó la mirada.

-Lo siento… pero él me utilizó… me dijo que sólo me quería para un polvo, y en cuanto lo consiguió se largó… y ahora… pues… lo siento…

Nathaly estalló en llanto.

-A ver, niña, que no pasa nada… no te sientas mal… si quieres hacerlo sentir culpable… te ayudo…

Ella se secó las lágrimas y negó con la cabeza.

-No… eres demasiado bueno como para hacerte esto… Lo siento…

El muchacho sonrió dulcemente.

-No pasa nada… ¿Amigos?

-Amigos.-dijo Nathaly con una sonrisa.

El muchacho la abrazó, y ella se separó un poco con una misteriosa sonrisa. Empezó a desabrocharle la camisa y después se la abrochó dejando algunos botones sueltos, le revolvió el pelo y le mordió el labio inferior.

-Siento lo del labio… pero… ya verás… tu sígueme la corriente-dijo la rubia despeinándose la melena.

Amos la miró divertido y la cogió de la mano. Salieron de detrás de los invernaderos dando un rodeo, para tardar más, y después, muy acaramelados, se acercaron a sus amigos. Justo al verlos, Emily y Lily lanzaron a Nathaly miradas de asombro, pero la rubia las calmó con una mirada de complicidad. Remus y James estaban "flipando" con todo aquello, y Sirius, aunque pretendiese ignorarles, miró a Nathaly con los ojos ligeramente desorbitados.

-¿Cómo es que tardasteis tan poco?-preguntó al fijarse en su pelo y en la camisa de Amos- ¿Tan poco aguante tienes?, Diggory.

-Resulta, Black, que, como sabes, cuando utilizo mi boca, no hay alma viviente que resista demasiado-dijo Nathaly alzando una ceja.-Además de que… en fin… él no gime como una niña.

Sirius se tragó el comentario y se encogió de hombros volviendo a besar a Jennifer.

-Bueno, princesa, me marcho-dijo Amos al cabo de un ratito.

-De acuerdo, grandullón,- le dijo Nathaly con una pícara sonrisa-. Cuando necesites otro favorcito de esos me mandas una lechuza, ¿vale?

El chico le guiñó un ojo y se alejó con paso rápido. James y Remus miraron a Nathaly con curiosidad. La querían como si fuese su hermanita pequeña, y no podrían soportar que nadie le hiciese daño.

-Nathy, ¿Cómo se ha portado?-preguntó James con tono amenazador.

-Es maravilloso…-dijo la rubia con tono soñador.- Él si que sabe comportarse como un hombre.-añadió mordazmente.

Sirius no se perdía detalle de la conversación.

-Como te haga daño… se las tendrá que ver conmigo-dijo Remus amenazadoramente.

La Jefferson, al ver que Sirius la ignoraba se alejó molesta. Nathaly sonrió complacida para sus adentros.

-Remus… mira… no creo que nadie más me pueda hacer daño… -en su voz se notaba tristeza y dolor, que no fue capaz de disimular.

En aquellos momentos Sirius se sintió miserable. Deseaba estrecharla entre sus brazos, decirle lo mucho que la quería, hacerle el amor… Aquella idea se agolpó en su mente, el tacto de la piel de Nathaly, la humedad de su lengua, la cadencia de sus suspiros… empezó a sentir un calor insoportable.

Nathaly por su parte, sólo deseaba que Sirius la abrazase, que le dijese que todo había sido una broma, de muy mal gusto, por cierto; sentir sus besos, el calor de sus pieles en contacto.

De los labios de la rubia y del moreno se escaparon dos suspiros al mismo tiempo.

Nathaly se estremeció. A pesar de tener las pulsaciones ligeramente aceleradas, tenía bastante frío. Sirius se quitó la capa de invierno y se la puso a la chica por encima de los hombros.

-Gracias, Si… Black-dijo en un amable murmullo.

-No hay de qué, Thomas…-dijo él.

Pasaron así el resto de la mañana. Nathaly intentaba por todos los medios reconstruir aquella muralla, pero resultaba un poco complicado, sobre todo envuelta en algo impregnado con el olor de Sirius, con el olor que la hacía levitar.

-¿Qué os parece si nos vamos a la Sala Común?-propuso Emily al cabo de un rato.

Y sin decir más se levantaron y entraron en el castillo. Caminaban por el pasillo del tercer piso, cuando Severus Snape les salió al paso.

-Apártate, Quejicus-dijo James.

-No me da la gana-dijo el Slytherin.-Sé algo que tal vez os interese.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Nathaly con brusquedad.

-Sé, gatita, que sois unos animalitos muy malos…

-¿Qué insinúas?-dijo Sirius peligrosamente.

-No insinúo, Black, digo que sé, que sois animagos ilegales.

-¿Cómo te has enterado?-preguntó James con un hilo de voz.

Snape sonrió torvamente.

-Deberíais cuidar más lo que decís, y donde lo decís… Hablar de ello en la biblioteca, a viva voz no es una buena idea.

-Bueno, lo sabes, ¿Y que?-preguntó Lily perdiendo la paciencia.

-Ahora quiero cobrarme lo que me hicisteis antes de navidad…

-¿Qué cojones quieres?-preguntó Sirius de mal talante.

El muchacho sonrió con perversión.

-Quiero acostarme con Nathaly… o de lo contrario informaré a las autoridades…

Las reacciones fueron diversas y variadas en el grupo. Emily abrió los ojos como platos, mientras que Lily los entrecerró. Remus apretó los puños con fuerza, y James crujió los nudillos amenazadoramente. Sirius miraba a Snape con una mezcla de asco y odio indescriptible. Nathaly se limitó a alzar una ceja y a evaluar al chico.

-Os doy de plazo hasta San Valentín… y pobres de vosotros si intentáis algo…-dijo antes de echarse a reír.

-Ella no se va a acostar contigo-dijo Sirius. Su voz se había vuelto grave, oscura, amedrentadora.

-Sirius… eso tengo que decidirlo yo…-dijo Nathaly con frialdad.

Todos se volvieron hacia ella.

-Necesito pensármelo… pero te lo haré saber-dijo dirigiéndose a Snape.-Ahora, por favor, vete.

El Slytherin asintió y se escabulló por un pasillo lateral. El silencio se cernió sobre el grupo, como un oscuro manto. El primero en romperlo fue Sirius, que miraba a Nathaly con una mezcla de miedo, e incredulidad.

-Nathaly… no lo harás… ¿o si?-preguntó con una mezcla de mal disimulado miedo y ternura.

La rubia lo miró con una ceja enarcada.

-Vamos, Sirius, tu me follaste las veces que quisiste y ahora quieres negarles a otros el privilegio… eso es patético-dijo con frialdad.

-Nathaly… yo nunca te obligué...

-Tal vez yo quiera hacerlo con Snape-sugirió la rubia.

Lily la miró con una ceja alzada.

-Mira, Nathy, si no fuera porque te conozco, creería que estás diciendo la verdad… pero… es ridículo que pases la mayor humillación de tu vida por protegernos-dijo la pelirroja con ternura.

-A ver, si se lo dice a algún profesor, o se entera el ministerio… nos empapelarán-dijo Nathaly.

-Da igual lo que pase… no quiero que lo hagas-dijo Emily.

-Pero… es mi decisión-arguyó la rubia.

Cuando entraron en la Sala Común, Sirius la arrinconó contra la pared y se encaró con ella.

-No permitiré que lo hagas, ¿Me oyes?-dijo acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

La rubia intentó ignorar las fuertes pulsaciones de su desbocado corazón, de pensar con claridad, de mantener su muralla. Enarcó una ceja y lo miró desafiante, con sus hermosos ojos destilando furia.

-No eres nadie para prohibirme nada.

-Si lo soy…

-¿Qué?-al rostro de la rubia se asomó una mueca incrédula.

Sirius notó como su respiración se aceleraba al mismo tiempo que la de la rubia. Sin saber muy bien como… más bien, obedeciendo a un impulso, la apretó contra la pared y la besó.

Nathaly al sentir los labios de Sirius sobre los suyos, al principio se sintió extraña, pero luego, al no poder resistirse, le pasó los brazos por los hombros y empezó a acariciarle el suave pelo de la nuca. Entreabrió un poco los labios, para permitirle que tuviese un mejor acceso a su boca, para hacerle sentir tantas cosas con un solo beso. Justo entonces, Nathaly supo que Sirius le había mentido; que en realidad la quería… con locura…

Se separaron, y Nathaly hizo lo que correspondía. Le dio a Sirius un bofetón con todo su orgullo.

-No vuelvas a besarme… en tu vida… -dijo entre jadeos. Aquel beso la había excitado como nunca antes en su vida. Y sin decir más se fue por las escaleras, seguida de sus amigas.

Lily y Emily la miraron.

-Nena, creo que nos debes unas cuantas explicaciones…-dijo la castaña.

-Vale… a ver… lo de Amos fue para darle celos a Sirius… y lo de Snape… porque… aunque me muera de asco… es la única manera de que no lo casque por ahí…

Sus amigas la miraron comprensivas.

-¿Y lo de ahora con Sirius?

-Me acabo de dar cuenta de que me mintió, cuando me dijo que no me quería… pero me dejó, y ahora tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias.

Y sin decir nada más, se metió en su cama, todavía con el sabor de la saliva de Sirius en sus labios, y el calor de sus manos sobre sus caderas.

_------------------------------------------------_

_¿Cuánto por mi cabeza? xDDD Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado, porque de corto no tiene nada xD_

_Bueno, el siguiente __**23. Calentón**__ es bastante… esclarecedor. Y, conociéndome, deberíais saber qué va a pasar, y si no, soy toda ojos para vuestras adivinaciones. Os dejo el ranking y luego os hago un par de aclaraciones._

**.:Ranking:.**

1. diabliya-azul: 5432 palabras

2. pili-santy-brothers: 4100 palabras

3. Sonia: 4048 palabras

4. Kry: 3548 palabras

5. chukii: 2743 palabras

6. Zory: 1520 palabras

7. Juli: 1340 palabras

8. marina66: 844 palabras

9. bolboreta: 766 palabras

10. Emilie: 716 palabras

11. monse evans: 451 palabras

12. Noe rebelde: 434 palabras

13. clau malfoy: 318 palabras

14. Pali Evans: 214 palabras

15. Sofía Malfoy: 191 palabras

16. Natievans14: 172 palabras

17. Nachita: 109 palabras

18. kthy.vale: 83 palabras

19. sofigryffindor90: 64 palabras

20. dama: 56 palabras

21. cande: 39 palabras

22. Judith Malfoy: 35 palabras

23 . Morgana: 32 palabras

24. Marion Coleridge: 26 palabras

_Este fic fue escrito mucho antes de la salida de Deathly, así que, es comprensible que a Snape le gustase Nathy, y nos olvidamos así de lo de Lily._

_Espero que os haya gustado y todo eso. La próxima actualización, no sé, depende de los reviews, como siempre, pero puede que a mediados de marzo._

_Besitos a todos! Gracias por leerme!!! Os adoro!!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	23. Calentón

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos, porque, no, no soy Rowling ni me parezco a ella, ni siquiera mis fics lo hacen

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes no son míos, porque, no, no soy Rowling ni me parezco a ella, ni siquiera mis fics lo hacen. Esto no es con ánimo de lucro._

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews. Están contestados en uno a mí misma._

_Siento mucho. Muchísimo haber tardado tantísimo en traeros el capi, pero una serie de catastróficas desdichas me han impedido pasarme cerca de esto con propiedad. Lo siento._

_APB Protuctions presenta…_

Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh

Calentón

Un par de días después, tuvieron que volver a las clases y a la rutina.

El profesor de DCAO los mataba a deberes, ya que aquella era una de las materias más importantes para el EXTASIS. Las tres chicas estaban con Remus, un sábado por la tarde en la biblioteca, mientras que James y Sirius estaban entrenando al Quidditch.

Nathaly no lograba concentrarse en los deberes. Todavía recordaba el beso que se había dado con Sirius, y por mucho que lo negase, seguía queriéndolo con toda su alma; y sabía que él la quería. Sólo había que fijarse en la forma que tenía de mirarla, de comérsela con la vista.

Lo peor era la falta de sexo. Nathaly se había sometido a presión, con diferentes chicos, se había besado con ellos, los había llevado al borde del colapso, acumulándoles la sangre en "partes extrañas", todo por poner nervioso a Sirius; pero aquello era fatal para ella. Pues acababa necesitando a Sirius de manera desesperada.

Sirius por su parte no lo llevaba mejor. No concebía la idea de acostarse con Jennifer, o con cualquier otra… se sometía a tres duchas frías al día, pero aquello no era suficiente. Necesitaba a Nathaly, de manera desesperada, tenerla, hacerla suya, hacerle llegar al cielo…

Cuando terminaron en la biblioteca bajaron a cenar al Gran Comedor, y Nathaly se acercó a Ricky Thomson, de Ravenclaw, le susurró algo al oído y salieron al vestíbulo. La rubia se pegó a él y sin previo aviso, comenzó a besarlo con desesperación.

Ya todo le daba igual, en la próxima media hora nadie pasaría por allí, sólo necesitaba follar… era necesario… o eso… o explotaba… El chico se calentó en décimas de segundo, como todos los demás, y comenzó a meterle mano descaradamente por debajo de la falda.

Nathaly le metió la mano en el pantalón en busca de su miembro erecto, y comenzó a acariciarlo. Al mismo tiempo el chico comenzó a acariciarle el clítoris con dedos temblorosos. Nathaly distaba mucho de sentir algo… con Sirius todo había sido muy distinto…

Sirius…

En aquel momento él y James entraron en el vestíbulo, venían de entrenar, y se quedaron mirando la escena con los ojos como platos.

-Nathaly, ¿Qué haces?-James parecía alarmado, y miraba a Sirius de reojo.

La rubia se separó del muchacho de sexto año, que de repente se puso rojo y salió corriendo. Sirius se adelantó hacia Nathaly y la cogió del brazo, para llevársela a rastras escaleras arriba, dejando a un muy confundido James en el vestíbulo. Llegaron a la Sala común y Sirius, sin soltar a la rubia, subió a la habitación de los chicos de séptimo.

-Estoy hasta los huevos de que te comportes como una zorra ninfómana-le dijo de mal humor.

-Y yo de que te restriegues contra medio Hogwarts-contraatacó ella.

-Joder… Nathaly… te quiero, ¿vale? Te necesito…

Ella suspiró… aquella muralla, de la que sólo quedaban míseros restos se derrumbó por completo. Sin dudarlo, sabiendo que era sincero, y deseándolo con toda su alma, se lanzó hacia él, cayendo los dos sobre la cama.

Comenzaron a besarse con necesidad, con urgencia, con desesperación, comiéndose el uno al otro. No tardaron ni treinta segundos en quitarse la ropa, que en aquellos momentos les estorbaba.

Y Sirius recorrió con los labios, con su lengua, con todo lo que tenía, cada centímetro de la piel de Nathaly, que gemía de manera desesperada.

La miró a los ojos. La chica se mordía el labio inferior temerosa.

-¿Por qué coño me dejaste?-preguntó enfadada.

-Para protegerte; porque casi te dejo embarazada por ser un irresponsable.

Ella sonrió… Era tierno, y la quería tanto como para renunciar a ella por protegerla. Tiró de él y lo besó, con toda la pasión acumulada durante semanas.

Y él, obedeciendo a su instinto, más fuerte que su propia vida, entró en ella con fuerza. Nathaly creyó romperse por la mitad… era placer, era sexo, eran ellos dos y sus sentimientos, entremezclados con su instinto.

A cada brutal embestida, ella gemía más fuerte, creyendo romperse. Sirius estaba desatado, y ella se lo estaba pasando en grande. Hacía tiempo que necesitaba aquello… era imprescindible…

Cuando acabaron, con suspiros, gemidos y susurros, Sirius se quedó sobre ella, para no dejarla escapar, a pesar de que ella no pensaba hacerlo.

-Nathaly… ¿volverías conmigo?

Ella enarcó una ceja.

-¿Bromeas? No quiero otra cosa más que esto… que sentirte cerca…

El chico la besó dulcemente en los labios. Era amor. Era fuego, era sexo. Eran ellos dos.

Sólo uno.

Sus respiraciones se fueron relajando, hasta que él sobre ella, quedaron dormidos.

_Hola a todos. ¿A que ya no me odiáis tanto? xDD Bueno, antes de nada, como tengo una serie de problemillas llamado instituto, PAAU (más conocida como Pruebas de Acceso A la Universidad, o bueno, Selecividad) y exámenes, se cancela el concurso. Para la próxima actualización (porque esta es exprés) pondré el ranking final (las 3 primeras) y si alguna quiere hacer alguna reclamación o pedirme su puntuación, estaré encantada de atenderla por PM o MsN._

_**Aviso: **__Se cuentan tanto las palabras del capítulo anterior como las de este mismo. Las sumaré luego y cuando actualice de nuevo, pondré el ranking final._

_**Aviso2: **__Creedme que a nadie le duele más que a mi el rollo de dejar así el asunto del concurso, pero, entendedme, por favor. En caso de que, cuando termine Selectividad y el colegio y todo (si todavía sigo con este fic, y creedme que seguiré, porque nos quedan 15 capítulos) a lo mejor __a lo mejor__, reabro el concurso con las puntuaciones que tengáis al dejar el review de este capi._

_Y para que no me odiéis demasiado, os dejo un par de adelantos del próximo capi, ¿vale?_

Se sentó, y alcanzando su propia ropa de los pies de la cama, se empezó a vestir.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Sirius un poco confuso.

Nathaly contuvo la respiración; pero daba igual, se lo diría, con todas las palabras.

-A mi cuarto-dijo con sencillez.

-¿Por qué?

Perfecto, le estaba tirando de la lengua.

-Porque, al igual que tú, sólo quería un polvo, ya lo tuve… ya está…

Si Sirius había pillado a Nathaly montándoselo con un chico en medio del vestíbulo, estaría muy enfadado, y, o la mataba, o le confesaba todo.

-James… tenemos que ir a tu dormitorio, tengo que saber lo que le ha pasado a Nathaly…

El moreno la miró divertido.

-Lily… con Sirius no le pasará nada…

-Pero tú dijiste que estaba furioso… y eso significa que… está muy furioso… y…

-Lily, yo te seguro, que por muy enfadado que esté Sirius, jamás, nunca le haría daño a Nathaly.

_Espero que me odiéis un poquito menos (o más, porque nunca se sabe)._

_Lo consultaré con mis exámenes, y ese tipo de cosas, y, si ellos me lo permiten, estaré de nuevo por aquí para mediados de abril, o si no, a finales._

_Ahora, haceros una última petición. Yo y una amiga estamos publicando un fic, y no tiene demasiada acogida, así que, a vosotras, que os gusta un poco lo que escribo, podríais pasaros. Si no lo hacéis no me parecerá mal, pero es el primer fic de mi amiga, y no sé, me gustaría que tuviese acogida. Os dejo el link, pero es totalmente voluntario. Ni me enfadaré ni dejaré de actualizar por que no os paséis, lo prometo._

H t t p / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s / 3 9 1 1 8 2 8 / 1 / (sin espacios)

_Y bueno. Nada más por ahora. Muchísimas gracias por estar ahí. De verdad. (Ahora es cuando me suicido porque las notas son más largas que el capi xD)_

_Besitos con sabor a Merodeador!! Os adoro muchísimo!_

**.:Thaly:.**


	24. Si ha significado algo

**Disclaimer: **_Solo Nathy, Emy y la trama me pertenecen. Todo lo demás es de Rowling._

_Gracias a todas por los reviews en el capítulo anterior. Lo siento mucho, pero los exámenes no me dejan tiempo para contestarlos. El resultado del ranking tendrá que esperar también. Nadie lo siente más que yo, pero si me dedico a esas cosas el capítulo tardaría más._

_Os presento…_

* * *

Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh

Si ha significado algo…

Sirius abrió los ojos, todavía con el calor de Nathaly pegado a la piel de su espalda. Se dio la vuelta con cuidado y la vio. Estaba acurrucada contra él, desnuda bajo las mantas.

Le acarició suavemente el cabello dorado que le caía sobre el rostro, y ella se despertó y se lo quedó mirando, con sus preciosos ojos verdes, entre asustados y determinados.

-Buenos días, princesa- le susurró el moreno en el oído.

Ella sonrió.

-Buenos días…-susurró débilmente.

Se sentó, y alcanzando su propia ropa de los pies de la cama, se empezó a vestir.

-¿A dónde vas?-preguntó Sirius un poco confuso.

Nathaly contuvo la respiración; pero daba igual, se lo diría, con todas las palabras.

-A mi cuarto-dijo con sencillez.

-¿Por qué?

Perfecto, le estaba tirando de la lengua.

-Porque, al igual que tú, sólo quería un polvo, ya lo tuve… ya está…

Que difícil le resultaba decir aquello.

-Nathaly… escúchame-dijo el chico agarrándola del brazo y arrastrándola al interior de la cama nuevamente.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

-Todo lo que te dije… era mentira… lo de que sólo te quería para un polvo… era mentira…

Ella asintió con la cabeza en silencio, y lo dejó continuar.

-Lo hice todo por protegerte… porque… si llegases a estar embarazada… no me lo perdonaría jamás… el joderte la vida…

La rubia sonrió.

-Entonces… ¿Para que me necesitas?... si no es para un polvo…

Sirius tomó su mano entre las suyas y se la llevó a su bien formado pecho de jugador de Quidditch. (Suspiro, XD)

Nathaly notaba como el corazón de Sirius repiqueteaba con fuerza contra sus dedos.

-Sólo late así cuando estás cerca…

Esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

-Nathy… te necesito para seguir vivo…

A la rubia se le atragantaron las palabras en el pecho. En aquel momento no era capaz de hablar, simplemente se abrazó a Sirius y lo besó, con todos sus sentimientos disparándose por momentos. Al cabo de un par de minutos Sirius se separó un poco de ella y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Juntos?-preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-¿Para siempre?

Ambos sonrieron y se besaron dulcemente. Luego, Sirius abrazó a la rubia y se puso serio.

-Nathaly… no quiero que te acuestes con Snape…

Ella sonrió, de manera misteriosa. Y lo besó con dulzura.

-Sirius… es mi decisión. Además, es la única manera de protegeros.

-Nathy… princesa… si esto-dijo señalando la cama- ha significado algo para ti… te suplico que no lo hagas.

-Joder, Sirius… eso es chantaje… además… no sé… lo que siento…

El chico la miró fijamente.

-No sé lo que sientes tú… y lo que siento yo… no sé…

-Yo… no sé…

Se miraron a los ojos y se sonrojaron.

-Si… lo mismo que yo…

-Nathaly… me vuelves loco…

-¿En que sentido?

-Que… si no estoy contigo… me moriré…

La rubia lo besó con dulzura.

-Sirius… mi amor… sólo hay una cosa de la que estoy segura… y es de que te quiero.

El moreno sonrió.

-A partir de hoy… cualquiera de esos… como te ponga una mano encima… les parto la cara.

-Lo mismo digo…

Sirius volvió a ponerse serio.

-Nathy, mi niña… yo quería pedirte perdón…

-¿Por qué?-la rubia alzó una ceja.

-Porque… podrías haber estado embarazada… Porque soy un irresponsable.

Ella sonrió.

-No pasó nada, mi amor… a partir de ahora iremos con más cuidado.

Sirius asintió, pero algo en su mirada perdió brillo. Nathaly abrió mucho los ojos.

-Sirius… ¿Tú querías que estuviese embarazada?

El chico sonrió.

-Debes entender que a mí, mis padres nunca me han dado cariño… y me gustaría mucho tener una personita para dárselo todo.

Nathaly sonrió enternecida.

-¿Y piensas tenerlo conmigo?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Si. Sólo así conseguiré tener a la niña más guapa del mundo.

-¿Niña?

-Si, Arien Karen Black-dijo el chico.-Y será como tú, una princesa…

Nathaly se echó a reír.

-¿Por qué Arien?-preguntó ella.

-Porque todos en mi familia llevamos nombre de estrella, y Arien es el sol de los elfos. Karen, porque todas en tu familia lo sois, y Black, porque espero ser su padre.

Nathaly se echó a reír.

-Yo… te prometo que lo serás… pero… cariño… acabo de cumplir los diecisiete… y tu… ¡cumples hoy los dieciocho!-exclamó al darse cuenta.

Sirius sonrió.

-Felicidades, mi amor-le dijo ella con una dulce sonrisa.-En fin, como te estaba diciendo, somos demasiado jóvenes, y demasiado inmaduros como para tener un niño.

-Lo sé, princesa, eso les va más a Emily y a Lunático, que son maduros, serios y responsables… a parte está la guerra, Voldemort toma cada vez más poder, y eso desembocará en guerra… y es muy peligroso tener un bebé en medio de todo eso…

Nathaly sonrió.

Sirius se puso sobre ella y la besó dulcemente en las mejillas.

-Llegará el momento en que podamos ser padres, y entonces, te mimaré como a una princesa; pero mientras tanto… podemos ir practicando.-dijo con una sonrisa perversa.

-¿Por qué haces siempre lo que quieres?-preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

-Por que si.-dijo Sirius bajando con sus labios por el medio de sus senos.

…

-James, despierta-dijo Lily sacudiendo a su novio levemente.

El chico la miró confuso.

-Mi niño… levántate-le dijo la pelirroja sentándose en su propia cama.

El chico le sonrió.

-Buenos días princesa…

El día anterior, tras ser descaradamente abandonado por Sirius y Nathaly, había entrado en el Gran Comedor y había informado a sus amigos y a Lily de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Lily había soltado un suspiro de alivio al saber que estaba con Sirius, pero enseguida la había asaltado la preocupación. Si Sirius había pillado a Nathaly montándoselo con un chico en medio del vestíbulo, estaría muy enfadado, y, o la mataba, o le confesaba todo.

-James… tenemos que ir a tu dormitorio, tengo que saber lo que le ha pasado a Nathaly…

El moreno la miró divertido.

-Lily… con Sirius no le pasará nada…

-Pero tú dijiste que estaba furioso… y eso significa que… está muy furioso… y…

-Lily, yo te seguro, que por muy enfadado que esté Sirius, jamás, nunca le haría daño a Nathaly.

La pelirroja sonrió, visiblemente aliviada, pero todavía intranquila. Si Nathaly perdonaba a Sirius todo volvería a la normalidad, pero si no… suspiró. Sabía que Nathaly estaba destrozada por dentro desde que Sirius la había dejado; y que la única manera de que volviese a sonreír sería que volviesen a estar juntos. Se volvió a tirar en la cama y el moreno se tiró a su lado.

-Lily…

-¿Qué?

-Me gusta que te preocupes por Nathaly, porque sé que también te preocuparías por mí, y eso… es muy bonito.

La pelirroja sonrió.

-James… te quiero.

El moreno sonrió con expresión de infinita felicidad. Y se levantó para subir a su dormitorio.

Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, esta se abrió, y el muchacho se vio obligado a saltar hacia a tras para no ser golpeado. Nathaly acababa de entrar con Sirius de la mano, y ambos con radiantes sonrisas en el rostro. Emily acababa de abrir los ojos al oír la puerta, y se sentó en su cama de golpe. Al ver a Nathaly con Sirius soltó un suspiro de alivio y sonrió.

La rubia saltó a la cama de Lily y la abrazó. Emily se les unió, y estallaron en lágrimas, de felicidad, alivio y cariño. Los tres chicos las miraron confusos y se acercaron a ellas.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Remus suavemente.

Ninguna de ellas le contestó, así que los chicos se sentaron a los pies de la cama y las separaron con cuidado.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó nuevamente el joven licántropo.

-Que… estamos muy contentas, porque… Nathy y Sirius ya están bien-dijo la castaña secándose las lágrimas.

-¿Y como lo supisteis con solo verla?-preguntó James confuso.

-Porque… si estaban juntos… se suponía que lo habían arreglado, a parte de que… tenemos siete años de compenetración a nuestras espaldas, cielo-le dijo Lily con una preciosa sonrisa.

Sirius sonrió, y abrazó a Nathaly, que tiró de él y quedó sobre la cama. Emily y Lily también lo abrazaron, y sus novios se unieron a ese abrazo colectivo, como tantos que se habían dado, y que se darían en los tiempos oscuros que estaban en ciernes.

* * *

_Me sorprendo a mi misma de lo cursi que era hace dos años, dude. Pero bueno. Espero que os haya gustado, y tal… El ranking lo pondré cuando termine los exámenes. Pero el concurso queda hoy oficialmente clausurado._

_Para que nadie me odie por tardar… hoy, ración doble._


	25. Vampiros, hombres lobo y otras alimañas

Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh

Vampiros, hombres lobo y otras alimañas

Pasó el tiempo con una rapidez espeluznante, y febrero los recibió a todos con sus persistentes nevadas y su frío. Las clases se habían vuelto especialmente difíciles, en especial para los alumnos de séptimo. A pesar de todo, seis personas, se tomaban el tema de los estudios con relativa calma, ya que, como decían Sirius y James, "Todavía queda un huevo para los exámenes; y no os vamos a dejar estudiar". Nathaly se había unido a ellos en esa amenaza; pero, como con una preciosa sonrisa les había dicho a sus amigos, si cuando llegasen los exámenes no la dejaban estudiar… se quedarían sin descendencia. Aquella mañana, en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el profesor les había dado unos folletos a los que estuviesen interesados en la carrera de auror.

-Debeguíais sabeg que a los que entran en la academia les dan a escogeg entge tges gamas, humanos, semi-humanos y bestias.-explicó- Los de la pagte de humanos, se entrenan paga luchag en especial contga mago tenebgosos, los que entren en semi humanos luchagán contga hombges lobo y demonios, gigantes, y vampigos, y el de bestias, luchagá contga dragones, mantícogas y animales considegados mogtalmente peligrosos-dijo el chico-No solo les enseñagán a luchag, si no que les enseñagán sus costumbges y tgadiciones.

El timbre tocó y el joven les indicó que podían salir del aula.

-¿Tenéis pensado ya en que rama os vais a apuntar?-preguntó James mientras avanzaban por el pasillo.

-Yo en el de bestias-dijo Emily-No me vendrá mal de vez en cuando una pelea a vida o muerte.

-Yo en magos tenebrosos-dijo Sirius, Remus asintió.

-Yo me especializaré en vampiros-dijo Nathaly con la mirada brillante.

Sirius le envió una mirada fugaz.

-Yo desde luego voy a por magos tenebrosos-dijo James.

Lily sonrió.

-Yo me voy a inscribir en la rama de semi humanos-dijo Lily, pero todavía no tengo muy clara la especialidad…

-Que os parece que después de comer, antes de las clases de lucha, nos acerquemos a la biblioteca a investigar sobre las criaturas, para que vosotras tengáis las ideas más claras.-propuso James.

Nathaly se encogió de hombros.

-Yo voy por vampiros, fijo. Para hombres lobo no nos hace falta… porque creo todos sabemos como tratar con ellos, así que lo más asequible me parece demonios-le dijo a Lily.

La pelirroja asintió.

Era la forma más práctica de estar más o menos preparados en todos los temas.

-De todas formas, deberíamos ir a informarnos-dijo después.-Pero antes, vamos a comer, porque me caigo de hambre-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cuando no?-murmuró Emily por lo bajo.

Justo cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor, un coro de suspiros los recibió, porque Sirius llevaba la corbata desatada y los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos, debido a lo cual se le veían los fuertes pero suaves músculos del cuello y el pecho, y más de una sintió deseos de saltarle encima. Nathaly, Emily y Lily soltaron tres gruñidos de aburrimiento y se apresuraron a sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor y a comer, para poder compaginar las clases de la tarde con la visita a la biblioteca. Los chicos se sentaron junto a ellas, y Sirius le pasó a Nathaly la mano por debajo de la camisa (la llevaba atada por encima del obligo) y empezó a acariciarle la suave piel de la espalda.

La rubia se volvió hacia él con una sonrisa.

-Cielo… mejor sería que parases, o de lo contrario tendremos que hacerlo aquí y ahora-le susurró.

El moreno se acercó a su oído y le susurró suavemente:

-Aquí y ahora no, pero dentro de cinco minutos en el pasadizo del cuarto piso… si podríamos.

-Vale, pero disimula un poco, o tu club de fans al completo me hará la manicura con la dentadura de un cocodrilo (frase jilipoyas que dije una vez)

El chico sonrió y se sirvió un plato de pasta que devoró en décimas de segundo.

-Joder, Canuto, ¿Para todo es tan rápido?-le dijo James a Nathaly.

La rubia soltó una risita a la que se unió Lily al recordar la conversación de los veinticuatro centímetros. Sirius, con una pícara sonrisa, salió del comedor, y Nathaly salió detrás de él. Caminaron juntos hasta el cuarto piso, y allí se metieron por detrás de un tapiz de flores, bastante hortera.

Sirius tomó a Nathaly de la cintura y la acercó a él. La chica lo abrazó y se lanzó a ciegas hasta sus labios, besándolo con dulzura pero al mismo tiempo con pasión. Sirius respondió a aquel beso, a la misma velocidad que su cuerpo, pero separándose un poco de ella la abrazó completamente por la cintura y la apretó contra su pecho.

-Nathy, preciosa, ¿estás segura de lo que vas a estudiar?-le preguntó el chico con un dulce susurró.

A la rubia la recorrió un escalofrío. La voz de Sirius contra su oído la hacía sentir cosas salvajes e intensas, con sólo un susurro. Asintió lentamente.

-Debo hacerlo…se lo debo a la memoria de mis abuelos… a parte de que… es un reto personal… por perder el miedo a los vampiros.

El moreno le dio un dulce beso en la frente y salió con ella de debajo del tapiz.

-¿No se suponía que…?

Sirius esbozó una pícara sonrisa y la guió hasta la biblioteca, donde ya estaban sus amigos, en el suelo del pasillo, esperándolos.

-Pues si que es rápido-dijo James con una sonrisa.

-Joder, Cornamenta, veta a la mierda-le espetó Sirius antes de entrar en la biblioteca.

En las estanterías del lado derecho había libros sobre criaturas tenebrosas, y las maneras de vencerlas. A pesar de que todo era a muy grandes rasgos, sirvió para aclararse y tener una mínima noción de las cosas. Habían descubierto que sólo se podía matar a un vampiro clavándole una estaca de madera noble en el corazón, o que los demonios se debilitaban a la luz del sol. Sólo quedaba un libro del montón que habían elegido, y era de humanos especiales. Emily lo abrió con curiosidad y leyó en voz alta.

"De entre bestias, híbridos y malditos encarnados, cabría destacar otra de las particiones, que pese a no ser maligna por naturaleza, es una rareza, humanos con dones, que conservan sus apariencias, pero que sus comportamientos o su carácter tendría connotaciones especiales. Uno de los casos más evidentes es el de las ninfas, conocidas por su exagerada apetencia sexual y su capacidad motriz y elástica. Son niñas que nacen bajo circunstancias especiales, y que lo llevan en los genes; hija, nieta, en general descendiente de ninfa. De ellas depende el equilibrio del mundo, cada vez que una ninfa llega a un orgasmo, el karma del universo se relaja, dejando el Bien y el Mal equilibrados. Insaciables hablando en términos sexuales, y extremadamente ágiles y rápidas, poseen apariencia humana, suelen tener un carácter fuerte, y desprenden magnetismo y sensualidad por los poros de la piel. E diferencia de las veelas atraen a los hombres por naturaleza, sin necesidad de desplegar ningún tipo de magia. Brujas extremadamente poderosas, cariñosas y fieles; orgullosas y majestuosas."

Emily acabó de leer el párrafo y todos se quedaron en silencio.

-No son realmente malignas, ¿no?-dijo Nathaly burlona.-Me dan un poco de lástima, porque eso de no quedarse satisfecha sexualmente… me imagino que será horrible-añadió, con lo que provocó la carcajada general.

-Tu tranquila, que conmigo no tendrás problema-le dijo Sirius al oído, y a la rubia la volvió a recorrer un escalofrío.

Tocó la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases de la tarde, y ellos salieron de la biblioteca con rapidez, directos al Gran Comedor, donde se impartían las clases de duelo, hasta que terminasen las nevadas.

-Hoy peleagemos con agmas blancas-dijo el profesor nada más entraron.-cada uno contga su pageja, con las agmas que os dagé a cada uno.

Y sin añadir nada más, agitó su varita contra un baúl, que se abrió, y de él salieron levitando, todo tipo de armas, puñales, espadas, dagas, e incluso un cuchillo de caza completamente dorado.

Nathaly, de un salto, atrapó dos puñales que pasaron volando por encima de su cabeza, y con otro salto, más alto, atrapó una daga corta para Lily, y una espada para Emily. En frente ellas, los de Slytherin parecían tener dificultades para alcanzar sus armas, así que la rubia siguió saltando para conseguir armas para todos. No era que los demás no pudiesen llegarles, pero las mejores armas estaban más arriba, y ella era la que más alto lograba saltar.

Finalmente, cuanto estuvieron todos armados, el profesor llamó por orden de lista.

-Black, Bellatrix y su pareja, avancen…

Nathaly se adelantó, en frente de Bellatrix, que tenía una larga espada de aspecto mortífero.

La rubia se subió a la plataforma, formada por las cuatro mesas juntas, encomendando con todas sus fuerzas, su vida a su destreza. Sabía que sus pequeños puñales no eran rival para la espada de Bellatrix, pero aun así, ella confiaba en si misma. Sabía que no podría hacerle daño, pero parecía bastante doloroso, tan sólo imaginar esa espada cerca de su piel.

Se inclinaron y presentaron armas. Bellatrix alzó su espada por encima de su cabeza y la blandió, para, con un rugido, lanzarse sobre Nathaly, que atrapó el arma de su rival entre sus dos puñales cruzados y la desvió con fuerza.

La morena volvió a atacar y Nathaly la esquivó con agilidad, a pesar de que, al girarse, Bellatrix la golpeó con el dorso de la espada en la parte baja de la espalda. A la rubia se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de dolor, se le doblaron las piernas y cayó al suelo. Se giró con rapidez y vio como Bellatrix se inclinaba hacia ella con una mueca demente.

La rubia cruzó los puñales sobre el pecho y encogió las piernas, sosteniéndose sobre la parte alta de la espalda, tenía prácticamente todo el cuerpo encogido en vertical, como si quisiese dar una voltereta hacia atrás, y con un repentino movimientos, se puso en pie, pegándole con los pies en los hombros de Bellatrix, y girando los puñales entre sus manos. Con el impulso, Bellatrix cayó al suelo y Nathaly se sentó a horcajadas sobre su pecho, cruzándole los puñales sobre el cuello. La clase al completo comenzó a aplaudir y ella se levantó y bajó de la tarima.

Sirius estaba realmente pálido y parecía asustado.

-Que miedo he pasado-le susurró al oído cuando llegó a su lado.

La rubia se giró, y quedó de espaldas a él, que la abrazó por la espalda y la estrechó con fuerza.

Al terminar la clase subían los seis por las escaleras, hacia la Sala Común, cuando Snape apareció por un pasillo lateral y se paró delante de ellos.

-Watson, Lupin, hay reunión de prefectos dentro de media hora en la Sala de Profesores… por cierto, este sábado es San Valentín-añadió mirando a Nathaly y escabulléndose por donde había llegado.

Emily se volvió hacia Nathaly de manera automática, pero la rubia tenía una extraña expresión en el rostro. Acababa de tomar una decisión. No habría marcha atrás.

-¿Qué piensas hacer respecto a eso?-preguntó la castaña con un hilo de voz.

Nathaly salió de su ensimismamiento.

-Voy a quedar con él, por supuesto-dijo sin dejar lugar a dudas.

Sirius soltó un bufido y se largó por un pasillo lateral. La rubia entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos.

-Nathaly… no puedes estar hablando en serio-dijo James.

La rubia asintió.

-Pero, peque… sólo lo hace por haceros daño a ti y a Sirius… él odia a Canuto desde que por su culpa casi lo mato en una de mis transformaciones-explicó Remus.

-Ya, porque le dijo que apretase el botón del sauce…-dijo Nathaly –me lo contó Sirius…

-Nathy, nena, creo que deberías hablar con él… no sé… eres su novia. Es normal que le moleste que quedes con Snape para… bueno…-Lily la miraba suplicante.

-Ya hablaremos esta noche, nosotros nos tenemos que ir-dijo Emily.

Y se alejó con Remus de la mano.

La rubia esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, antes de volverse hacia sus amigos.

-Cornamenta, Lin, creo que voy a buscar a mi niño-les dijo con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, por cierto, casi fijo que está en la torre de astronomía.

La rubia asintió y se fue corriendo escaleras arriba como una exhalación.

Lily y James se quedaron solos en medio del pasillo, y se miraron.

Lily parecía preocupada, y James la abrazó con ternura.

-Lily, cariño, van a estar bien-dijo.

Ella asintió.

-Es sólo que… es su vida… pero… con Snape…

James esbozó una divertida sonrisa y se revolvió el pelo. Aquel gesto, que antes siempre molestaba a Lily, la hizo sonreír. Aquel pelo, tan desordenado, aquella sonrisa y sobre todo aquellos ojos castaños que la miraban con intensidad, le hicieron temblar las piernas. Y James estaba literalmente ahogado en los ojos de Lily. Brillando profundos, y determinados, con una chispa de alegría flotando en ellos. No sabían como entraban en semejante trance con sólo mirarse, pero allí estaban, mirándose a los ojos, como hipnotizados, en silencio, en medio de un pasillo desierto. Un brazo de James todavía estaba en la delgada cintura de Lily, y la atrajo lentamente, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. Ella se puso de puntillas y le pasó las manos por el cuello. Entonces el tiempo se detuvo, en algún punto entre sus miradas y sus labios.

-Lils… te quiero-dijo James acabando de unir sus labios.

Con dulzura, con cariño, con amor…

Aquel beso era como ellos, fuego y dulzura.

La lengua de James recorría el paladar de Lily, haciéndola suspirar entrecortadamente. Ella, con agilidad felina, le atrapó el labio superior entre los suyos y lo succionó, haciendo que James se estremeciese de pies a cabeza. El chico separó sus labios de los de la pelirroja de sus sueños y la abrazó contra él.

-Te quiero mucho, mi niña-le susurró.

Ella le dedicó su más dulce sonrisa y se soltó.

-Yo a ti también, mi amor-dijo tomándolo de la mano.

Echaron a caminar, y James dejaba que Lily lo guiase.

-¿A dónde me llevas?-preguntó al cabo de un rato.

Ella esbozó una traviesa sonrisilla que no tenía nada que ver con su estado de dulzura.

-Quiero estar un ratito contigo…solos, -y sin decir nada más se metió en el cuarto de los menesteres, con un muy sorprendido James todavía firmemente asido a su mano.

La pelirroja se sentó en un sofá que había aparecido, y el chico se sentó a su lado, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

-Me has hecho venir hasta aquí solo para estar abrazados-dijo James fingiendo disgusto.

Ella se incorporó y lo miró a los ojos.

-A ver, James… sé lo que quieres… yo también, a veces, creo querer hacerlo contigo, pero… todo es demasiado complicado-dijo ella triste.

El muchacho tomó sus manos entre una de las suyas y las acarició con ternura.

-¿Qué ocurre?, Lilian.

Ella suspiró. Cuando la llamaba así con su voz suave, sentía que salía despedida.

-Es… complicado.

-Vale, Lils, hasta ahí llego… si te explicas.

Ella suspiró.

-No hace falta que ten pongas borde.-dijo con un dulce reproche.

El moreno se acercó más a ella, pidiéndole perdón con la mirada.

-Vale, mi niña, sigue…

Ella tomó aire…

-Se trata de que no sé… por qué estás conmigo… Vosotros sois geniales… Nathaly es la chica más guapa del colegio, Emily y tú sois hijos de miembros del ministerio, influyentes en el mundo mágico y Remus es el mejor de la clase, incluso Sirius es de sangre limpia-dijo de un tirón- Yo… simplemente soy hija de muggles, una… sangre sucia, como me llaman los de Slytherin-al decir eso sus hermosos ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- y… y una chica sin ningún tipo de atractivo… y creo que no me merezco vuestra amistad… tu amor…

Rompió a llorar desconsolada, y James la abrazó con dulzura.

-Lily, princesa… ¿Por qué piensas eso?-preguntó James molesto.-Yo, te quiero por tu forma de ser… porque eres dulce, cariñosa, inteligente " y frágil"-pensó-y tienes carácter, fuerza…-la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos- Y no quiero que vuelvas a decir que no tienes ningún tipo de atractivo, porque esos ojazos verdes son la cosa más bonita que hay sobre la faz de la tierra-dijo secándole las lágrimas- y este pelo es único-dijo jugueteando con un mechón entre sus dedos.-Y además, este culito tan bonito…-dijo dándole una palmada en el trasero, con lo que Lily se echó a reír.

-Pero…

-Pero nada; mira, puede que Nathaly sea la chica más guapa del colegio… pero… para mí tú eres la más bonita del mundo.

La pelirroja sonrió.

-James…

-James nada, preciosa…

-Pero…

-Lily… todos somos especiales por como somos, y debemos adaptarnos a nosotros mismos, puede que tengas origen muggle, que no seas una supermodelo, pero parar mí, eres la mejor, y eso es lo que cuenta.

Ella sonrió.

-Mi niña, quiero que me prometas que no vas a tener más inseguridad en nosotros… mira, tanto yo como ellos te queremos por como eres… y a partir de ahora, quiero que tengas la seguridad en ti misma que tenías cuando me pegabas, cuando me gritabas, cuando ese carácter me llegaba al fondo…

-James, ese carácter, ese odio lo perdí cuando acepté la derrota contra mí misma. Cuando te acepté.

-¿Te arrepientes de estar conmigo?-preguntó James con temor.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

-Jamás.

-Pues entonces… por mí, saca ese carácter, y confía en ti misma, mi niña.

-Vale…

-¿Me lo prometes?

Ella por toda respuesta se lanzó contra él y lo besó… Con cariño, con carácter, como sólo Lily Evans sabe hacerlo. James se estremeció. Era su Lily, su pequeña Lily, que acababa de sacar de su interior aquella pequeña fierecilla que hacía tanto que no salía.

-Lily…-murmuró.

Ella lo miró inquisidoramente a los ojos.

-Te quiero.

-Yo a ti más-dijo ella con dulzura.

Y sin decir nada más, salieron, de la mano, en dirección a la Sala Común, a cambiarse para la cena.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathaly corrió y corrió hasta llegar a la torre de Astronomía, que estaba completamente nevada, y Sirius no estaba en ninguna parte.

Nathaly miró su alrededor, y lo vio, en lo alto, sentado sobre el tejado, a unos quince metros de la torre, acurrucado, con la cabeza entre las piernas, temblando. Nathaly se sentó en la repisa de la torre e intentó saltar, pero, con toda seguridad resbalaría en la nieve y se partiría la crisma al caer desde casi cien metros de altura. Así que, convirtiéndose en una preciosa gatita blanca, saltó, con más seguridad, y agitando la larga cola llegó hasta Sirius y empezó a restregarse contra su pierna, con el fin de que le hiciese caso. El chico alzó la cabeza, para encontrarse cara a cara con Nathaly, a la que el mundo se le cayó encima.

Sirius estaba llorando.

-Sirius, mi amor… ¿Qué pasa?

El chico negó con la cabeza.

-Anda… dímelo-dijo ella poniendo un pucherito dulce ante el que Sirius se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y sonrió.

-A ver… que tú vas a quedar con Snape-dijo él yendo al grano-Y eso significa que… no te importo…

-A ver… Sirius, voy a quedar con él, pero no voy a hacer nada con él… Y… ¿estabas llorando por mí?-preguntó con un hilo de voz.

El muchacho asintió, y Nathaly lo abrazó con ternura, pero casi se caen ambos del tejado.

-Quiero que seas mía… sólo mía… y que nunca te vayas con ningún otro… por favor-dijo el chico abrazándola.

-Nunca lo haría, mi amor-dijo con una sonrisa, -aunque ahora veo un poco complicado bajar de aquí…

-Bueno… no te preocupes por eso… quiero estar contigo… aunque sea aquí.

Y sin decir más, se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. Nathaly se dejó besar, pero no tenía donde apoyarse, a no ser que se acostase en la ladera del tejado, y entonces podrían caer.

-Sirius… cielo…

El chico se sentó y la miró a aquellos ojos tan felinos, tan preciosos.

-Creo que sólo hay una forma de bajar-dijo ella.

-¿Cuál?

-¿Tu confías en mi? ¿En mi fuerza y en mi agilidad?

-Con mi vida.

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa.

-Pues agárrate fuerte.

Y tomando a Sirius de la mano, tomó impulso para bajar por el tejado como si fuese un tobogán.

El chico le aferraba la mano con fuerza, y no pudo reprimir un grito de asombro cuando Nathaly se aferró con su mano izquierda al canalón del tejado del colegio y Sirius quedó colgando en el vacío, de la mano de Nathaly.

-Nathy… no me dejes caer…-murmuró con miedo.

-No pensaba hacerlo-dijo con una traviesa sonrisa, -pero ahora… agárrate a mi cintura-pidió.

El moreno obedeció, y ella se aferró con las dos manos al canalón.

-Cariño, ¿Estás seguro de que confías en mí?-preguntó ella.

-Si Nathaly, completamente.

La voz del chico le llegaba ahogada, porque tenía la cara pegada a su espalda, en la zona de la cintura.

-Me alegra saberlo-dijo ella soltándose del canalón.

Bajaron a toda la velocidad que les otorgó la gravedad, pero cuando estaban por el sexto piso, Nathaly se aferró con fuerza al alféizar de una de las ventanas, y la caída se frenó con una sacudida.

-Princesa… esto es genial-dijo Sirius.

-Lo sé.

Nathaly se encontraba suspendida en una ventana de las que daban al patio interno del castillo. Miró por encima de su hombro y sonrió. Impulsando las piernas contra la pared, salieron despedidos en el aire, y tras dar tres amplias volteretas hacia atrás, Nathaly quedó bocabajo colgada de las rodillas de la ventana del tercer piso; pero Sirius resbaló, por la brusquedad de la frenada, y Nathaly lo agarró justo a tiempo, de las manos.

-Sirius, ¿Estás bien?-preguntó preocupada.

-Si, tranquila…

Ella se volvió a impulsar en la ventana y dando dos volteretas, se colgó de una ventana del segundo piso, agarrando a Sirius con una sola mano. Y le ayudó al chico a trepar hasta la ventana. Cuando el moreno estuvo a salvo en la ventana ella se soltó, y recorrió los casi seis metros que la separaban del suelo dando dos volteretas y aterrizó de cuclillas. Sirius se dejó caer también y aterrizó de pié.

Nathaly se puso en pié de un salto y lo abrazó.

-Sirius…

El moreno la miró a los ojos.

-Tenemos que repetirlo-murmuró.

Ella sonrió.

-Pero… ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de aguantarme, pegar esos saltos y no caerte?-preguntó.

-No lo sé… pero… sentí que mi instinto me llamaba… y tuve que obedecer…

Sirius la besó con fiereza.

-Pues vayamos a la Sala Común, antes de que el instinto asesino de Filch nos castigue.

La rubia estalló en carcajadas, y subieron a la Sala Común, dónde les comunicaron que el sábado se organizaría una excursión a Hogsmeade.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado. Quiero reviews (por partida doble xDDDDDDD)_

_Besitos mil, corazones!!_

_Os quiero._


	26. San Valentín día de amor

**Disclaimer: **_De esta serie, sólo Nathaly y Emily me pertenecen. El resto de personajes pertenecen a JKRowling, y yo no hago esto con ánimo de lucro ni nada que se le parezca. Si queréis demandarme, adelante, sólo encontraréis tres céntimos oxidados en una cartera de todo a cien._

_Muchísimas gracias a Hela Morrigan, juli, chukii y PeruAngel por los reviews en el capítulo anterior. Se agradecen. En serio._

_Ahora, antes de dejaros con el capítuylo, os diré que este fic fue escrito muchísimo antes de Las reliquias mortales, así que, las que lo hayáis leído, lo entenderéis. Espero. Snape está muy OoC, pero no quiero modificar mi idea original. Ahora os dejo con ella._

_APB Productions presenta, por fin, el capítulo 26!_

* * *

Los Merodeadores y el cristal de Bogh

San Valentín día de amor

* * *

El sábado se les echó encima, y con ello el temido día de San Valentín.

-Nathy, nena, no hace falta que… -Lily trataba de razonar con ella.

-Ya lo he hablado con Sirius…

Emily se cruzó de brazos, tratando de razonar.

-Nathaly… por favor… no lo hagas…

-Chicas…tranquilas… no puede ser tan malo-dijo mientras acababa de vestirse.

La pelirroja y la castaña se miraron con incredulidad.

-A ver… no es eso… me moriré de asco… pero… en fin… todo sea por protegernos.

Y sin decir más bajó a la Sala Común.

Sirius, Remus y James, que las estaban esperando, se la quedaron mirando. Estaba realmente preciosa, una minifalda roja, de cuero, y unas botas altas, negras, con una camiseta roja, de lycra, que le marcaba el pecho, y una chaqueta de cuero negro, estilo motera. El pelo completamente liso, caía como una cortina hasta su cintura. Sonrió tristemente, y Sirius la abrazó de la cintura, sonriendo más tristemente todavía. Emily y Lily bajaron en aquel momento y miraron a la rubia con aprensión.

-Nathy, peque… no lo hagas…

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

-Jimmy… entendedlo… haré lo que sea conveniente… por vosotros, por protegeros…

Sus amigos la abrazaron y ella suspiró. Sus amigas salieron de la Sala Común, con sus respectivos novios, y ella se soltó de Sirius.

-Preciosa, ¿estás segura?

Ella asintió.

-Pues… intenta que no te haga daño, y si me necesitas, simplemente… conjura tu patronus y envíalo a por mí. Te estaré esperando en el vestíbulo.

Y sin decir más salió con Sirius de Gryffindor y bajó al Gran Comedor, donde se sentó con sus amigas, que ya habían desistido de convencerla para que cambiase de opinión. Cuando la rubia terminó de desayunar, se despidió de sus amigas con unos besos en las mejillas, y de sus amigos con sendos abrazos. Después miró a Sirius y tras susurrarle un "Te quiero" se acercó a la mesa de Slytherin, donde estaba Severus solo, con aspecto melancólico. Al reparar en la presencia de la chica, se puso de pie y, con un caballeroso gesto le ofreció su brazo, que la rubia aceptó. Cinco personas los contemplaban atónitas desde la mesa de Gryffindor, y Sirius apoyó la cabeza en sus manos y tapó su rostro. No quería pensar en lo que iba a hacer Nathaly. Tenía la completa seguridad de que no iba a costarse con Snape, pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiese hacerle.

-Sirius…

El moreno levantó la cabeza y miró a Emily. La castaña lo miraba con aprensión.

-Nosotros nos tenemos que ir a Hogsmeade, pero… cuida de ella… y sobre todo… evita que se traumatice…-añadió con una sonrisa.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa cargada de tristeza.

-Va, Canuto, no te pongas triste-le dijo Lily abrazándolo.-Nathaly nunca se acostaría con ese… chico.-tardó un par de segundos en pronunciar la palabra chico.

James asintió.

-Claro que no, a parte de que… bueno… después de probar el género de casa-dijo con una sonrisa palmeándole la espalda a Sirius en señal de solidariedad.

-Si, Canuto, dale un voto de confianza.-pidió Remus.

El moreno asintió.

-Esa pequeñaja tiene toda mi confianza, os lo aseguro.

Gradualmente, todos los alumnos fueron saliendo del Gran comedor, y los cinco amigos hicieron lo propio. Sirius se sentó en las escaleras del vestíbulo mientras todo el mundo salía hacia el pueblo con su pareja. Era la primera vez, desde tercer año, que no acudía al pueblo en día de San Valentín. Siempre había acudido acompañado. En tercero con Mary-Kate Timberson, de cuarto de Hufflepuf. En cuarto con Anny Hicks, de Gryffindor, de tercero. En quinto con Jennifer Jefferson, de Ravenclaw, y el año anterior con la chica que le había puesto el mundo patas arriba, con la princesa de los cabellos de oro, con la única capaz de hacerlo sentir de verdad; la única que había estado en su cabeza durante todos esos años. Suspiró, y se encogió levemente sobre si mismo.

Se sentía enfermo.

La necesitaba, más que nunca. Saber que estaba con Snape minaba sus fuerzas y su ánimo poco a poco. El vestíbulo estaba desierto, y el chico cerró sus ojos azules mientras hundía su cabeza entre sus manos.

* * *

Lily se volvió hacia James y lo abrazó. Aquello era precioso. Acababa de entregarle una cajita plateada, dentro de la cual se hallaba un pequeño colgante de plata con un pequeño corazón de esmeralda en el centro, un verde exacto al color de los ojos de Lily.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó sorprendido.

Ella asintió muy contenta, antes de tenderle una pequeña cajita roja, de la que el chico sacó una pequeña snitch dorada con una "L" en un ala, y una "J" en la otra. El muchacho trago saliva con dificultad y besó a su novia con dulzura. Tras unos segundos se separó y la miró a los ojos, al mismo tiempo que le ponía el colgante. Tras esa pequeñísima tregua, Lily se lanzó contra James, al mismo tiempo que el chico la levantaba en el aire, tomándola de la cintura. Ella le pasó una mano por la nuca y acarició los mechones negros que salían disparados en todas direcciones.

El muchacho bajó sus manos desde su cintura hasta sus caderas, y desde allí hasta su trasero, apretándola contra su cuerpo, con toda la dulzura que le cabía en el alma. La pelirroja soltó una risita ahogada en medio del beso cuando James empezó a acariciarle el trasero a través del pantalón. El chico se separó de ella y juntó su frente con la de ella, de manera que sus narices quedaban a escasos milímetros, y sus labios se llamaban.

-¿Recuerdas la primera vez que te toqué el culo?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió con una sonrisita.

-Prometiste que como lo volviese a hacer me cortarías la mano-dijo divertido.

-Eso era antes-dijo ella tomándolo de la mano-Ahora… mis prioridades están cambiando-dijo llevándose la mano de James a la cintura, mirándolo con una sonrisita desafiante.

James bajó la mano lentamente por sus caderas, en una lenta y letal caricia, tras la cual, mientras James la volvía a besar, con las manos en su trasero, a Lily le temblaban las piernas; pero si James jugaba sucio, ella también. Bajó las manos desde su nuca hasta su pecho, en una suave caricia, con los dedos helados, al mismo tiempo que le succionaba el labio inferior. El moreno la abrazó con fuerza y la estrechó, al mismo tiempo que ella rompía el beso y recostaba su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-Lily, te quiero mucho-susurró.

Ella se incorporó y le dio un suave besito en los labios.

-Y yo a ti.

Y sin decir nada más, salieron, con las manos entrelazadas, del bosquecillo junto al arroyo, donde James había llevado a la chica.

* * *

Remus y Emily paseaban por el parque del pueblo, donde la nieve empezaba a desaparecer. El chico con un brazo por encima de los hombros de la chica, que dulcemente le acariciaba la mano que tenía en el hombro. Cuando llegaron a un banquito se sentaron, Remus todavía abrazando a Emily. La miró a los y la chica sonrió.

Aquellos ojos grises, tan cargados de ternura, de amor, de tantas cosas… En aquella mirada había más sentimientos de los que se podrían decir en siglos, amor, ternura, cariño, pasión… Emily se estremeció bajo aquella mirada. El chico se perdió en aquellos ojos tan dorados, tan especiales, tan dulces, tan cargados de amor. Aquellos ojos tan fascinantes, que en ocasiones podían volverse peligrosos, azules, fríos, de hielo.

Pero en aquellos momentos destilaban amor por cada una de sus vetas más claritas. Ambos juntaron sus frentes y sus labios se acercaron.

-Emy…

-Dime, cielo…

-Te quiero.

Ella sonrió, al mismo tiempo que Remus se ensortijaba un rizo de la chica entre sus dedos.

-Y yo a ti.-dijo luego.

Sus labios se unieron, en aquella armonía perfecta, sincronizados, uno. Emily, con la elegancia de los grandes felinos, atrapó el labio superior de Remus con los suyos e introdujo su lengua, lentamente; con dulzura in-extremis. Remus la tomó en brazos, y acabaron ella sentada sobre él, a horcajadas, en el banco, mientras, ajenos al mundo, a su alrededor, empezaba a anochecer.

* * *

Habían caminado durante un largo rato por los terrenos del colegio, a pesar de que, con la mayor elegancia posible, ella se había soltado de su brazo. Y por fin, mientras aquella desagradable sensación, de desasosiego y miedo crecía en el interior de Nathaly, Snape se detuvo tras unos arbustos, en la orilla del lago. Se sentó e indicó a Nathaly, con un gesto, que hiciese lo mismo. La rubia obedeció sumisa.

Se tranquilizó al notar la varita en contacto con su costado, dentro de la chaqueta. La rubia clavó la mirada en el lago, que, ya descongelado, reflejaba un cielo, del color de los ojos de Sirius. El Slytherin se quedó mirando a Nathaly durante un largísimo momento. Pasó al menos media hora, durante la cual, Nathaly tenía el corazón punzante, le dolía no estar con Sirius; por otra parte, tenía todos los sentidos alerta, en caso de que tuviese que usar la varita; y a parte, notaba como Snape estaba en tensión, como si se debatiese interiormente.

-Thomas… Nathaly-llamó.

La rubia lo miró inquisitivamente.

-Sabes para lo que estás aquí… ¿verdad?

Ella asintió muy lentamente, esperando una petición, para empezar a pelear, o mejor, incluso a suplicar. Pero lo que tenía claro era que jamás, ningún otro chico que no fuese Sirius le pondría una mano encima… al menos con su consentimiento.

-Pues… déjame decirte… que… no hace falta…

La rubia se giró completamente hacia él y lo escrutó con la mirada.

-¿Por qué?

El chico pareció dudar.

-Porque no pienso obligarte a que hagas algo en contra de tu voluntad… a ti no…

-Pero… ¿Por qué?-volvió a preguntar.

-Porque… joder… Thomas… estoy enamorado de ti, ¿Vale?

La rubia se quedó como si le hubiesen asestado un mazazo en el rostro.

-Por eso quería acostarme contigo, pero te quiero demasiado como para obligarte, a parte de que… no creo que… después de haber estado con Black te gustase estar conmigo…

Nathaly sonrió sinceramente.

-Yo… lo siento… pero… no puedo… corresponderte

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

-Y tranquila… no diré nada a nadie acerca de que sois animagos.

-Pero… ¿y tu venganza?

-Delatar a tus amigos sería delatarte a ti, y te quiero demasiado para hacer eso-dijo con simpleza.

-Gracias.-la rubia, sin pensarlo abrazó a Snape y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Y sin decir nada más, se fue corriendo hasta llegar al vestíbulo, donde se encontró son Sirius, sin darse cuenta de que acababa de dejar atrás a un chico con el corazón dividido, entre el dolor de no tener a la persona a la que quería, y la alegría de saber que ella era feliz.

La rubia vio a Sirius cabizbajo y triste y se acercó a él corriendo.

-Sirius…

El moreno levantó la vista y la miró a los ojos. Ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer. Sirius se moría por abrazarla, pero temía que ella lo rechazase; y Nathaly por su parte se moría por abrazarse a él, pero temía que Sirius la rechazase. Fue un instante, uno lo leyó en los ojos del otro.

Aquel amor fuerte y profundo que los unía se hizo presente, y, sin previo avisó, Sirius se levantó de golpe y abrazó a la rubia con cariño, y ella se refugió en sus brazos, respirando tranquila. El moreno hundió su rostro en la melena de Nathaly y respiró el dulce aroma a flores que desprendía. Finalmente, se separó lentamente de ella y la miró a los ojos, acariciándole la mejilla con el pulgar, tembloroso.

-Nathy… ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó dulcemente.

Ella suspiró.

-Snape no dirá nada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste?

-Nada… simplemente no lo hará.-creía que decirle a Sirius que Snape estaba enamorado de ella no era buena idea.

-Pero… ¿Y su venganza?

Nathaly sonrió.

-Vamos a la Sala Común y te lo explico…

Y sin esperar respuesta, subió a la torre Gryffindor con el chico firmemente asido de su mano. Una vez allí, subieron al dormitorio de los chicos y la rubia se sentó en la cama de Sirius, que permaneció de píe, mirándola.

-Sirius… si te cuento algo… ¿me prometes que no tomarás represalias ni te enfadarás?

El chico asintió, arrodillándose en la cama, delante de ella.

-Pues… verás… la razón por la que Snape no va a vengarse… es que… está… enamorado de mí-dijo con un susurro.

-¿QUÉ?

La rubia suspiró resignada.

-Si… por eso quería que me acostase con él, pero me dijo que me quería demasiado como para obli… ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó la rubia observando como su novio se levantaba y se dirigía a la puerta.

-A partirle todos y cada uno de los huesos de su cuerpo… de manera muy dolorosa.-dijo Sirius.

Su voz se había teñido de oscuridad. La rubia se levanto de la cama y agarró a su novio por un brazo. Con dificultad, fue tirando de él y lo dejó sentado en la cama, para sentarse a su lado y cogerle las manos entre las suyas.

-No quiero que le hagas daño-dijo.-tiene tanto derecho como tú a estar enamorado de mí.

Sirius asintió.

-Pero… tu eres mía… sólo mía…

-Lo sé, mi amor. Por eso debes aceptar que él esté enamorado de mí… porque, yo estoy contigo.

El moreno asintió con una sonrisa, y sin decir nada más, se acercó a ella, inclinándose lentamente, dejándola indefensa y acorralada sobre la cama. Sirius sonrió.

-Por fin te tengo donde quería-susurró con una sonrisa.

Ella alzó una ceja, con una sonrisa.

-¿Y que piensas hacerme?-preguntó con voz fingidamente inocente.

El chico sonrió de manera sensual mientras con una mano le bajaba la cremallera a la cazadora de cuero de su novia. Y lanzándola por encima de su hombro. Ella lo miraba divertida; con dulzura, pero con una chispa de lujuria en la mirada. El chico se fue acercando lentamente a sus labios, para besarlos con ternura. Nathaly le echó los brazos al cuello y tiró de él, para que quedase tumbado sobre ella. El chico empezó a besarle el cuello dulcemente.

-¿Eres mía?

-Sólo tuya-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

El muchacho se volvió a inclinar sobre el cuello de la rubia, succionando con un poco más de fuerza e intensidad. Nathaly se estremeció entera cuando Sirius metió las manos bajo su ajustada camiseta y se la quitó lentamente. Ella sonrió, y lo imitó, para pasar a acariciar sus marcados músculos y sus fuertes brazos. El moreno posó una mano en el planísimo vientre de Nathaly y lo acarició, haciéndole cosquillas. Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se incorporó, para pegar su pecho al torso desnudo de Sirius, que de repente rodó sorbe la cama, hasta quedar debajo de ella, que se sentó a horcajadas. Fuera el cielo ya se había oscurecido, y ellos no tardaron en perder la noción de las cosas, entre besos, caricias y mordiscos.

Un sonido de pasos por las escaleras los hizo volver a la realidad, y se sentaron. Nathaly se puso la camiseta a toda velocidad, mientras Sirius hacía lo mismo, y se sentaron en la cama, con aire inocente, mientras James y Remus entraban en la habitación.

-Hola chicos-dijo Nathaly con voz melosa-¿Qué tal en Hogsmeade?

Ellos los miraron a ambos sorprendidos, e intentaron ahogar risitas divertidas. La rubia alzó una ceja.

-Sirius, mi niño, me voy abajo, porque estos dos se van a comportar como críos-dijo la rubia avanzando hacia la puerta tras darle un beso en los labios a su novio.

-¡Ah no! Tú no te largas de aquí sin contarnos lo que pasó con Quejicus-dijo James agarrándola por un brazo.

Ella lo miró divertida, y volvió lentamente junto a Sirius, que la abrazó de la cintura en cuanto se sentó en la cama.

-Pues… que aquí mi rubita… no tuvo que hacer nada raro, porque…ese sapo pulgoso está enamorado de ella y no quiere hacer nada que pueda ponerla en peligro-dijo Sirius en pocas palabras.

Los otros dos se miraron incrédulos, pero sonrieron.

-Bueno, peque, nos alegramos de que al menos no tengas que pasarte un año y medio lavándote-dijo James divertido.

Nathaly lo fulminó con la mirada, pero sonrió.

-No será que tenías miedo de que Snape se estrenase antes que tú…

-Golpe bajo-dijo Remus en voz bajita.

James lo único que hizo fue suspirar y sentarse en la cama.

-Eh, Jimmy… ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la chica preocupada.

Se arrodilló delante de él y lo miró a los ojos.

-Cornamenta… no quería que te enfadases, ni que te pusieses triste-dijo ella dulcemente.

Él negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Sirius.

-Que… joder… nada…

-Jimmy…

-Vale… se trata de Lily… sé que me quiere… pero… es que necesito estar con ella…

-A ver, James… mira, yo la conozco muy bien, y déjame decirte que está loquita por ti… pero… debes darle tiempo… porque… sabes que ella es tímida… y eres el primero-su voz se volvió amenazadora-Y tal vez tenga miedo a que le hagas daño…

-Pero… yo nunca haría eso… y lo sabe…

Nathaly se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie.

-¿Por qué no bajamos a cenar y después hablas con ella?-dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

Y bajó a la Sala Común, seguida de sus amigos y de Sirius. Al llegar vieron a Emily y a Lily sentadas en unas butacas en frente a la chimenea. Al verla llegar, ambas se pusieron de pie y la abrazaron.

-Nathy, nena, ¿Qué pasó?-preguntó Emily preocupada.

-Nada, que…Snape no abrirá la boca, porque… porque… está enamorado de mí, y no quiere hacerme daño.

Sus amigas se miraron atónitas.

-Bueno… -Emily suspiró aliviada-menos mal que no tuviste que… ya sabes.

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa mientras caminaba hacia el retrato.

-Antes lo mataba-dijo al tiempo que salía.

Emily fue detrás, seguida de Remus y Sirius, pero James tomó a Lily de la mano y la retuvo.

-¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?, mi niña-le dijo.

Su semblante era serio, y Lily lo miró preocupada.

-James, cariño, ¿Qué pasa?

-Lily… mi niña… por el cielo… no quiero que te sientas presionada, pero… me muero por estar contigo…

Ambos se sonrojaron.

-James… yo… también contigo… pero… dame tiempo… por favor… es que… tengo miedo…

-¿De que?

-No lo sé…

-¿Temes que después te deje?

Ella guardó silencio.

-Es eso-dijo James tristemente tomándola de la mano.- ¿No confías en mí?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

-Si no confiase en ti no estaría contigo.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó dulcemente.

-A ver… no sé… creo que necesito tiempo… y es miedo… porque…dicen que duele… y no quiero eso…

-Yo te prometo que… sea cuando sea… no dejaré que te duela.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó tiernamente. Y sin decir nada más, bajaron a cenar.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos! Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, aun que fuese un poquitito. Ahora las cosas van a empezar a ponerse más interesantes, va a aparecer Bogh, y se desvelará por fin el enigma del Cristal. He terminado ya mis exámenes, ahora estoy preparando las pruebas de Selectividad, que son el 18, 19 y 20 de este mes. Deseadme suerte, por favor. Y para que veáis que he currado bastante, os dejo el ranking de las tres ganadoras del concurso:_

**.:Ranking:.**

1. diabliya-azul: 5988 palabras

2. pili-santy-brothers: 4100 palabras

3. Sonia: 4048 palabras

_Y eso. Si alguien quiere concoer su puntuación, no tiene más que avisarme, ya sea vía review, PM o mail, las que lo tengáis, y yo os la diré. Y nada, que espero que os haya gustado el capítulo._

_Hoy no habrá adelantos. Además, siento comunicaros que debido a los exámemes (los más importantes del año) estaré en hiatus (paréntesis temporal de descanso) hasta el 21. A partir de ahí escribiré como una loca ¿vale, chicas? Y eso._

_Muchísimas gracias por leerme, de verdad os lo agradezco. ¿Creéis que me merezco un review? Si :pone ojitos: Besitos mil, con sabor a Merodeador. Os quiero._

**.:Thaly:.**


	27. La primavera, la sangre altera

**Disclaimer: **_De los personajes que salen en este fic, los que no identifiquéis como de Rowling son todos míos. No los uso con ánimo de lucro. Punto._

_Muchas gracias a Dark Sweetness, Juli, PeruAngel, morgana003, Lily Tonks, diabliya-azul y Saiyury11 por los reviews en el capítulo anterior._

_En este capítulo empieza la parte que más me gusta del fic. Y creo que a vosotros también os va a gustar. Porque se pone interesante :)._

_APB Productions presenta…_

* * *

Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh

La primavera, la sangre altera…

* * *

El tiempo pasó rápido.

A mediados de marzo, la nieve se derritió, y la primavera cubrió los terrenos del colegio, con su manto fresco, de nueva vida y vitalidad.

Los terrenos estaban como si los hubiesen lavado, y aquel veintidós de marzo, el día en que empezaba la primavera, tres chicas se levantaron perezosas, para acudir a sus clases. Al bajar a la Sala Común se encontraron con sus chicos, que las besaron.

A Emily y Remus, cada día les iba mejor, y estaban más unidos; al igual que Nathaly y Sirius, cuya relación iba viento en popa, a pesar de que, desde lo de Snape, a Sirius le entraban ganas de "marcar su territorio" y acorralaba a Nathaly en los cambios de clase, y por las tardes, debido a lo cual, la chica tenía la parte inferior del cuello, el escote, y la piel bajo las orejas llenas de moratones y marcas de dientes.

-Nathy, creo que Sirius se ha pasado-dijo Lily contemplándole un enorme chupón que tenía tras la oreja derecha, al tiempo que le dedicaba a Sirius una mirada de soslayo.

-No, Lily, lo que pasa es que, como buen perro que soy, tengo que marcar mi territorio…

La carcajada general los acompañó al Gran Comedor, donde, como siempre, los recibió el conocido coro de suspiros. Las chicas, ya acostumbradas, sonreían ante los suspiros, que cada día eran más desanimados. Se sentaron a desayunar, y Nathaly se apresuró a servirse un buen tazón de cereales y a devorarlo, ante la sorprendida mirada de sus amigos.

-Que saque tienes ya a estas horas, eh peque-dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió.

-Es que anoche…-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

La rubia le envió una mirada cortante. Llevaban casi un mes escapándose todas las noches, tratando de saciar un apetito demasiado desarrollado, que atormentaba a Nathaly durante todo el día, y tenía a Sirius por demás contento. Tras el rápido desayuno, subieron a la clase de encantamientos, donde el profesor Flitwick les ordenó que se pusiesen por parejas.

-Hoy haremos que las orejas de nuestro contrincante bailen claque-dijo con voz de pito.

Nathaly ahogó una carcajada. Era la mejor en encantamientos, y antes de que Sirius se diese cuenta, ya tenía un caso extremadamente agudo de orejas bailarinas. El pequeño profesor pasó por su lado y aplaudió entusiasmado el trabajo de Nathaly.

A Lily también se le daba bastante bien encantamientos, pero James no le ponía la cosa fácil, esquivaba sus ataques con sencillos encantamientos escudo; pero, la varita de Lily era la indicada para hacer encantamientos, y, con un poco de concentración, atacó con fuerza, y las orejas de James empezaron a temblar. La pelirroja, creyendo haberse pasado, se acercó a su novio.

-James, ¿estás bien?-preguntó asustada.

El chico sonrió, sujetándose las orejas con las manos, y Lily suspiró aliviada. El profesor se acercó a ellos y subió diez puntos a Lily por el encantamiento. La chica abrazó a su novio, que todavía tenía las orejas temblorosas.

-James, mi niño, lo siento.

El chico se echó a reír, mientras la pelirroja le daba un suave besito en los labios.

Aquella clase era la ideal para hacer aquello, ya que nadie estaba pendiente de nadie, de manera que se podía hablar, o incluso seguir impulsos. La pelirroja le aplicó el contrahechizo a James que se apresuró a arrinconarla contra la pared y a besarla con dulzura.

Ella se dejó llevar por aquellas sensaciones, tan tiernas y dulces que James le proporcionaba, y sintió como si le faltase el aliento; como si un calor se arremolinase en torno a su estómago. Y de repente, le entró la urgencia de sentir las manos de James acariciando la piel de su cintura. Se separó de él, levemente asustada, y se apoyó en la pared, respirando con dificultad.

-Lils, ¿estás bien?-preguntó el moreno asustado.

Ella asintió. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, y los ojos inusualmente brillantes. Él mismo se sentía raro. En aquel momento la necesitaba de una forma desesperada. Pero al ver la asustada expresión de su rostro se acercó a ella, y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo, para llevarla lentamente hacia una mesa, y dejar que se relajase.

-Lily, ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Que… acabo de sentirme… preparada para… ya sabes…

James esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

-No pasa nada, preciosa, cuando tú quieras…

Lily sonrió y lo tomó de la mano al tiempo que abría los ojos desorbitadamente.

-Es que… ahora…

James esbozó una sonrisa, y juntos, centraron su atención en dos alumnos de Ravenclaw, pues uno acababa de reducir las orejas del otro a polvo. El profesor se echó las manos a la cabeza, y muy nervioso, salió de la estancia con los dos alumnos.

El silencio se cernió sobre el aula, y de repente, un murmullo empezó a ascender, hasta terminar convertido en una algarabía. La pandilla de Slytherin, formada por las hermanas Black, Malfoy, los hermanos Lestrange y Snape, se acercó a Lily y James, al lado de los cuales acudieron de inmediato Sirius y Nathaly.

-Sangre sucia, mestiza, Potter, y mi querido primo.-dijo Bellatrix con una mueca-Os convoco a un duelo, esta noche en el pasillo del quinto piso.

-¿Y por que narices se supone que tenemos que ir?-preguntó Nathaly alzando una ceja y mirando a Bellatrix desafiante.

-Porque, de lo contrario, le diré a Dumbledore que sois animagos.-dijo Snape al oído de la rubia.

Nathaly lo miró con odio.

-Severus…

-Ya lo oíste, bonita-dijo Narcisa.-A media noche.

Y sin decir nada más, se alejaron de ellos, justo cuando tocaba el timbre que indicaba el final de las clases.

* * *

Salieron al pasillo y bajaron al Gran Comedor, donde todo estaba inusualmente silencioso.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-preguntó Emily a Alice y Frank, cuando se sentaron a la mesa.

-Se rumorea que Voldemort está en Hogsmeade-susurró Frank por lo bajo.

Nathaly, instintivamente, se arrebujó en los brazos de Sirius, que la rodearon, protectores. Lily se dejó abrazar por James, que estaba sentado a su lado, con el mentón apoyado en el hombro de la chica, ahora mucho más tranquila. No podía pasarles nada en Hogwarts, y eso la hacía respirar tranquila. Emily empezó a respirar agitada, al mismo tiempo que sus cálidos ojos dorados se llenaban de lágrimas de miedo. Remus la abrazó tiernamente, y ella, todavía nerviosa, se refugió en el pecho de su novio, llorando.

-Emy, nena, ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Nathaly soltándose de su novio y acercándose a su amiga.

La castaña se incorporó y miró a su amiga.

-Es… sólo tengo miedo…de que pueda hacer algo y entrar en Hogwarts.-dijo con sencillez.

-Tranquila, nena, que eso no va a pasar. Se rumorea que Voldemort teme a Dumbledore-dijo Lily en tono confidencial.

Emily esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se volvió hacia la mesa. Remus la tomó de la cintura y le secó las lágrimas tiernamente.

-Si llega a entrar aquí, yo te protegeré-le susurró al oído.

Ella sonrió.

-No va a entrar… o por lo menos… eso espero-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Te quiero-le susurró Remus.

-Lo sé, por eso te quiero tanto-le respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Remus la besó tiernamente.

-Ejem, estamos comiendo-dijo Sirius.

Nathaly alzó una ceja, le acarició una mejilla a su novio y se acercó a él peligrosamente.

-¿De verdad te molesta?-preguntó con voz melosa.

Sirius esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, antes de besarla con fiereza.

-Ahora ya no-dijo cuando se separó de ella.

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó más a él.

-Oye, mi niño, que… he estado pensando, que… si esta tarde no tenemos nada que hacer, tal vez… podamos… "repasar" un ratito… ya sabes…-dijo mientras le aflojaba el nudo de la corbata.

Sirius la tomó por la cintura, de aquella manera tan posesiva, tan característica suya.

Justo en aquel momento, Dumbledore se puso de pié y contempló a sus alumnos con gravedad.

-Mis queridos alumnos, no tengo más remedio que anunciaros que, Voldemort está en Hogsmeade, y temo que intente atacar el castillo-dijo.-Por lo que quiero pediros que, esta tarde, no salgáis de vuestras Salas Comunes, para mayor seguridad, y, se suspenden las clases de esta tarde.

Lily se acercó mucho a James, que la abrazó instintivamente. Nathaly esbozó una pícara sonrisa. Sirius miró a su novia y se relamió con sensualidad. La mirada de Emily se asustó, y Remus se abrazó a ella, para intentar calmarla. La castaña hundió el rostro en el pecho de su novio y respiró tranquila.

Los alumnos se levantaron, dispuestos a subir a las salas comunes, y Emily y Remus guiaron a los pequeños de Gryffindor, que parecían realmente asustados. Lily miró a Nathaly, que miraba a Sirius con una chispa de lujuria en sus ojos felinos.

-Nathy… tenemos que subir.

-¿Qué? Ah, si, ya voy-dijo poniéndose en pie, con Sirius de la mano.

Subieron a la Sala Común, donde no cabía una aguja.

Estaban todos los Gryffindor allí, así que Nathaly, Lily, Sirius y James se acercaron a Remus y Emily, que estaban sentados en las escaleras de los dormitorios de las chicas. Sirius se apoyó en la pared, con Nathaly asida de la cintura y la cabeza recostada en su hombro.

James se sentó con Lily en brazos, un escalón más abajo que Emily y Remus.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó James mirando a sus amigos.

Sirius le dijo algo a Nathaly al oído y ella soltó una risita.

-Eh, me refiero a algo que, a parte de ser beneficioso, lo podamos hacer todos juntos-especificó el chico de ojos castaños.

-Ay, Cornamenta, eso es beneficioso, y... ¿Quién te dijo que no lo podíamos hacer todos juntos?-dijo Sirius con una pícara sonrisa.

Lily puso los ojos en blanco y Emily soltó un bufido.

-Chicas… era broma-dijo el moreno con una sonrisa-A mi me sobra y me basta con mi Nathy, ¿a que si?, princesa.

Ella sonrió pícaramente.

-Esto… tenemos que ir a… repasar…-dijo de pronto, y subió con Sirius a su dormitorio.

-A saber lo que van a repasar-dijo James con sorna.

-James…-dijo Lily con reproche.

-Pero si es verdad-se defendió el chico.

-Ya, pero… ¿vamos a tu cuarto?-preguntó la pelirroja en un dulce susurro.

-¿A que?-preguntó el chico entre asustado y sorprendido.

-A hacerles la competencia, ¿A que sino?-dijo ella levantándose y subiendo por las escaleras de los chicos.

James le fue detrás, totalmente "flipado". No sabía que le había dado a su Lily, pero… Llegó tras ella a la habitación y la miró. Estaba sentada en su cama, mirándolo con una mezcla de miedo, anhelo y determinación, que a James se le secó la garganta.

-Lily… mi niña… mira… no te enfades… pero… estás rara…

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

-A ver… somos los únicos que faltamos por… ya sabes…

James se acercó a ella y le acarició una mejilla.

-Lily… soy imbécil… por decirte que quiero tema… te vas a sentir obligada… y yo no quiero eso…

-James… quiero… hacerlo…-dijo la chica con su característica timidez al decir aquello.

-Lily, por Merlín… no me hagas esto…yo quiero hacerlo contigo… más que nada. Pero… quiero que… nuestra primera vez sea especial…

Ella asintió.

-Pero será especial, porque será contigo…

El chico esbozó una sonrisa y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. De pronto, cuando Lily le succionó el labio inferior entre los suyos, James perdió todo su autocontrol, que se había evaporado, a no se sabe donde, y dejándose guiar por el instinto, acabó acostado encima de Lily en su propia cama. La chica lo besaba con ternura, y él… él no sabía donde meterse; tenía tantas ganas de salir corriendo… sabía que si seguía, no podría parar, y por otra parte no estaba seguro… de Lily. Se detuvo y se puso de rodillas al lado de Lily, respirando con dificultad. Joder, como lo había puesto su pequeña pelirroja. Ella le envió una mirada confundida, pero bastante aliviada.

-James… mi amor… creo… que no es el momento-dijo ella respirando agitada.

El moreno sonrió.

-Lo sé-dijo dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Se acostó al lado de la chica y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

-James, mi vida, te quiero.

-Yo a ti más-dijo él.

-¡No! Yo más-dijo ella haciendo un puchero.

-Vale, preciosa… por cierto… ¿Qué te parece si hacemos una siesta?

Ella asintió, al tiempo que se acomodaba, con la cabeza en su pecho, y James la abrazaba con dulzura.

* * *

Remus y Emily continuaron en la Sala Común, vigilando, como delegado y como Premio Anual, que nadie, desobedeciendo las órdenes de Dumbledore, saliese de la torre.

Todo el mundo estaba bastante asustado, así que a las siete, ya todos habían subido a los dormitorios. A las doce menos veinte, bajaron Sirius y Nathaly de la habitación de las chicas.

-Joder, cuanto tardáis, ¿no?-dijo Remus.

-Remsie… no seas mal pensado, que sólo hemos dormido-dijo Nathaly con una sonrisa.

-En serio.-repuso Sirius.

Justo en aquel momento, bajaban Lily y James del cuarto de los chicos.

-¿Y vosotros que?-preguntó Nathaly con una pícara sonrisa.

-Nosotros hemos tenido una siestecilla… perfecta-dijo James con una sonrisa.

-Y ahora vamos a tener el duelo perfecto-dijo Sirius.

-Es peligroso-arguyó Emily.

-Yo te defiendo-le susurró Remus en el oído.

La castaña esbozó una sonrisa mientras James conjuraba su capa de invisibilidad, y el mapa del Merodeador, que mostraba todos y cada uno de los pasadizos del castillo, y a todas y cada una de las personas que había en él.

-El tema es que en mi capa sólo nos podemos metes cuatro, si vamos más se nos verán los pies-dijo.

Nathaly meditó durante unos segundos.

-Yo iré transformada-dijo.

-Vale, nos quedamos con cinco.-dijo Remus.

-Tal vez, si Lily se transforma, podamos llevarla en brazos-propuso Emily.

Lily se sonrojó hasta los tobillos. Jamás, nadie, a parte de sus amigas, la había visto transformada.

-Si, Lily, por favor-le susurró James mirándola a los ojos.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y sin más palabras, en el lugar donde estaba la dulce Lily Evans, se materializó una cría de lince, de un color rojizo precioso, y unos enorme y expresivos ojos verdes.

-Lin…-consiguió articular James antes de acariciarle detrás de las orejas con cuidado.

La felina hizo un ruido extraño con la garganta y saltó al regazo de James. Nathaly los cubrió con la capa de James, y justo después, se transformó en una preciosa gatita blanca, que salió detrás de sus invisibles amigos por el agujero de la Sala Común.

Llegaron al pasillo del quinto piso, y aguardaron la media noche, pero llegó, y pasó, y los Slytherin no aparecieron. Sirius, bajo la capa, consultaba el mapa, y no vio ni rastro de ellos en los pasillos; pero lo que si vio, fue a Sherezade, acompañada de nada más, ni nada menos que el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Presas de la curiosidad, bajaron hasta el vestíbulo, donde los vieron dirigirse hacia las puertas de roble.

-No puedes estar aquí. Es muy peligroso. Ahora mismo te voy a sacar del país-le dijo el rubio profesor a la chica.

Nathaly se adelantó con un elegante movimiento de cola y se acercó intrigada. ¿Dónde estaba el acento del profesor? ¿Por qué quería sacar a Sherezade del país? ¿Era posible que la virgen le contase su secreto a su… profesor?

Salieron al exterior del castillo, envueltos en sendas capas, y nuestros protagonistas los siguieron. Caminaron veloces hasta la verja de los terrenos, y el maestro la abrió sin problemas. Salieron todos juntos al exterior, y se pararon.

El maestro se alejó con la chica, y ellos se quitaron la capa. Se miraron entre ellos mientras Nathaly y Lily recuperaban sus aspectos habituales.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Lily en un apremiante susurro.

-Seguirlos-dijo Nathaly como si fuese obvio.-Pero esta vez, todos transformados, para ir más rápido.

-Eh, os recuerdo que yo no puedo transformarme-dijo Remus.

La rubia se encogió de hombros.

-Pues tendrás que correr-dijo con simpleza, y con un destello se volvió a transformar en gata.

Todos sus amigos la imitaron y echaron a correr, seguidos de Remus, que, al parecer, no tenía problemas para seguirles el ritmo. Cuando les dieron alcance a la chica y al profesor, ya estaban justo bajo la falda de una montaña, y el profesor se disponía a hacer un conjuro de desaparición. Los seis amigos se agazaparon tras unos arbustos, ya convertidos en humanos.

James de rodillas detrás de Lily, apoyando sus brazos delante de la chica, como protegiéndola. Remus de la mano con Emily, y Sirius tomando a Nathaly de la cintura.

De repente, una explosión los hizo salir de su escondite y acercarse a Sherezade y al profesor.

Voldemort acababa de aparecerse detrás de ellos.

* * *

_¡Hola! Espero que os haya gustado. ¿Habéis visto a Voldemort? xDD ¿Qué hace ahí? y ¿Qué va a pasar?. Decidme lo que creais a través de un review. La verdad es que espero que os haya gustado._

_Ahora, lo que suele venir a petición popular, es contaros un poco de mi vida xD. Pues bien: he terminado los exámenes y he hecho la Selectividad (prueba de acceso a la universidad) y me sobra la nota para lo que quería hacer. Ahora estoy trabajando por las mañanas, por las tardes voy a la playa, y por las noches escribo (y mucho), así que pronto tendréis muchos capítulos de este fic. Ahora mismo estoy con la tercera parte. Llevo 15 capítulos, y avanzando. Espero veros a todos por allí cuando lo escriba ;)_

_Muchos besitos, mis niñas y mi niño. Gracias por leerme. Os quiero muchio!_

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	28. En las raíces de la montaña

Disclaimer: Nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece

**Disclaimer: **_Nada de lo que podáis reconocer me pertenece. No lo hago con ánimo de lucro. Solo busco diversión._

_Los reviews están, como siempre, contestados en uno a mí misma. _

_He tardado un mes en actualizar, pero es que siento que esta saga no gusta tanto como gustaba, y me estoy replanteando seriamente terminarla, para ser sincera._

_De todas formas, vosotros no tenéis la culpa. Muchas gracias por estar ahí. Espero que el capi os guste._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh

En las raíces de la montaña

* * *

Las reacciones fueron diversas en el grupo. Remus abrazó a Emily, tratando de actuar como su escudo, en caso de ser necesario.

La chica se llevó un susto de muerte, pero, llegado el momento, ya no tenía miedo.Si tenía que morir, lo haría al lado de Remus, del único hombre al que había querido. James se puso delante de Lily, dispuesto a morir por ella, a salvarla de todos y cada uno de los males que la acechasen. Sirius se interpuso entre el asesino y Nathaly, pero la chica se colocó al lado de su novio, lanzándole una mirada felina cargada de determinación.

-Si tengo que morir será a tu lado-le susurró.

Sirius, un poco asustado, la tomó de la mano y entrelazó sus dedos cariñosamente, mientras Voldemort se volvía hacia ellos y los acorralaba contra la ladera de la montaña.

El profesor se había quedado rígido, y había avanzado hasta ponerse entre los chicos y Voldemort, con Sherezade agazapada detrás de él.

El joven rubio alzó la varita y, de repente, de la montaña en la que se encontraban, surgió una grieta enorme, por la que se metió, cargando con Sherezade, sin dar lugar a nadie a actuar. Voldemort corrió tras ellos, pero una enorme pared de fuego se alzó ante él, pared, que por muchos hechizos que le lanzó, no pudo deshacer.

-Corred a la montaña, no seáis estúpidos-les gritó la voz ahogada del profesor desde el fondo de la tierra.

Los seis amigos se juntaron.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Lily asustada.

-Yo… creo que debemos seguir a Sherezade-dijo Nathaly-Prometimos protegerla de Voldemort, y eso es lo que haré, por lo menos yo.

-Creo que está claro. Si tengo que elegir entre la muerte y lo desconocido… prefiero lo desconocido-dijo Emily.

Y sin decir anda más, se echaron a correr hacia la grieta en la ladera de la montaña. Una vez estuvieron dentro, se detuvieron a tomar aire.

-¿Por donde vamos?-preguntó Remus apuntando el camino con su varita.

Había una bifurcación, y ellos se miraron. Nathaly, instintivamente, se pegó a Sirius, que la rodeó de la cintura. Lily se aferró al brazo de James, con tal fuerza, que le cortaba la circulación. Emily se abrazó a Remus y el chico la rodeó con sus brazos tiernamente.

-Esto… creo que no sería muy conveniente que nos separásemos-dijo Nathaly en un susurro.

-Vale, estoy de acuerdo… pero… ¿por donde vamos?-dijo Lily en voz tan baja que parecía un soplo de aire.

-Yo… esto…-Nathaly miró a su novio, mientras se le encendía el rostro en una sonrisa.-Perrito bonito-le susurró.

Sirius sonrió, captando la indirecta, y se transformó en perro. El hermoso animal olfateó el suelo, en busca de un rastro, y cuando lo encontró, echó a correr, seguido de una gata, un ciervo, un lince y una tigresa. Remus se echó a correr detrás de sus amigos, transformados, que corrían como centellas.

Corrieron, durante cientos de metros, siempre cuesta abajo, y cuando Remus, cansado como nunca, se preguntaba cuando se detendrían, sus amigos frenaron, justo cuando el enorme perro negro en el que se había transformado Sirius se sentó en el suelo y empezó a olfatear. Acto seguido, se puso de pié y se transformó en un atractivo joven de dieciocho años y pelo negro. Sus amigos se transformaron junto a él y lo miraron inquisitivamente.

-¿Qué pasa?, Sirius, ¿Dónde estamos?-preguntó Nathaly en un asustado susurro.

El chico la rodeó por la cintura y la acercó a su cuerpo.

-Unos metros más adelante hay una especie de cueva, y está Sherezade con el profesor de defensa-dijo el chico.-Y… -olfateó el aire y se puso pálido.

-Sirius, ¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Emily asustada.

-Viene…

-¿Quién?-apremió Lily asustada, firmemente aferrada al brazo de James.

Sirius le lanzó una mirada cargada de ironía.

-Voldemort.

Y sin decir más, echó a correr con Nathaly asida de la mano.

James aferró a Lily con fuerza, y siguió a sus amigos. Y Remus, siguiendo el ejemplo de los demás, corrió con Emily, a toda velocidad. De pronto, en medio de su carrera, se encontraron con que el camino se convertía en una enorme cueva, con una especie de altar en el fondo, en aquel altar había una especie de urna de cristal vacía, y delante, contemplándolo, se encontraban Sherezade y el profesor.

Ellos se detuvieron en mitad del lugar y miraron hacia la chica y el profesor, que, cuando notaron su presencia, se volvieron sobresaltados, mirando un punto tras ellos. Los seis amigos se giraron sobresaltados, y allí, en la boca del camino, estaba Voldemort, con la varita en alto, apuntándolos.

-No les hagas daño, a quien buscas es a mí-dijo Sherezade con voz clara y fuerte.

El mago tenebroso se rió, con una risa aguda y tintineante, y justo en aquel momento, Lily supo que aquella risa la acompañaría el resto de sus días, alimentando sus pesadillas. Voldemort apuntó a los chicos con las varitas y los mandó hacia las paredes de la cueva, atándolos con cadenas a la roca viva. Cada uno en frente a su chica, y Voldemort justo en medio, mirando a Sherezade desafiante. La morena le devolvió la mirada desafiante, sin dejarse asustar.

Si quería el cristal no le haría daño.

-Entrégame el cristal y dejaré que tus amigos se marchen-dijo con frialdad.

Ella lo miró impertérrita.

-No lo tengo-dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

-Bien, pues entonces… empezaré por ti.

Y sin decir más, Emily cayó al suelo y fue arrastrada por una mano invisible a delante de Voldemort, Sirius pasó la mirada de la castaña hasta Nathaly que estaba extremadamente pálida, y las marcas de los chupones que tenía por el cuello se resaltaban más con la espectral palidez de su piel. Remus notaba como algo empezaba a crecer en su interior, aquello que sólo crecía una vez al mes. Notaba como su instinto se desataba. Como el lobo estaba empezando a despertar, aquella parte dormida de su instinto. Se desataba.

-Crucio-dijo Voldemort en voz baja y sibilante, apuntando a Emily.

La chica ahogó un grito de dolor.

Era como si millones de cuchillas se le clavasen el la carne, como si carbones ardiendo se metiesen bajo su piel.

Remus notaba como la furia subía por su garganta, como su instinto se acababa de desatar. Con un brusco movimiento de muñecas rompió las cadenas que lo apresaban a la roca y saltó al suelo, quedándose apoyado en sus manos, como un animal a punto de atacar.

Voldemort, que seguía torturando a Emily y disfrutando con ello, no se dio cuenta de nada. Sirius miró a su amigo y después a su novia, que hacía cosas muy extrañas.

Atada como estaba, no podía moverse, pero su instinto le decía que podía hacer algo. Miró hacia Sirius, que la miraba confuso y entonces recordó, aquel día en el que habían bajado desde el tejado, casi volando; y concentró toda su fuerza en sus tobillos. Liberó sus piernas pataleando con fuerza y sus muñecas dando un tirón seco.

El encapuchado la miró. Había hecho ruido al romper las cadenas y se quedó quieta. Lord Voldemort la apuntaba con su varita, torcida y siniestra. Su mano era blanca, muy blanca, tanto como debe ser la piel de los muertos. Y los dedos que sostenían la varita eran largos, huesudos, como patas de arañas.

-Crucio-gritó apuntando a la rubia, que por muy poco esquivó el rayo.

El mago, sorprendido, la volvió a atacar, pero ella volvió a esquivarlo, hasta, que por fin, Voldemort, enfadado, le lanzó un rayo especialmente fuerte, que la alcanzó en la mitad de la espalda. La chica cayó al suelo, mordiéndose los labios con fuerza suficiente como para enmudecer los gritos de dolor que pugnaban por escapar de su garganta.

Justo entonces, varias cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo.

Remus, con la fuerza y la rapidez de un lobo, liberó a sus amigos y corrió hacia Emily, sentándose a su lado con un brillo salvaje en la mirada. Voldemort se volvió hacia los tres chicos.

Nathaly se levantó con dificultad y liberó a Lily, justo en el momento en el que Voldemort se giraba hacia ellas. La rubia empujo a su amiga hacia donde estaban los demás y se volvió, para enfrentar a Voldemort. La chica sangraba por los labios, del mordisco que les había pegado para no gritar, tenía todo el cuerpo dolorido, pero su mirada estaba cargada de determinación. Al mago alzó la varita hacia ella.

-No le hagas daño, te entregaré el cristal-dijo Sherezade en voz alta.

Nathaly la miró asustada y se fue corriendo junto a sus amigos, donde Sirius la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas y le acunó entre sus brazos. Pero de repente una voz le hizo levantar la cabeza.

-Por favor, Sherezade, no lo hagas-era la voz de Lily, que temblaba de miedo.

La chica la miró con una mezcla de pena y miedo.

-Debo hacerlo, Evans, es la única forma de que os deje marchar.

-No… si se lo das… será inmortal… e invencible…y podrá hacerle daño a cualquiera-dijo la pelirroja cuando gruesas lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

-¡CÁLLATE!-rugió Voldemort lanzándole un hechizo aturdidor que Lily consiguió evitar ya que James se lanzó sobre ella haciendo que cayese al suelo.

Pero el rayó avanzó hacia Remus, y Emily se interpuso entre él, dejando que la alcanzase a ella. Remus soltó un aullido de dolor y corrió hacia Voldemort dispuesto a matarlo. Lo golpeó con los puños, con su instinto desatado, de manera que Voldemort tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo, Remus salió despedido hasta chocar con la cabeza contra una roca y caer, inconsciente. Lily ahogó un sollozo.

-¡Basta!-gritó Sherezade.

La pelirroja se incorporó soltándose de James y miró a Voldemort con verdadero terror. Su capucha había caído, dando lugar al rostro más horrendo que había visto jamás. La piel blanca, como la cera, sin nariz, simplemente dos hendiduras como de serpiente en el rostro, pero lo más aterrador, sin duda, lo que atormentaría a Lily Evans hasta el final de su vida eran aquellos ojos rojos, inhumanos, con la pupila rasgada como la de los reptiles.

Una arcada recorrió su cuerpo, pero James la abrazó y ella se sintió mejor, pero no menos asustada. Sabía que mientras a James le quedase un soplo de vida no dejaría que le pasase nada, pero ella no debía ser egoísta y dejar que él la protegiese. Debía ser fuerte. Debía convencer a Sherezade para que no le entregase el cristal.

-Piensa en tus hermanas-dijo de pronto Nathaly.-Piensa que ellas murieron porque este animal quería el cristal.-Voldemort miró a Nathaly con cara de pocos amigos (como si él tuviese alguno) y le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor, que ella esquivó con un giro de cadera.-Piensa que si se lo entregas, sus muertes no habrán servido de nada-dijo volviendo a esquivar otro rayo-Piensa en las muertes que puedes evitar si no se lo das-de pronto la rubia se quedó muda.

Voldemort apuntaba a Sirius fijamente con la varita. El chico lo miraba desafiante.

-O te callas o lo mato-dijo con frialdad.

Nathaly apretó los puños. Su novio le envió una mirada tranquilizadora, animándola a seguir. Nathaly respiró.

-Piensa, en que, si lo guardas, algún día, este tío volverá a acosarte para que se lo des, y no podrás vivir tranquila jamás.

-Avada Kedavra-gritó Voldemort apuntando a Sirius.

El moreno abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa y Nathaly estalló en lágrimas, pero la maldición jamás llegó a tocar a Sirius, pues se disolvió en el aire, a tres centímetros del pecho del joven. El silencio se apoderó de la cueva, y justo donde, hasta el momento había estado el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, estaba, ni más ni menos que Bogh, con el pelo negro por los hombros, un pantalón de cuero negro y una camisa de lino blanca.

Tenía los ojos asombrosamente azules. Pero había algo en aquel hombre que causaba repulsión. Exudaba terror, exudaba sexo, aquel hombre era la lascivia y la lujuria personificadas. Y Sirius catalogó la mirada que le envió a Nathaly como algo que no olvidaría en su vida. Miró a SU novia como si fuese un hermosísimo tesoro recién descubierto. Se relamió, como un león antes de atacar a su presa, y cómo si aquello fuese una charla de amigos, se acercó a Nathaly, que de pronto estaba paralizada de miedo.

-Eres hermosa-dijo con la voz más suave y sensual del mundo, exceptuando, tal vez, la de Sirius.

Ella se irguió en toda su estatura. Aquel hombre había asesinado a cientos de niñas recién nacidas, y a las que no habían muerto, les había arruinado la vida. Haciendo gala de su más grande arrogancia lo miró a los ojos.

-Lo sé-contestó.

Bogh se rió de manera sensual.

-Tu y yo juntos podríamos dominar el mudo.

-Lo siento, pero no me interesa.

Voldemort empezaba a impacientarse, y Bogh se volvió hacia el.

-Bien, amigo, creo que el juego ha terminado-dijo con una sonrisa cargada de lascivia.

-¿De que juego hablas?-preguntó Sherezade.

-Vamos, pequeña, te creía más inteligente. ¿Cómo crees que el Voldemort ha sabido encontrar a tres de mis vírgenes? Éramos la secta más secreta de toda Inglaterra. Sin mi ayuda, jamás podría haber dado con mi querida Cristel, ni con Sheila y Sheril.

-¡TUUUUUUUUUUUUU!-la morena estaba fuera de sí.-Por tu culpa, maldito cabrón, mis hermanas están muertas-dijo estallando en llanto.

Voldemort ahogó una risita.

Nathaly se había acercado a Sirius que la estaba abrazando, y Lily tenía los ojos completamente desorbitados, en brazos de James.

-Vamos, Sherezade, sólo fue una apuesta inocente-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

-¿Inocente apuesta?-Lily parecía haber desarrollado un carácter indomable en aquellos momentos-¡CONSIDERAS JUGAR CON LA VIDA DE LA GENTE ALGO INOCENTE! ¡ERES REPUGNANTE!-y sin decir más, se abalanzó sobre Bogh dispuesta a golpearlo con los puños, pero nada más llegar junto a él, el hombre le retorció un brazo pegándola a su cuerpo y oliéndola.

-Tu eres hermosa, y especial-le dijo a Nathaly-Pero ella es virgen.

Lily enrojeció hasta las orejas y se revolvió.

-En fin, preciosa, si tu novio no sabe darte lo que te mereces… creo que lo haré yo.

Lily comenzó a llorar, roja de vergüenza, de miedo, de impotencia. Nathaly y Sirius agarraban a James, que parecía a punto de matar a alguien.

-Yo que tú la soltaría-dijo Sherezade con voz melosa.

Todos se volvieron hacia ella, que tenía en la mano un cristal, con forma de rombo. Era como dos pirámides unidas, una blanca y otra negra, dentro de las cuales flotaba humo. En la superior blanco y en la inferior negro. Bogh soltó a Lily, que corrió a los brazos de James llorando asustada. El hombre miraba a la morena con verdadero miedo en el rostro. La mirada de Voldemort no podía expresar otra cosa que codicia.

-Ahora hablo yo. Y como alguien me interrumpa lo mando al infierno-dijo la chica amenazadoramente.-¿Cómo sabíais la existencia del cristal?-preguntó a Lily.

-Porque este verano hemos ido a investigar a casa de Cristel, y leímos el libro sobre vuestra secta.

-Así que lo robasteis vosotros, eh-dijo con media sonrisa.-Bien. ¿Por qué estáis ahora aquí?

-Porque… hace mucho… cuando tu evitaste que los Slytherin nos violasen, fuimos a buscarte para agradecértelo, pero estabas hablando con él-dijo la pelirroja señalando a Bogh-Y dijo explícitamente que tu eras la virgen y esas cosas.

-Y como queremos evitar a toda costa que este subnormal-dijo Nathaly señalando a Voldemort-se vuelva invencible, decidimos protegerte.

La morena les dedicó la sonrisa más sincera de su repertorio, y Voldemort una mirada de desprecio.

-Bien, Bogh, ¿En que consistía la apuesta?

-Si Voldemort lograba hacerse con el cristal sería invencible, y juntos tendríamos el mundo, si él no era capaz yo continuaba con mi secta y todos tan contentos.

-¿Cómo sabía él de nuestra existencia?

-Porque todos los hijos puta se conocen entre sí-dijo Sirius por lo bajo.

-Porque todos los que estudiamos la rama tenebrosa del saber, acabamos, tarde o temprano por conocernos-dijo Bogh con una sonrisa.

-Y ya, la última pregunta…¿Por qué nos elegiste a mi y a mis hermanas?-preguntó con claro dolor en su voz.

-Como sabes, sois huérfanas de madre, y años después de que ingresases en el orfanato, Sheila llegó alí, hija de tu padre desconocido. Y unos años después llegó Sheril, hija del mismo padre. Erais hijas del mismo padre. Erais mis hijas.

Sherezade se quedó muda durante un segundo.

-¿Has violado a tus propias hijas?

-Cariño, las relaciones familiares nunca han sido mi fuerte-dijo con sorna-Algo que tengo en común con Voldemort.

-¡No me llames cariño!-gritó la chica estallando en lágrimas.

Lily lloraba tanto como ella.

-Voldemort, vete-dijo Bogh.

-No. Quiero el cristal-dijo obstinadamente.

Sherezade miró a Lily a los ojos y la pelirroja se asustó. Sobre todo después de que el cristal avanzase hacia ella como una centella y se quedase suspendido ante ella, que sin dudarlo, lo atrapó.

Todos la miraban. Sus amigos con miedo, Bogh con temor, Voldemort con odio y Sherezade con una súplica en la mirada.

-Por favor, rómpelo-dijo la chica.

Lily negó, ahogándose en lágrimas.

-Te lo suplico, por favor, es la única forma de salvaros. De que mi vida sea feliz, y de que Bogh deje de destruir vidas.

-No puedo-murmuró Lily resbalando hasta el suelo.-No puedo.

Las lágrimas salían sin cesar de sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

-Por favor-dijo Sherezade en una súplica.

-Esto… verás… la gata y el perro… éramos nosotros -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, creía que debía decírselo.-Te estábamos haciendo de escolta para protegerte.

Ella sonrió agradecida.

-Te lo suplicó, Evans…Lily… por favor.

Lily, sollozando de manera incontrolable, estampó el cristal contra el suelo, rompiéndolo en mil añicos. Bogh soltó un grito y cayó al suelo convulsionándose. Voldemort miró a Lily con odio.

-Me la pagarás… Evans-y sin decir, más, se desapareció de allí.

Lily corrió al lado de Sherezade y tomó una mano entre las suyas. Nathaly llegó junto a ellas y se arrodilló a su lado.

-Sherezade… queríamos darte las gracias, por salvarnos de los Slytherin aquella vez… nadie sabe lo que hubiese pasado si no llega a ser por ti.-dijo Nathaly dándole un beso en la frente-Y ahora, ponte tranquila, que te llevaremos con madame Pomfrey para que te cure.

La morena se rió suavemente.

-No tenéis que agradecerme nada. Pero escuchadme. Me queda poco tiempo… antes de nada…qui… quiero agradeceros lo que hicisteis… me… habéis… liberado-dijo con dificultad.-Y quiero pediros que… seáis felices… y que luchéis siempre por vuestros principios… gracias…

Y sin decir más, su cabeza se cayó hacia un lado, cuando ella exhaló un hondo suspiro. Justo el momento en el que Nathaly empezó a llorar. Sirius fue hacia ellas y abrazó a su novia levantándola con cuidado. Su frágil cuerpo había recibido una extremadamente fuerte cruciatus, y eso podría tener secuelas.

James hizo lo propio con Lily y la acunó en su pecho, para que ella se relajase y se tranquilizase. El cuerpo de Sherezade, al igual que el de Bogh, desaparecieron con un destello de luz, y, con un movimiento de varita, Sirius y James levantaron a Emily y a Remus, que todavía yacían inconscientes dispuestos a llegar al castillo. Salieron al aire libre y James comenzó a correr hacia el castillo seguido de Sirius, que corría como una centella.

Pero las chicas no eran capaces de correr. Nathaly tenía el cuerpo extremadamente mal por la maldición, y Lily se sentía sucia, mezquina, toda una asesina.

-¡Chicos!-gritó Nathaly débilmente, antes de caer al suelo.

Sirius se paró en seco al escuchar el débil grito de su novia, y cuando se giró y la vio tirada en el suelo, con Lily a su lado tratando de levantarla, sin lograrlo, se angustió. Se agachó al lado de la chica y le tomó el pulso, que latía débilmente en su muñeca.

La levantó en brazos y la acunó con delicadeza.

-Princesa… ¿estás bien?-preguntó en voz baja. Ella abrió los ojos con dificultad.

-Me… duele la espalda.

Sirius le dio un besito en la frente y se echó a caminar rápidamente hacia el castillo.

James se volvió hacia Lily, que estaba muy pálida y lloraba.

-Lily… ¿Qué pasa?

-James… soy… una asesina… voy a ir a la cárcel… todo el mundo me rechazará…

El chico la abrazó.

-Hiciste lo correcto… y yo nunca te voy a rechazar…

Lily sollozó con fuerza.

-Te quiero, preciosa-dijo levantándola y acunándola en su brazos.

Ella se abrazó a él y dejó que la llevase al castillo.

* * *

_Bueno. Y hasta aquí lo que se daba por esta actualización. Cualquier duda, reclamación o sugerencia será atendida vía review xD. Próxima actualización dentro de dos semanas, supongo._

_Besitos y gracias por leerme._

* * *

_**.:Thaly:.**_


	29. Confesiones de madrugada

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes que podáis identificar como material de Rowling, obviamente, son suyos. Todo lo demás, mío. No hago esto con ánimo de lucro. Solo busco divertirme._

_Muchas gracias a todas por los reviews, nenas. Los he contestado en uno a mi misma. _

_Este capítulo va a ser un poco paradito, pero bueno, aun faltan las cosas importantes de fic xD. Espero que os guste._

_APB Productions presenta…_

* * *

Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh

Confesiones de madrugada

* * *

El vestíbulo estaba vacío, oscuro, frío. Fue allí donde Nathaly hizo que Sirius la dejase en el suelo y la siguiese hasta la enfermería, seguida de sus amigos. Madame Pomfrey los recibió alarmada y los dejó pasar cuando vio a Remus y Emily inconscientes, a Nathaly cojeando y a Lily llorando pero ilesa.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-preguntó depositando los cuerpos de Emily y Remus en dos camas.

-Necesitamos hablar con Dumbledore-dijo James con Lily muy nerviosa, pegada a él.

-¿Por qué?-inquirió nerviosa.

-Porque acabamos de enfrentarnos a Voldemort-dijo Sirius de golpe.

La enfermera palideció de golpe y los miró con ojos desorbitados.

-Dumbledore no tardará en venir-aseguró apuntando con su varita hacia la puerta, por la cual al instante salió una veloz figura plateada.

Acto seguido se puso a examinar a Remus y a Emily.

-Esta chica ha recibido un impacto de un hechizo aturdidor, ¿no es así?-dijo.

Nathaly, que se había acercado a ella asintió.

-Sin embargo el chico parece que se ha golpeado la cabeza contra alguna superficie contundente.

-¿Se pondrán bien?-preguntó Nathaly con la voz tomada, como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

La enfermera asintió con gravedad.

-A ella será fácil despertarla; sólo fue un hechizo, a pesar de que puede estar cansada durante un tiempo; sin embargo, al chico se lo veo más crudo, pues al haberse golpeado puede que le quede algún tipo de secuela.

Nathaly empezó a llorar, entre el dolor que tenía de espalda, el dolor de saber que su mejor amigo podía quedarse discapacitado de por vida, y por su culpa, le hacía desear morirse. Si ella no hubiese hablado demasiado Voldemort no habría lanzado un hechizo. Si Lily no hubiese evitado el hechizo, este no habría dado a Emily, y Remus no habría perdido el control de aquella manera.

Se sintió egoísta.

Notó como Sirius la abrazaba y hundió la cabeza en su pecho. El moreno le acariciaba la espalda con dulzura y ella echó todas las lágrimas con rapidez asombrosa, para después incorporarse y respirar profundamente y secarse los ojos, justo en el momento en el que Dumbledore entraba en la enfermería y madame Pomfrey se acercaba a ella para examinarla.

-¿Qué te ha ocurrido?-preguntó con brusquedad el ver un enorme moratón que tenía en la parte baja de la espalda.

-Me alcanzó una cruciatus… pero ya estoy bien.

La enfermera negó con la cabeza y se alejó hacia su despacho.

-Después te miraré, pero no quiero que camines demasiado, ¿entendido?- abrió la puerta-Señor director, no deje que se esfuerce demasiado.

Dumbledore sonrió cortésmente mientras que la mujer cerraba la puerta. El anciano se volvió hacia ellos, que se sentaron en una cama, en frente al gran mago que estaba en la de en frente. Sirius tenía a Nathaly en el regazo, rodeada de la cintura como si temiese que se fuese a romper.

James tenía a Lily abrazada, que todavía lloraba, ajena a todo.

-Bien, muchachos, díganme que ocurrió.-pidió con amabilidad.

Lily se irguió y, tras secarse las lágrimas apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de James, que la abrazó con cariño de la cintura.

-Pues… -empezó James- nosotros… teníamos… un duelo, con unos compañeros de otra casa, y vimos… al profesor de Defensa salir del castillo con una chica de Slytherin, Sherezade Boghing. Y… pues… nosotros… los seguimos, pues… nos picaba la curiosidad… y les fuimos detrás… hasta el final de Hogsmeade, donde apareció Voldemort y… el profesor abrió una grieta en la montaña, por la que entramos para escondernos.

-¿Tenían ustedes algún motivo para hacerlo?-preguntó con gravedad.

Nathaly se aclaró la garganta.

-Este verano, tras el asesinato de Cristel Bogher, nos enteramos de la existencia de la secta del Cristal de Bogh, y tras investigar… nos enteramos de que Sherezade era la encargada de custodiar el cristal, y… el profesor Stevenson era…Bogh.-dijo la rubia de un tirón.-Y… Voldemort quería el cristal, por eso mató a Cristel, a Sheril y a Sheila…. Porque el cristal otorga la inmortalidad a quien lo posee.

Dumbledore asintió, pendiente de sus palabras.

-La única forma de destruir el cristal el rompiéndolo, y acarrea la muerte a la guardiana y al propio Bogh.

-Pro…profesor… -Lily se incorporó y miró al anciano con temor- yo… yo rompí el cristal… ella me lo pidió… y… la maté.

Estalló nuevamente en llanto.

-Señorita Evans… Lily… intente calmarse…

James abrazó a la pelirroja con ternura y la acunó contra su pecho. Ella ocultó el rostro en el torso del merodeador y dejó que le acariciase la espalda. Cuando estuvo más tranquila, Dumbledore se inclinó hacia ella y la tomó de las manos. Muy al contrario de lo que se pudiese pensar, en lugar de ponerse nerviosa o asustarse, Lily se relajó.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó el anciano con amabilidad.

-Sherezade me dio el cristal… y me pidió que lo destruyese… para poder salvarla… y lo hice… y la maté…

Dumbledore cerró los ojos.

-Lily… matar no está mal… si lo haces para salvar a alguien… mira… ella te lo pidió, y tu lo hiciste; porque es mejor morir que ser esclavo de alguien… ella lo eligió… y tu cumpliste su último deseo.

Ella asintió.

-Ahora quiero que subáis a descansar y que no os metáis en líos.-dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.

Ellos asintieron sumisos y salieron hacia la Sala Común. Lily caminaba de la mano de James, muchísimo más tranquila. Dumbledore le había dicho que no había sido malo… pues se lo había pedido Sherezade, pero sabía que en cuanto cerrase los ojos, la pesadilla de aquella noche volvería a ella.

Su novio la miraba en silencio. Estaba muy pálida, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo de consuelo. No soportaba verla con aquel aspecto tan frágil, así que, soltándola de la mano, la cogió de la cintura y la acercó mucho más a él. Lily suspiró levemente y se dejó guiar por James.

Sirius llevaba a Nathaly de la cintura, delante de él, acariciándole dulcemente la piel de las caderas. Cuando llegaron al retrato, Sirius le dio la contraseña a la señora gorda y se sentaron pesadamente en unas butacas. James con Lily abrazada y pegada a su costado, y Sirius con Nathaly sentada sobre él, firmemente abrazada y recostada sobre su pecho. El silencio que se había instalado entre ellos desde que habían salido de la enfermería seguía allí.

No necesitaban hablar para entenderse. Para darse cuenta de que la guerra, para ellos, había comenzado.

* * *

_Bueno… esto es todo por ahora. Cualquier queja, duda, reclamación, exigencia o lo que sea xD será atendida vía review. Actualizaré dentro de dos o tres semanas, aproximadamente._

_Gracias por leerme. ¡Besitos a todos!_

* * *

**.:Thaly:.**


	30. En medio de la noche me di cuenta de

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes que reconozcáis no me pertenecen. El resto si. No hago esto con ánimo de lucro. Ni de nada de eso._

_Los reviews están contestados en uno a mí misma._

_Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que la Universidad me tiene atrapada de una forma bastante violenta, por llamarle de alguna forma y el poco tiempo libre que tengo no me acuerdo de actualizar. Espero que me perdonéis._

_APB Productions presenta…

* * *

  
_

Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh

En medio de la noche me di cuenta de que te amo

* * *

Abrió los ojos y se encontró en una cama que no era la suya. Ni siquiera el techo, a penas visible en la semioscuridad, le sonaba. Los recuerdos llegaron a ella borrosos, pero aumentaban en intensidad conforme llegaban a su cabeza.

La cueva… Voldemort.

Lo último que recordaba era querer proteger a Remus a toda costa. Giró la cabeza y lo vio acostado, unos pasos más allá, en otra camilla. Dormido, con la cabeza vendada, y el rostro relajado. Durante una fracción de segundo, creyó que estaba muerto, pero oía su suave respiración y se quedó embelesada mirándolo.

Ella siempre había sido asustadiza, y no sabía de donde había sacado el valor para interponerse entre su novio y la maldición. En realidad si lo sabía. De su interior, de su corazón, donde dormía el intenso amor que sentía por el chico que yacía en la camilla contigua.

No pudo reprimir un sollozo.

Ella se había interpuesto… el no debía estar así… era… injusto… Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus preciosos ojos dorados. No quería que Remus estuviese herido… ella ya bastaba…

Le gustaría abrazarlo, pero no podía… tal vez lo lastimase, o lo despertase, y él necesitaba descansar. Lo miró durante un largo rato durante el cual rememoró todos y cada uno de los momentos que pasó a su lado.

No podía negar que lo quería. Que lo amaba. Que era lo más importante para ella. Sin meditarlo mucho más, e ignorando el lacerante dolor que la recorrió cuando se puso en pie, se acercó a la cama del joven licántropo y se arrodilló, tomándole una mano entre las suyas.

Allí estaba mucho mejor. Simplemente necesitaba sentir un milímetro de su piel para poder descansar mejor. Así que, apoyando la cabeza al lado de la mano de Remus, con los rizos totalmente revueltos, se quedó dormida.

* * *

Caminaba por un paraje, cubierto de espesa niebla, que le impedía ver nada. Estaba mareado, pero no podía dejar de caminar hacia ninguna parte. De pronto, notó como algo cálido le rozaba la mano izquierda, y al mirar, vio a lo lejos una luz. Caminó hacia aquella luz… dorada… preciosa y de pronto…

Abrió los ojos. Se quedó mirando al techo.

No estaba en su habitación. Estaba en la enfermería, como cada vez que se transformaba, pero, sin embargo, no recordaba que hubiese sido luna llena. Sólo recordaba una montaña…

La cueva.

De pronto lo recordó todo, y recordó como Emily se había interpuesto entre una maldición y él. Notaba…

Miró a su mano y se dio cuenta de que lo que le hacía cosquillas era el pelo de su novia, que tenía la cabeza apoyada al lado de su mano, y con una mano, le sujetaba dulcemente el dedo pulgar.

Era tan dulce, tan hermosa… Le acarició suavemente una mejilla, y ella se despertó. Lo miró a los ojos, y entonces el universo pareció sacudirse, el horizonte difuminarse, y ellos desaparecer.

Pero no, simplemente se miraban a los ojos, con amor, amor infinito.

-Emily… gracias-las palabras parecían doler inmensamente al salir de su garganta.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ponerte ante la maldición.

Ella esbozó una triste sonrisa.

-No ha servido de nada-dijo con tristeza.

El chico le tendió una mano para que se levantase, que ella aceptó. Y se sentó en la cama.

-Si no te quisiese… si que hubiese valido la pena… pero al ver a Voldemort torturándote… despertó el lobo… y cuando te aturdió… lo ataqué… y me aturdió… pero de todas formas… gracias-le susurró.

Emily sonrió, y Remus la atrajo lentamente hacia él. Se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios quedaron a escasos milímetros.

-¿Sabes que si me faltas me muero?-le dijo el chico a Emily.

-¿Sabes que yo también?-le dijo ella.

-¿Sabes que te quiero?

-¿Sabes que yo más?

El chico besó a su novia con suavidad, y Emily se dejó llevar y acabó acostada sobre el pecho de su novio, que enterró los dedos en los rizos chocolateados de la muchacha. Así estaban bien, se necesitaban cerca, y más no podrían estarlo.

-Duerme, princesa-le susurró Remus.

-¿No te hago daño?-preguntó ella dulcemente.

-Tú nunca me lo harías-dijo el chico abrazándola.

Y lentamente, abrazados, se quedaron dormidos, envueltos en el cálido abrazo de su amor.

* * *

-Deberíamos subir a acostarnos-dijo Sirius en voz baja.

Llevaban casi una hora sentados en la Sala Común, y no habían dicho ni una sola palabra. James acariciaba lentamente el brazo de Lily, que tenía la mirada desorbitada y perdida, y Sirius daba dulces besos al cuello y a los hombros de su novia, que acabó por caer dormida sobre él. Fue entonces cuando Sirius habló. James asintió, y mientras su amigo tomaba a su novia en brazos, miró a Lily.

-Mi niña, tenemos que subir-susurró.

La pelirroja tardó unos segundos en enfocar el rostro de James, pero después le dirigió una sonrisa y le levantó aferrada a su mano. Subieron a la habitación de los chicos y Sirius acostó a Nathaly en su cama con delicadeza y suavidad. Lily se sentó en la cama de James y el moreno se apresuró a sentarse a su lado. Le dio las buenas noches a Sirius con la cabeza y cerró las cortinas del dosel.

Sirius desvistió a Nathaly, con ternura infinita. Tenía la espalda magullada, y al tocarla, la chica gimió en sueños. El moreno le puso una camiseta suya, para que estuviese más cómoda, sus buenas intenciones eran palpables. Pues sólo quería que ella estuviese bien, pero ver aquellas esculturales piernas desnudas entre sus manos hicieron que su deseo despertase. No podía hacer nada por remediarlo; pero… y eso que solo estaba dormida… Se acostó a su lado, procurando no despertarla o hacerle daño. Suavemente, le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, y tras enterrar el rostro en su cabello, se quedó dormido.

Lily se sentó en la cama de James, con el chico a su lado, intentando no mirarlo. El moreno se sacó la túnica y la camisa con rapidez, pues hacía bastante frío. Y se metió bajo las mantas. Miró a Lily, todavía no se había movido.

-Mi niña… ven… vamos a dormir…

Lily negó con la cabeza.

-No quiero dormir… James… necesito… acostarme contigo-dijo en voz muy, muy, muy baja.

James se volvió a sentar y la tomó de la barbilla, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. En ellos vio miedo, mucho miedo.

-Lily, no me mientas… así sólo lograrás pasarlo mal-dijo él dulcemente-Sé que no quieres… me lo dicen tus ojos.

Ella los cerró.

-Pero, entiéndelo… lo necesito-dijo en un ahogado susurro-es la única manera de no volver a pasar por lo mismo-dijo comenzando a llorar-He tenido que matar… por ser virgen… James…

El chico la abrazó suavemente.

-Lily, mi niña… no estés mal… te lo suplico, por favor.

Ella redobló los sollozos.

-Pero… James… he matado a dos personas… por ser una puta niña… por no habérmelo montado contigo.

-Lilian Evans… no vuelvas a decir eso en tu vida.-dijo él muy serio.-Nada de lo que pasó fue culpa tuya, así que no digas estupideces.

Ella asintió suavemente y lo abrazó con fuerza, como si quisiese fusionarse con él. James, lentamente, se fue inclinando hacia la cama y acostó a Lily a su lado, abrazándola, y dejando que se recostase en su pecho. Ella lo miró a los ojos, aquellos ojos llenos de miedo.

-Lily… mi niña… duérmete-le susurró James.

-No puedo… Tengo miedo… nunca tuve tanto miedo como cuando Bogh me… me quiso…-rompió en llanto nuevamente.

-Lily… no va a pasar nada, mi niña… yo estaré aquí para cuidarte… mira… te prometo que mientras yo viva… nadie te hará daño.

Ella asintió, y dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado. James la abrazó, y lentamente, se fueron quedando dormidos…

… pero en medio de la noche, se escuchó el grito de terror más estremecedor que nadie se pueda imaginar. Lily y James se sentaron en la cama, y el chico se apresuró en abrir las cortinas del dosel. Sirius abrazaba a Nathaly, que tenía los ojos muy abiertos, en expresión de terror, y lloraba… lloraba como jamás la habían visto llorar. Lily, olvidándose de su propio miedo, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

-¿Qué pasó?, nena-dijo acariciándole la espalda.

-No…no puedo… es… horrible…-redobló la fuerza de sus sollozos, aferrándose desesperada a la camiseta de Lily.

La pelirroja le acarició con suavidad el cabello y le obligó a levantar el rostro.

-¿Me lo cuentas?-preguntó dulcemente.

Nathaly asintió, separándose de ella levemente y dejando que Sirius le rodease la cintura con un brazo, de manera protectora. Ella recostó la cabeza en su hombro.

-Estábamos en un cementerio… estaba muy oscuro… y… de repente aparecieron muchos vampiros… y Emily y Remus desaparecieron con un destello blanco… después os querían devorar a ti y a James, y…-sollozó con fuerza-después… mataron a Sirius… con un Avada Kedavra… y lo empezaron a devorar…-empezó a llorar.

El moreno acunó a su novia entre sus fuertes brazos y la recostó en la cama.

-Princesa… no pienses esas cosas… por favor…

-Nathy, peque… nosotros vamos a dormir-le dijo James con su más tranquilizadora sonrisa.

Ella asintió, todavía con la mirada perdida.

-Siento haberos despertado-dijo en voz baja.

James negó con la cabeza, y Lily, tras darle un beso en la frente, se fue a la cama con su novio. Sirius corrió las cortinas de su cama y se volvió hacia su novia. Ya no lloraba, pero tenía una expresión de miedo que sólo le había visto en una ocasión.

-Mi niña… angelito, ¿estás bien?-preguntó dulcemente.

Ella lo miró a los ojos. Sabía que él nunca le fallaría. Negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque si te llega a pasar algo… como esta noche… que casi te matan por mi culpa… me moriría… no… no sé… vivir sin ti-le susurró.

Sirius esbozó su sonrisa más encantadora.

-Tranquila, preciosa, porque aquí hay Sirius Black para rato-le dijo.

-Ten mucho cuidado… por favor… nunca… por favor… nunca te acerques a un vampiro… no soportaría que te arrancasen a ti también de mi lado.

-Mira… te prometo que no dejaré que me devore otra que no seas tú-dijo con una traviesa sonrisa.

Nathaly alzó una ceja.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Puedes comprobarlo cuando quieras.

-¿Ahora?

Sirius negó, y Nathaly empezó a besarle el cuello, haciendo que se excitase sin contemplaciones. A Sirius lo recorrió un agradable cosquilleo, y se colocó encima de ella, que empezó a darle suaves besitos en el torso desnudo, aquella era la mejor forma de que se olvidase de sus miedos. Dejar, por unos momentos, de pensar, casi de existir, era lo que le sucedía cada vez que Sirius le hacía llegar al cielo.

El moreno se dejó llevar, y empezó a mordisquearle el cuello, como sólo el sabía hacerlo, haciendo nacer otro chupón en el cuello de la chica, que ya no se sabía si era morado o blanco como el marfil. Ella emitió un gemido ahogado; pero de pronto, a Sirius le llegó el convencimiento de que aquello no estaba bien; de que no aquella noche.

Se quitó de encima de ella y la abrazó con suavidad.

-Sirius…

-No… Nathy… esta noche no… lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió. Se aguantaba las ganas, sólo porque ella estaba asustada. Se lo había dicho, aquella forma de besarla, como si quisiese hacerla desaparecer, absorbente, protectora. Pero habían sido los besos de Nathaly los que le habían dicho que no debía hacerlo. Porque lo besaba asustada, casi desesperada. La abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Duerme… no dejaré que te pase nada-le susurró.

"No dejaré que te pase nada".

Se quedó dormida.

Lo primero que hicieron al despertarse fue correr a la enfermería, donde Madame Pomfrey les prohibió el paso.

-Por favor-dijo Nathaly con voz suplicante-Sólo cinco minutos… porfaaa- puso su cara de niña angelical, de estas que no rompen un plato, y la enfermera asintió.

-Solo cinco minutos-dijo con voz cansina.

Ellos sonrientes entraron.

Sirius tomó a su novia de la cintura y le susurró al oído.

-¿Por qué siempre consigues lo que quieres?

-Porque todos me lo dais.

La enfermería estaba completamente oscura, y ellos caminaron a tientas hasta llegar a la cama de Remus, donde vieron un bulto, más grande que Remus. Sirius tosió ruidosamente, y Emily despertó sobresaltada, encima de su novio.

-Buenos días pareja-dijo el moreno.

Pero Nathaly no dejó hablar a nadie, pues rápida como el rayo, se abalanzó sobre Remus y Emily, y los abrazó con cariño.

-Mis niños… os quiero… mucho… mucho…

Emily acarició la melena de Nathaly, con aire maternal, y Remus le ayudó a incorporarse. Los demás los saludaron, pero no los aplastaron, magullaron y besaron tan eufóricamente como Nathaly. Al cabo de un rato, cuando ya los habían puesto al tanto de lo ocurrido en la cueva, llegó Madame Pomfrey y se puso a revisarlos, ellos hicieron ademán de salir.

-No, podéis quedaros-dijo mientras examinaba la nuca de Remus-ya les voy a dar el alta-se volvió hacia su paciente-Si notas molestas, o que te meras, vienes, ¿vale?

El chico asintió, y, tras alistarse, salió de la enfermería con su novia y con sus amigos.

* * *

_Y eso es todo por ahora. A partir de este momento el fic cambiará de tono. No será tan oscuro, sino que será un poco más como al principio, sin muertes y eso. Aunque como quedan 8 capítulos a partir de ahora espero que nos de para unos cuantos meses todavía. _

_Si alguien está preocupada porque termine el fic, os digo que tiene una tercera parte, y si queréis podréis estar conmigo y con ella durante el tiempo que esté publicándola._

_Eso es todo._

_¡Saludos!

* * *

  
_

**.:Thaly:.**


	31. La venganza siempre es dulce

**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes (salvo Emily y Nathy) no me pertenecen. Son de JKRowling y otros millonarios socios suyos. No hago nada de esto con ánimo de lucro. Sólo busco divertirme sin alcohol u otros opiáceos._

_Siento tardar tantísimo en actualizar últimamente. Pero, por si alguien no lo sabía, estoy en el primer año de la Universidad y todavía me estoy adaptando a un nuevo ritmo, de modo que apenas tengo tiempo de escribir. Por otra parte, ahora, apenas estoy en casa, sino que vivo en un piso cerca de donde estudio, y allí no tengo internet. Y para un día y medio que paso en casa a la semana, quiero descansar, sobre todo de lo que tenga que ver con leer o escribir, porque ya leo y escribo en la carrera. De todas formas, intentaré que esto no se repita con tanta frecuencia, ¿os parece? No sé. Yo os propongo una actualización cada 3 semanas (dentro de mis posibilidades). Pero cuento con que vosotros me digáis qué os parece. Eso si. El fic no lo voy a dejar de lado. Por dos motivos: 1) Porque odio cuando otros autores lo hacen y yo sigo el fic; y 2) Porque me gusta lo que hago, aunque sea malo, y no lo voy a dejar. Eso es todo. Porque tardar me sabe mal por la gente que lee el fic, pero abandonarlo me sabría peor._

_Ahora, muchísimas gracias por los reviews. Están, como siempre, contestados en uno a mí misma._

_En este capítulo, el fic cambia de registro, de tono, o algo. Ya no es tan "oscuro" como en capis anteriores. Ahora va a ir a mejor, en lo que a los personajes se refiere, van a empezar a estar más estables, supongo._

_APB Productions presenta…

* * *

  
_

Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh

La venganza siempre es dulce

* * *

Pasó el tiempo, y todos volvieron a ser los de antes, todos excepto Sirius, pues hacía tiempo que rumiaba una venganza contra los Slytherin, por no acudir al duelo.

-Está me la pagan-dijo un miércoles durante el desayuno.

-Pero ¿por qué?-preguntó Nathaly tapándole un chupón con una buena base de maquillaje.

Se había vuelto una experta en el arte de los chupones, y desde entonces Sirius parecía un ahorcado.

-Porque nadie me planta en un duelo-dijo mirando a James, con el que intercambió una mirada de complicidad.

Se apoyarían mutuamente hasta el final.

-¿En que consiste?-preguntó Nathaly curiosa.

Sirius la miró con una sonrisa.

-También me las pagarán por intentar hacerte daño…-sonrió- Necesito la ayuda de todos.

-Vale, sí pero… ¿en que consiste?

-¿Sabías que la curiosidad mató a la gatita?-le dijo acariciándole la nariz.

Nathaly ronroneó y después se echó a reír.

-A mí el único que me matas eres tú… y no de dolor precisamente-le dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

-¿De qué?-preguntó Sirius acercando peligrosamente sus labios al oído de la chica.

Nathaly se levantó y se sentó sobre su novio.

-Ven conmigo y te lo demuestro-le susurró al oído.

Sirius notó el cálido aliento de la chica en su oído y un agradable cosquilleo le recorrió la espina dorsal, provocándole un calorcillo que se le fue a alojar al mismo lugar que toda su sangre en aquellos momentos.

-Nathy… tenemos clase…

-¿Y que?... Tenemos casi media hora-dijo en voz muy baja.

-Sabes que con eso no nos da ni para empezar-le susurró.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

Sin decir más, salió del Gran Comedor, con Sirius.

Lily miró a Emily.

-Está niña cada día va a peor-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero… si así se lo pasa bien… déjala que se divierta…

Lily asintió.

-Princesa, ¿vienes a dar un paseo?-le preguntó Remus a Emily en voz muy baja.

Ella se giró hacia él.

Esbozó una tierna sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

Salió del gran comedor de la mano de Remus, y Lily se volvió hacia James.

-James… te quiero-susurró Lily en el oído de su novio.

-Y yo a ti-dijo él tomándola de la mano.-Vamos a dar una vuelta-dijo casi arrastrándola por el Gran Comedor.

Salieron al vestíbulo y se encontraron con que no había nadie en los alrededores.

James sentó a Lily en el pasamano de las escaleras de mármol y la miró a los ojos.

-Te quiero-susurró en su oído.

Lily entera se estremeció, y abrazó a James.

Estaba tan bien allí, entre sus brazos.

Tenía la seguridad, de que cuando James la abrazase así, nada malo podría pasarle, cuando la envolviese completamente entre sus brazos, estaría a salvo. Y así estuvieron, abrazados, dándose de vez en cuando tiernos besos, James entregándole a Lily toda la dulzura y el cariño que necesitaba.

Lo quería, por el cielo que lo quería. No entendía como había tardado tanto en darse cuenta de que el mejor lugar del mundo estaba entre los brazos y el pecho de James, allí donde pudiese escuchar aquel corazón latir con fuerza. No entendía cómo pudo haber ignorado que lo quería con todas sus fuerzas, con todo su corazón.

James respiró el dulce aroma que desprendía el cabello de Lily. Tantos gritos, peleas, discusiones, insultos, para, por fin, poder tenerla así, poder quererla, poder abrazarla como necesitaba.

Ella y sólo ella era su universo. Por ella y sólo por ella estaba dispuesto a morir, sin dudarlo ni un segundo. Aquel amor que tenía, lo mucho que la quería, jamás cambiaría, ni vivo ni muerto.

Se miraron a los ojos.

-Te quiero-salió de sus labios al mismo tiempo.

Se volvieron a abrazar hasta que la campana que anunciaba el inicio de las clases puso fin a su abrazo.

oOo

Emily y Remus caminaban en silencio por un pasillo del sexto piso. Allí era donde se refugiaban, en los silencios, que los unían. En silencio se entendían, y con sólo una mirada, escribían un libro. Remus arrinconó a Emily contra la pared.

-Te quiero-le susurró.

Ella asintió.

-Yo a ti también-le dijo con una sonrisa, ladeando la cabeza, permitiéndole un acceso más cómodo a sus labios.

Remus apoyó las manos en la pared, a cada lado de Emily, y se acercó a ella peligrosamente, besándola con aquella mezcla de dulzura y pasión que los volvía locos a ambos. Y así estuvieron, en aquel pasillo, besándose, estremeciéndose, y casi dejándose llevar; y a punto estuvieron; de no ser porque la responsabilidad de Emily pudo más que el fuerte instinto de Remus. El chico la miró.

-Emy… esta noche… es…

La castaña puso un dedo sobre los labios de su novio.

-Lo sé, mi amor-le susurró.-Iré contigo-dijo luego.

Remus parecía a punto de protestar, pero ella le lanzó una mirada dorada, cargada de determinación, y él se calló. El inicio de las clases resonó en el pasillo al cabo de una fracción de segundo, y ellos, cogidos de la mano, bajaron a Historia de la Magia.

oOo

Sirius caminaba con Nathaly de la mano, hasta que llegaron a su ya conocido rincón tras el tapiz. Ni tiempo tuvieron a respirar, pues en cuanto se sumieron en la oscuridad, Sirius se lanzó hacia los labios de la rubia. Fue un beso húmedo, furioso, como si quisiese devorarla en aquel mismo instante. Nathaly se agarró a su cuello con un brazo, mientras con el otro tanteaba los botones de su camisa y los desabrochaba uno a uno lentamente.

Sirius le agarró un muslo y se lo levantó, de modo que ella le rodeó la cintura con una pierna. El chico aprovechó la postura en la que estaban y empezó a acariciarla por la cara interna del muslo, mientras que ella, que ya se había deshecho de su camisa, le acariciaba los pectorales con las uñas. Aquel roce de sus uñas lo estaba volviendo loco. Le producían un cosquilleo candente, que se alojaba en su estómago.

Le agarró la otra pierna y se la subió lentamente, mientras que ella se aferraba a él con fuerza.

No pesaba casi nada; pero Sirius la apoyó contra la pared, para poder estar más cómodos. Y ella, cuando tuvo la certeza y la seguridad de que no se caería, empezó a acariciar los fuertes brazos de Sirius, mientras que él, desesperado, le arrancaba la camisa. Ninguno de los dos aguantaba mucho más, así que Nathaly, soltándose de Sirius y poniéndose en pie, lo estampó contra la pared de en frente, sin dejar de besarlo y lo empujó contra él suelo.

Sirius quedó sentado en el suelo, con la espada contra la pared, y Nathaly, sin camisa, se sentó encima de él y lo besó con dulzura. Notaba como estaba él; como la había puesto a ella… una excitación, un endurecimiento que la estaba humedeciendo, como nunca… aquel beso… aquel lugar… donde nadie podía encontrarlos… Sirius empezó a besarle la suave piel de la garganta y ella soltó un gemido ahogado.

Los dedos de Sirius vagabundearon por su espalda y ella se estremeció entera, pero él le desabrochó el sujetador con habilidad y se lo quitó.

Después le quitó la ropa interior, sin sacarle la falda y ella, con dedos temblorosos, le desabrochó el pantalón y se lo quitó, ligeramente, lo suficiente como para que no le molestase a su… "veinticuatro centímetros". Se miraron a los ojos.

-¿Quieres?-preguntó él con la voz ronca.

Ella alzó una ceja.

-Ahora no serías capaz de detenerte-le dijo con una perversa sonrisita.

-Por ti si-dijo en su oído.

Ella, sin decir nada más, se dejó caer suavemente sobre él, al tiempo que la "veinticuatro centímetros" se introducía en ella. Se miraron a los ojos otra vez. Sirius veía brillar los ojos de Nathaly.

Tenía los labios hinchados, las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos entrecerrados. Se movía… Oh Merlín… Si seguía así… no podría evitarlo, gritaría… gritaría tanto que lo oirían en todos los rincones del castillo…pero… donde había aprendido Nathaly a moverse así.

Se movía de una forma lenta, casi una tortura… Lento… lento… pero… entre embestida y embestida… sentía como si una placentera agonía lo invadiese, una agonía que finalizaba en un espasmo de placer… Nathaly se contraía… y el lo notaba… y eso era lo que más placer le producía. Nathaly se mordía los labios, y lo miraba, entre sus hermosas pestañas doradas… con una mezcla de entre el miedo y el éxtasis. Jadeaba, como nunca la había visto.

Las manos de Sirius, que tenía la cabeza apoyada en la pared, ladeada y miraba Nathaly extasiado, se metieron bajo la falda de la chica, y empezaron a acariciarla lentamente, al compás de los movimientos de sus caderas. Un gemido inevitable se escapó de la garganta de la chica, que se acercó a Sirius y clavó sus senos en su torso, sin dejar de moverse, lentamente, torturándolo. Empezó a gemir… suavemente, en su oído, y aquello… si cabe, excitó más a Sirius, que aumentó el ritmo de sus caricias, haciendo que ella fuese más rápido con sus caderas.

Y de pronto lo notó. Se contrajo mucho, con demasiada fuerza, al mismo tiempo que de su garganta se escapaba un grito, un grito que hizo que Sirius perdiese el autocontrol, que de su garganta se escapase un gruñido ahogado… que provocó que Nathaly gritase un poco más. Y de pronto, mientras eran recorridos por miles de descargas eléctricas, mientras sentían como una explosión, como si ardiesen, Nathaly se dejó caer encima de Sirius. El moreno la abrazó suavemente y le acarició la piel de la espalda.

-Nathy… mi niña… ¿Estás bien?-preguntó dulcemente.

Ella se incorporó y lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Por supuesto-dijo.

Se puso en pie y le tendió una mano al moreno, que la siguió, poniéndose bien la ropa. Justo, cuando acababan de adecentarse la ropa, tocó la campana, y ellos salieron del hueco tras el tapiz y corrieron, casi volaron hacia el aula de historia de la magia. Una vez allí, tras saludar a sus compañeros con una sonrisa, se sentaron en la parte de atrás de la clase, dispuestos a prestar atención, en la clase que, sin duda alguna, tenía para ellos dos, un significado muy especial.

oOo

-Buenos días, alumnos-empezó el profesor fantasma con su voz monótona y chirriante-Hoy hablaremos de las criaturas del equilibrio, pregunta segura en sus EXTASIS.

Los miró a todos con sus ojos perlados y continuó.

-Bien… empezaremos por las ninfas… Para que nazca una de estas criaturas… con aspecto completamente humano, se debe dar una conjunción planetaria en mitad del invierno; pues si una ninfa naciese en verano supondría el fin del mundo, por el calor de su cuerpo. Una niña normal es concebida, y el día de su nacimiento se convierte en ninfa. Siempre son mujeres, de gran atractivo, y con dotes para la música.

Se detuvo y se giró hacia el pizarrón, donde apareció una imagen de una hermosísima mujer, con el cabello dorado que le cubría el cuerpo desnudo.

- Una ninfa tiene la apariencia de una mujer siempre joven y de gran belleza. Es muy inteligente, y de mente rápida e ingeniosa. Cualquier animal que esté cerca de una ninfa se acercará para ser acariciado por ella, sin importarle tener cerca incluso a su peor enemigo-se detuvo, y el pizarrón volvió a cambiar, representando una muchacha con el cabello azabache, vestida con una ligera tela de seda que transparentaba su cuerpo inmaculado. Estaba rodeada de todo tipo de animales, unicornios, pequeñas hadas…-Antiguamente, las niñas ninfas las apartaban de la sociedad y las llevaban a pequeños paraísos donde podían vivir en comunión con la naturaleza. En la actualidad, sin embargo, viven mezcladas con nosotros; pues es la única manera de que viva; pues… para mantener el equilibrio del mundo… las ninfas… mediante su orgasmo, consiguen el equilibrio, durante unos momentos, y sus santuarios eran profanados, y, si las tocaba un hombre al que no estaban destinadas, las consecuencias eran terribles. La ninfa se moría, y el hombre que ve a la ninfa desnuda se queda ciego, excepto si es su predestinado. Y si el hombre, a pesar de quedar ciego seguía con sus pretensiones de hacerle daño, se moría, con el tacto de su piel.

Se giró y enfocó el rostro de la ninfa en el encerado. Era un rostro joven, hermoso, atemporal.

-Una ninfa puede vivir durante varias generaciones, por lo que suelen conocer bien su entorno y donde se encuentran la mayoría de lugares secretos y entradas ocultas; pero a pesar de ello, no son inmortales; pues pueden morir de dolor, de pena o de una herida de guerra. Estos encantadores seres no son agresivos, al contrario, intentarán huir siempre que noten el peligro cerca. Tienen la capacidad de escapar creando una puerta dimensional. A pesar de que no son seres violentos, son pocos los que se atreven a enfrentarse a una ninfa; porque su poder mágico es inmensamente grande.

La clase al completo se quedó en silencio. El profesor fantasma estaba ligeramente pasmado. Nunca había logrado retener la atención de sus alumnos como en ese momento. Todos estaban en silencio y el profesor, con una blanca sonrisa, continuó.

-Los Shakcat, criaturas de la guerra, son descendientes de un híbrido formado hace miles de años por un nigromante, que introdujo el alma y el espíritu de un felino en el cuerpo de un humano. Todos los descendientes de esta raza poseen cualidades felinas, como agilidad, rapidez y astucia, al igual que una fuerza desorbitada. Poseen muy buenas cualidades con las armas, ya que son capaces de doblegar cualquier tipo de lucha, según su voluntad.

oOo

Llegaron al Gran Comedor y se sentaron.

-Merlín… me muero de hambre-dijo Nathaly sirviéndose una buena porción de empanada de carne.

Emily la miró con una sonrisa.

-Si quemaste el desayuno nada más tomarlo es normal que ahora tengas hambre-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero si… yo no…

-Ya sé, tú no hiciste nada, pero llevas toda la mañana con la camisa mal abrochada… y Sirius con un tremendo mordisco en el cuello-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

Nathaly abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se apresuró a mirarle el cuello a Sirius. Y era verdad, tenía allí una profunda marca de sus dientes. El moreno se echó a reír.

-No hay nada de malo…-dijo después.

-Lo sé-dijo la rubia, -pero ¿viste? En media hora nos bastó.

Sirius sonrió y la abrazó de la cintura.

-Bien… esta noche… tenemos que estar preparados para la venganza… no os diré en que consiste; sólo que tenéis que traer vuestras varitas.

-Esto… Sirius… hoy… es… luna llena-dijo Remus en voz baja.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que la venganza podrá esperar… pero la obligación es lo primero-dijo.

Emily sonrió.

-Remus, cielo, ya te dije que iría yo…

Sirius negó.

-Es nuestro deber como merodeadores.

-Lo sé… pero yo también lo soy… y quiero ir… por favor…

Sirius miró a James. Ambos miraron a Remus. El chico se encogió de hombros.

-Si quiere venir lo hará… independientemente de lo que vosotros digáis.

Emily sonrió y puso un puchero. Sirius se encogió de hombros.

-Por mi está bien…-dijo finalmente.

James asintió.

-Perfecto… pues ahora… la venganza…-dijo Sirius en voz baja.- Nathy… tú… súbete a la mesa de Slytherin, y sácalos a todos a bailar… a todos los que puedas…

La chica asintió.

-Lily… James… ¿conocéis el hechizo diffindo?-preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

Lily resopló.

-¡Pues claro!, es de cuarto-dijo la pelirroja exasperada.

-Pues… pequeña Lily… ya sabes lo que tendrás que hacer esta noche.-le dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja alzó una ceja.

-No me llames pequeña Lily, Black-le espetó con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, Cornamenta, la pequeña Lily recuperó su precioso carácter.

-Venga, Sirius, cállate, o te acordarás de mí-le dijo Nathaly al ver que Lily estaba a punto de protestar.

-Si, mi niña-dijo Sirius dándole un beso en los labios.

Lily se echó a reír.

-Es increíble… Sirius Black dominado por una chica-dijo entre carcajadas.

-Va… Lily… cállate…-dijo Nathaly con una sonrisa.

-Si, pequeña Lily-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

La pelirroja le sacó la lengua y siguió comiendo.

oOo

-Uff… no me apetece nada escribir la redacción…-dijo Sirius mirando a Nathaly, que estaba enfrascada en la suya, con una pícara sonrisa.

La rubia levantó la cabeza de su trabajo.

-Sirius, cariño… cuanto antes termines antes podrás salir a jugar-le dijo con una risita.

Estaban en la Sala Común, haciendo los deberes para aquella semana; pues les quedaban dos días de clase, y una enorme cantidad de redacciones y trabajos para entregar.

-No quiero salir a jugar… quiero subir a jugar… contigo-le dijo al oído, con la voz enronquecida.

-Por Merlín, mi niño… ¿no te bastó con lo de esta mañana?-preguntó dejando su pluma y su redacción y volviéndose hacia él.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, haciendo un puchero, como un niño pequeño, y cruzándose de brazos.

-Y… ¿mi pequeñito quiere jugar?-preguntó acariciándole una mejilla.

Sirius asintió, descruzando los brazos, y sin previo aviso, la tomó de la cintura y tiró de ella hasta que quedó en su regazo. A Nathaly se le cortó la respiración. Tener a Sirius tan cerca era superior a sus fuerzas, y aquello contra lo que estaba desesperadamente tratando de luchar, la venció poco a poco, el deseo de besarlo. Y lo hizo, lo besó de aquella manera tan suya, desesperada, como si temiese que fuese a desaparecer de delante de ella.

-Vale, Nathy, peque, podrías calmarte-le dijo James.

Ella alzó una ceja.

-Claro, Jimmy-dijo con una sonrisa.-Sirius, mi amor… después… por la noche jugaremos… pero… ahora déjame acabar los deberes, porfi…

El moreno asintió, y liberó su cintura, para que pudiese salir de su regazo.

-Bueno, nosotros nos vamos-dijo Emily en voz muy baja.-Portaos bien y sed responsables-añadió con una sonrisa.

-Tú también… y sobre todo… evita que te muerda-dijo James.

Sirius asintió.

La castaña sonrió.

-Cuando me hago daño transformada, al volver a mi aspecto humano… se me cierran las heridas…-dijo.

Remus le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

-Buenas noches… y… sacadle una foto a vuestra venganza-dijo guiñándoles un ojo.

Los dos salieron de la Sala Común dispuestos a pasar una luna llena… una noche… inolvidable.

oOo

E inolvidable fue… pues aquella noche… la recordarían toda su vida. Nada más llegar a la casa de los Gritos, Emily le dio las pociones a Remus, que con dolor, mucho dolor, se transformó ante sus ojos. Fueron unos segundos agónicos, durante los cuales, Remus sintió aquella conocida sensación de romperse su piel, de que le hervía la sangre… y al oler la suave fragancia de Emily… deseó despedazarle la piel. Deseaba matarla…

Se giró hacia ella, y lo que pudo ver fue un precioso tigre blanco… un animal con el que competir, con el que demostrar quien mandaba esa noche. El tigre se tranquilizó. En los últimos tiempos había aprendido a controlar su transformación, cosa que no había logrado en toda su vida… pero al principio se avergonzaba, y pensaba que era algo malo… y ahora… que era una necesidad… lo había logrado. El lobo avanzó hacia ella, y la olfateó, era el reconocimiento de siempre, y ella, traviesa, le puso la zarpa en la cabeza.

Emily no podía creer que dentro de aquel montón de pelo y furia, de aquel lobo estuviese Remus… pero… a aquella bestia le quedaba un trazo de la ternura del chico, pues le asestó un juguetón lametón en el morro y salió corriendo delante de ella. Pero el tigre… adoraba correr… y corrió… ambos, en letal carrera, para demostrar quien era el animal de la noche. La carrera fue larga… atravesaron el bosque prohibido, una y otra vez… cruzaron zarzas, caminos ocultos, abrieron nuevas sendas a toda velocidad.

La luna, hermosa, plateada, estaba a punto de alcanzar el final de su recorrido, y Emily lo notó en su interior. El lobo también, y de repente se sintió muy cansado, y muy furioso… necesitaba matar… desgarrar… y su tiempo se acababa… El único ser vivo que tenía cerca…el tigre.

El blanco felino intuyó el peligro, y con una agilidad propia de los majestuosos tigres siberianos, se volvió hacia el licántropo, a plantar batalla. Pero algo ajeno a su instinto le decía que no debía hacerle daño… porque sabía que era Remus.

Pero al parecer, el lobo no sabía que Emily estaba bajo aquella piel blanca, tras aquellos ojos azules. Y sin dudarlo, saltó a por ella. Pero el tigre, con su extraordinaria agilidad, se sacó de su camino, y se giró para atacar. Se abalanzó sobre él y lo aprisionó contra él suelo, deseando con toda su alma que se pusiese la luna. Pero el hombre-lobo no era fácil de dominar, y con una brusca sacudida, se sacó al tigre de encima.

El felino rugió, y el lobo aulló. De pronto, el cánido cayó al suelo inerte.

Y con un extraño crujido, y un grito de dolor, se convirtió en Remus, que la miró. Era una tigresa preciosa, y lentamente, se acercó a ella y la acarició. Emily, poco a poco se fue destransformando, y se puso en pie.

Remus, nada más verla, la abrazó con fuerza.

-Emily… lo siento mucho… si te he hecho daño…

Pero la castaña no le dejó terminar. Y sin decir más, lo tomó de las mejillas y lo besó. El alivio los recorrió a ambos. No más luchas a muerte, no más arañazos, rugidos y aullidos. Durante un mes. Tenían tregua.

Remus la abrazó con fuerza de la cintura y la besó con ternura. Se separaron levemente y se dieron cuenta de que se encontraban en medio del bosque. Emily abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa. Estaba en el lugar donde quería pasar el resto de su vida.

Una pequeña laguna, de aguas plateadas y cristalinas, pequeños arbustos de flores blancas se agrupaban en las orillas, y ellos estaban en un claro, al lado de un grueso sauce, que los cubría con sus ramas.

Se respiraba un aroma cítrico, muy dulce. Se miraron entre ellos, durante unos segundos. Remus tenía un pantalón de deporte, y el torso desnudo, plagado de cicatrices, de millones de pequeñas gotas de sudor. El cabello revuelto, le caía ante el rostro y le hacía parecer más atractivo de lo que ya era.

Pero el se quedó embobado mirando a Emily. Tenía la falda rota, con una raja desde el muslo hasta la cadera, a punto de soltarse y caer. La blusa abierta, dejando ver su pecho, cubierto de pequeñas perlas de sudor. El cabello alborotado, los rizos deshechos, volando sin orden a su espalda.

Aquello que conocía el uno del otro, el deseo entre respiraciones entrecortadas, hizo acto de presencia y los empujó, sin remedio, el uno hacia el otro. Y con brusquedad, Remus la tomó de la cintura, mientras que ella le pasó los brazos por los hombros y se pegó mucho a él. Remus la levantó levemente del suelo y sus labios se rozaron.

Entonces, como si un rayo la hubiese alcanzado, Emily notó un torrente desatarse en su interior, mientras que Remus notaba como su sangre se escapaba de el, como se acumulaba en deseo hacia ella. Emily le pasó las piernas por la cintura y se abrazó a él, mientras que el chico caminaba lentamente hacia el sauce, sin romper el beso. Al llegar al árbol, apoyó la espalda y se dejó caer, con Emily encima de su regazo. La chica le apoyó las manos en los hombros y lo miró a los ojos.

En ellos había anhelo… anhelo incontenible, al igual que en los suyos. La mano de Remus subió por su espalda, mientras que sus labios dulces y tiernos se abrían paso por su escote, haciéndola jadear entrecortadamente. La otra mano de Remus se deslizó por su muslo, en una caricia electrizante, que le hizo arquearse contra él, conforme su mano avanzaba hacia su ropa interior.

Era una combinación letal. Y ella estaba elevando su cuerpo a los límites insospechados de la excitación. Ella se aferró con fuerza a su espalda, acariciándole los músculos, de los hombros, tensos, fuertes… salvajes. La mano del chico llegó a su sexo, apartando la molesta ropa interior, y empezó a acariciarla con suavidad, de aquella manera que a ella le encantaba, y mucho. Empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, mientras aquellos dedos que la estaban volviendo loca, la acariciaban traviesos, haciéndola jadear, uno de ellos se deslizó hacia su interior, mientras que los dientes del chico empezaban a mordisquear el sujetador.

Con la mano que tenía bajo su blusa, acariciándola, desabrochó la molesta prenda y, con los dientes la arrancó para tirarla lejos, y con su mejor instinto de lobo, empezó a lamer sus pechos, haciendo que en el interior de Emily se liberase un nuevo torrente de placer, provocándole un gemido, que nació en el fondo de su garganta, al mismo tiempo que un segundo dedo de Remus se introducía en ella. La castaña ahogó un grito y clavó las uñas en la espalda blanca del chico.

No… no podía respirar… aquello era demasiado para ella, y notaba, en contacto con su sexo, el endurecimiento de Remus, que a cada gemido o jadeo suyo, perdía el control. Los labios del chico subieron a su cuello, lentamente, en una cálida tortura que le hizo perder aun más el control. Con un dedo la acariciaba por fuera, con dos por dentro, sus labios humedecían la piel de su cuello, y con la otra la mantenía bien pegada a él, para que no se pudiese escapar… Iba a matarla…

Y Emily ya estaba medio muerta… Iba a matarla de placer… iba a hacerla gritar… como nunca. Cuando un tercer dedo de Remus se coló hacia su interior, no lo pudo evitar…

-AAAAAHHHH… JOOODER… REMUS…

El chico la miró extasiado. Jamás en su vida había gritado así… y aquello lo estaba poniendo malo muy malo… y verla así… totalmente… perdida… El chico siguió acariciándola, y ella lo sintió, y el también, que se humedecía demasiado, mucho más de lo que estaba… Estaba a punto… muy a punto… justo cuando su interior empezaba a contraerse, a punto de explotar… Remus sacó sus dedos de su interior y la miró a los ojos. Ella alzó una ceja, muy lentamente. Ella había gritado, pero…

Se puso de rodillas al lado del chico y, sin más miramientos, le desabrochó el pantalón, y se lo sacó, mirándolo a los ojos, con una fiereza tan impropia en ella que a Remus se le secó la garganta. Arrojó la prenda lejos, y se acercó a él, tendiendo una mano hacia su bóxer rojo. Remus se quedó embobado, cuando ella se lo quitó también. Agarró su miembro con un atisbo de inseguridad y empezó a acariciarlo lentamente, muy suavemente. Miró a Remus, que había cerrado los ojos y respiraba entrecortadamente.

Emily esbozó una sonrisilla perversa y aumentó el ritmo y la fuerza, y Remus aumentó la velocidad de su respiración. Aquello era demasiado. Merlín… Emily jamás le había hecho aquello, y sobraba decir que lo estaba volviendo loco. Aquello era poco… a cada demencial movimiento de su mano sentía que se moriría, y no era quien de respirar… Emily estaba encantada. Le encantaba que él se quedase sin aire… aquella era su pequeña venganza por casi ahogarla. Por ahogarla de placer. Y el chico no resistió aquella tortura…

-EMY… NOOO…

Emily esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cuando notó como algo calido le resbalaba por la mano. Remus le tomó la mano entre las suyas y tiró de ella, que quedó sentada sobre él, sus sexos rozándose. La castaña tenía los ojos entrecerrados, y Remus la sujetaba de los muslos, acariciándoselos, haciéndola suspirar. Se miraron a los ojos durante un segundo.

Remus la levantó de las caderas y ella se fue dejando caer lentamente sobre su cuerpo duro y fuerte, notándolo, deslizándose cadentemente por su interior. Cuando lo notó por completo dentro de ella, emitió un gemido que hizo que el bosque entero vibrase a su alrededor. Y se movía, oh merlín… Remus no era capaz de soportar aquello. Era placer… ambos eran placer.

Emily tampoco podía. Aquello era demasiado para ella. Cada sacudida de sus caderas le enviaba un rayo de placer a cada célula de su cuerpo, y por ello, cada vez iba más rápido, haciendo que el placer de ambos aumentase.

-Remus… te… ahhh… te… quiero-dijo luchando por respirar.

El chico se limitó a tragar en seco y asintió con la cabeza. La abrazó contra él, y empezó a mordisquearle el cuello, haciendo que ella gritase de placer. Y como si aquel grito fuese el detonante, Remus la apretó con fuerza, mientras sentía que el aire, la vida… todo se escapaba de él. Emily se contraía con fuerza y él soltó un gruñido ahogado, que hizo que Emily gritase más… y fue un no parar.

-Ah… Remus… ah… ah… no… no…

Sintió llegar aquello. Un torrente bajó por su interior… y aquel orgasmo fue, sin dudas, el más intenso que había sentido en su vida. Miles de pulsaciones en su vientre, su sexo ardiendo al compás del de Remus. Y cayó, apoyada sobre él, cansada y extasiada, ambos desnudos, uno. Remus acarició suavemente su espalda y le dio un suave beso en la frente. Ella permanecía con los ojos cerrados, respirando entrecortadamente.

-Emy… ¿estás… bien?-al chico le costaba respirar.

Ella alzó el rostro. Asintió lentamente con la cabeza y después la volvió a recostar en el hombro del chico. El chico la abrazó, y lentamente se fueron relajando, hasta que se durmieron, con la persona ideal, en su lugar ideal.

oOo

-¿Bajamos a cenar?-preguntó Nathaly plegando su redacción.

Sirius asintió y se puso de pié, tomándola de las manos. La chica se puso en pié mientras que el moreno la abrazaba de la cintura. Lily se puso en pié y James la imitó.

-Bien…-dijo Sirius-cada uno sabe lo que debe hacer…

Todos asintieron.

-Nathy, ten cuidado con los hechizos, porque no quiero que te quedes desnuda en medio del Gran Comedor-dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?, Sirius. Así subirían todos más rápido.-dijo James.

El chico de ojos azules lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Pues tal vez me lo piense dijo la rubia con desparpajo, y salió de primera de la Sala Común.

Sirius le fue detrás, y Lily se volvió hacia James.

-Mi niño… -sin decir más, lo besó.

James le correspondió entusiasmado, y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

-Te quiero, mi niña-le susurró.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa.

-Lo sé…

Volvió a besarlo, pegando su pecho contra el tórax del muchacho. Una mano de James subió por su espalda, y la otra bajó a su trasero, atrayéndola más hacia él. Lily notó como se había puesto James, y no pudo evitarlo… una lluvia de excitación corrió por su vientre, una sensación tan temida como anhelada. Las manos de la chica volaron a los pectorales de James, que temió que lo apartase; pero ella los acarició con suavidad, para, en una caricia que erizó el vello de James, colocarlas en su nuca. Siguieron aquel beso, que aumentaba la temperatura de sus cuerpos, que como dos imanes, se atraían sin remedio.

La mano que James tenía en el trasero de Lily descendió juguetona, bajando por su muslo, acariciándolo con suavidad. Y gracias a una suave presión, Lily subió la pierna, acompañada de la mano de James a la cintura del chico. La otra mano del muchacho bajó, en una lenta caricia, y agarrando su pierna con delicadeza, la levantó, sosteniéndola contra él, tarea fácil, pues Lily no pesaba casi nada en sus brazos. Todavía en medio de aquel beso, caminó a ciegas hasta donde su instinto le decía que estaba la mesa, y sentó a Lily allí, para abandonar sus labios y bajar, besando su hermoso cuello, logrando que la chica gimiese entrecortadamente.

Las manos del moreno abandonaron las caderas de la chica, y se situaron en su muslo. Ella, a todo lo que atinó fue a abrazarse a él. Su vientre hervía, pero un portazo la hizo volver a la realidad. Unos alumnos de primero acababan de entrar a la Sala Común.

-Esto…James… vamos a cenar-que nos están esperando-dijo Lily carraspeando.

-Si… vamos, Lils.-se volvió hacia los niños.-Sed buenos.

Y salieron de la Sala Común. James, nada más alejarse del retrato, se dejó caer contra una pared. Lily se acercó a él y hundió la cabeza en su hombro. Todavía respiraban de manera entrecortada. James acarició la pelirroja cabeza de su novia.

-Lily… siento mucho…haber…

Ella le puso un dedo sobre sus labios.

-James… me temo que…

-Lily, de verdad… si te he hecho daño… lo siento… en serio…

-James… no…

-¿Me perdonas?

-¿ME DEJAS HABLAR?-preguntó la chica exasperada.

El moreno asintió y la miró con dulzura. Lily esbozó una tierna sonrisa.

-Me temo que… estoy preparada para… ya sabes…

Aquello para James fue como la lotería.

-Pero…¿ahora?

Ella negó.

-Cuando… surja…

James la tomó de la barbilla y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Esto… mi niña… tenemos una venganza que realizar.

Lily abrió los ojos con sorpresa y lo tomó de la mano para salir corriendo.

oOo

El Gran Comedor estaba abarrotado, pero los profesores todavía no habían llegado. Sirius estaba sentado ante la mesa de Gryffindor, con Nathaly en su regazo. James y Lily se acercaron a ellos y los cuatro se miraron.

-¿Estáis preparados?-preguntó Sirius sacando su varita.

Ellos asintieron.

-Nathy, si se pasan un pelo…

-Si se pasan un pelo nada, Sirius. Tienen que subirse a la mesa… y eso harán.-dijo ella resuelta-De eso me encargo yo… y como me llamo Nathaly que suben todos…

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa, y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Nosotros… mejor sentémonos… y… que sea lo que Merlín quiera…-les dijo a Lily y James.

Y se sentaron, fingiendo comer, pero Sirius no se perdía detalle del hipnótico caminar de Nathaly, para la que, nada más llegar a la mesa de los Slytherin, empezó a sonar una sensual música.

**La noche es tuya  
Voy por ti... (De hoy no puede pasar!)  
Toma calentura  
Voy a ti...  
La noche es tuya  
Voy por ti... ('W' con Yandel!)  
Toma calentura ("Pa'l Mundo"!)  
Voy a ti... (Luny Tunes!)**

La chica se subió a la mesa de una zancada, y todos los Slytherin pudieron admirar sus piernas… Esculturales, largas… interminables. Con un giro de su mano, se arrancó la túnica, y la lanzó por encima de la cabeza de los confusos , en la mesa de Gryffindor, tragó en seco. Estaba… preciosa. Llevaba una minúscula falda vaquera y un top negro, precioso. Su melena brillaba como el oro líquido, y… se movía, por Merlín…Se movía como los ángeles.

**Para hacértelo lento, lento  
Tu me pides que te de lento, lento  
Quiero hacértelo lento, lento  
Tu me pides que te de lento, lento**

La rubia se llevó las manos a las caderas, la música la envolvía…

Empezó a descender… moviendo las caderas… haciendo que todos los chicos siguiesen su trayectoria con la vista. Cuando llegó al suelo, se arrodilló delante de Lucius Malfoy, con las piernas abiertas, y las manos delante de la abertura de su falda, agachando el rostro hasta llegar a la altura del rubio, y sonreírle con actitud felina. El rubio le devolvió la sonrisa con suficiencia, y se acercó a su rostro, para besarla. Sirius se puso tenso, muy tenso, y entrecerró los ojos de manera peligrosa. Pero Nathaly se puso en pie, moviéndose al ritmo de la música y le tendió una mano a Lucius, que subió a la mesa y se puso a bailar, agarrando a sus caderas, al ritmo lento y sensual de aquella música demencial.

**(Hablando claro...)  
No hay nadie que se mueva como ella  
Te atropella, ella deja la marca y la huella  
La centella sabe que es bella  
Trae otra botella que ella sigue en la de ella  
Pa' besarla, pa' mimarla, acariciarla, saciarla  
En una noche de locura tocarla, acorralarla**

La rubia se soltó de él lentamente y se acercó a Bellatrix con una sonrisa, y, tendiéndole la mano, le envió una mirada de desafío. Después de que la morena estuvo encima de la mesa, Nathaly se volvió hacia Narcisa, que se apresuró a seguir el ejemplo de su hermana. Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini, Parkinson, Nott, Avery, Dolohov… todos los Slytherin que habían atacado a Nathaly y a Lily a principios de curso estaban sobre la mesa.

**Para hacértelo lento, lento  
Tu me pides que te de lento, lento  
Quiero hacértelo lento, lento  
Tu me pides que te de lento, lento**

La rubia siguió bailando, y Sirius, que ya tenía a sus objetivos situados, la miraba embobado. Lily, con los brazos de James rodeando su cintura, se volvió hacia él sonriendo.

-A esa niña le encanta que la miren-dijo James observando como todo el Gran Comedor estaba pendiente de los movimientos de las caderas de Nathaly.

-Normal… con ese cuerpo…

Sirius la miraba embobado. Era tan hermosa… se movía tan bien… y todos seguían su ritmo… cada uno a su manera… pero lo hacían. Algunos con elegancia, otros con torpeza e incluso como gorilas… pero ella se movía como sólo los ángeles saben hacerlo.

**(****Al ritmo, mami, conmigo!)  
Y dale suavecito lento  
Olvidando el sufrimiento  
Es el momento  
De que bailes con lentitud  
A mi me gusta tu actitud  
Mujer don't be cruel  
'ta llena de salud  
Avanza y prende la mecha  
El que siempre cosecha  
Tu marido ni sospecha  
Dale repecha, aprovecha  
**

Ella se agarró a Malfoy y puso una pierna entre las del chico, descendiendo, contoneándose contra su pierna, haciendo que Crabbe hiciese lo propio con Narcisa. La mano de Lucius voló a la espalda de Nathaly, y empezó a descender, a bajar con ella. La mano de Sirius voló a su varita. Y James, sin soltar a Lily, sacó la suya. La pelirroja, con un extraño giro de muñeca, la hizo girar entre sus dedos. Se miraron los tres con una sonrisa.

**Para hacértelo lento, lento  
Tu me pides que te de lento, lento  
Quiero hacértelo lento, lento  
Tu me pides que te de lento, lento**

Los hechizos seccionadores volaron hacia la mesa sobre la que bailaban los Slytherin, y dieron en el blanco. Lentamente, sus ropas, fueron cayendo, y ellos no se dieron cuenta de que Nathaly se había esfumado de entre ellos. La rubia se acercó a sus amigos y a su novio con una preciosa sonrisa.

Ellos seguían apuntando a los Slytherin, que lentamente se fueron quedando como sus madres los trajeron al mundo.

**La noche es tuya  
Voy por ti... (De hoy no puede pasar!)  
Toma calentura  
Voy a ti...  
La noche es tuya  
Voy por ti... ('W' con Yandel!)  
Toma calentura ("Pa'l Mundo"!)  
Voy a ti... (Luny Tunes!)  
**

La música se detuvo, y ellos bajaron las varitas. Nathaly se sentó en el regazo de Sirius, que la recibió con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla. Todo el mundo se quedó atónito cuando la ropa se fue cayendo, sumidos en un silencio sepulcral. De pronto, alguien se empezó a reír, y todos, como una bomba, estallaron en carcajadas. Los Slytherin se miraron entre ellos y se empezaron a reír también, pero de pronto miraron hacia abajo y empezaron a chillas y alborotarse como gallinas. Todo el mundo aumentó las risas, y cuando alguien sacó una varita y de pronto, en sus traseros empezaron a aparecer letras, insultos.

Nathaly se volvió hacia Lily con una sonrisa.

-No sé a quien pretendía violar Malfoy con ese cacahuete-dijo con una pícara sonrisa.

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada, y enseguida se pusieron a hacer comentarios jocosos e insidiosos sobre los… chicos de Slytherin.

-Imagina que fuesen así por la calle… sería… un desastre-dijo la pelirroja riendo.

-Mmmm… puede ser… pero el Dolohov tiene un culazo que…-añadió Nathaly con tono soñador.

James y Sirius se miraron. Aquellas dos eran… terribles.

-Lils… vale que Nathaly sea una… salida… pero… tú…-Nathaly miró a Sirius con una ceja alzada.

Lily se echó a reír.

-Perdona, bonito, pero a ti te gusta que sea una… salida.-le dijo.

Sirius se inclinó sobre su cuello y empezó a susurrarle.

-Sabes de sobra que no eres una salida…-le susurró.-Que simplemente eres perfecta.

-Guárdate la palabrería barata-le dijo con una sonrisa –ya sabes que conmigo no funciona.

El moreno le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Te quiero-le susurró mientras la comida aparecía ante ellos.

-Les he hecho una modificación de memoria a los Slytherin, para que no puedan tomar represalias-dijo Lily.-Recordarán la venganza, pero no recordarán que Nathaly estaba allí.

Sirius sonrió admirado.

-Lily… eso es…

-Asombroso-dijo James-A ninguno se nos habría ocurrido.

-Nop-negó Nathaly con una sonrisa.-Pero es que Lils es la mejor.

Empezaron a cenar, y poco a poco los profesores fueron llegando. Cuando ya habían acabado, Dumbledore se puso en pie.

-Como sabéis, se aproximan los exámenes, y, con motivo de ello, hemos adelantado la final de Quidditch, Slytherin contra Gryffindor, para el sábado que viene.

James y Sirius se miraron.

-Entrenaremos todos los días… durante toda la tarde, voy a hablar con Hooch-dijo James poniéndose en pie.

Sirius asintió. Se avecinaba una semanita complicada.

* * *

_Soy plenamente consciente de que en esta página están prohibidos los songfics, pero este fic lo escribí con 15 años, y todavía no lo sabía. Por otra parte, en aquella época me gustaba el reggaeton. La canción se titula __**Para hacértelo lento**__, de __**Wisin y Yandel**__._

_Espero que os haya gustado. Es bastante largo y hay de todo. Sexo, más sexo, Slytherins desnudos, reggaeton… vamos, una maravilla._

_Nah. A ver. Me pongo un poco seria. ¿Qué os parece la actualización cada tres semanas? Espero que bien. Quedan… 7 capítulso de esta parte y tengo 15 de la siguiente, espero poder mantener el ritmo, de todas formas. Prometo intentarlo, pero no garantizo nada, al fin y al cabo la Universidad consume gran parte de mi tiempo. Como sea…_

_Muchas gracias por seguir ahí.

* * *

  
_

**.:Thaly:.**


	32. Sentimientos encontrados Quidditch

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen (salvo Nathaly y Emily), pero la trama y demás ideas paranoicas si, así que, que nadie me demande, copie o plagie, porque eso podría lograr destapar la caja de los truenos (y, que quede entre nosotros, eso es peligroso)._

_Los reviews, como siempre, están contestados en uno a mí misma._

_Este capi es un poco… raro. Pero hay Quidditch. Y sorpresas un poco ruaras xD, de todas formas, espero que os guste._

_APB Productions presenta…_

* * *

Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh

Sentimientos desbordados…Quidditch

* * *

Los sentimientos y las hormonas estaban en el aire como aquella tensión que se palpaba en el ambiente. Las dos casas rivales se atacaban constantemente en los pasillos, y ya habían enviado a dos alumnos de segundo a la enfermería, uno de Slytherin y otro de Gryffindor, ambos inconscientes. Y aquello no era más que una muestra de lo que se vivía en el colegio. Insultos, gritos, agresiones… los pasillos parecían una guerra campal.

Pero había dos personas a las que el Quidditch estaba poniendo de muy mal humor. Lily y Nathaly estaban sentadas en la ventana de su habitación, aburridas, sin más compañía que ellas mismas. Emily y Remus habían acudido a redactar informes, que como prefectos debían hacer, por as continuas peleas. Sirius y James estaban, para variar, entrenando. Aquel viernes, estaban especialmente aburridas, pues llevaban una semana sin prácticamente ver a sus chicos. Cuando llegaban de los entrenamientos, a las ocho y media, estaban tan cansados que se metían en cama, y por las mañanas, entre la presión de los exámenes, a penas si tenían tiempo para hablar.

-Ya estoy harta…-rezongó la rubia.-Te parece normal que no hayamos hablado ni una sola noche esta semana.

-Ya… es que os va más el rollo… comunicaros sin palabras-dijo la pelirroja divertida.

-Eso menos… si es que…llega… cena y se acuesta… -murmuró con tristeza.-¿Y tu con James?

La pelirroja emitió un profundo suspiro.

-Pues… igual… más o menos… y lo peor de todo… es que… ay… Nathy…

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó la rubia preocupada.

-Que…-la pelirroja se sonrojó.-El día de la venganza… si no fuese por los de primero… nos habríamos acostado… en una mesa de la Sala común…

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Y que tiene eso de malo?

-Ay…Nathy… que… sería nuestra primera vez…

La chica asintió comprensiva.

-No sé como habéis tardado tanto… de verdad… si os queréis…

Lily suspiró.

-Porque… no estaba segura de lo nuestro… pero… ahora ya si…

-Pero… ¿Por qué no estabas segura de él?

La mirada de Lily se tiñó de tristeza.

-Porque tenía miedo de que después de acostarnos me dejase.

-Mira… Lils, yo también pensaba eso de Sirius, pero un chico como James, al que le ves en los ojos que te adora… que saltaría de la Torre de Astronomía antes de hacerte daño… no puedes desconfiar de él.

-Lo sé-admitió la pelirroja. –Pero… ahora vienen las inseguridades…

-¿Qué inseguridades?-preguntó la rubia.

Lily dudó.

No sabía si contárselo… al fin y al cabo era algo entre James y ella… pero… tal vez… alguien con más experiencia…

-Que…tengo miedo… de que me duela-dijo en voz tan baja que Nathaly tuvo que inclinarse hacia ella para oírla.

La rubia esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

-Lily, nena, no te va a doler… es una pequeña molestia…porque no estás acostumbrada… de todas formas… estás tan… caliente-Lily abrió mucho los ojos-Si, Lily…demasiado… es… genial… ya lo verás…

La chica esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿A ti… te dolió?-preguntó con timidez.

La rubia se quedó pensativa, recordando aquella noche, en la que se había sentido tan llena de amor, de placer…

-Fue extraño, porque al principio… me dolió… pero… no quería que parase…

-Pero…¿te dolió mucho?-insistió Lily.

-Al principio sí… porque… quería hacer las cosas con prisa… y no… no… entraba-acabó susurrando la rubia.-Pero después… Sirius… dios… es tan… tierno cuando quiere…-suspiró- después no me dolió.-afirmó.

Lily esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

-Sólo espero… que James tenga paciencia…

-Mira…Lily…tal vez tu debas tenerla también… porque… como es la primera vez de ambos… ay… no sé… supongo que tendréis que… ayudaros mutuamente… aprender juntos…

-Tu tuviste suerte…sólo fue dejarte hacer…

Nathaly alzó una ceja.

-¿Tu crees? Después de todas las tías que se ha cepillado Sirius… he tenido que esforzarme mucho por estar a la altura…

-Y tanto que estuviste…-dijo conteniendo una carcajada-cinco veces en una noche… sois… demasiado.

-Parece mentira… pero… una vez que pruebas una vez quieres más y más…

-Y pensar que al principió no cabía…

Ambas estallaron en carcajadas.

* * *

El sol ya se había puesto, y los terrenos estaban sumidos en una neblina espectral, que los cubría de rocío. En los vestuarios del campo de Quidditch, dos chicos se acababan de duchar.

El resto del equipo se había ido, pero ellos necesitaban hablar…

-Sirius… necesito hablar contigo-dijo James pasándole una toalla a su amigo, que salía empapado de la ducha.

Las gotas resbalaban por su torso musculoso, su cabello mojado tapaba con elegancia sus ojos azules, y su cintura, ahora se hallaba envuelta en una gruesa toalla blanca.

-Tu dirás-pronunció mineras empezaba a secarse el torso.

-Pues… se trata de… Lily…

Sirius lo miró inquisitivamente.

-Desde que hemos empezado con el entrenamiento, casi no hablo con ella… casi ni nos vemos… y… joder… Canuto… soy un tío… y sabes que como tal… tengo necesidades…

-A mi me lo vas a decir-dijo Sirius abatido-Llevo una semana sin ni siquiera besar a Nathaly… creo que acabaré por volverme loco…

-Ya… Canuto, pero sabes que pase lo que pase ella es tuya, te quiere… pero sin embargo Lily…

-¿Qué ocurre con ella?-preguntó el chico de ojos azules preocupado.

-El día de la venganza… no sé que me pasó… pero… casi lo hacemos en la Sala Común… y después… lo hablamos…y decidimos esperar a que surgiese… pero si no estamos juntos… ¿Cómo va a surgir?-preguntó el moreno desesperado.

-Cornamenta…cálmate… mira… surgirá… tranquilo… porque… lo que tenga que pasar… pasará…

-Ya… pero… es que…tú lo ves muy fácil… porque has estado con muchas chicas…

-Cada una de las cuales no fue especial en absoluto…ni siquiera Jennifer… ella ya se las sabía todas…y yo estaba asustado…muy asustado… pero… la vez que más mal lo pasé…fue cuando lo hice con Nathaly.

James lo miró sin comprender.

-A ver… todas las tías con las que estuve… eran ya… carne de cañón… la única especial fue Nathaly… porque a parte de que lo hice por amor… era la única que me regaló su primera vez…

James asintió.

-Y por eso… tuve que esforzarme, para que no le doliese… para que recordase la primera vez… como la más especial.

-¿Y eso como se hace?-preguntó James confuso.

-Pues…-Sirius lo meditó unos segundos-En cada beso que le des…cada caricia que le hagas… hazle sentir… que note que la quieres… que la necesitas…

-Pero… soy un bestia…fijo que la lastimo…

-Ahí está mi secreto… en cada palabra que le digas… cada susurro, cada beso… ternura… James…mucha… y… suavidad…

El chico asintió.

-Merlín…Sirius… no lo recordaré todo…

El moreno sonrió mientras acababa de vestirse.

-No hará falta… Lily te hará actuar así.

James lo miró sin comprender.

-No sé a ti… pero cuando veo a Nathaly tan indefensa… no soy capaz de hacer otra cosa que no sea tratarla como a un cristal…

El chico asintió.

-No sería capaz de hacerle daño… ni aunque me lo propusiese…

Sirius esbozó aquella sonrisa ladeada que tan bien le quedaba.

-Va, Cornamenta, vamos a cenar…que me caigo de sueño…-dijo el muchacho reprimiendo un bostezo-Además… mañana es el partido… y tenemos que ganar.

-¿Me lo dices o me lo cuentas?-replicó James con una sonrisa mientras el helado aire de aquella noche primaveral los envolvía.

* * *

La tensión en el Gran Comedor se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Las miradas de aversión y odio cruzaban el lugar de un extremo a otro, y el equipo de Gryffindor estaba sentado junto… acabando de pulir las tácticas.

-Bien, chicas… vosotras ya sabéis-empezó James-Normalmente sabéis localizaros en el campo-les dijo a sus cazadoras.

Las tres muchachas asintieron al mismo tiempo. Hasta para eso estaban sincronizadas.

-Vosotros…-les dijo a Sirius y Garret-Ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer.

-James…

El chico se sacudió levemente.

Aquella voz… dulce, suave, adorada.

-No deberías atosigarlos tanto-murmuró Lily sentándose entre Sirius y él.

Su novio la miró con una sonrisa cargada de cariño y le apretó una mano entre las suyas.

-Menos mal que a ti te hace caso, Lils… porque… no nos da tregua-dijo Sirius con una sonrisa.

De pronto, el chico de ojos azules notó el embriagador olor a flores que se había instalado a su lado, y se giró hacia Nathaly, que lo miraba con aquella mezcla de timidez y descaro que lo volvía loco. Le rodeó la cintura con los brazos y acercó sus labios a su oído.

-Hola, preciosa… ¿Qué tal estás?

Ella sonrió, mientras un estremecimiento recorría su espina dorsal.

-Bien, mi niño, pero… ¿podríamos hablar esta noche?

El moreno asintió.

-Pero poco rato, que estoy… muerto…

Nathaly asintió, pero frunció el ceño. Maldito Quidditch. Si, bien, debían demostrar que eran mejores que los Slytherin, pero no era cuestión de que no pudiese estar con su novio, que con tanto entrenamiento, a penas podía estar con ella un par de segundos durante la cena. Pero decir que el deporte era una mierda, delante de más de un centenar de personas que estaban dispuestas a hechizar, a…matar por ganar la copa… era de suicidas. Pero la verdad era que la rubia estaba hasta las narices del Quidditch. No podía hablar con Sirius… ni besarlo… a penas verlo… y aquello la estaba consumiendo.

* * *

Acababan de llegar a la Sala Común, y se sentaron en un sofá, al lado de la ventana. El joven licántropo hundió los dedos en los rizos de su novia y le acarició el pelo con suavidad.

-Menos mal que mañana todo habrá acabado-dijo reprimiendo un suspiro.

Un suspiro que Emily no contuvo.

-No sé por qué se emocionan tanto por un maldito deporte-comentó.

-Que no te oigan Sirius y James… dicen que es una… muestra de quien manda en Hogwarts…si… eso dicen-añadió ante la mirada incrédula de su chica.

-Pero… es que… el Quidditch…sólo fomenta rivalidad entre las casas-arguyó la chica.

-A mi me lo vas a decir…-suspiró el joven cansado-Llevo siete años intentando que no le den tanta importancia… y… no vale de nada… la competencia, aunque sea deportiva… sólo fomenta rivalidad.

Emily se abrazó a él y se recostó en su pecho, cerrando los ojos. Ambos permanecieron en silencio, aquel silencio, que como muchos otros, de una manera inexorable, aquellos silencios los hacía más fuertes. La castaña escuchaba los latidos del corazón de Remus, y aquello le bastaba para sentirse viva.

-Cielo… tengo sueño-murmuró.

Remus la miró con ternura.

-¿Nos vamos a la cama?-preguntó el chico tímidamente.

Emily abrió mucho los ojos.

-Cariño… que tengo sueñecito…

El chico le acarició la mejilla tiernamente.

-Sólo a dormir, princesa-le susurró-No creas que tengo siempre tantas energías como cuando acabo de transformarme…

Emily se ruborizó. Cada vez que recordaba la noche en el bosque… se ruborizaba; pero sin decir nada más, tomó de la mano a su novio y subieron al dormitorio de los chicos. Emily se acostó en la cama de Remus y se abrazó al chico, que le rodeó la espalda con ternura.

-Te quiero, princesa-le susurró en voz muy baja.

-Lo sé. Cielo… por eso yo te quiero tanto a ti…

El joven licántropo le acarició la espalda con ternura, mientras el sueño los reclamaba, lentamente, a entrar en sus profundidades.

* * *

-Nathy…¿Qué quieres?-preguntó el moreno en voz baja.

Estaban en un pasillo apartado, y la chica alzó una ceja.

-A ver… dime que no hemos hecho esta semana.

El moreno se encogió de hombros.

-Sé que no hemos… estado juntos… pero… ya habrá tiempo de recuperar después de ganar la copa.

La chica bufó.

-Sirius… ¿Qué es más importante… la copa o yo?

-Nathaly… tenemos que ganar… el Quidditch…

-Me importa una mierda el Quidditch-le cortó ella.-si es más importante un deporte que lo nuestro… si es más importante ganar la copa que estar conmigo…

-Nathy… es necesario…

-¡Pues fóllate a tu escoba!

Sirius frunció el entrecejo.

-Al menos no me dará tantos problemas como tú.

Y sin decir nada más, salió de allí, dejando a Nathaly enfadada, triste, asustada y sobre todo, confusa.

* * *

La rubia se sentó en el suelo. Para Sirius era más importante el Quidditch que ella. No sabía porque le había gritado… porqué le había dicho todo aquello. A ella le daba igual… podía esperar un día más… pero… no… que se follase a su escoba… se lo merecía… y si su relación continuaba… sería un milagro.

* * *

Sirius caminaba gruñendo. ¡Mujeres! No entendían nada de Quidditch, no lo valoraban… no eran tan apasionadas del deporte… pero… Nathaly lo menospreciaba… no… no podía estar con alguien que odiase algo que era tan importante para él…

* * *

Entró en su dormitorio y se dejó caer sobre su cama, tragándose las lágrimas con acritud. No iba a llorar… no por un estúpido deporte… no…

Su orgullo se impuso, y se metió en cama, enfadada, cargada de rabia… no… no acudiría…

-Ojalá te partan la cabeza con un bate, pedazo de necio…-gruñó por lo bajo.

* * *

Sirius se metió en cama. No… Nathaly… era su pequeña princesa… pero el Quidditch… tenían que ganar… ya le pediría después perdón… si ella quería perdonarlo… pero no… aquello era mucho más importante que el Quidditch, pero no daría su brazo a torcer… ya no…

* * *

Lily caminaba de la mano de James, hasta que llegaron a la Sala Común. El moreno la arrinconó contra la pared y la miró a los ojos.

-Mi niña… te… quiero-susurró antes de besarla con dulzura.

Llevaban una semana sin siquiera tocarse, y aquello fue demasiado para ambos. Los roces de los labios de James contra los suyos le hacían perder la noción de las cosas, y de pronto, lo único que necesitaba era sentir las manos del chico sobre su piel, y James no se hizo esperar, mientras sus labios abandonaban los de la pelirroja, mientras descendía por su cuello, introdujo sus manos bajo la blusa de la chica, haciendo que ella se estremeciese, y que su columna vertebral se erizase.

-James… cariño… quiero… quiero… estar contigo-dijo mientras le pasaba los brazos por los hombros.

El moreno no se hizo esperar y la tomó en brazos, suavemente y la llevó hasta el sofá.

-Cariño… ¿y si viene alguien?

-No vendrá nadie… no…

James estaba nervioso, muy nervioso, por no hablar de Lily.

La chica temblaba ligeramente. Y él se tumbó completamente sobre ella.

-Lily… mi niña… si quieres… lo dejamos para otro día…

-James… por favor…

-No, mi vida, mírate… estás temblando.-dijo sentándose.

-Pero James… no… a ver… llevas mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo… si yo estoy nerviosa… da igual…

El moreno se inclinó nuevamente sobre ella.

-Mira… Lily… quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial… no quiero que estés nerviosa… quiero que estés bien… no te haré daño… te lo prometo.

-¿Y eso cuando será?

-Un día que tengamos tiempo… sin prisas, te juro que no lo olvidarás jamás-le susurró al oído.

Lily lo abrazó.

-Te prometo que tú tampoco lo olvidarás.

James le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Lo sé, princesa… lo sé.

Se incorporó levemente, y se levantó, la tomó de la mano, y ella se levantó a su vez.

Lily nada más ponerse en pie lo abrazó y le dio un dulce beso en la nariz.

-Te quiero, mi niño.

-Yo también, pequeña-dijo abrazándola con fuerza.

-James, cariño, deberías irte a dormir… mañana juegas…

El moreno esbozó una sonrisa.

-Ahora vas a decirme que te importa el Quidditch-dijo.

Lily esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

-En realidad no me importa, pero quiero que ganes…

-Te prometo que lo haré.

Ella le dio un dulce beso en los labios y se separó de él.

-Buenas noches, cariño-dijo subiendo las escaleras de su dormitorio.

-Buenas noches, mi amor-dijo James en un suave susurro mientras Lily desaparecía de su vista.

* * *

Aquella mañana parecía que se fuese a acabar el mundo. En la mesa de Gryffindor el ambiente parecía el que precede a una tormenta. Sirius estaba sentado a la derecha de James, y Nathaly a la izquierda, y no se habían mirado en toda la mañana. Lily estaba en el regazo de su novio, intentando que comiese algo, pero no había manera…

-James, cariño, come algo… mira, te preparo una tostada.

-No mi niña, déjalo estar… no quiero nada…

El chico abrazaba a Lily de la cintura y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

-Pero… James, cielo… algo tienes que tomar…

-De verdad, preciosa, no quiero nada.

La chica asintió, y posó sus manos en los fuertes antebrazos del moreno, que estaban aferrados a su delgada cintura.

-Nathaly, ¿podemos hablar?-dijo Sirius tras la espalda de James.

La rubia se volvió hacia él con una ceja alzada y su mejor mirada felina.

-Claro, dime.

-Pues...¿no me vas a desear buena suerte?-preguntó el moreno con su mejor sonrisa.

-Sabes que estoy enfadada contigo…

-Pero…¿por qué?

-Porque esta mierda de partido es más importante que lo nuestro-y sin decir nada más se largó del Gran Comedor.

Sirius estaba frustrado, muy frustrado. Cómo se atrevía a insinuar que el Quidditch era más importante que ella. No le quedaba más remedio, tendría que hablar con ella. Se levantó y salió del Gran Comedor.

Emily miró a Remus, ambos habían presenciado lo que les pasaba a sus amigos.

-¿Te parece normal?-le preguntó la castaña a su chico.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

-Muy normales no son… ya lo sabes-dijo con una sonrisa-Pero… ¿Qué te parece una apuesta?

Emily asintió con la cabeza.

-Bien, no es que no confíe en ellos, pero… te apuesto una noche a que ganan los nuestros -dijo Remus.

-Pues… yo te apuesto una noche a que gana Gryffindor, pero que habrá mínimo tres lesionados.

Remus asintió, y sellaron el pacto a su estilo, con un dulce beso en los labios.

* * *

La rubia estaba con las palmas de las manos apoyadas en una pared, y la cabeza enterrada entre los hombros. Sirius se acercó a ella y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos.

-Nathaly… escúchame.

Ella se debatió, y luchó contra él hasta que se soltó.

-No me toques… vete a jugar al Quidditch… ve a hacer lo que de verdad te importa… yo no cuento.

Y sin decir más, se empezó a alejar. Sirius, cansado, la aferró con fuerza de un brazo y la estampó contra la pared. Ella abrió mucho los ojos, por la sorpresa y cuando Sirius la besó, por la fuerza, creyó que se moría, descubriendo que aquello resultaba demasiado excitante, el sentirse forzada, obligada. Pero no. Estaba enfadada. Con un brusco empujón se lo quitó de encima. Pero Sirius volvió a aprisionarla y le apretó las muñecas contra la pared, por encima de la cabeza.

Acercó sus labios a los de la chica, y los rozó levemente.

-No quiero que vuelvas a decir jamás que hay algo más importante que lo nuestro.

Bajó rozando su cuello suavemente, hasta llegar a uno de los hombros que asomaban por su escote barco.

-Porque… no hago otra cosa en este mundo que no sea imaginarme contigo, en cualquier parte, solos, besándonos… queriéndonos.

Las manos de Sirius bajaron a las caderas de la chica, que le echó las manos al cuello y ladeó la cabeza, para permitirle mejor acceso a su cuello.

-Sirius… por favor… perdóname por estar tan tonta-le susurró.

El moreno simplemente la miró a los ojos, con aquellos iris azules que amenazaban con ahogarla.

-Perdóname tú a mí… por no estar contigo esta semana.

-Mi niño… es que te eché demasiado de menos…

-Y yo a ti, preciosa, pero entiende… que… si gano hoy… estaremos juntos durante muchísimo tiempo-le susurró.

Ella asintió.

-Sirius… te…

-Quiero-completó él antes de unir sus labios.

Nathaly suspiró en medio del beso.

Hacía más de una semana que no probaba aquellos labios, que no los disfrutaba, y aquel roce electrizante que se producía entre ellos aumentaba la temperatura de su cuerpo. Sirius por su parte, creyó volverse loco. Aquellos labios eran todo lo que el necesitaba para vivir.

Aquellos labios, tan dulces y tan picantes, tan suaves, tan carnosos, tan adorados… Una de sus manos bajó desde la cadera de la chica hasta su muslo en una caricia lenta y letal. Ella se apretó más contra él y acercó su boca a su oído.

-Sirius, cariño, tienes que irte al campo antes de que no podamos parar esto… antes de que… empiece el partido.

-Nathy, ahora, tal y como estoy no puedo subirme a una escoba…

La rubia soltó una risita mientras que su novio la cogía en brazos y se la llevaba de allí hacia un lugar más íntimo.

* * *

-Por favor, James, come algo-murmuró Lily casi desesperada.

-No, cariño, me tengo que ir.-dijo el moreno levantándose y mirando a su alrededor. -¿Dónde coño se ha metido Canuto?-preguntó antes de, con ademanes desesperados, salir del Gran Comedor, seguido del resto del equipo.

* * *

En los vestuarios, a James parecía a punto de darle algo. Estaban todos listos para jugar, pero Sirius aun no había llegado.

-Como no venga… juro que lo mato…-decía, justo cuando se abrió la puerta y entró Sirius por ella, con una sonrisa radiante y la camisa por fuera de la ropa.

-Venga, Cornamenta, no ves que es un día espléndido-dijo sacándose la camisa y poniéndose el suéter de bateador, dejando ver en el proceso, todo su trabajado músculo

Acto seguido se quitó los pantalones y se puso los pantalones blancos de Quidditch.

Los miembros del equipo se pusieron en formación de salir al campo y montaron en sus escobas.

* * *

-¿Dónde te habías metido?-le preguntó Lily a Nathaly mientras se sentaban en dos asientos de la parte más alta de las gradas de Gryffindor.

-Con Sirius-respondió la rubia con sencillez, acabando de atarse el cinturón de la falda.

-Y por lo que veo vinisteis aun hacia aquí dándole al temita…

Nathaly sonrió, mientras que Emily y Remus se acomodaban en la grada inferior a ellas.

-No le hemos dado al temita-dijo en voz baja.

-¿Entonces por que te quitaste la falda?

-No hubo temita porque no nos dio tiempo-añadió en un murmullo.

Lily se echó a reír.

* * *

-Y salen los jugadores de Slytherin, que no han visto una copa en siete años-dijo el comentarista, un chiquillo de segundo año de Gryffindor-el equipo no ha sufrido cambios del año pasado a este… craso error, ya que eso sería fundamental para intentar mejorar el sistema de juego…

El equipo verde dio una vuelta de reconocimiento, saludando al mar de plata que los aclamaba y los defendía a gritos.

-Y aquí están, los ganadores de la copa durante siete años, casi todos sangre nueva, sólo dos veteranos, el equipo de Gryffindor. –la multitud gritó enardecida- A por la Quaffle están Claire, Tany y Aileny Stampton, las tres preciosas mellizas de segundo año. En los postes, el casi imbatible Miky Swering, de quinto año, venga chicas, no babeéis-la multitud estalló en carcajadas.-Con los bates, los mejores, con los bíceps más deseados de Gryffindor, de todo Hogwarts, el extremadamente fuerte Mikel Garret y el acosado, deseado, babeado y solicitado-Nathaly se pudo de pie encima de su asiento, con las manos en las caderas, al ver como las chicas aclamaban a Sirius- Sirius Black-las chicas de todas las casas chillaron con fervor, y muchas, imitando a Nathaly se habían puesto en pie sobre su asiento. Pero Sirius se acercó a su novia y le dedicó su sonrisa más tierna.-Y el último, pero no por ello menos importante-prosiguió el comentarista mientras Sirius acudía a la formación-James Potter, imbatible, ingrávido, el mejor buscador de Hogwarts, durante seis años.

El estadio se vino abajo en aplausos, y James le lanzó un beso a Lily, que se sonrojó, pero en medio de risas le mandó otro.

-Empieza el encuentro, y el Quaffle está en posesión de Slytherin, de Nott, que avanza hacia los postes escarlata, vamos, chicos, haced algo-apremió el comentarista.

De pronto, Sirius y Mikel, lanzaron las dos bludgers al cazador de verde, que se vio en la obligación de soltar la Quaffle para no caerse de la escoba. El partido continuó, y James demostró tener buen ojos al escoger a las cazadoras; pues las chicas, con su innato talento, marcaron cinco goles en menos de diez minutos; y Sirius demostró su experiencia con el bate, pues junto con Garret, impidió que Slytherin marcase tres tantos cantados.

-Señoras y señores, miren esa manera de moverse-gritó el comentarista enardecido- las tres cazadoras, volaban en línea recta, una delante de la otra y conforme se pasaban la Quaffle hacia atrás salían despedidas hacia arriba y se colocaban al final de la formación, trazando espirales de rojo y dorado.

De pronto, una bludger salió disparada hacia Claire, pero Mikel se interpuso y se la pasó a Sirius con un fuerte golpe. El moreno la lanzó con fuerza hacia el buscador de Slytherin. Lucius Malfoy. El rubio se hallaba volando a una espeluznante velocidad hacia los postes de Gryffindor, evidentemente había visto la snitch, pero Sirius le acertó en la nariz y el Slytherin se precipitó hacia el suelo a toda velocidad.

Nathaly saltó en su asiento y se puso de pié aplaudiendo.

-Así me gusta, cielo, enséñale quién manda-gritó entusiasmada.

Lily la agarró de la mano y le obligó a sentarse.

Pero entre el fragor de los acontecimientos, la snitch había desaparecido.

-Parece que Madame Hooch ha pitado falta a favor de Slytherin, ya que su buscador no podrá seguir jugando.

James entusiasmado, dio un par de vueltas de campana y corrió hacia las gradas en las que estaba Lily, colocándose sobre ella, unos quince metros por encima, pero incluso desde allí se podían escuchar las increpaciones del público, en especial de cierta rubia.

-¿POR QUÉ LE PITA FALTA? PERO ESTO ES EL COLMO, SÓLO LE PARTIÓ LA NARIZ…

James vio como Lily trataba de calmar a Nathaly, pero la rubia se cruzó de brazos y se sentó, molesta.

El partido siguió, y al cabo de una media hora el resultado era de 110-70 a favor de Gryffindor. El equipo escarlata tenía el juego prácticamente ganado, pues sin buscador, poco podrían hacer los verdes, pero de pronto, una bludger pasó volando por su lado y se dirigió inclementemente hacia Aileny, una de sus cazadoras, pero Sirius y Mikel estaban ocupados alejando otra de Tany, por lo que no pudieron evitarlo, y la jugadora rubia fue golpeada en la espalda, para caer al campo sin aliento.

-Lamentablemente, una de las cazadoras de Gryffindor ha caído, pero… ¿es esa la snitch?-dijo de pronto el comentarista.

Todo el mundo, James incluido, miraron hacia arriba, y allí, dando vueltecitas, estaba la dorada snitch. James, con calma, subió a por ella, e incluso se permitió un par de piruetas antes de llegar.

-Es que no va a cambiar jamás-murmuró Lily entre dientes.

El estadio se vino abajo.

-SI, POR OCTAVO AÑO, GRYFFINDOR TIENE LA COPA, ARRIBA LOS LEONES, LEONES CAMPEONES-el comentarista se deshizo la garganta en gritos para hacerse oír por encima de la multitud, que bramaba eufórica.

El equipo de Gryffindor bajó al campo de juego y Lily se abrazó a Nathaly, que de pronto se quedó sin aliento, y su alegre expresión se tiñó de odio y furia. Sirius acababa de aterrizar cuando Malfoy, que ya estaba curado, le robó el bate a Crabbe y le lanzó una bludger a traición, que le dio en la cabeza y provocó que cayese desplomado, sin conciencia.

-Nathaly… no-Lily no pudo contener a su amiga, ni Emily y Remus; y la rubia corrió, desde las gradas superiores, saltó por encima de las cabezas de la multitud, con una agilidad inhumana, llegó al borde del campo de juego y se dejó caer, para aterrizar, cuatro metros y medio más abajo, de cuclillas, y más furiosa de lo que había estado jamás.

Avanzó a grandes zancadas hacia donde estaban los del equipo de Gryffindor atendiendo a Sirius, saltó por encima del cuerpo desplomado de su novio y se abalanzó con todas sus fuerzas sobre Malfoy, golpeándolo con los puños cerrados, provocando que empezase a sangrar de nuevo por la nariz.

-Te lo advierto, estúpido… vuelve a tocar a mi novio… y te juro que no lo cuentas-gritó dándole una patada en la entrepierna.

Acudió Miky Swering el guardián de Gryffindor a contenerla, pero siguió debatiéndose y gritando furiosa, como una gata, se retorcía en brazos del chico, que para ser de quinto año era mucho más alto y corpulento que ella.

Llegaron a la enfermería, y la dejaron en un sillón al lado de la cama en la que habían instalado a Sirius. Ella miró atenta a su novio, tragándose las lágrimas que querían ensuciar su mirada. James la abrazó con fuerza y ella escondió la cabeza en su hombro.

Llegaron Emily y Remus, precedidos de una rapidísima Lily, que nada más llegar allí besó a James, con ternura.

-Felicidades, cielo, ¿qué tal está Sirius?

-Sirius está bien,-dijo de pronto la enfermera. Nathaly que había estado como atontada se fijó en ella-El joven Black es fuerte, pero, por precaución, deberá pasarse la noche aquí… no tardará en despertar…

-Fue un partido genial, chicos-dijo Nathaly en voz muy baja, mirando a Garret, al guardián y a las cazadoras. Tenía la mano izquierda de Sirius entre las suyas y sonreía, pues no quedaba mucho para que despertase.

-Si… pero… subid a cambiaros… nosotros subiremos para la fiesta-dijo James-Iré en cuanto Sirius se despierte.

-Jimmy… yo le pediré a Pomfrey que me deje quedarme esta noche aquí-murmuró Nathaly. El resto del equipo se había ido-De verdad que me alegra mucho que ganaseis… pero prefiero quedarme con él.

James la abrazó y ella ahogó un sollozo contra su pecho.

-Vaya… lo primero que veo nada más despertarme es a mi novia en brazos de mi mejor amigo… -dijo de pronto Sirius.-Los cuernos son todos tuyos, James.

Nathaly se soltó de James y se abalanzó sobre Sirius, para llenarlo de besos. Besos tiernos, cargados del miedo que había pasado.

-Sirius… ¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Emily.

-Buaf… bien… pero me duele la cabeza… ¿qué pasó?

-Pues… que Malfoy te atacó con una bludger, por la espalda… y ya habíamos terminado el partido…

-Será cabrón.

-Pero ya recibió su merecido-dijo Lily.

Nathaly emitió una tosecilla.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-preguntó Sirius divertido, abrazándola contra él.

-¿Yo?... nada…

-Digamos que… le hizo un arreglo facial… le retocó la nariz, los labios, los ojos… y creo que más abajo-dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

-Es hora de marcharse-dijo la enfermera asomando la cabeza de su despacho y acercándose con una bandeja de pociones.

-¿Me puedo quedar?-preguntó Nathaly con su sonrisa más encantadora, aquella con la que siempre conseguía lo que quería.

-Por favor-añadió Sirius con cara de cachorrito abandonado.

-De acuerdo… pero nada de… molestar a mi paciente…

-Ella no me molesta- aseguró el moreno.

-Bueno, chicos, nosotros nos vamos-dijo James.

-Mañana te traeremos algún regalito de la fiesta-dijo Emily dándole un beso en la mejilla a Sirius.

-Si, una cerveza de mantequilla bien fría-dijo Lily dándole otro beso.

-Sentimos que te pierdas la fiesta, Canuto-dijo James con una sonrisa.

-James… que él estará muy bien acompañado-dijo Remus con una sonrisa.

Y tras despedirse con un gesto, salieron de la enfermería.

* * *

_Bueno… Eso es todo por ahora, chicas. Nos vemos, si todo va bien, el día 31 de enero, más o menos._

_Eso sí. Si yo cumplo vosotros deberíais cumplir. Por norma no me gusta pedir reviews, pero jo :( este fic antes recibía muchos, y ahora, si no fuese por esas personitas que me leen y yo los adoro por que me lo hacen saber, no valdría la pena. O sea, yo no escribo por reviews, ni nada de eso, pero me gusta saber si el fic os gusta o no vale la pena. Simplemente eso._

_Muchas gracias por estar ahí.

* * *

  
_

**.:Thaly:.**


	33. Fiesta, marcha y decisiones importantes

**Disclaimer: **_Empiezo a considerar el disclaimer verdaderamente inútil; al fin y al cabo estamos en el capítulo 33 y ya todo ser humano debería saber que de este fic sólo Nathaly y Emily me pertenecen, al igual que la trama; y que todos los demás son de Rowling. Además, todos sabemos que no los utilizo con ánimo de lucro, porque si me pagasen actualizaría más a menudo (¡¡¡es broma!!!)_

_Quiero daros las gracias a todas por vuestra inigualable paciencia y apoyo. Los reviews están, como de costumbre, contestados en uno a mí misma, y eso._

_En este capítulo (al final) querréis matarme, pero bueno, así son las cosas y así os las contaré. No os asustéis antes de tiempo, ¿vale? El capítulo está especialmente dedicado a **Cami Weasley** (ella sabe por qué) a la que quiero darle las gracias, porque me ha dado el empujoncito que necesitaba._

_Estoy con exámenes en la facultad y para el otro fic largo que escribo (**Locura II: Reloaded**) tengo un vacío inspiracional bastante importante, porque entre la presión de los exámenes y que quiero hacer un capítulo decente, no doy. Así que las que leais ambos, por favor, perdonadme._

_Ahora sí. APB Productions presenta…

* * *

  
_

Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh.

Fiesta, marcha y decisiones importantes

* * *

La torre Gryffindor estaba exquisitamente decorada, con los colores de la casa, rojo y dorado, por doquier. A James, nada más entrar, lo arrastraron, junto con Lily, que estaba asida a su mano, hacia un sofá, donde estaba el resto del equipo, excepto Sirius.

-¿Qué tal está?-preguntó Claire en voz baja.

-Está bien… tiene que pasar allí la noche, pero en observación… sólo eso…

-McGonagall estaba furiosa-comentó Tany con tono confidencial.-dicen que ha hablado con el viejo Slughorn para que castiguen a Malfoy sin recreos, fines de semana y excursiones hasta finalizar el curso.

-Esperemos que no le digan nada a Nathy por haberle pegado-dijo Lily en voz baja.

-Es verdad. Esa novia de Sirius… menudo carácter se gasta… -comentó Aileny-yo creí que mataría a Malfoy.

-Ganas no le faltaban… la verdad es que si no fuese por Miky… yo creo que lo habría dejado en el sitio.-dijo Garret.

-A mi lo que me sorprendió, fue… que… tiene demasiada fuerza para ser una chica…

De pronto, unos chicos se acercaron a las trillizas, con las que entablaron una animada conversación, y unas chicas de cuarto se acercaron a Garret y a Miky, y James y Lily se quedaron relativamente a solas.

-Cariño… has estado… realmente genial-le susurró Lily en voz baja.

James sonrió.

-Gracias, mi niña… te quiero-susurró el moreno con ternura.

Ella lo abrazó.

-Ahora podremos estar mucho más tiempo juntos-murmuró después.

-Si… y dejar que surja-dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

James asintió, antes de besarla con dulzura, con cariño, haciendo que ella le correspondiese con ardor.

Pero el moreno se detuvo durante un momento.

-Lily, cariño… estoy todo guarro… me voy a dar una ducha y después… hablamos.

-No… quédate… te duchas luego… anda…

James sabía que no podía negarle nada a aquellos perfectos ojos esmeralda.

-Vale… pero esta noche… duermes conmigo-respondió él con una sonrisa.

Ella asintió, como quien le cumple un capricho a un niño pequeño y después, tomándolo de las mejillas, le dio un suave beso en los labios, cargado de ternura.

* * *

La fiesta iba sobre ruedas.

Emily y Remus estaban en un rincón, ocupados en comprobar quien aguantaba más tiempo sin respirar en medio de un beso. Cuando de pronto se separaron.

-Princesa… me debes una noche-dijo el chico rodeando la cintura de su novia y atrayéndola hacia él.

-Y tu a mí, pues dije que habría tres heridos, y los hubo-dijo acercándose a sus labios,-Malfoy, Aileny y Sirius.

-¿Qué te parece esta noche?-preguntó el chico en voz baja.

-Perfecta…

-¿En tu cama o en la mía?

-En la mía.

-¿Arriba tu o yo?

Emily esbozó una sonrisa.

-El que gane la pelea.

-¿Qué pelea?

Ella alzó una ceja, y tras agarrarlo del cuello de la camisa lo besó con fiereza.

-El que aguante más tiempo sin separarse…

-¿Sabías que cada vez te pareces más a la loquita de Nathaly?

-Remus… ¿Me besas o te beso?

-Dímelo tú…-respondió acercándose lentamente a ella.

La castaña se acercó levemente a él, de forma que sus labios se rozaban, pero en aquel juego ninguno de los dos quería ceder, así que, estuvieron un buen rato rozándose los labios, hasta que, de pronto, sin saber muy bien quien había empezado el beso, se hallaban bebiendo el uno del otro, regalándose aquel amor suyo, que aumentaba como la temperatura de sus cuerpos.

De pronto empezó a sonar una canción, y ellos, abrazados conforme estaban, pero sin despegar sus labios, comenzaron a moverse, lentamente, bailando agarrados.

Conforme la canción avanzaba, su beso subía de temperatura, de velocidad, hasta que al final, ambos al mismo tiempo, se separaron, exhaustos.

Remus volvió a abrazar a su novia, mientras que la sala común se llenaba de gente, que bailaba con euforia.

-Emily, princesa…¿nos vamos?-preguntó el chico en un susurro.

-Remsie… cariño… en un ratito… vamos con Lily y James. Debo avisarle de que me voy contigo…

El chico asintió y atravesaron la Sala Común, para llegar a un sofá, en el que James rodeaba a Lily con un brazo, mientras ella apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro.

-Hace siglos que quería veles así-le susurró el rubio a su novia.

Ella asintió.

-Lily, nena…

La pelirroja la miró.

-¿Te importaría dormir esta noche con James?... es que…-su ruborizó ligeramente.

-Claro que no… de todas formas… dormiría con él igual…-dijo con una dulce sonrisa.

Emily asintió.

-Nos vamos a la cama-dijo Remus abrazando a Emily de la cintura.

-Que durmáis bien-dijo Lily mientras se alejaban.

-Lily-le susurró James casi en el oído.-no creo que vayan a dormir.

La pelirroja lo miró.

-¿Y tu?... ¿vas a dejarme dormir?

-Depende de lo que tu quieras-le contestó con semblante más serio y maduro que le había visto jamás.

-Pero… eso es cosa de dos…

-Pero sabes que siempre haré lo que tu quieras…

-Si, mi amor-dijo acercándose lentamente a él.

James le acarició suavemente la mejilla y le dio un dulce beso en los labios, atrapando el labio superior de la chica entre los suyos, haciéndola suspirar, mientras un extraño calor bajaba por su vientre.

Se dieron cuenta, de que, se habían quedado solos en la Sala común.

Una mano de James bajó por la espalda de Lily, acercándola hacia él, mientras ella le echaba las manos al cuello.

Se miraron durante un momento.

James se quedó anonadado. Lily tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, salpicadas de miles de pecas, y los labios ligeramente enrojecidos, húmedos, apetecibles.

No… no debía presionarla. No debía hacer nada que le hiciese daño.

Esperaría, hasta el infinito con tal de que ella disfrutase.

-Lily, mi niña-su voz sonaba ronca.-¿Subimos? Quiero ducharme, que estoy hecho un guarro…

Ella asintió, sonriendo en silencio, y se puso ágilmente en pie.

De la mano, subieron a la habitación de James, en la cama del cual se sentó la pelirroja.

-Espérame aquí, ¿vale? No tardaré.

Ella asintió y él se metió en el baño.

* * *

Remus subió abrazado a la cintura de su novia hasta el dormitorio.

-Emily… princesa… te quiero-le susurró.

Ella sonrió, con aquella dentadura perfecta, con los colmillos ligeramente afilados, que recordaba a la de un tigre. Lo empujó levemente hacia la cama, haciendo que se quedase sentado, y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

Acercó sus labios a los de su novio y los besó suavemente.

De lo que pasó a continuación, nunca ninguno de los dos lo recordó exactamente.

Notaban sus instintos ocultos tratando de liberarse, y, en mudo acuerdo, se dejaron llevar.

De aquella noche, recordaron en un futuro, un placer inconmensurable que los invadió, dejando marcas patentes en sus cuerpos.

Emily se encontró con su cuerpo plagado de pequeños y redondeados chupones, que le recorrían el torso, las piernas y la espalda; mientras que Remus tenía pequeños arañazos y mordiscos por todo el torso y la espalda.

Aquella noche, simplemente desataron su instinto, más fuerte que su razón, y se dejaron llevar, hasta el límite insospechado de su amor; sin hacerse ostensible daño, sintieron más intensamente que nunca aquello que los unía, que a cada beso se hacía más fuerte.

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Nathaly en voz baja.

-Me duele la cabeza… pero tú me curas todo-murmuró.

La rubia esbozó una sonrisa.

-Me tienes que perdonar-murmuró, sintiéndose muy culpable.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó él enterrando los dedos en su sedoso cabello.

Ella bajó la mirada.

-Porque… cuando estábamos enfadados… deseé que… te… partiesen la cabeza con un bate-estalló en lágrimas, deseando morirse-no lo entiendes… deseé que te matasen…

Sirius respiró profundamente, intentando contener la risa.

-Nathaly… cuando las personas están enfadadas… dicen cosas que no sienten… y lo sabes… no es tu culpa que Malfoy me atacase… y no llores.

Se secó las lágrimas con rudeza, y abrazó a Sirius.

-Señor Black, póngase cómodo, porque esta noche… va a ser mi pequeño paciente.

-Nathaly… creo que te llevo demostrado, con creces… que no soy pequeño… y menos paciente…

-Cielo, no lo decía en ese sentido.

El moreno sonrió.

-Yo tampoco… pero me pregunto si… podríamos celebrar que ganamos la copa…

-Sirius, olvídate… estás convaleciente… no voy a agitarte más-contestó ella levantándose de su lado.

Él hizo un pequeño mohín, que a la rubia (y a mi) se le antojó adorable.

-Va, cariño, no seas tontito, mira, me siento aquí, y hablamos-dijo acercando la butaca hasta el lado de la cabecera.-Así estarás más cómodo.

-La cama más cómoda es en la que estás tú…-dijo en voz casi inaudible.

Nathaly se ruborizó, como hacía siglos que no se ruborizaba. Aquello le recordaba a cuando ella y Sirius tonteaban, cuando él conseguía sacarle los colores con sólo una sonrisa.

-Sirius… eres tonto-dijo con disgusto-me haces sentir como una niña vergonzosa.

-¿Acaso no lo eres?

Ella esbozó una pícara sonrisa y replicó.

-Creo que te he demostrado, con creces, que no soy una niña, y menos vergonzosa.

Sirius, acostado de lado, se acercó a los labios de la chica.

Nathaly se acercó levemente a él.

Sus labios se rozaron con ternura, casi con miedo de aquel beso, al que, lentamente, se fueron entregando, con ternura, hasta que Sirius necesitó sentir la piel de Nathaly; lo que le llevó a extender los brazos, y tomarla en el aire y depositarla suavemente sobre su torso.

-Sirius, amor, no quiero hacerte daño.

-No puedes hacerme daño-murmuró él.

Ella asintió y se dejó llevar por un nuevo beso, cargado de ternura y cariño, mientras Sirius le metía las manos con cuidado por debajo de la camiseta roja que tenía puesta.

La piel de Nathaly se erizó ante el cálido contacto de las manos de Sirius, y ella suspiró en medio del beso.

El moreno aprovechó aquello para introducir lentamente su lengua entre los labios de la chica, atrayéndola más hacia él.

Ella se separó levemente.

-Cielo, vas a dormir, y yo también-musitó saltando de la cama y sentándose en la butaca, lo más cerca posible del chico, que se acostó casi en el bordillo de la cama y la miró con ternura.

-¿Me cuentas un cuento?-preguntó con voz de niño pequeño.

Ella sonrió.

-No cielo… duerme soñando con ángeles, y que tus sueños sean de estrellas-dijo ella dulcemente.

Apoyó la cabeza al lado de la de Sirius, de modo que notaba su cálida respiración en el rostro.

-Te quiero, preciosa-murmuró.

-Y yo a ti-musitó ella, antes de quedarse dormida.

* * *

Cálidos sueños, bañados de luz, suavidad… pero de repente, se despertó con una sacudida.

Abrió los ojos asustada y vio a Sirius, con los ojos cerrados, debatiéndose en la cama.

-Sirius, cariño-trató de pararlo y despertarlo, con seguridad tendría una pesadilla.-Amor, despierta…-no reaccionaba-MADAME POMFREY-gritó luego, cada vez más asustada.

La puerta del despacho de la enfermera no tardó en abrirse, y llegó allí, poniéndose una bata, veloz como el rayo.

-Siéntate allí, y estate tranquila-le dijo antes de centrar su atención en Sirius.

Nathaly hizo lo que le mandaban, pero se angustió. No era normal que la enfermera estuviese tan asustada. Sin duda alguna, Sirius estaba en peligro. Se trataba de una intuición, algo que tenía dentro le decía que estaba en peligro.

Entre lágrimas, vio un plateado animal salir de la enfermería y perderse por el pasillo.

A duras penas contenía los sollozos, mientras observaba a Madame Pomfrey atar a Sirius a la cama. Había dejado de convulsionar, pero sus parpados temblaban como si estuviese pasando miedo.

Las lágrimas arreciaron en los ojos de la rubia, y escondió el rostro en las piernas tratando de ocultarlas.

Por fin, llegó Dumbledore.

-¿Qué ocurre?, Popy-preguntó con voz calmada.

-Está grave. El golpe debió afectarle más de lo aparente; pues está en dilema. Sólo hay una opción de mantenerlo con vida. Quitarle los recuerdos… o de lo contrario, su cerebro no sobrevivirá al golpe y morirá.

El semblante del director se tornó serio.

-Debe de haber otra manera-murmuró, más para sí mismo que para los presentes.-Si los sellamos de manera que te dé tiempo a administrarle la poción…

-Sería imposible liberarlos de nuevo… estarían latentes, como pequeños retazos ocasionales… pero sería una opción.

-De todas formas-dijo Dumbledore-No somos nosotros los que debemos decidir-sentenció mirando a Nathaly. –Señorita Thomas, en su mano queda, como pareja del señor Black. Dejarlo morir o hacer que viva sin recuerdos. Usted decide. Pero rápido, se nos acaba el tiempo.

-¿Podría recuperar la memoria?-peguntó secándose las lágrimas.

-Cabría una posibilidad; pero… debería recordar algo muy fuerte para ello.

Nathaly sopesó sus posibilidades.

Sabía que ella era la única persona capaz de hacerle sentir algo tan fuerte como para que volviese a recordar… sabía que sería difícil. Sabía que sólo había una oportunidad. El tiempo se acababa.

Por otra parte… Sirius no temía a la muerte. Pero todo su cuerpo y su alma se resistían a dejarlo marchar. No de aquella manera, cuando había posibilidades de salvarlo.

-Quiero que se salve, que lo curen.

Dumbledore asintió.

-Quizá deberías salir… va a ser desagradable-murmuró la enfermera.

-Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco-dijo con entereza.

-Por si acaso, date la vuelta y no mires-previno Dumbledore.

Ella asintió y se giró, sentándose en la cama contigua.

Escuchó como ambos adultos murmuraban unas palabras y un extraño sonido de succión, luego otro de cómo si estuviesen arañando un encerado, y luego agónicos gritos de dolor, que, o mucho se equivocaba, o provenían de Sirius.

Las lágrimas inundaron de nuevo sus ojos.

De pronto todo se detuvo.

-Ya puedes volverte-dijo la voz del director.

Ella obedeció, y vio a Sirius en la cama, dormido, pero igual que siempre, exceptuando la ligera palidez de su piel.

-Cuando despierte… no te recordará… puede ser traumático…-dijo la enfermera.

-Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco-se limitó a repetir Nathaly.

Los dos adultos abandonaron la estancia, y Nathaly se sentó en la butaca, con los ojos arrasados en lágrimas, que corrieron sin descanso.

* * *

_:Thaly se esconde en su bunker y saca el micro para hablar:_

_Bueno, espero que el capítulo os haga gustado; porque es, junto con los dos siguientes, de mis favoritos en el fic. Que nadie intente asesinarme porque tengo a Sirius como rehen, aviso ahora._

_Dentro de dos semanas exactas (el día 27) es mi cumpleaños y hago 19 (soy una vieja), pero a lo mejor me dejo caer por aquí con algún regalito en forma de capítulo (aunque tengo un examen especialmente complicado ese día, así que no aseguro nada). En el capítulo siguiente (el del día de mi cumple) pasará algo que todas llevamos esperando mucho tiempo (y no, **Popis**, no es nada acerca de la pobre Nathaly, que es un angelito y tú piensas mal de ella xD). Así que… eso._

_Espero que el capi os gustase, y que me dejéis un review tan grande como Hogwarts._

_Os adoro mucho mucho por la paciencia que tenéis.

* * *

  
_

**Thaly**


	34. Amor: ternura y pasión

**Disclaimer**: _Los dos personajes que salen en este capítulo no me pertenecen, son de Rowling, y yo no hago esto con ánimo de lucro, sino de divertirnos (y babear un rato con los abdominales de James, claro). Así que, por favor, que nadie intente demandarme, estoy armada y soy peligrosa, ¿está claro? xDDD._

_Muchísimas gracias por los reviews, están, como siempre, contestados en uno a mí misma. _

_Sé que dije que actualizaría ayer, que era mi cumple, pero no he podido, así que me paso hoy, que total, un día más y un día menos da un poco igual._

_Este capi es muy moñas, pasteloso y erótico estufoso, así que si tenéis calor pillad un abanico, y si padecéis del corazón pillar los medicamentos… en realidad no. Este fic lo escribí hace milenios, así que lo porno que pueda tener este capi… en fin xD._

_APB Productions presenta…

* * *

  
_

Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh

Amor: ternura y pasión

* * *

Estaba sentada a los pies de la cama de James. No se había movido a penas un milímetro de dónde se había quedado, sumida en lo más hondo de sus pensamientos. Quería a James con todas las fibras de su ser. Lo necesitaba, sentir sus manos acariciando su piel, sus labios rozándose. Sabía que cuando había aceptado ir a dormir con él, eso pasaría. Y… ¿para que esperar si anhelas algo con todo tu ser? ¿Para qué negarle al cuerpo lo que el alma pide a gritos?

Lentamente, pero con seguridad en si misma, se levantó y entró en el baño.

Mientras se quitaba la ropa de Quidditch, no dejaba de pensar en Lily. Extrañamente, sabía que aquella noche surgiría lo que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando; pero… no se creía capaz. Sentía miedo irracional de hacerle daño, y no sabía si sería capaz de dominar el intenso instinto de tenerla. Pero comprendió que su amor era más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Intentó no imaginarse el tacto de la piel de su espalda, mientras el agua caliente corría por su cuerpo, envolviéndolo en vapor.

De pronto, notó una presencia detrás de él, y se le encogió el estómago, mientras de daba la vuelta. Y entonces la vio. Y creyó ver un ángel bajado del cielo. Envuelta en vapor, con el agua cayendo sobre ella, el pelo mojado, y sus hermosos ojos verdes brillando con intensidad.

-Lily… ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó. La pregunta le resultó estúpida; pero agradeció poder pronunciar algo. Era realmente hermosa. La miró durante un instante de arriba abajo.

Su piel parecía tejida con pura nieve, sus hombros delicados y frágiles, bajó la vista por su pecho, perdiéndose en aquel paraíso, desconocido para él. Su abdomen suave, y su ombligo pequeño y redondo. Su vista siguió más allá de sus caderas, perdiéndose entre el infinito vapor que los envolvía. Sus piernas largas y torneadas.

Lily también se había permitido un pequeño recorrido visual, y todo lo que vio la dejó agradada. Aquellos pétreos músculos que la invitaban a perderse entre ellos. Su abdomen, plano y formado y… un escalofrío la recorrió al darse cuenta de que James estaba… bien dotado… Lo tomó de la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

Se perdieron en los ojos del otro, mientras las manos de James se dirigieron suavemente a las caderas de Lily, y la chica, lentamente se acercó a él, pasándole los brazos por los hombros, acercándose a él tanto como le fue posible. Sus senos se aplastaron suavemente contra su torso desnudo, y James inspiró con fuerza; mientras Lily notaba como algo se le clavaba en el vientre.

-Lils…

-¿Si?

-Eres preciosa-le susurró antes de buscar sus labios, con suavidad.

Se encontraron, con una dulzura indescriptible, y se acariciaron lentamente mientras sus labios seguían unidos. Las manos de James bajaron suavemente de las caderas de Lily, y ella bajó sus manos, recorriendo los pectorales de él, acariciando su abdomen, pasando a sus costados, y recorriendo su formada espalda, suspirando en medio del beso.

James se limitó a con cuidado, arrinconarla contra la pared de la ducha, mientras el agua resbalaba sobre sus cuerpos. Sus labios abandonaron los de Lily, para bajar por su cuello húmedo. Lily gimió entrecortadamente y le apretó la espalda, acercándolo más a ella.

Una mano de James abandonó el trasero de Lily, y avanzó lentamente por su cintura, hasta llegar a su abdomen. Una vez allí, subió, acariciando su cuerpo con manos resbaladizas, haciendo que Lily volviese a gemir entrecortadamente. Se separaron levemente y se miraron a los ojos. Aquellos labios hinchados, los ojos entrecerrados y el pelo sobre la cara, hicieron que los sentidos de James se nublasen por completo.

-James…

-Dime…

-Que…-lo miró a los ojos-Estás buenísimo-murmuró.

El chico sonrió.

-Pues soy todo tuyo-le dijo al oído con voz ronca.

La espalda de Lily se erizó por completo, mientras que James subía una mano traviesa por su abdomen. Los ojos de la chica se cerraron mientras los labios de James bajaban por su cuello, y sus manos por sus caderas, para acercarse, cada vez más peligrosamente a su intimidad, a la que se acercó con un dedo, en un tímido roce superficial, que hizo que la chica soltase un respingo y se aferrase a él. Repentinamente tensa.

-No te haré daño-le susurró mientras le daba dulces besos en la comisura de los labios, intentando relajarla.

-Ya lo sé-musitó ella dejando que su cercanía y el agua caliente se entremezclasen con su excitación, e intentó ahogar el gemido que se escapó de su garganta cuando el dedo de James se deslizó suavemente por su intimidad, apartando suavemente los labios para acariciarla en las zonas más sensibles, haciendo que le fallasen las piernas y que James tuviese que sostenerla contra la pared.

Aquel roce provocaba que todo su cuerpo se erizase bajo el agua, que su vientre fuese recorrido por miles de chispas de placer, que de pronto sintiese una humedad que nada tenía que ver con el agua que los rodeaba. Los labios de James se dirigieron a su oreja derecha, y la acarició suavemente, con la punta de la lengua, haciendo que ella se estremeciese, mientras introducía en ella un dedo, vacilante, temeroso de hacerle daño, pero provocando que ella cerrase los ojos y apoyase la cabeza contra la húmeda pared.

-Lily… ¿estás bien?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, sin abrir los ojos, y notó como él chico le cubría el rostro de pequeños y tiernos besos, mientras empezaba a, muy suavemente, mover su dedo, haciendo que Lily contuviese la respiración agitada, que luchase por respirar, por luchar contra la nueva ola de placer, procedente del dedo de James acariciándola, de sus labios recorriendo su oreja, su otra mano acariciando su espalda. Un placer que le impedía respirar, la obligaba a gritar, agónicos suspiros de placer, que en vano lograba contener, y que le resultó imposible cuando otro dedo de James entró en ella, y notó su dedo pulgar acariciándola en el clítoris.

No pudo evitarlo, necesitaba gritar, o se ahogaría. Suspiros cada vez más violentos escapaban de su garganta, mientras notaba como se empezaba a hinchar; de pronto, como un terremoto, notó que explotaba, que su cuerpo se contraía en torno a los dedos de James, que salieron de su interior y la abrazó. Lily escondió la cabeza en su hombro, respirando con dificultad.

-Lily, mi vida… nos saldrán escamas si seguimos aquí.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

-James, cariño… me temo que… no puedo caminar-susurró.

-¿Te he hecho daño?-preguntó alarmado.

Lily esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

-Si eso es daño… adoro el dolor-se acercó a sus labios.-Me siento sin fuerza en las piernas-musitó antes de besarlo.

James asintió, y sus manos bajaron hasta los muslos de la chica, donde, tras ejercer una leve presión, los subió hasta su cintura., dejando que su intimidad rozase con la de Lily, que no pudo reprimir un suspiro cargado de matices placenteros. Se acercó al mueble y tomó una toalla, con la que los envolvió a ambos, dejando a Lily de pie, firmemente apretada contra él, dentro de la toalla.

Los tiernos besos que intercambiaban, no hacían nada más que aumentar la excitación de James, que parecía en la gloria con aquellos besos. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente secos, James tomó a Lily en brazos y la llevó hasta su cama, dándole dulces besos en la mejilla, para depositarla con suavidad sobre la colcha roja y arrodillarse a su lado, acorralándola con ambos brazos en cada uno de sus costados.

De pronto las cosas parecían más serias. Sabían que pronto llegarían a un punto en el que no habría marcha atrás. En el que su amor se sellaría con más amor.

James miró a Lily a los ojos, y vio en ellos un tinte de miedo, tan imperceptible que casi no se notaba. Pero no era miedo a lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Era miedo a un dolor que confiaba no se produjese.

-Lily-la voz de James se había tornado ronca.-Si de pronto quieres parar… dímelo cuanto antes… antes de que no sea capaz de detenerme.

-James… pase lo que pasé-lo tomó de las mejillas y lo miró a los ojos-No quiero que te detengas-dijo.

James asintió en silencio. Se había quedado sin palabras, y la besó, con dulzura, mientras se inclinaba sobre ella, lleno de anhelo y pasión contenida. Sus besos bajaron por su barbilla lentamente, mientras sus manos recorrían su blanco torso; pero Lily no lograba estarse quieta, y dejaba que sus manos volasen por la espalda de James, arrancando suaves gemidos de su garganta.

Los labios de James siguieron bajando, hasta sus pechos, haciendo que Lily suspirase. Empezó por el derecho, besándolo con suavidad, en pequeños círculos, cada vez más reducidos, hasta que llegó al pezón, pequeño y rosado, el cual, bajo el aliento de James, se estremeció por completo, al igual que el resto del cuerpo de Lily. A duras penas pudo contener un gemido cuando James lo acarició suavemente con la lengua. Las manos del chico siguieron su recorrido, llegando a las caderas de Lily, que adivinando sus intenciones se sentó en la cama y lo miró con determinación.

-¿Quieres parar?-preguntó. No había decepción en su voz, sólo ternura.

Lily negó lentamente con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Quiero que te sientes un momento.

James obedeció, y Lily se puso de rodillas en la cama, mirándolo con una sonrisa. Le acarició una mejilla con ternura, dejando que sus blancos y cálidos dedos resbalasen por el cuello de James, trazasen una curva en su pecho y siguiesen descendiendo por su abdomen, haciendo que su expresión de sorpresa aumentase; mientras que la sonrisa de Lily se ensanchaba.

De pronto, la delicada mano de Lily se posó sobre su miembro erecto y James entero se estremeció. La chica alzó una ceja mirando a su novio, que la observaba con expresión embobada. Comenzó a mover la mano, a un ritmo lento e inseguro, que provocó que James contuviese la respiración.

La mano de Lily aumentó la presión y el ritmo, cada vez más, mientras que James cerraba los ojos. El chico permanecía con los ojos cerrados, respirando entrecortadamente, mientras que Lily se inclinaba lentamente, sin perderse detalle de James. Acercó su boca al miembro del chico y le pasó la lengua por la punta.

James ahogó un gemido. La chica siguió moviendo su mano, mientras se introducía la punta en la boca, succionando con cuidado de no hacerle daño; provocando que James abriese los ojos y la mirase anonadado.

-Lily… Lily… por favor… para… por favor…

Lily alzó una ceja y miró a James a los ojos, sin cejar en su labor. El moreno se estremeció notablemente cuando Lily lo miró a los ojos.

Suavemente, tomó a Lily de la barbilla y la obligó a apartarse de su intimidad, tomándola de la mano y poniéndose de rodillas delante de ella. La sentó sobre sus piernas, mientras la acariciaba lentamente en su intimidad, haciendo que se estremeciese.

-Lily… princesa… sabes que ahora… ya no hay marcha atrás-le dijo en un susurro.

-Pues adelante-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

James tragó saliva y se inclinó lentamente sobre ella, dejándola suavemente acostada en la cama. Besos tiernos en esta ocasión. Mientras sus manos bajaban una vez más de sus caderas a sus muslos.. En una suave caricia le indicó que abriese la pierna. La otra la abrió por instinto.

James se inclinó sobre ella y apoyó los codos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Lily. Le acarició la mejilla dulcemente, mientras le apartaba el cabello del rostro.

-Lilian –susurró mientras sus intimidades se rozaban.

-Dime-contuvo a duras penas un gemido. Adoraba que pronunciase su nombre de aquella forma.

-¿Sabes que te quiero?-preguntó mientras sus sexos se rozaban más profundamente.

-Mucho-suspiró ella.

De pronto James detuvo el roce de su cuerpo contra Lily y la miró a los ojos, como pidiéndole permiso para empezar.

-James-de pronto la voz de Lily parecía más ahogada y suave que antes.

-Dime, amor.

-No me hagas daño… por favor.

James tragó saliva.

-No, mi niña, no lo haré.

Suavemente, con los codos a cada lado de Lily, mirándola a los ojos, le dio un suave beso en la nariz. Le dio un suave beso en los labios y siguió, por sus comisuras, haciendo que Lily suspirase su nombre y se rozase contra él.

Como si esa fuese la señal que había estado esperando, se hizo dueño de sus labios, con ternura, mientras que su erección entraba en el cuerpo de Lily, con cuidado reverencial. Con una suavidad inexorable, mientras sus labios luchaban por dejarse respirar, se halló por completo dentro de ella; quien de pronto rompió el beso y escondió el rostro en el cuello de James.

-Amor mío… ¿te encuentras bien?-preguntó con la voz ronca.

Notó como le daba un suave beso en una clavícula, como volvía la cabeza y lo miraba a los ojos, mientras le pasaba las manos por la espalda.

-Mejor que nunca-le aseguró en un susurro.

La miró fijamente a los ojos, y ella sonrió. Apartándole un mechón rojizo que le caía sobre la frente, la embistió con suavidad. Lily cerró los ojos, conteniendo un suspiro. El chico la embistió nuevamente, con un poco más de fuerza, y ella creyó que se partiría por la mitad de placer.

-James… más… rápido…-jadeó en su oído.

El chico obedeció, mientras Lily le clavaba los dedos en la musculosa espalda. Los labios de James recorrían su cuello, su hombro, su clavícula… De vez en cuando, susurros ahogados se escapaban de sus labios, haciendo que Lily se excitase más.

-James… oh James… no… no pares-jadeó.

A cada veloz y brusca embestida Lily se contraía con fuerza, mientras luchaba por respirar ya no le preocupaba tener conciencia de sí misma, sólo deseaba que llegar al cielo con James, llegar al cenit de aquel placer que se adueñaba de su cuerpo. James no tenía ya fuerzas para sostenerse, por lo que se dejó caer sobre Lily, que lo abrazó con fuerza, arañándolo suavemente en la espalda cuando necesitaba más fuerza o velocidad. No pudo aguantar más aquel placer que nuevamente la obligaba a gritar si no quería ahogarse.

-AAAH, James… no pares… por favor…

James por toda respuesta le dio un beso en la clavícula, mientras sus manos volaban por el torso de Lily, haciendo que se estremeciese entre gritos de placer.

-James… no… no…

De repente notó como se contraía con más fuerza de la que era normal y se sentía invadida por cientos de chispazos de placer. Mientras su cuerpo vibraba en torno al de James. El chico sentía como el placer se escapaba de su cuerpo, viajaba a todas y cada una de las células de su cuerpo y con un ronco gruñido, lo dejaba exhausto sobre Lily.

La chica notaba como su novio intentaba recuperar la respiración, con el rostro oculto en su cuello; dándole de vez en cuando tiernos besos en la delicada piel de la garganta. Mientras los dedos de Lily lo acariciaban con suavidad, James intentó despejarse, diciéndose a sí mismo que no podía aplastar a Lily eternamente; por lo que con suavidad, salió de ella y se tendió a su lado.

La chica abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a James, que tenía el rostro relajado y sonriente. De pronto fue consciente de que ella exhibía una sonrisa similar, y emitió un suave suspiro. Debido a ello, James abrió los ojos y la miró.

-Mi niña… pensé que te habías dormido-le susurró rodeándole la cintura con el brazo y atrayéndola hacia él con ternura.

Con dificultad, se sentó en la cama y apartó las mantas, para luego mirar a Lily con ternura en la mirada. Ella, con una sonrisa, se escurrió bajo las mantas y se recostó contra el pecho de James, suspirando.

-James… ¿sabes algo?

El chico la miró interrogante.

-Me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho antes-musitó.

James sonrió con ternura.

-No estábamos preparados… además, yo creo que la espera valió la pena-susurró.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa.

-Lo sé.

-Buenas noches, princesa.

-¿Buenas noches? ¿Y mis otras cuatro veces que?

James la miró alarmado. Respirando con dificultad.

-Era broma-dijo ella con una sonrisa-Con seguridad no podré andar en tres semanas.

James se echó a reír.

-Buenas noches, cariño.

-Que descanses, preciosa.

* * *

_Y eso es todo por ahora, chicas. Espero que os haya gustado xD._

_Actualizaré el 21 de marzo. Y aclararé las cosas ocurridas en el capi anterior. Os quiero.

* * *

  
_

**.:Thaly:.**_  
_


	35. El poder del amor

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes que aparecen en este fanfic no son de mi propiedad; tan solo Emily y Nathaly lo son. Todos los demás pertenecen a JKRowling. La maestra. Y la mujer que nos abrió las puertas a un mundo de fantasía. No escribo nada de esto con ánimo de lucro; sólo quiero divertirme y que vosotras os divirtáis también, si es posible._

_Sé que no tengo perdón del cielo, ni de Sirius, ni de nadie; pero aún así, espero tener el vuestro. Sé que debería haber actualizado esto hace añares, pero entre unas cosas y otras, no he tenido tiempo. En abril me cambié de piso y me fui a una residencia, porque mis excompañeros de piso no me dejaban estudiar; ni siquiera dormir con su incesante fiesta a todas horas. De abril a junio intenté ponerme al día en todo lo que había dejado atrás durante el tiempo que estuve en el piso. Hice lo que pude, pero me quedaron tres para sacar en el verano; en septiembre. Me pase el verano trabajando: por las mañanas daba clases de inglés, y por las tardes cuidaba de un niño. Luego intenté estudiar para septiembre, pero no hubo suerte y no me presenté a los exámenes. Ahora estoy en 2º, y sigo con el agua al cuello, pero de verdad, os pido de todo corazón que no me odiéis demasiado por haber tardado milenios en actualizar. Lo siento mucho, e intentaré que no ocurra de nuevo._

_Los reviews, como siempre, están en uno enviado a mí misma._

_APB Productions presenta…

* * *

_

Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh

El poder del amor

* * *

Se habían acabado las lágrimas, pero no la incertidumbre, el dolor de saber que cuando despertase no recordaría ni el más ínfimo de los momentos pasados juntos, ni… ni el amor que los unía… ni lo mucho que lo querí en su fuero interno, se decía que había hecho lo correcto; que Sirius volvería a recordar, que todo sería como antes… a pesar de que la molesta voz de su conciencia le murmuraba constantemente que se había acabado todo.

Suspiró, y perdió la vista en el techo de la enfermería. No supo cuanto tiempo pasó rogándole al cielo que Sirius se pusiese bien, pero de pronto notó como él se movía y la miraba

Aterrada, pero al mismo tiempo segura de sí misma, miró a Sirius, que no se perdía detalle de su rostro, que la miraba rallando la adoración.

-¿Quién eres?

-Sirius… soy Nathy-dijo tratando de frenar una nueva remesa de lágrimas.

-Yo creía que había muerto y que eras un ángel.

La chica no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

-Esto… verás… te golpeaste, bueno en realidad te golpearon en la cabeza… y perdiste todos tus recuerdos…-creía que no soportaría mucho más las lágrimas.

El moreno guardó silencio, asimilando aquella nueva realidad para él.

-Cuéntame todo lo que sepas de mí.-pidió en voz baja.

Nathaly tomó la mano que le tendía y la apretó con fuerza entre las suyas.

-Pues… te llamas Sirius Black, tienes dieciocho años, y eres el tío más… perfecto de todo Hogwarts-sonrió, mientras un ligero rubor teñía las mejillas de Sirius-Tienes dos amigos, que son como tus hermanos, James Potter y Remus Lupin… sois populares… los más populares. Eres golpeador en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor… sacas muy buenas notas…

-Nathaly…-la interrumpió.

-Dime-cada vez le costaba más frenar las lágrimas que la ahogaban.

-Quiero saber quién eras TÚ en mi vida.

-La chica por la que decías que morirías…-estalló en llanto, sin poder contenerlo más.

Sirius le acarició la mejilla con suavidad.

-Eso explica que te quiera tanto.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

-Nathaly… no sé nada de ti… sólo sé que el sentimiento que tenía hacia ti no lo olvidé… jamás olvidaré a la mujer que amo… por muchos recuerdos que pierda.

Ella lo abrazó, y lloró en su pecho amargamente, con rabia… con desesperación… necesitaba a sus amigos. Pero tenía a Sirius… aunque no la recordase… ella le ayudaría…

-¿Llevábamos mucho tiempo juntos?-le preguntó el chico en voz baja, acariciándole el pelo.

Ella se incorporó.

-El día antes de fin de curso haríamos un año… pero ahora…

-Pero ahora… ¿Qué?

-Ahora… nada será como antes…

-¿Por qué? Si yo… te quiero…

-Sirius… no puedes quererme… ya no me conoces…

-Cualquiera que esté en su sano juicio amaría el color de tus ojos… la forma de tus labios-dijo acariciándoselos con la yema de los dedos.-Pero… tu… ¿me querías?

-Por eso estoy aquí… porque no sé vivir sin ti.

-Si me quieres… por favor… ayúdame a recordar-murmuró el chico.

-¿Qué quieres recordar?-preguntó en un susurro, acostándose a su lado, girada hacia él.

-¿Cómo era lo nuestro?-preguntó pasándole un brazo por la cintura y mirándola con ternura.

La expresión de la chica se volvió soñadora. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-No te lo puedo explicar…

El rostro de Sirius estaba a menos de diez centímetros del suyo, y con tranquilidad, sin prisas, lo besó, con ternura y suavidad, transmitiéndole parte de su amor en aquel tímido roce. De pronto, Sirius la giró, dejándola acostada y se tendió encima de ella, para seguirla besando.

Ella se separó levemente de él.

-Sirius… así era lo nuestro… dulzura e instinto… a partes iguales.

Él asintió, todavía encima de ella.

-Y… habíamos… ya sabes… dejarnos llevar por el instinto.

Nathaly soltó una risita.

-Mucho… puede que demasiado…

-Te sonará raro… pero… no me acuerdo…

Nathaly sonrió.

-No pasa nada, cariño…

-¿Y qué tal soy en la cama?

-El mejor y único maestro que tuve-musitó antes de perderse en aquellas mareas azules que la miraban.

De pronto Sirius cerró los ojos, en una mueca de dolor.

-Sirius… ¿estás bien?

Millones de imágenes, borrosas, cruzaron su mente en una décima de segundo, un torrente de conocimientos y recuerdos entró en él, acomodándose y colocándose, ordenados y dispersos, en el lugar adecuado.

Una infancia triste… una adolescencia marcada por imposiciones familiares… miedo… un chico al que quería como un hermano… James… y un rayo de luz… Nathaly… y entonces recordó… aquella chiquilla asustada a la que había convertido en mujer… lo embargó una sensación de amor… placer… necesidad…

-Nathy, preciosa…

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

-Así me llamabas antes.

-¿El día de Halloween… te dolió mucho?

-No… es que tu sabías lo que hac… espera… ¿cómo…?

Sirius esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

-Acabo de recordarlo todo.

Nathaly lo abrazó con fuerza antes de empezar a hablar atropelladamente.

-Ya dijo Madame Pomfrey que si recordabas algo muy intenso… lo recordarías todo…y… oh, Sirius… te quiero tanto…

Sirius le dio un suave beso en la mejilla antes de mirarla, sonriendo de forma traviesa…

-Sabes que acabas de reconocer que soy el mejor en la cama…

-Porque es así… pero…

-¿Pero que?

-Yo soy mejor que tú.

-No…

-Cuando quieras te lo demuestro.

-Yo te lo demostraré-dijo empezando a besarla bajo la oreja.

-No… yo lo haré-dijo Nathaly intentando reprimir ese suspiro que Sirius arrancó de ella.

-Sabes que ahora mismo estás a mi merced-dijo deteniéndose un momento, y pasándole la lengua por el cuello.

-Sabes que… ah-no pudo reprimir un gemido- no eres capaz de hacerme… ah… ¡para joder!… de… hacerme daño.

-Puedo hacerte cientos de cosas que no te hacen daño… y sin embargo… te dejarían exhausta.-dijo mientras volvía a subir hasta su oreja.

-Lo sé-dijo ella intentando controlar la respiración.

No entendía como Sirius, después de tanto tiempo era capaz de hacerle perder el control de aquella manera; pero cuando sus expertos labios bajaron por su garganta, dejó de pensar, para empezar a sentir.

Sentir como las manos de Sirius, que la tenía completamente rendida, se deslizaban con suavidad por sus muslos, desnudos bajo su falda. Sus labios recorrían su escote con avidez. Las manos de la rubia volaron a las mejillas de Sirius y lo obligó a mirarla a los ojos.

-Sirius-jadeó-para, por favor… que… estás convaleciente-sonrió cuando algo duro le rozó la pierna-no debes agitarte.

El moreno sonrió, antes de darle un dulce beso en los labios.

-La única que se agita aquí eres tú.

-Sirius… estamos en una enfermería… tú convaleciente, y sólo te preocupas de hacerme perder el control-todavía respiraba entrecortadamente, pero ya podía hablar, y pensar, con claridad.

-De acuerdo… a dormir…

Nathaly hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Sirius la retuvo de la mano.

-Duerme conmigo, por favor…

La rubia asintió. Mientras Sirius la abrazaba suavemente, recostó la cabeza en su pecho. Lo miró a los ojos durante unos segundos.

-Sirius… he tenido que elegir… entre dejar que te murieses, o dejarte vivo, casi sin posibilidades de recordar nada… y creí que me moría…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no sabría seguir adelante sin ti…

Sirius le dio un tierno beso en la nariz.

-Si alguna vez tienes que elegir entre salvar a alguien y salvarme a mí…

-Te salvaría a ti-dijo ella al instante.

Sirius negó.

-Si ese alguien merece la pena… y puede aportar al mundo más que yo… déjame morir…

-Mi niño…

-Nathaly… no tengo miedo de la muerte… si tengo que enfrentarme a ella… sólo ruego al cielo que sea en una batalla.

De pronto, a Nathaly se le antojó mucho más maduro.

-Sirius…

-Nathaly… la guerra está ahí fuera… y… debemos… asumir que tal vez no todos salgamos con vida…

Los ojos verdosos de la chica se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Sirius… a ti nunca te pasará nada… ¿lo entiendes? Porque yo voy a cuidarte… siempre.

-Va, mi vida, no llores… yo también te cuidaré… -llevó suavemente su mano al cuello de la chica.- ¿Y la estrella que te regalé?

Nathaly sonrió.

-La tengo bajo mi almohada… para no perderla…

-Quiero que te la pongas… siempre… no la perderás… tiene un hechizo para no desprenderse de tu cuello sin tu consentimiento.

-Vale, cariño, mañana me la pongo.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa.

-Duerme-susurró con dulzura.

Ella sonrió.

-¿Y tu?

-Yo veré dormir a la criatura más hermosa del mundo.

Nathaly le dio un suave beso en la barbilla antes de dejarse caer sobre sus brazos, en los de Morfeo.

oOo

Abrió los ojos lentamente. No recordaba nada de lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sólo notaba, en la semioscuridad, que Remus le respiraba suavemente en el cuello, y que sus manos reposaban en su cintura. Se giró lentamente y se topó con que el chico tenía los ojos abiertos, y la miraba con ternura.

-Buenos días, princesa.

-Buenos días, cielo-dijo ella besándolo suavemente.

Se puso de pie, y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al mirar a Remus. El chico tenía una extraña expresión de sorpresa y culpabilidad, y el torso lleno de mordiscos y arañazos. Se miró a sí misma y vio que tenía pequeñísimas ronchas amoratadas por todo el torso y las piernas.

-Lo siento-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ambos sonrieron.

-Yo… Remus… no recuerdo nada…

El chico esbozó una sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco…

Lo último que recordaban era en mudo acuerdo, dejarse llevar por el instinto.

-¿Bajamos?-preguntó en voz baja la chica.

Remus asintió en silencio, y se vistió con rapidez, mientras Emily comprobaba que su espalda se encontraba en iguales condiciones que el resto de su cuerpo. Se puso una camiseta de manga larga y un pantalón vaquero.

Remus la miró con ternura. Se acercó a ella y la tomó de la cintura.

Todavía no se había puesto la camisa, y la chica pudo apreciar que los mordiscos eran meramente superficiales; pero algunos dejarían más cicatrices en el ya marcado torso del chico. Le acarició una marca que le cruzaba el pecho, con dedos temblorosos y suaves. Era una cicatriz que se había hecho una vez al transformarse. Se inclinó, y suavemente la acarició con la yema de los labios.

Remus se estremeció y la tomó de la barbilla, la mano de Emily subió suavemente hasta el hombro de Remus, comprobando que tenía un chupón en la muñeca.

-Bajemos, cielo-le susurró bajando los dedos por su abdomen y separándose de él.

Remus suspiró y se puso la camisa rápidamente, para después, de la mano de Emily, bajar a la Sala Común.

oOo

Abrió los ojos, mientras los recuerdos de la noche pasada llegaban a su cerebro. Lily todavía dormía, de espaldas a él. Su piel, blanca como el marfil, parecía delicada, y era mucho más suave de lo que aparentaba.

Lentamente, le pasó un brazo por la cintura, y se aproximó más a ella. Le acarició suavemente el hombro con los labios, y después, tras inclinarse sobre ella, le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. La pelirroja abrió lentamente los ojos y parpadeó confusa, luego miró a James y sonrió, acariciándole la mejilla con suavidad.

-Bueno días amor-le susurró.

-Buenos días, pequeña mía.

Se dieron un dulce beso en los labios. De repente, Lily se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban desnudos, y se alejó de James instintivamente.

El chico se echó a reír. Pero ella hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Lils?

Ella se ruborizó.

-No voy a verte nada que no haya visto ya-dijo acercándose a ella.

-James… me… duele…

El moreno se acercó a ella preocupado.

-¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió.

-Es solo cuando hago movimientos bruscos…

-¿Ayer te dolió?

Ella negó.

-Supongo que porque estaba en caliente, y al enfriar…

James esbozó una sonrisa.

-La verdad es que, para ser la primera vez, me diste una caña… impresionante…

Lily entrecerró los ojos, sonriendo.

-Si me gustaba… ¿Qué iba a hacer?

James se acercó más a ella, hasta que sus cuerpos desnudos, se rozaban.

-Quién diría que Lily Evans tenía tanta marcha-murmuró depositando un beso en la comisura de los labios de la chica.

-El mismo que dijese que James Potter se movía así-replicó ella enrojeciendo casi tanto como su pelo.

Los labios de James bordearon los suyos y luego la miró a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien?

La chica asintió.

-Si te duele en frío… ya sabes lo que tenemos que hacer…

-Si te ofreces a llevarme en brazos a todas partes…

James la besó, finalmente, con ternura.

-¿Sabes lo que me gustaría haber hecho?

Ella lo miró interrogante.

-Haberte quitado la ropa poco a poco…

Lily lo besó.

-Otro día, cielo-dijo sentándose lentamente en la cama.

Agarró una camiseta de James y se la puso, para después agenciarse su propia ropa.

-Lily…

-¿Si?

-Mis duchas ya no serán lo que eran.

Ella estalló en carcajadas y le arrojó su camiseta. Ya estaba vestida, y se arrimó a una pared, a la espera de que James hiciese lo mismo.

-Tenemos que ir a ver a Sirius-le dijo.

James asintió, sentándose en la cama. Se levantó, rascándose la barriga y se acercó al armario como su difunta madre lo trajo al mundo. Lily ladeó la cabeza, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Estaba bueno; eso era de locos negarlo. Y mientras sus ojos subían por su espalda intentó reprimir las ansias de acariciar aquellos músculos de nuevo. Rápidamente, James se enfundó en unos vaqueros deshilachados y con roturas en las rodillas. Luego se volvió hacia Lily, con el pantalón todavía sin abrochar. Los ojos de la pelirroja vagaron por sus abdominales y subieron por sus pectorales, hacia sus ojos. James sonrió, mientras se revolvía el pelo. Lily suspiró, caminando despacio hasta donde él estaba.

-¿Con que me lo pongo?-preguntó.

La chica se asomó a su armario, y lo vio sorprendentemente ordenado. Sacó un par de camisetas, una roja y otra azul y las miró.

-La roja-dijo con una sonrisa.

James le quitó las dos camisetas y le rodeó la cintura con los brazos. La arrinconó contra la puerta del armario y la besó con ternura.

-Ahora mismo podría hacerte de todo-le susurró al oído.

Ella se estremeció, pero se abrazó a su cuello, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza. James aprovechó aquel hueco y humedeció la suave piel de la garganta de la chica.

-James… mi niño… tenemos que bajar-susurró ella.

El chico se separó de ella y se pasó la camiseta por la cabeza, dejando que tapase sus torneados músculos. Dio un beso en los labios a Lily y, tras tomarla de la mano, bajaron a la Sala Común.

Allí se encontraron con Emily y Remus, que se hallaban sentados en el sofá.

-Buenos días, -saludó la pelirroja con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. –Voy a cambiarme, y estoy aquí en diez minutos, para ir con Sirius y Nathy.-dijo perdiéndose escaleras arriba.

Remus subió también a cambiarse, y al cabo de diez minutos ya salían de la Sala Común…

oOo

Abrió los ojos, y se encontró rodeada de los fuertes brazos de Sirius. Se giró hacia él, y encontró unos profundos ojos azules mirándola con adoración.

-Buenos días, preciosa.

-Buenos días ¿no dormiste?

-Verte a ti es más divertido.

Ella sonrió y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla, Se sentó en la cama y se trasladó a la butaca, pasándose una mano por la melena para alisarla. En aquel momento entró la enfermera con una poción.

- ¿Qué tal has dormido?-preguntó.

-Bien, Madame Pomfrey, de hecho me encuentro perfectamente… ¿Cuándo podré irme?-inquirió.

-Pero… ¿recuerdas?

El moreno asintió con la cabeza, mientras el rostro de la mujer se iluminaba.

-Tómate la poción, y en dos horas podrás irte.-dijo-Nathaly… eres realmente extraordinaria-le dijo mientras se alejaba.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa y se sentó en la butaca; pero Sirius, en cuanto hubo tomado el contenido del frasco la tomó de las manos y la sentó a su lado, mientras la puerta se abría y entraban sus amigos.

-Canuto, hermano, ¿Cómo estás?-preguntó James sentándose a su lado, con Lily todavía asida de la cintura.

El aludido esbozó una sonrisa.

-Como si me hubiese pasado un camión por encima… pero vivo…

-¿Qué tal pasaste la noche?-preguntó Emily con una preciosa sonrisa, sentándose a los pies de la cama.

-Pues… -el moreno miró a su novia, que tenía los ojos brillantes.-¿Sé lo cuentas tú?-pidió con carita de cachorro abandonado-De hecho, eres tú quien lo sabe…

Ella suspiró.

-Bueno… ahí cerca de las cuatro… empezó a convulsionarse… y llegó la enfermera… estaba grave… y tuve que elegir… entre dejarlo morir o que viviese sin ningún recuerdo-tomó aire, mientras Sirius la apretaba suavemente contra él.-Al final tuvimos suerte de que pudiese recuperar la memoria; pues sólo era necesario… un recuerdo… fuerte…

Remus le tomó una mano y se la apretó.

-Eres más fuerte que ninguno de nosotros… lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Ella negó.

-Nuestra verdadera fuerza reside en que estamos unidos… por separado… por separado simplemente sufriríamos…

-Ayer estuviste sola-dijo Lily.-Te dejamos sola, y deberíamos estar contigo… con vosotros… después de todo… somos un equipo.

Nathaly la miró con una sonrisa, y abrió mucho los ojos.

-Lily… no sé que has hecho… pero brillas.-musitó.

Parpadeó y miró a Emily.

-Tú también brillas-dijo luego sacudiendo la cabeza.

Ambas se miraron, y luego miraron a la rubia, confusas.

-Nathy, corazón, tal vez debas dormir-le susurró Emily pasándole una mano por la frente.

-No-dijo la rubia inspirando profundamente-Tenéis como un suave resplandor blanco en la piel… el tuyo es más fuerte que el de Lily…-clavó los ojos en sus propias manos y soltó un respingo.

-Yo también-gimió.

Sirius la obligó a recostarse sobre su pecho.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó.

Ella asintió.

-Tal vez sea la luz de este lugar… pero… nunca me había fijado… bueno, a veces me parece que la piel de Emily brilla más… como si resplandeciese… pero…

-Eso es de las cremas…

-No Sirius… la mañana después de luna llena tan pronto la vi… su piel brillaba… y esta noche también…-suspiró.

-Necesitas dormir-le susurró Lily con dulzura.

Remus se echó a reír.

-¿Nosotros brillamos?-preguntó luego.

Nathaly escrutó su rostro y el de James.

-Es un resplandor dorado, más suave que el de ellas, pero brilláis…-suspiró-Decididamente… necesito dormir…

Llegó la enfermera y examinó los ojos de Sirius iluminándolos con la punta de la varita. Después le palpó la base del cráneo y le hizo girar la cabeza en todas las direcciones.

-Señor Black… ya puede irse… pero… si siente molestias, mareos… o cualquier cosa…. Lo quiero aquí inmediatamente.

El moreno asintió, mientras se levantaba.

-Que tengan buen día-dijo la enfermera mientras salían de la enfermería.

Nada más salir de la enfermería, Nathaly saltó a los brazos de Sirius, y enroscó las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Lo abrazó con fuerza, con todas sus fuerzas y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Pareja-James, que no había soltado a Lily en toda la mañana los miraba divertido.-No es por desanimaros… pero los exámenes empiezan la semana que viene… deberíamos subir a estudiar.

-¡¿EXÁMENES?!

Nathaly casi se cae del regazo de Sirius de la impresión, y el moreno se atragantó. Subieron a la Sala Común, y Sirius se llevó a Nathaly a su cuarto, para… empezar a… repasar…

* * *

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado este capi, que hace tiempo que os debçia. La verdad es que a mí me ha gustado bastante. Ahora sólo faltan el 36, el 37 y el 38. Chan chan chan xDDD. Y luego vendrá la tercera parte, que espero que queríais leer._

_Os propongo algo, dado que mi vida se ha vuelto un pelín ajetreada últimamente. Acutalizar una vez al mes. Esta vez contaría por diciembre, si os parece bien. Así podría compaginar mi vida de estudiante patética con los fics._

_Espero vuestras respuestas y vuestra opinión sobre el capi._

_Os adoro.

* * *

_

**Thaly**


	36. EXTASIS

**Disclaimer: **_Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen (salvo Emily y Nathaly), y no escribo esto con ánimo de lucro. Todo lo que reconozcáis es de Rowling. Lo demás de Thals. _

_Los reviews están contestados en uno a mí misma._

_APB Productions presenta...

* * *

  
_

Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh

EXTASIS

* * *

_Una semana puede semejar toda una vida cuando se está demasiado ajetreado._

_Una semana puede semejar un segundo si uno se lo pasa bien._

_Pero la peor semana del mundo, como todos los estudiantes dicen, y con razón; es la semana de los exámenes… esa semana en la que llegar al final es lo que te ayuda a seguir adelante_

Horas y horas de biblioteca, horas y horas de deberes en la Sala Común… A pesar de estar al lado de la semana de exámenes, los atosigaban a deberes. El lunes, a las doce y media pasadas, la Sala Común estaba tan llena como un sábado por la tarde.

-Nathaly, déjame copiarte la conclusión del trabajo de encantamientos desilusionadores-pidió James.

Ella alzó una ceja.

-NO, James.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque de este trabajo dependerá mitad de mi nota… así que no pienso cagarla, ¿lo pillas?

El moreno se enfurruñó.

-Lily, mi niña, déjamelo tú… por favor…

Ella negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-No, James… si lo copias no sabrás hacerlo en el examen…

-Lily… por favor… que me he atascado con la redacción de metro y medio sobre las criaturas semi-humanas…

-James… -Lily suspiró- te lo haré yo-dijo tomando un pedazo de pergamino y empezando a rasguearlo con la pluma.-Nathaly… ¿podrías revisarme la redacción sobre golpes de lucha?-preguntó levantando la cabeza de lo que escribía.

-Si, en cuanto termine con la de uso de puñales de Remus-murmuró la rubia.

Nada más llegar aquella mañana al gran comedor, la profesora McGonagall les había dado un listado interminable de redacciones, trabajos, cuestionarios y fichas que deberían cubrir para entregar el día de cada examen. De hecho tenían tiempo para hacerlas; porque tenían las horas de clase libres. Pero todos aprovechaban esos momentos para preguntar dudas de última hora. Y aun encima, a parte de hacer aquellas tareas, tenían que estudiar.

-Remsie, el giro de muñeca debe ser seco, no pausado-le explicó Nathaly-Por lo demás, lo tienes todo bien.

-Sirius… me pasas el libro de pociones, por favor-dijo Emily mientras escribía a toda velocidad en su redacción sobre los usos del ácido en la elaboración de medicinas.

Nathaly se cruzó de brazos.

- Me voy a la cama-murmuró dejando la redacción de Lily en la mesa.-Lils, lo tienes todo bien… tal vez debieses resumir más…

La pelirroja negó.

-Cuanto más mejor-dijo mientras ordenaba sus papeles y sus libros.

Sirius se apresuró en guardar su redacción sobre las maldiciones imperdonables y le pasó un brazo por el hombro a Nathaly.

-Me voy a la cama… ¿te vienes?-preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Quiero dormir… y estoy tan estresada que fijo que no paro en toda la noche… y si duermo sola es mejor… así no te molesto.

-No me molestas…

Ella se encogió de hombros y asintió.

-Iré… pero si no duermes… no quiero culpas.

-Lils…¿vienes?

La pelirroja asintió.

-Pero quietecito, que no quiero fiestas-le susurró.

James se revolvió el pelo con frenesí.

-Lo intentaré.

El martes fue igual… frenético, agotador… pero tuvo a su favor que, tras levantarse a las seis de la mañana, y no hacer otra cosa durante las clases; acabaron las redacciones a un ritmo frenético. Se las corregían entre ellos, y se ayudaban.

-Chicos… en lo que deberíamos esmerarnos es en lucha… porque para entrar en la academia hay que estar muy bien preparado-dijo Lily.

-No sé por qué… pero tengo una pequeña idea-dijo Nathaly.

Todos la miraron expectantes.

-Que os parece si… mañana, después de comer subimos cinco minutos a pegarnos en el Cuarto de los Menesteres…

-Tenemos que estudiar para Historia de la magia-dijo Emily-el examen es el lunes… y por la tarde tenemos el práctico de duelo de varitas…

-Estudiaremos luego-se apresuró a replicar Nathaly.

Tras el asentimiento general, el reloj tocó las dos de la mañana, y ellos subieron a acostarse.

El miércoles se presentaba ante ellos más relajado y tranquilo que para el resto de estudiantes; a pesar de que Lily estuviese todo el día colgada de sus apuntes, a pesar de que Remus practicase encantamientos en las armaduras, y a pesar de que James estuviese todo el día colgado de los apuntes de Lily. Emily se organizaba mucho mejor, y Nathaly y Sirius… pasaban ligeramente de las notas. Si bien sabían que tenían que sacar la máxima calificación para la escuela de Aurores, pero con estudiar un ratito les bastaba.

-Chicas… después… ¿estudiaremos?-preguntó Remus.

-Si… ¿vamos ahora?

-Id… yo me voy con Sirius a practicar lucha…

-Nathaly… deberías estudiar…

-Lily, en la Academia no nos dejarán entrar por saber quién era Cicerón… tenemos que saber luchar.

-Pero si no aprobamos los exámenes no podremos entrar…

-Lily… hay una guerra ahí fuera, con criaturas tenebrosas, y magos a los que no les importa matar… ¿de verdad crees que les importará lo que sepas cuando estén a punto de matarte?

-Nathy, no vamos a morir-dijo Emily muy despacio.

-¿A no? Vamos a ser aurores, maldita sea… ¿De verdad pensáis que voy a dejar que os maten? –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas-Vosotras estudiad… yo lucharé.

Los ojos de Lily se fueron cristalizando poco a poco. Abrazó a Nathaly con fuerza y hundió la cabeza en su hombro.

-Nathy…

Ambas empezaron a llorar desconsoladas una en el hombro de la otra. Emily se acercó y las abrazó, tratando de calmarlas… sin lograrlo. Sirius las abrazó a las tres con sus grandes brazos y las apretó contra su pecho.

-Venga, chicas… centrémonos en sacar los EXTASIS, y no os preocupéis por esas cosas… pero debéis entender que hay que luchar… que tenemos exámenes prácticos…

Ellas asintieron y se soltaron de Sirius.

-Chicas… perdonadme… pero es que el estrés de los exámenes y eso… me he puesto… susceptible-murmuró Nathaly refugiándose en los brazos de Sirius.

-No, Nathy… razón no te falta… pero… debes entender que para nosotras en difícil asumir que somos… mayores… que no tenemos quien nos proteja-murmuró Lily.

-¿Ah no?-preguntó James de pronto.-Nosotros os cuidaremos…

-¿Y quien os cuidará a vosotros?-preguntó Emily.

-Chicas, tenemos que subir a estudiar-dijo Remus ganándose una mirada psicopática por parte de Emily.

-Os prometo que estudiaré esta noche-murmuró Nathaly.

Sus amigas asintieron y subieron a la Sala Común. Ella se volvió hacia Sirius.

-¿Un todo vale?

-Aja.

Subieron al Cuarto de los Menesteres y se miraron fijamente. En la estancia había colchonetas, y a Nathaly se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de estampar a Sirius contra alguna.

-¿Todo vale?

-Todo-el moreno la miraba con ternura.-No podré hacerte daño.

-Concéntrate-murmuró ella cerrando los ojos y situándose en frente a él.

-¿Piensas pelear de falda?

-Concéntrate.

Sirius guardó silencio y cerró los ojos. La pelea había comenzado.

Se miraron a los ojos, evaluándose, calculando la manera de atacar, de ganar. Nathaly esbozó una sonrisa perversa y corrió hacia Sirius, golpeándolo con las palmas en los pectorales… haciendo que el chico retrocediese un paso. Pero él la agarró del antebrazo y se lo retorció, pegando su espalda a su torso hundiendo la nariz en su cuello, aspirando su olor, haciendo que ella se estremeciese.

Pero Nathaly no se dejaría doblegar, así que, aprovechando el punto de apoyo, se retorció y le pegó un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Pero de pronto sintió como si la hubiesen golpeado. Jadeando, se soltó y se apartó de Sirius, que le había lanzado un derechazo.

De pronto, en las manos del chico aparecieron unos puñales, y los hizo girar entre sus manos, lanzándole uno a Nathaly, que lo atrapó en el aire, con un gesto limpio y se lo devolvió de igual manera e hizo aparecer un látigo de cuero.

Restalló el látigo hacia las piernas de Sirius, que lo esquivó dando un salto hacia ella. Ella intentó enroscarlo alrededor de uno de los puñales, pero Sirius se agachó y le arrebató el látigo, para después saltar sobre ella y hacerla caer al suelo, debajo de é puso una rodilla a cada lado de las caderas, y se tendió completamente sobre ella, cruzándole los puñales sobre el cuello.

Ella tragó saliva.

-¿Te rindes?-preguntó Sirius acercándose a sus labios.

La chica entrecerró los ojos.

-Jamás.

Le puso las manos en los pectorales y lo sacó de encima de ella, con fuerza. Notó un extraño dolor a la altura del pecho, pero lo ignoró y se puso de pie en un salto. Sirius soltó los puñales y corrió hacia ella, que retrocedió hasta las colchonetas que se amontonaban junto a la pared.

Tenía al chico justo detrás así que saltó en el aire, y dando una voltereta le pasó por encima, cayendo a su espalda, de cuclillas. Cuando el moreno se dio la vuelta, lo agarró de los tobillos y tiró de él con fuerza, haciendo que cayese sentado.

Se encaramó a él, que cada vez se fue recostando más mientras Nathaly se acercaba más a él, a sus labios.

-¿Te rindes, cielo?

Él se movió, bruscamente, y rodaron, quedando él encima de ella, entre sus piernas, con las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza. Se tendió completamente sobre ella y acercó sus labios a los suyos. No tenía escapatoria.

-¿Te rindes?

-NO-gruñó ella tratando de soltarse.

-Si te encanta tenerme encima-le susurró al oído.

-Y debajo, y en todas partes… pero esa no es la cuestión… quiero ganarte.

-Nathaly, ¿te rindes?-preguntó muy serio, bajando sus manos hasta su abdomen.

-No-musitó ella débilmente.

-Pues entonces… cosquillas.

-NO SIRIUS COSQUILLAS NO-dijo ella entre carcajadas.

-Siii, cosquillas si-dijo él sonriendo.

-VA-VALE… ME RINDO

Sirius paró y la miró embelesado. Ella esbozó una dulce sonrisa.

-Te quiero-murmuró con suavidad.

El moreno la besó.

- ¿Otro todo vale?-preguntó metiendo las manos bajo su falda, acariciándole los músculos.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

-Estoy rendida… puedes hacer lo que quieras…

El chico le dio un suave beso bajo la oreja.

-Sirius…

-¿Ajam?-siguió besándole el cuello con suavidad.

-Cuando te pegaba… lo sentía…

-Créeme que yo también-dijo mientras ascendía por su barbilla en pequeños e interminables besos.

-No Sirius… quiero decir… que sentía como si me golpeasen a mi-murmuró mientras el moreno bordeaba sus labios.

-Pues ahora…concéntrate en sentir… sólo sentir…

Estudiaron, el miércoles por la noche, y el jueves todo el día. Y al llegar el fin de semana, ya se sabían más o menos el temario, por encima. Era imposible, como creían ellos, recordarlo todo, pero ellos se complementaban, y así tenían pensado hacerlo en el examen. Sabían que no podrían copiar, pero ese no era inconveniente para ellos.

-Copiar es algo digno de un Slytherin-dijo el sábado por la tarde Lily.

-Lo sabemos, Lils, por eso no pensamos hacerlo-dijo Remus.

-Bueno…-Nathaly se volvió hacia Sirius- Nosotros nos… ayudaremos ligeramente, ¿a que sí cielo?

-Si, pero sólo… cositas pequeñas, ¿verdad princesa?

Lily los miraba furibunda.

-Os merecéis que os pillen y os hagan repetir…

-Lily, a veces estás un poquito obsesionada con los libros-susurró Nathaly.

-Vosotros no lo entendéis-masculló Lily subiendo a su cuarto.

James negó con la cabeza, y tomando carrerilla, empezó a subir las escaleras de las chicas a toda velocidad, y cuando el tobogán se empezó a deslizar bajo sus pies, subió a saltos, hasta llegar a la puerta de las chicas de séptimo, se colgó de la manija y abrió, para finalmente saltar a dentro.

Lily lo miraba asombrada.

-¿Cómo llegaste aquí?-le preguntó.

-Quiero hablar contigo-le dijo simplemente.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Eso digo yo… Lily, ¿qué te pasa?

Ella suspiró.

-James… vosotros estáis casi dentro de la academia… sabéis luchar, os criasteis con magia… pero… ¿y si en el examen me falla mi magia? ¿y si pierdo de pronto mis poderes?

-Lily… eso no pasa nunca… eso solo pasa cuando alguien sufre mucho… o está reprimido… relájate… y deja de pagarlas con ellos…

-Lo sé, James… pero estoy tan nerviosa…-murmuró recostando la cabeza en su pecho.

-Pues se acabó… no estudiarás más-dijo James.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos.

-James…

-No… sólo repasos… si ya te lo sabes todo…

Ella asintió levemente.

-Pero se me puede olvidar-murmuró.

James sonrió.

-Eso espero, que te olvides de todo-dijo mientras se inclinaba sobre ella en la cama.

-Pero yo no quiero olvi…-James la hizo callar con un beso, cargado de dulzura, de cariño, de ternura y deseo.

Sus manos le acariciaron una pierna, bajo la falda del uniforme, haciendo que la levantase. Luego la otra, y se acomodó allí, entre sus piernas, para empezar a besarla con suavidad y ternura. Empezó en los labios, y bajó por la comisura hacia la barbilla, para luego seguir por la garganta, mientras sus manos en la blusa de Lily desabrochaban cada botón a cada beso.

-James…

-Dime-murmuró alzándose y mirándola a los ojos.

-Verás…

-¿Quieres parar?

-No, más bien lo contrario-dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras James volvía a su cuello, para seguir bajando por su escote.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó mientras bordeaba un seno al filo del sujetador, con los labios.

Ella soltó una risita.

-Lily Evans…

-Futura de Potter.

Siguió acariciándola con los labios, dejando que pequeños retazos de aliento bañasen su piel.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lily Evans, futura de Potter… pero-ahogó un gemido cuando James le levantó el sujetador y le succionó un seno con suavidad.-¿Por qué me lo preguntas?

-Porque vas a olvidarte de todo… de todo.

Las manos del chico descendieron lentamente por su espalda, tanteando el cierre de su sujetador, desabrochándoselo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó mientras bajaba las manos por su espalda y succionándole la piel del cuello con suavidad.

-Me… llamo… Lily Evans… futura aaah de Potter-dijo entre gemidos entrecortados. Las manos y los labios de James subieron a los hombros de Lily, quitándole la camisa del uniforme con suavidad, mientras que le mordía con suavidad, haciendo que ella suspirase ahogada.

La pelirroja se incorporó levemente, dejando que James le arrancase la blusa y el sujetador, mientras se tendía de nuevo sobre ella, y empezaba a besarla en los labios y su mano acariciaba su intimidad a través de la tela de la ropa interior. Lily respiraba entrecortadamente, jadeando de vez en cuando, suspirando cuando los labios de James abandonaban los suyos, gimiendo cuando se encontraban.

Pero sus manos volaron a la camisa de James, y la desabrochó con rapidez, para dejar que sus músculos acariciasen sus senos, que sus pieles ardiesen en contacto. El chico, sorprendido, la miró a los ojos, y vio como se oscurecían de deseo, como en aquella mirada había anhelo, hambre de él. Su cuerpo luchaba por perder el control, pero aferró con fuerza ese ímpetu, metiendo la mano bajo la ropa interior de Lily. Haciéndola gemir cuando sus dedos empezaron a acariciarla.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó con la voz ronca.

-Li…Lily de Potter-dijo en un suspiro.

La mano de James salió de su ropa y acarició con suavidad su abdomen, mientras que las manos de la pelirroja volaban a la cintura de su pantalón, luchando por arrancarle el botón, por arrancarle el pantalón, por sentirlo nuevamente. Cuando finalmente lo logró, el chico le estaba desatando la falda del uniforme y tirándola al revoltijo de prendas que se habían convertido sus ropas. Sus besos bajaron por sus pechos, hasta su abdomen, besándolo con dulzura, sus manos bajaron en una delicada caricia, contorneando su silueta, acariciándola con suavidad.

Llegó a sus caderas y bajó su última prenda enviándola con las demás, mientras sus labios seguían bajando. Tras posar un último beso en el inicio de un suave vello dorado rojizo se levantó y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Lily Potter-murmuró ella con los ojos entrecerrados de placer.

James con una tierna sonrisa, volvió a lo que hacía, besando su intimidad con ternura. Lily, cuando sintió su lengua recorriéndola creyó que se moría. Pero en aquel momento se estaba volviendo loca…

La lengua y los labios de James, incluso su aliento, la estaba volviendo loca. Su saliva, su lengua y su aliento, entrando en ella, recorriéndola, acariciándola… gimió mientras pronunciaba su nombre ahogada.

James se detuvo en su labor.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-preguntó.

Ella seguí intentando mantener el control sobre si misma, aunque la batalla estaba perdida.

-Lily…

James volvió a la carga, lamiendo con suavidad, mientras sus dedos se deslizaban al interior de Lily, aquellos dos dedos que la hicieron gemir y arquearse contra la cama, aquellos dos dedos que le hicieron elevarse al séptimo plano del placer. La otra mano de James acariciaba con suavidad su muslo.

Ya dejó de importarle el juego, de importarle todo, sólo quería entregarse a aquella sensación. Sentía que se hinchaba, como el placer acumulado crecía por momentos. Estaba a punto, a punto de llegar, aquella sensación, pero de pronto, James se detuvo y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Como tú quieras-musitó mientras él, con una amplia sonrisa se tendía sobre ella. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, mirándolo con deseo, mientras su pecho subía y bajaba agitado, como su respiración.

Sus manos volaron a su espalda, aferrándolo contra ella, besándolo con pasión, con voracidad. James se rozó contra ella, apoyado en los codos, mirándola a los ojos con expresión traviesa. Ella suspiró, mientras él le daba cientos de pequeños y suaves besos en la frente, en los párpados, en la nariz, en la mejilla. Entre beso y beso, ella susurraba su nombre, entre gemidos ahogados, provocados por el roce del cuerpo de James sobre el suyo.

El chico le daba suaves besos por el cuello, mientras ella le enroscaba las piernas a la cintura, buscando un roce mayor. James le soltó las piernas, para que las dejase sobre la cama, y con suavidad, asiéndola de las caderas, entró en ella. Empezó a moverse suavemente, entre los suspiros de Lily y los gemidos que querían huir de su garganta.

Ella tenía los labios rojos, hinchados apetecibles…

Y mientras el placer se extendía por sus cuerpos, la besó, con ternura.

Eran ternura y fuego a la vez, y mientras aumentaban la velocidad, Lily se arqueó contra él y le enroscó nuevamente las piernas en la cintura.

-James… -jadeó Lily- no pares.

Él por toda respuesta le mordió en el cuello, al tiempo que succionaba.

-Lily… te quiero-dijo con voz ronca y casi sin aliento.

-Lo… lo… SÉEEEEE.

Y ambos llegaron, a un tiempo, a aquel orgasmo incontrolable, incontenible, insaciable; que los sacudió a ambos.

El chico se dejó caer sobre Lily, que los tapó a ambos, consciente de que ya había anochecido, y con James tiernamente acurrucado sobre ella, se quedaron ambos dormidos.

La mañana del domingo nadie durmió hasta tarde, todos en general aprovecharon para estudiar toda la mañana; pero cuando Lily y James llegaron a la Sala Común aun acababa de amanecer, y lo que vieron allí los enterneció. Sirius sentado en un sofá, con Nathaly durmiendo encima de él, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, y los dedos de Sirius enredados en el uniforme de la chica.

-Nathy-llamó Lily suavemente.

La rubia abrió los ojos lentamente y miró a su amiga.

-Buenos días-murmuró.

Se volvió hacia Sirius y lo despertó.

-¿Habéis dormido aquí?-preguntó James sentándose en un sofá al lado de Lily.

Ellos asintieron.

-Es que… Emy y Remus se fueron a vuestro cuarto, y como no sabíamos exactamente lo que estabais haciendo… preferimos no molestar-murmuró la rubia poniéndose de pie.

Sirius tiró de ella y la dejó sentada sobre su regazo.

-Me duele la espalda -murmuró el moreno mientras abrazaba a la rubia de la cintura.

-Eso es por dormir sentado…-dijo Lily-Por cierto… os debo una disculpa por haber estado tan insoportable… pero…

-La falta de sexo es lo que tiene-murmuró Nathaly por lo bajo.

Lily y James enrojecieron hasta las orejas y se miraron. Nathaly y Sirius cruzaron una mirada de entendimiento.

-Habéis sido chicos malos-dijo la rubia sonriendo.

Ellos enrojecieron aun más.

-A ver… No tiene nada de malo, ¿verdad princesa?-dijo Sirius.

Nathaly asintió. La piel de Lily parecía emitir un destello plateado, blanquecino. La rubia parpadeó y esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿Y que tal?-preguntó luego.

Lily enrojeció todavía más.

-Genial-murmuró luego.

Nathaly contuvo una risita y se levantó.

-Tal vez deberíamos bajar a desayunar… o de lo contrario creo que no podré seguir estudiando-murmuró conteniendo un enorme bostezo.

…

Y los exámenes llegaron, y pasaron, con más nervios que tranquilidad, pero, por fin, el viernes de la semana siguiente a la espera de la publicación con las listas de las notas, hubo gritos, lágrimas e incluso golpes, debido a los nervios.

Cuando finalmente McGonagall, en sus funciones de subdirectora, colgó las listas de las notas en el vestíbulo, todos se apiñaron a su alrededor.

Todos excepto Sirius, Remus y James, que retuvieron a sus novias.

-Sirius, suéltame-gruñó Nathaly debatiéndose.

-Estate quieta, sabes que lo tienes todo aprobado y con nota…

-Remus dile que me suelte-le pidió Lily a su amigo; pues James se la había echado al hombro y la aferraba por las piernas. Como si se tratase de un saco.

-No puedo, Lily, si no se me escapa Emily-dijo Remus mientras rodeaba el torso de su novia con ambos brazos.

La castaña se retorció con un movimiento felino y se puso en pie, soltándose de Remus. Nathaly la imitó, al mismo tiempo, clavando sus uñas en el antebrazo de Sirius. Lily, a su vez, se impulsó en la espalda de James y dando una voltereta encima de él, se puso en pie.

-¿Cómo hicisteis eso?-preguntó Remus.

-Cielo, olvidas que somos gatas-le dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

Y las tres se alejaron hacia los tablones de anuncios, en los que no había nadie.

**Calificaciones de EXTASIS**

-Sirius Black.

-Transformaciones

-Teoría: 8

-Práctica: 10

-Encantamientos

-Teoría: 9

-Práctica: 10

-Pociones

-Teoría: 7

-Práctica: 7

-DCAO

-Teoría: 9

-Práctica: 10

-Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas

-Teoría: 8

-Práctico: 9

-Herbología:

-Teoría: 7

-Práctico: 8

-Lucha:

-Teoría: 9

-Práctica: 9

-Lilian Evans.

-Transformaciones

-Teoría: 9

-Práctica: 9

-Encantamientos

-Teoría: 9

-Práctica: 9

-Pociones

-Teoría: 10

-Práctica: 10

-DCAO

-Teoría: 9

-Práctica: 8

-Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas

-Teoría: 9

-Práctico: 9

-Herbología:

-Teoría: 9

-Práctico: 9

-Lucha:

-Teoría: 8

-Práctica: 8

-Remus Lupin.

-Transformaciones

-Teoría: 8

-Práctica: 8

-Encantamientos

-Teoría: 8

-Práctica: 8

-Pociones

-Teoría: 8

-Práctica: 8

-DCAO

-Teoría: 8

-Práctica: 8

-Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas

-Teoría: 10

-Práctico: 10

-Herbología:

-Teoría: 8

-Práctico: 8

-Lucha:

-Teoría: 9

-Práctica: 8

-James Potter.

-Transformaciones

-Teoría: 10

-Práctica: 10

-Encantamientos

-Teoría: 8

-Práctica: 10

-Pociones

-Teoría: 7

-Práctica: 7

-DCAO

-Teoría: 9

-Práctica: 9

-Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas

-Teoría: 8

-Práctico: 8

-Herbología:

-Teoría: 7

-Práctico: 8

-Lucha:

-Teoría: 9

-Práctica: 9

-Nathaly Thomas.

-Transformaciones

-Teoría: 9

-Práctica: 10

-Encantamientos

-Teoría: 10

-Práctica: 10

-Pociones

-Teoría: 8

-Práctica: 8

-DCAO

-Teoría: 9

-Práctica: 10

-Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas

-Teoría: 9

-Práctico: 9

-Herbología:

-Teoría: 8

-Práctico: 9

-Lucha:

-Teoría: 10

-Práctica: 10

-Emily Watson.

-Transformaciones

-Teoría: 8

-Práctica: 8

-Encantamientos

-Teoría: 8

-Práctica: 9

-Pociones

-Teoría: 9

-Práctica: 8

-DCAO

-Teoría: 8

-Práctica: 9

-Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas

-Teoría: 9

-Práctico: 9

-Herbología:

-Teoría: 10

-Práctico: 10

-Lucha:

-Teoría: 8

-Práctica: 8

-Lo mínimo que piden de lucha es un ocho-observó Nathaly.-¡¡¡ENTRAMOS EN LA ACADEMIA!!!

Se abrazó a sus amigas con fuerza.

-Chicas… tenemos que empezar a buscar un piso en Londres… para mudarnos juntas a la facul…-dijo Emily.

-Podríamos irnos a mi casa, pero no creo que quepamos…-dijo Nathaly hablando a toda velocidad-Mis padres, mi hermano, nosotras tres, y los chicos…

-Eh… Nathy, nosotros nos compraremos un piso…-dijo James.

-Ya… y que pensáis… no follar durante dos años o qué…

-No es eso, peque… nos veremos todos los días…-dijo Remus.

-Pero nada será igual… no estaremos siempre juntos-murmuró Lily refugiándose entre los brazos de James.

-¿Quién dijo eso? Los Merodeadores están siempre juntos-dijo Sirius.

-No digas mentiras-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Se volvieron. Era Peter.

-Éramos amigos… pero cometí un error… y no quisisteis volver a saber nada de mí…

-Pero… debes entender… que hacer daño a la gente no está bien… ni siquiera cuando te aporta beneficios-dijo Nathaly.

-Lo sé… y estoy muy arrepentido y… de verdad, que siento mucho todo lo que os he hecho a ti y a Sirius el año pasado … pero… os juro que no lo haré más… perdonadme, por favor…

La rubia miró a su novio. Peter estaba siendo sincero. Luego miró a sus amigos que se encogieron de hombros.

-Por mi parte no hay nada que perdonar-dijo con su más preciosa sonrisa.

-Gracias-dijo Peter.

-No tienes por qué darlas-dijo Sirius pasándole un brazo por los hombros-¿Qué tal las notas?-preguntó luego.

El rostro del chico se iluminó.

-Me da para entrar en la academia de Medimagos y Sanadores-dijo contento.

-¡Felicidades!-dijo James.

-Por cierto…-dijo el chico-Dumbledore me dijo que os enviase a su despacho.

-Vale, nos vemos en la cena-dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

Y los seis subieron al despacho del director.

-Mis queridos alumnos…-dijo el anciano con una sonrisa.-Como debéis recordar, os prometí que si sacabais las notas más altas, como evidentemente ha sido, os reformularía la propuesta de uniros a mí en la lucha contra Voldemort.

Los miró durante unos instantes, en los cuales nadie dijo nada.

-Debe ser tratado con la máxima discreción. Tal vez os debáis ausentar durante diferentes periodos de tiempo, para salir del país a hacer misiones… y nadie debe enterarse.

Ellos asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Estáis dispuestos a llevar una doble vida, a infiltraros entre la peor calaña y a hacer cosas que tal vez no os gusten para sobrevivir en la guerra que está a punto de estallar?

-Yo sí, profesor-dijo James.-Si tengo que morir en esta guerra, será salvando a los muggles, y a aquellos que no se puedan defender…

-Yo también-dijo Lily-Debo proteger a mi familia, y la mejor manera de hacerlo es luchando.

El anciano asintió con una sonrisa.

-Como usted sabe, soy el paria de la familia, y haré lo que sea por acabar con sus costumbres y creencias…-dijo Sirius resuelto.

-Yo también… no le vendrá mal tener a alguien que pueda inmiscuirse entre los hombres lobo-dijo Remus con gravedad-Según tengo entendido está reclutando criaturas tenebrosas en sus filas.

-Así es, y agradezco su colaboración y su ofrecimiento.

-Entonces… tal vez vaya a necesitar a una cazadora de vampiros-dijo Nathaly con una sonrisa.

-Y a una persona que conozca los puntos débiles de las grandes criaturas tenebrosas-dijo Emily.

Dumbledore los miró sonriente.

-No esperaba menos de vosotros. Os avisaré de la fecha y el lugar de la primera reunión… bajad, que esta noche es la cena de graduación, y estas tres señoritas querrán, supongo, arreglarse para la fiesta.

Salieron del despacho del director y fueron al vestíbulo a buscar a Peter.

-Vamos, Peter, hay que prepararse, que está noche hay fiesta-dijo Nathaly tomándolo de la mano.

* * *

_Y hasta aquí el capi de este mes (cuenta por enero) más avanzado el mes (por ahí por mi cumple xD) subiré el siguiente, supongo._

_Espero que os haya gustado._

_¡Besos y gracias por leerme!

* * *

_

**Thaly**


	37. Despedidas

**Disclaimer:** _Nada salvo Nathaly o Emily me pertenecen. Todo ha salido de la magnífica mente de JKR y yo sólo lo uso en un intento por divertirme un rato._

Los reviews están contestados en uno a mí misma._ Este es el penúltimo capítulo (sólo queda uno más, y después, la tercera parte). Y no sé, espero que os guste :3_

_APB Productions presenta…

* * *

_

Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bohg

Despedidas

* * *

Tres horas les había llevado arreglarse para la fiesta de gradación. Pero era la última noche en la que cenarían en el Gran Comedor. Al día siguiente se irían de Hogwarts para empezar su vida de adultos.

Y tres horas para despedirse del colegio no eran nada, en comparación con el resultado. Lily se había puesto el vestido dorado, a juego con las sandalias, que le habían regalado sus amigas por su cumpleaños. El vestido era bastante sencillo, de tiras, por el muslo; pero se pegaba a sus formas, al ser de tela viscosa. Le habían echado una leve sombra dorada, que hacía que sus ojos pareciesen más grandes y brillantes, y le habían recogido el pelo en un moño flojo, en el que habían prendido una rosa dorada.

-Lils, hermanita, Potter se caerá de culo cuando te vea-le dijo Emily con una sonrisa.

-Mira quien fue a hablar-dijo Nathaly mirando a su amiga, recién arreglada.

Jamás en su vida habían intentado aquello; pero para ser la primera vez había salido bastante bien. Le habían alisado los rizos a Emily, y la chica llevaba una cortina de color chocolate hasta las caderas, que junto con su piel bronceada con un hechizo, hacían contraste con el traje. Constaba de dos partes, y era completamente blanco. Una falda larga hasta los pies que arrastraba ligeramente, con una abertura por delante, que se iba cerrando gradualmente, en diagonal, hasta el muslo. Y para arriba, un top con una sola manga, por el ombligo, que resaltaba su pecho. Se había calzado unos tacones de vértigo, con los que caminaba con toda la elegancia de los grandes felinos. Sus ojos sombreados de blanco, parecían más grandes y dorados que nunca.

-Nathaly…

Estaba sencillamente preciosa; con un vestido negro que le cubría un cuarto de muslo, que no tenía espalda y se ataba al cuello, y un gran escote en pico, que se ajustaba a su piel y terminaba en su ombligo.

Su cabello dorado estaba rizado, en rizos muy pequeños, y perfectamente arreglado, cayendo por su espalda. Sus ojos, delineados con sombra gris, parecían más verdes y más felinos que nunca, y, ya de por sí sola, alta, con aquellos tacones negros parecía interminable.

-¿No te caerás de los tacones?-preguntó Lily con una sonrisa.

-Lily, Sirius mide un metro ochenta y cinco; si no me pongo cinco centímetros de tacón no llego al metro ochenta…

-No sé de que te quejas… Remus mide uno setenta y cinco, como tú, y yo mido a penas un metro cincuenta-dijo Emily con pesar.

-La que tiene suerte es Lily, mide un metro sesenta y cinco y James un metro ochenta…

-Si, suerte, me saca una cabeza…

-Bueno, vale, podemos bajar a la Sala Común, fijo que nos están esperando-dijo Emily

Y bajaron a la Sala Común; pero lo que vieron allí casi les hace caerse de los tacones. Los chicos estaban apoyados en la pared en frente a las escaleras; James llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa roja ligeramente entreabierta, con los músculos del pecho marcados y sutilmente a la vista. Tenía el pelo más desordenado que nunca, y sus ojos brillaron especialmente cuando miró a Lily. Remus, por otra parte, tenía un pantalón beige y una camisa blanca perfectamente abrochada, y el cabello castaño claro sin peinar, cayendo en torno a su rostro. Sirius tenía un pantalón vaquero negro y una camisa de raso del mismo color, que a pesar de estar sólo desabrochada en los tres primero botones, con los juegos de la luz, trasparentaba toda la anatomía de su torso. El pelo, que se había cortado volvía a crecer, y lo llevaba cuidadosamente desordenado, con gomina, haciendo que Nathaly cuando lo vio se quedase ensimismada.

Bajaron hasta ellos y les sonrieron.

Sirius miró a Nathaly de arriba abajo, tragó saliva en seco y la tomó de la cintura.

-Nathy, estás… -susurró en su oído-no lo tengo muy claro… pero cuando te lo quite estarás mejor-murmuró con una sonrisa.

Ella ahogó una carcajada.

James se quedó mirando a Lily embobado.

-Lilian, estás preciosa…

Ella lo abrazó y lo besó.

-Muchas gracias; pero tú tampoco estas nada, nada mal-dijo con una sonrisa.

Remus tomó a Emily de la cintura mirándola muy serio.

-Se me hace raro verte sin los rizos-le susurró.

Ella miró al suelo.

-Yo… pensé que te gustaría…

-Estás preciosa-aseguró él con una sonrisa- es sólo que estás diferente…

-Chicos, chicas… ¿Bajamos al Gran Comedor?-preguntó Peter mirándolos.

Estaba muy guapo, con un pantalón gris y una camisa verde clarita.

Salieron de la Sala Común y bajaron al Gran Comedor. Nada más entrar, todos los ojos volaron hacia ellos; que fueron a sentarse con los demás de la mesa de Gryffindor. Alice y Frank también estaban allí; ambos muy guapos. Los demás alumnos de EXTASIS de todas las casas estaban vestidos así; para la entrega de su graduado. Dumbledore se puso en pie con los brazos extendidos.

-Otro año se va, y otro año debemos decir adiós a una promoción de estudiantes muy brillantes, que han hecho y harán proezas extraordinarias en la vida.-un par de lágrimas se escaparon de unas chicas de Hufflepuf-Pero no quiero lágrimas. Este no es el final. Este es el comienzo de toda una vida. El comienzo de vuestra vida como adultos; para luchar por vuestros sueños, por vuestros ideales. Sólo espero que sepáis que os deseo lo mejor para vuestro futuro; pues sois vosotros el futuro de la Comunidad Mágica.

El Gran Comedor se deshizo en aplausos.

-Ahora, me gustaría que los que os graduéis, subáis a recoger vuestro diploma de graduación mágica –sonrió -Si chicas; todos sabemos que os habéis puesto muy guapas para la ocasión-les dijo divertido a las muchachas en general.

Los alumnos de séptimo año fueron desfilando por delante de Dumbledore, que al lado de cada jefe de casa, les entregaba un diploma con el emblema del colegio y un papel con las recomendaciones de trabajo que les ofrecían para entrar en una academia.

Cuando hubieron terminado, Dumbledore esbozó una pícara sonrisa.

-Los banquetes de despedida siempre son los mejores-dijo.

Al instante las mesas se llenaron de comida, a la que ni Nathaly ni Sirius, a pesar de estar vestidos de etiqueta, le presentaron remilgos.

-Nathaly… no sé como puedes comer así sin mancharte ni despeinarte…-le dijo Emily con una sonrisa.

-Son diecisiete años y dos meses de práctica-dijo con una sonrisa.

Cuando terminaron el banquete, Dumbledore les dedicó su más benevolente sonrisa y los miró a todos un largo rato.

-Mañana a las once saldréis hacia vuestros hogares. A algunos os digo, feliz verano, nos vemos el próximo año; sin embargo, a otros os digo, buena suerte; en estos tiempos oscuros, la vais a necesitar.

Una gran ovación se extendió sobre el lugar, antes de salir todos en tropel hacia sus salas comunes.

-Dios… este vestido me está matando-murmuró Nathaly.-Me cuesta tanto mantenerlo a raya para que no se me vea nada, que a penas me puedo mover.

Sirius la abrazó de la cintura y acercó su boca a su oído.

-Te lo quito y todos contentos-murmuró.

Ella sonrió; pero justo en aquel momento llegaron Frank y Alice a su lado.

-¿Vais a entrar en la academia de aurores?-preguntó Frank.

-Nosotros si, ¿vosotros?-Lily les dirigió una amplia sonrisa desde los brazos de James.

-Si… nos vamos a vivir juntos a Londres y entraremos en la academia-dijo Alice.

-Nosotras también vamos a vivir juntas-dijo Emily-Tienes que venir algún día a tomar un café a nuestro futuro apartamento-dijo luego con una sonrisa.

-Emily, café no que es malo- replicó Nathaly-Mejor un Wishky de fuego.

-¿Y eso no es malo?-preguntó Sirius en su oído.

-Hay cosas peores-le susurró ella.

-¿Peores como cuales?

-Te lo digo después-dijo ella con una ceja alzada.

-Nosotros también vamos a ir a vivir juntos-dijo James.-Y bueno, ya nos veremos en la academia-les dijo como despedida.

-Chicos, chicos, ¡Me han dado plaza en la residencia de la academia!-dijo Peter eufórico; -Voy a estar en la residencia de medicina-dijo contento.

-Felicidades-le dijo Emily con una sonrisa.-Bueno; nosotros nos vamos-dijo yéndose del brazo de Remus.-No nos esperéis despiertos-añadió con una sonrisa.

-Yo voy a escribirle a mi madre; a contarle las nuevas noticias-dijo Peter eufórico.

James y Sirius se miraron.

-Esto… nosotros nos vamos a nuestro dormitorio-dijo Sirius.-Buenas noches-les susurró subiendo por las escaleras.

Nathaly se volvió para decirle adiós con la mano a Lily, y dedicarle una pícara sonrisa.

oOo

-Emily… no sé como se me dará estar todo el día sin ti…

-Remus… nos veremos en la academia, y por las tardes…

-¿Y por las noches?

-Por las noches también. Nada tiene por qué cambiar-le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón-dijo Remus recostándose sobre ella en el sofá del cuarto de los menesteres-Además-le dio un beso en los labios.-te tengo toda la noche para mí solo…

oOo

-James… cariño…

El moreno se apartó levemente de ella sin dejar que se soltase de su cintura y subiendo por las escaleras.

-Dime, mi niña.

-Que… este verano… va a ser raro…-murmuró mientras entraban en su dormitorio.

-No tiene por qué… simplemente estaremos sin vernos dos semanas… tu te irás a casa de tus padres, y yo a buscar piso con ellos…

-Pero… son dos semanas-murmuró ella –Y después iré a buscar piso con las chicas… y… tendré que despedirme de mis padres…

-Lily… lo que pasa es… que nos vamos a hacer mayores-le susurró James dejándola en la cama.

Ella suspiró.

-James… va a ser complicado-musitó.

El moreno le dio un beso en la frente.

-Yo estaré contigo… y te prometo que no te pasará nada malo-le dijo en un susurro.

-James… ¿vendrías conmigo a la casa de mis padres?-preguntó Lily en un susurro.

-¿A la casa de tus padres?-preguntó tragando en seco-¿A que?

-A ayudarme con mis cosas; además, si vienes me será más fácil la despedida.

Se tendió sobre ella mirándola a los ojos.

-Probablemente no les guste; ya sabes, soy un pelanas desaliñado…

La pelirroja puso los ojos en blanco.

-Eres adorable; y sabes que les caerás genial; a parte de que… necesito que sepan que estaré en buenas manos.

James esbozó una sonrisa.

-En las mejores-dijo besándole el cuello bajo la oreja.

-Pues demuéstralo-dijo reprimiendo un suspiro.

-Atente a las consecuencias de tus palabras…

oOo

Nathaly notó como Sirius la rodeaba de la cintura con los brazos y empezaba a besarle el cuello, estaba de espaldas a él, pero notaba como todos los músculos de su torso se delineaban contra su espalda.

Se giró lentamente, sin que la dejase de besar en el cuello, y le abrazó.

Sirius la levantó en el aire y la llevó hacia las escaleras del dormitorio de los chicos, mientras ella le rodeaba la cintura con las vez arriba, se sentó en la cama con ella en el regazo.

Se miraron a los ojos. Sus miradas eran promesas de amor, de noches de lujuria. Promesas de que se querrían siempre.

-Nathy, preciosa; te quiero-susurró acercándose a sus labios.

Ella rozó sus labios con los de él.

-Sirius… te quie…-no pudo terminar; porque los labios de Sirius apresaron los suyos con fiereza y pasión.

Nathaly, sin separarse de él, se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus piernas y lo empujó sobre la cama, desabrochándole lentamente cada uno de los botones de la camisa de satén. Se la quitó lentamente, mientras se inclinaba hacia él para darle un beso. Sus manos volaron por los pectorales de Sirius, acariciándolos sugestivamente con las uñas, bajando por sus formados abdominales; para llegar al botón del pantalón; que desabrochó con presteza. Sirius decidió que había llegado su turno, y se sentó de nuevo y la tomó de la cintura. Sus labios se separaron y se miraron a los ojos.

Los ojos de Nathaly estaban muy oscuros, normalmente eran verdes como el agua del mar; y en aquellos momentos eran acastañados, como las hojas de los árboles. El deseo se había apoderado de ella. Sirius tenía los ojos grisáceos, como el mar un día de tormenta; oscurecidos de pasión, de deseo, de hambre. Bajó las manos hasta los muslos de Nathaly; en una lenta caricia que recorrió las caderas de la chica.

Las manos del chico se aferraron al borde de la tela y empezó a subirla lentamente hasta quitársela por la cabeza; dejándola desnuda sobre él; ante él; para él. Aquel tanga negro que transparentaba lo estaba poniendo realmente enfermo; y los rizos alborotados de la chica le daban un aspecto salvaje; que junto con sus ojos le hacían parecer una gata… excitada.

Sirius la dejó sobre la cama, mientras con un rápido movimiento se deshacía de su pantalón. Se tendió sobre ella; que abrió las piernas con suavidad; para que él se acomodase. Aquellas molestas prendas que todavía tenían estorbaban; pero… se harían esperar esta vez.

Sirius le acarició una mejilla mirándola a los ojos.

-Te quiero; lo sabes, ¿verdad?-ella asintió; respirando entrecortadamente.

-Yo… a ti… también-notaba que algo de Sirius se le estaba clavando en mal sitio y aquello la estaba humedeciendo.

Sirius la besó con dulzura y ternura; haciendo que ella entera se estremeciese; que le pasase las manos por la espalda. Las manos de Sirius, que estaban a cada lado de Nathaly; recorrieron su torso; haciéndola suspirar. Sirius se inclinó sobre ella, con cuidado de no descargar todo su peso sobre ella; y le empezó a besar el cuello tras la oreja. Ella gimió entrecortadamente; cuando un dedo de Sirius empezó a recorrer su intimidad; mientras sus labios bajaban humedeciendo su cuello, su garganta; sus clavículas. Necesitaba aferrarse a algo; pero Sirius le atrapó ambas manos y se las sujetó contra la cama; por encima de la cabeza. Estaba completamente a su merced; y sabía que sólo tenía que pedirlo para que parase; pero no podía. La estaba matando; pero no podría decirle que parase. No en ese estado. Sirius le soltó las manos, y ella se aferró a él; cuando introdujo en ella un dedo, con suavidad; y empezó a acariciarla; por dentro; por fuera, con los labios por el pecho; dándole de vez en cuando tiernos besos.

-Sirius… aah… te… eh… te… quiero-suspiró.

Él moreno la miró a los ojos; sin frenar el ritmo de sus dedos; mientras que Nathaly, que empezaba a hincharse; se mordía el labio para no gritar. Sirius le dio suaves besos en las comisuras de los labios; en la barbilla; en los labios. Nathaly no era capaz de contenerse más. Gemía de placer; que amentaba cuando Sirius la besaba; cuando sus labios se separaban respiraba entrecortadamente; mientras su interior se humedecía cada vez más mientras las manos de Sirius amenazaban con volverla loca; mientras los labios de Sirius se cerraban en torno a uno de sus pezones.

Fue entonces cuando llegó. Cuando sintió como explotaba; cuando gritó ahogada; cuando su interior se contrajo con miles de chispazos de placer; cuando Sirius se tendió encima de ella y la miró a los ojos.

Estaba sencillamente preciosa; con los labios hinchados, las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes. El pelo revuelto le caía sobre la cara; y mientras Sirius se sacaba el bóxer y la desprendía a ella del pequeño tanga negro, trató de controlar su respiración; pero no podía parar. No podía dejar de sentir a Sirius en cada una de las células de su cuerpo.

El chico se tendió sobre ella y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Quieres?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa. Siempre le preguntaba. Siempre se preocupaba por ella. Asintió lentamente; mientras Sirius se tendía nueva y completamente sobre ella. Entró en ella con suavidad; mientras que la besaba con ternura. Ambos gimieron cuando encontraron completamente fusionados.

Nathaly le pasó las piernas por la cintura a Sirius, mientras que él se tendía completamente sobre ella y escondía la cabeza en su cuello.

Ella lo besó en el musculoso hombro con suavidad. Sirius empezó a moverse despacio, pero con fuerza. Y a Nathaly aquello parecía que la estaba partiendo por la mitad. A cada fuerte embestida sentía que se moría, y la hacía gemir, cada vez más alto; pero Sirius no era capaz de seguir aquel ritmo necesitaba ir más rápido; pero no eran capaces; tal y como estaban; de forma que Nathaly se soltó de su cintura, e impulsándose con fuerza, rodaron por la cama, tal y como estaban; acabando Nathaly encima de Sirius.

El chico se incorporó, quedando sentado contra el cabezal. Apretó a Nathaly contra él, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos; rozándose sus cuerpos; besándose frenéticos; mientras le ayudaba a moverse sobre él, cada vez con más velocidad. Un intenso placer, que incluso resultaba doloroso, se adueñó de ellos, que siguieron, adelante, cada vez más rápido. Nathaly se moría… aquello era demasiado. Clavó las uñas en los pectorales de Sirius con fuerza; mientras que un grito ahogado se escapaba de su garganta. Sirius a su vez, dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás; para dejar escapar aquel gruñido ronco que salió de su garganta.

Notó como el cuerpo de Nathaly se relajaba entre sus brazos, y la recostó contra su pecho con suavidad.

Ella cerró los ojos contra él y respiró, tratando de controlar las pulsaciones aceleradas de su corazón. La miró durante un rato, impregnándose de la dulzura de su aliento contra su pecho; mientras le acariciaba la espalda, suavemente, con una mano. Muy despacio, se metió en la cama; todavía con su novia encima; que cuando la tapó con la manta abrió los ojos y lo miró durante un rato a los ojos, en silencio.

-Sirius… amor…

-Dime, gatita-dijo acariciándole la nariz con un dedo.

-Ven a mi casa… este verano… hasta que yo misma me marche a buscar piso-pidió en voz baja.

Sirius la miró fijamente.

-Tus padres…

-Estarán encantados, ya verás; de todas formas… ¿A dónde vas a ir?

-Tienes razón; hemos vendido la casa de los Potter… hasta que encontremos un piso… me quedaré contigo… ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Y después?

-Después estaremos todo el día juntos… te lo prometo.

Nathaly sonrió, y besó suavemente a Sirius en la mandíbula.

-Sirius…

-Dime, mi niña.

-Tienes que afeitarte… rascas…

La dejó sobre la cama y se inclinó sobre ella.

-Antes no te importó.

-Ni ahora tampoco-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Estás segura?

-Completamente…

-Tú lo has querido…

oOo

Al día siguiente; en el tren, estaban todos bastante alegres; a pesar de la inminente separación.

-Chicas… el día de mi cumple me vendré para Londres… a buscar el piso; y mientras tanto; estaré con mis padres; preparando las cosas… y… James vendrá conmigo…-dijo Lily.

-Bueno… si queréis… como yo y Sirius estaremos en la ciudad… podremos ir mirando opciones; para vosotros y para nosotras-dijo Nathaly.

-Si… después iremos por separado… si queréis…-dijo Sirius.

-¿Y por qué no vamos a vivir todos juntos?-propuso Emily con una sonrisa.

-Ay, Emy; mis padres… si piensas que voy a vivir con tres chicos… me atan a la pata de la cama y no me dejan salir de casa-dijo Lily.

-Entonces mejor no voy-dijo James.

-No seas tonto… necesitan conocerte… para dejarme vivir sola por el mundo-dijo la pelirroja.

Acababan de llegar a King Cross y se miraron unos a otros.

-Nosotros nos vamos con mis padres-dijo Emily con una sonrisa, tomando a Remus de la mano.

Soltó la mano de su novio, y abrazó a sus dos amigas al mismo tiempo.

-Chicas… sed buenas-les susurró.

-Cuidádmelas-les dijo a James y Sirius guiñándoles un ojo, antes de irse con Remus, que les dijo adiós con la mano.

Nathaly abrazó a Lily con fuerza.

-Lils, te quiero, nena… y te echaré de menos; ¿lo sabes?, verdad.

-Si, peque… nos vemos el catorce… y más te vale tener pisos mirados…

-Que si… que de eso me encargo yo-dijo Sirius abrazando a Lily con un solo brazo.

-Vosotros dos juntos tenéis más peligro que una estufa en las fallas-dijo James con una sonrisa.

-Que si, Cornamenta, que vosotros sois santos-dijo Sirius dándole una palmada en la espalda.

-Sois chicos malos, ¿a que sí?-dijo Nathy abrazando a su amigo.

-Si, peque… muy malos –dijo James mirando a Lily de soslayo.

La pelirroja se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

-Bueno, parejita; nos vamos-dijo con una sonrisa.

Y tras decirles adiós con la mano, se fue con James hacia donde estaban sus padres.

Sirius y Nathaly se miraron.

-Somos mayores, cielo-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa.

El moreno la abrazó.

-Vamos con mi hermano-dijo la rubia.-Mira, es ese de ahí… el rubio no… el que está cachas…

Dan esbozó una sonrisa al ver a su hermano, y corrió hacia él como si fuese una niña.

Su hermano la abrazó con fuerza; y luego miró a Sirius.

-Oh, Dan; te presento a Sirius Black; tu cuñado-dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

Dan alzó una ceja. El parecido con su hermana se hizo más que evidente en esos momentos.

-Más te vale que la trates bien-dijo con un gruñido mientras le estrechaba la mano.

* * *

_Bueno… espero que os haya gustado. Sólo queda un capítulo más, que se llama 'La verdad sobre Nathaly', y después podemos empezar con la tercera parte. ¿Estáis dispuestas a venir conmigo? Pues eso :3_

_¡Besotes a todas! Y gracias por leerme :3_

**Thaly**


	38. La verdad sobre Nathaly

**Disclaimer:** _De los personajes que aparecen en este capítulo, Sirius Black pertenece a JKRowling, mientras que todos los demás (Nathaly y su familia) son de mi invención. No utilizo las creaciones ajenas con ánimo de lucro alguno, sino que pretendo divertirme, divertirnos a todas un rato._

_Los reviews los contestaré junto a los del capítulo 1 de la tercera parte :3. Os los agradezco muchísimo, aunque tarde tantísimo entre actualización y actuadlización. La vida real me mantiene mucho más ocupada de lo que me mantenía tiempo atrás; y, por supuesto, muchísimo más de lo que yo desearía. Sin embargo, de verdad quiero que sepáis lo muchísimo que significa para mí que exista gente que me lee y que se toma un par de minutos en hacérmelo saber. De verdad, es todo un honor. Además, también quiero agradeceros que hayáis llegado conmigo hasta aquí, hasta el final de la segunda parte de mi Saga. La empecé hace tanto, tantísimo tiempo que ya casi ni lo recuerdo. Fue mi primer fic publicado (**Amistad, Amor y Engaños**), en la página de **Fanautores**, que ahora ya no existe. Y a día de hoy, aunque en medio tenga otros proyectos (**Locura**, **Locura Reloaded**, **Rebelde**, **Bad Moon Raising** y todos mis fics de drabbles...) sigo, casi diez años después, escribiendo esta historia que algún día planeo terminar. Ahora mismo estoy atascada en el capítulo 16 de la tercera parte. Algún día, cuando lleguemos allí podréis decirme que es una tontería estar atascada con algo semejante. Pero... puedo prometer y prometo que no voy a abandonar nunca este proyecto hasta que esté felizmente terminado. Lo que se empieza se termina. Siempre._

_Y ya me dejo de daros la charla, de verdad. Simplemente agradeceros el haber estado ahí siempre. Que aunque no lo parezca, os quiero._

_APB Productions presenta..._

* * *

Los Merodeadores y el Cristal de Bogh

La verdad sobre Nathaly

El viaje no fue, lo que se dice, divertido; a pesar de que en el fondo se caían bien; Dan y Sirius no hacían más que picarse mutuamente. Nathaly, sentada en medio de ambos, se pasó el viaje de brazos cruzados, con instintos psicópatas aflorando en su interior. Cuando llegaron a su casa; lo primero que hizo fue coger el espejo de múltiple sentido en el cajón de la cocina y llamar a su madre.

-Mami, llegué del colegio… he traído a alguien a pasar dos semanas-dijo su madre.

-¿A Lily?

-No… pero me va ayudar a buscar piso, y yo también le ayudaré a buscar piso a él.

-¿A él?

-Si… Sirius Black; mi novio.

-¡¿Estás saliendo con Sirius Black?

-Si mamá, desde hace un año.

-Bueno, princesa, hablaremos esta noche… tenéis comida en la nevera; o si no; llamas a por una pizza.

-Si mamá; hasta luego.

Se volvió hacia Sirius, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta y miraba a Dan, que se había sentado en una silla.

-Joder, vosotros dos os podríais dejar de vuestros juegos estúpidos de picaros… -dijo hasta las narices de ellos, con las manos en las caderas.-Dan ¡al taller! Y tú… Black, ¡pasa delante de mi! Te enseñaré donde vas a dormir.

-¿Va a dormir conmigo?-preguntó Dan con una sonrisa.

-No, Danny-repuso la rubia con una sonrisa, alejándose con Sirius de la mano.-Dormirá en el sofá plegable de mi habitación-dijo entrando en su cuarto con Sirius y cerrando la puerta.

Al cabo de tres segundos escucharon la puerta de la calle.

-¿Me vas a hacer dormir en un sofá?

-¿Prefieres dormir en el suelo?-preguntó Nathaly mientras sacaba las cosas de su baúl y las ordenaba con la varita.

-No… quiero dormir contigo…

-Sirius… mira… en esta casa estarán mis padres, por las noches… y no pienso dejar que mis… instintos… se interpongan al respeto que les tengo.

-Pero ¿Qué estás insinuando?

-No insinúo nada-dijo ella guardando su baúl bajo la cama.

-¿Acaso crees que no puedo resistirme a ti?

-No, no puedes-dijo ella con sencillez sentándose en la cama.-si quieres puedes dormir en la cama, y duermo yo en el sofá.

-¿Estás segura de que no puedo resistirme a ti?

-Completamente-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Pues sabes una cosa?...-dijo Sirius dando un paso en dirección a ella- tienes razón-dijo inclinándose sobre ella en la cama y besándola.

Nathaly le pasó las manos por el cuello y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

-Pero… reconoce-dijo Sirius besándola en su punto débil, tras la oreja-Que tú tampoco te puedes resistir a mí.

-Yo ya lo reconozco- dijo ella mientras Sirius le metía las manos bajo la falda.

De pronto una realidad cayó sobre ella como una losa.

Sirius… no podemos hacerlo…

-¿Por qué?

-Porque aquí no hay hechizos anticonceptivos…

-Pero hay otras formas…

-Si… de los métodos muggles no me fío un pelo… y no quiero volver a pasar por aquello.

Sirius sabía que se refería a cuando la había dejado para protegerla por miedo a que se quedase embarazada. Le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-¿Vamos a ver la vetelisión?

Nathaly se echó a reír, y lo condujo a la Sala de estar, donde estaba la tele.

Aquella noche, cuando llegó su padre, se lo presentó a su padre, que sonrío feliz.

-Así que Black… Me alegro de que mi hija esté en buenas manos-dijo con una sonrisa.

Náyade Thomas llegó a las nueve y media, mientras Nathaly estaba en la ducha, y fue saludada por Sirius, al que le presentó su marido.

-¿Qué tal se porta Nathaly?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-En la escuela era un angelito; muy buena estudiante; como deben saber.

En aquel momento llegó Nathaly, con un short y un top rosas. Se quedó mirando a su madre estupefacta. La piel de su madre desprendía un extraño brillo plateado. Parpadeó un par de veces y miró a su madre confusa.

-Mami… brillas.

Su madre la miró con una sonrisa

Hola Nathaly. ¿Qué tal el curso?

El curso genial, mamá; pero…

-Me alegro de que te fuesen bien las cosas-atajó su madre-Vamos a cenar; debéis estar hambrientos.

Nathaly entendía que no debía insistir, pero se volvió hacia Sirius con una sonrisa.

-Mi madre también brilla-murmuró.

-Deberías ir al culolista, a mirarte los ojos-dijo Sirius.

-Cariño, se dice oculista.

-Pues eso… culolista…

La cena fue maravillosa. Sirius y Dan dejaron de comportarse como críos, y resultaba que se llevaban bien, el único problema era encontrar un tema de conversación común; por lo que optaron por meterse con Nathaly. Cerca de las doce Dan y su padre se levantaron.

-Nosotros nos tenemos que ir a la cama… mañana a las seis en pie; para el taller… Buenas noches…

Se fueron de la cocina; y cuando sus pasos se apagaron; Náyade miró a su hija y esbozó una sonrisa.

-Nathaly… ¿Cuánto hace que os habéis acostado?

Nathaly se sonrojó. Sirius, bueno, Sirius carraspeó ligeramente mirando muy interesado el tirador de la nevera.

-Mama… yo no…

-Nathy, cariño, no me mientas…

-Pe… pero… como lo…

-¿Cómo lo sé?... princesa… como tu dices… brillas.

-Vale; no… alto un momento… explícame lo que pasa… ¿Cómo sabes que me he acostado con Sirius? ¿Por qué coño brillas? Y…

-A ver… empecemos por el principio.

La rubia asintió; mientras que Sirius le daba una mano; para que se tranquilizase.

-Nathaly… estoy segura de que… a veces… cuando ves a alguien que ha tenido relaciones sexuales recientemente… te parece que su piel brilla.

La chica asintió.

-Pues… eso… es porque eres una ninfa.

-¿Que soy qué?

-Una ninfa, cielo.

-Pero…

-Tu abuela era una ninfa; yo soy una ninfa; tu lo eres; y seguramente tus hijas lo serán…

-Pe… pero…

-A ver…

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?

-Porque… me ves brillar… yo te veo brillar…

-Pero… a ver… ¿si la abuela era una ninfa, por que no la veía brillar?

-Porque con dos años, cariño; todavía no habías perdido tu virginidad. Y a mi no me has visto desde el verano anterior… y como por aquel entonces todavía eres virgen… pues…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque no brillabas…

Sirius miraba de un lado a otro, como en un partido de tenis; pero tomó la palabra.

-A ver… pero… por qué no veía brillar a la gente… desde que lo hicimos… hasta… ahora…

Náyade sonrió.

-Porque… ¿has tomado alguna decisión importante?

-Si… he tenido que elegir entre que Sirius se muriese o dejarlo sin recuerdos… Aunque eso no es taaaan importante...-añadió burlona, mirando a su novio.

-Has madurado. Es cuando alcanzamos nuestra madurez espiritual cuando obtenemos todos nuestros poderes.

-¿Todos nuestros poderes?

-Si… podemos crear portales interdimensionales… padecemos empatía hacia nuestro destinado…

-¿Nuestro destinado?

-El único hombre que puede vernos desunas sin quedarse ciego; el único que puede mantener relaciones sexuales con nosotras sin morirse…

-Un buen dispositivo anti-violación…

-Cada una tiene uno… y si él siente dolor; ella lo siente, si se golpea… lo siente…

Nathaly asintió.

-Eso ya lo he probado…

Su madre sonrió.

-Es genial… ahora ya entiendo por qué pude saltar desde el tejado de Hogwarts sin comerme un piñazo, y contigo colgando-le dijo a Sirius.

Náyade se echó a reír.

-No, princesa.

-¿Ah no?

-No… es que… tu abuelo… era un Shakcat…

Nathaly la miró estupefacta.

-¿Los hombres gato?

-Si… los descendientes del híbrido. Debes saber que gracias a ello… tienes facilidades para desenvolverte en una lucha; y… tienes agilidad, reflejos, rapidez, elegancia, intuición, fuerza e instinto felinos.

-Y ojos felinos-dijo ella con una sonrisa.

-Si… pero eso es un añadido…

-¿Algo más que deba saber?

-Mmmm… que cada año exacto tras haber perdido la virginidad… te transformarás en ninfa... con las alas y todo… y debes refugiarte en algún bosque… más que nada para que los hombres no intenten hacerte daño… y después vuelves a ser virgen…

-¿Alas? ¿virgen de nuevo? menos mal que no es peligroso… creo

Sirius sonrió.

-O sea… que si me acuesto con Sirius… no hay peligro.

-No-dijo su madre.-De hecho… en este piso hay un hechizo anticonceptivo; así que… a dormir-dijo con una sonrisa.

La rubia abrazó a su madre.

-Gracias-le susurró.

Tomó a Sirius de la mano y se fueron a su habitación.

Nathaly se metió en la cama.

-Buenas noches, amor-dijo antes de dejarse caer sobre las almohadas.

Sirius se metió en el sofá, a oscuras; pensando en lo que había descubierto aquella noche. Nathaly era una chica extraordinaria en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Era su niña, si princesa; su gatita… Se levantó sigilosamente y se acercó a ella; que estaba en la cama, hecha un ovillo. Se tumbó a su lado.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó en un susurro.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Estoy cronometrando.

-¿El qué?

-El tiempo que tardas en dejarme.

-¿En dejarte? ¿Pero que dices?

-Sirius… no soy una chica normal… soy un monstruo… no… no puedes estar conmigo… no soy normal…

-No; no eres normal; eres la más especial de todas… la más… maravillosa… y te apuesto a que no habrá muchos chicos que tengan la suerte que tengo yo…

-¿Suerte?

-Ningún chico puede acercarse a ti-le susurró.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

-¿No vas a dejarme?

-No… ¿no oíste a tu madre? Estamos destinados.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-preguntó Nathaly dejando que se le pusiese encima.

La mano de Sirius acarició su suave piel bajo la camiseta mientras se la quitaba.

-Por toda la eternidad.

* * *

_¡Tatatachaaaaan! Estoy segura de que muchas de vosotras ya os lo veíais venir, y las que no os lo veníais venir es porque siempre que aparecía Nathaly estábais más pendientes de los abdominales de su novio que de ella, que os tengo caladas e.e xDD. No tengo mucho más que añadir, a parte de que la tercera parte de la Saga está ya publicada bajo el nombre de **Los Merodeadores y el Portal de Kawen**, donde espero veros a todas :3 Cualquier duda que tengáis, me la dejáis en un review del primer capítulo y así os la respondo._

_A todas las que vayáis a veniros conmigo a la tercera parte, y también a las que a estas alturas ya se han cansado de mis tonterías y mi tardanza incurable, muchísimas gracias por haber estado ahí. Ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo desde que empecé a publicar la saga en esta página. 5 años en esta página, 7 en **Fanautores** y más de 9 en mi ordenador. Y me emociona hasta el borde de las lágrimas ver que hay gente que disfruta de algo a lo que le llevo dedicando tantísimo tiempo. Os lo agradezco con todo mi ser, de verdad._

_Espero que todo os vaya bien, y que las que queráis seguir conmigo no tengáis miedo en hacerlo._

_Muchísimas gracias por todo una vez más._

**Thaly**

_Mala hierba nunca muere_


End file.
